


The Player's Losing Hand

by HarleyMama54



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Boys, Bar Room Brawl, Confusion, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Love Triangle, Lurik bros, Multi, Musicians, Obsession, Pregnancy, Romance, Sexual Content, bra sisters, player - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 157,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyMama54/pseuds/HarleyMama54
Summary: Skye Fraser never saw it coming. As a lead wildlife veterinarian who worked in jungles around the world Skye thought she understood animal behavior... but Bobby threw her a surprise curve ball as the WILDEST animal she had yet to encounter. Once the finale is over, and masks get removed, who really IS Bobby McKenzie? When Henrik is there to pick up the pieces and love her the way she deserves, it seems like her life finally makes sense again. But will bad boy Bobby be willing to let go when he learns what stakes the game holds? Or will his obsession cause an implosion no one expects?
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie hot villain, Chelsea bra sister bestie, Henrik/Main Character (Love Island), Lucas Koh - Relationship
Comments: 364
Kudos: 154





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Readers - 
> 
> First and foremost, this is a HENRIK main love interest story... set POST villa. Henrik, is one of my FAVORITE boys from S2 and like many readers I felt REALLY needed to be represented!!  
> So for all of you Henrik, Lucas and Chelsea stans... this one is for YOU!! ❤️❤️ Enjoy! It’s something different from love interest Bobby-centric ff stories... you’re welcome!! 😁 HOWEVER.... he is still a LARGE part of this story - and though not the main love interest of Skye (the MC) he WILL be in the sequel - The Player’s Hidden Queen.  
> Don’t skip this story though as there will be a lot of subtext and history you will miss if you do!
> 
> Secondly, anyone else ever wonder what it would be like for the beloved Bobby McKenzie character to be flushed out as the 'player' from the mean tweets? I'm going supernova bad boy antagonist with this one friends!! NO JOKE it may be a shock to you for me to shatter his aw shucks boy next door image from S2 of the game... BEWARE 😉  
> Hold on for a wild ride, because all you have grown to love and adore will be challenged by this version... a hot 🔥😈villainous lead singer of Paisley Cuddle - obsessed by the girl who got away.
> 
> #sorrynotsorry #mwaaahaaahaaahaaa😈  
> If you like the story, please leave Kudos!! All comments appreciated❤️❤️😁
> 
> Also, as Bobby would say - dinnea fret mah lovelies... iffn yeh fall ehn love wi’ meh ehn this book... yeh’l beh rewarded eh’n the sequel!” 😈🔥❤️💋

New Beginnings

You may say to yourself: “Well, how did I get here?”

David Byrne

Skye nibbled the end of her protein bar and sat back against the cliff.

Dangling her legs over the lip of the ledge, she watched Henrik absently as he instructed the two teens in basic climbing technique. Though she was watching the scene below, her mind was somewhere else completely. 

The ridiculousness of the entire situation made her let out a stress giggle and Henrik looked up concerned.

Smiling, she waved him off… letting him know with the small gesture that she was okay.

Henrik beamed at her in that sweet way of his, lifting his hand in a small wave. 

Skye smiled back at him but internally wanted to kick herself… her life was a mess right now and here was this amazing guy who didn’t care. All he wanted to do was make her happy and move forward in their life together. 

‘What did I do to deserve him? DO I really deserve him?’ she thought incredulously to herself. 

Skye looked out across the horizon and mused, her mind drifting back over her recent past.. 

At the beginning it all seemed crazy and nothing she expected. Her friend and coworker Molly had submitted an application for the upcoming season of Love Island pretending to be Skye on a lark. 

One night Skye had opened up to Molly over drinks in the Peruvian cantina that she was tired of feeling lonely and sad. Who could have predicted what would come from that confession?

While she loved working for the WCS (Wildlife Conservation Society) as a lead field veterinarian, it made it extremely difficult to meet guys or build a relationship....

Skye wanted a love relationship like the one her parent’s had, and since she refused to date guys she worked with…. that left her with few serious prospects.

The rest had happened so quickly… 

Multiple long distance satellite phone and video interviews, then boom she was cast on the show! All so surreal and a bit like a fever dream to be honest.

Skye thought back over the course of the show....

She chose Bobby on the first day because he seemed fun and was well fit, but it was a nice surprise to realize there was definitely a spark there too.

When Bobby re-coupled with Skye instead of Priya she was ecstatic, and they stayed together throughout most of the time in the villa, finally winning together at the end.

Mid show, she and Henrik definitely had a spark, and she was so disappointed when he was voted off after the Mr. Love Island pageant.

When he returned near the end of the season, even though she was tempted, she just couldn’t bring herself to throw over Bobby… she could never do that... loyalty was just too important.

Especially after he played the ‘I Love You’ card!

But now here they were.... Skye and Henrik together.... like it was fate showing her who she’d been meant to meet in the villa all along.

Skye contemplated for a moment as she breathed in the clean woodsy scent of the forest and took in the view of the beautiful countryside from her lofty perch...

She shook her head at the memories surrounding her time in the villa and the weeks immediately following..... ‘life has a funny way of redirecting your course I guess.’

‘I still don’t understand how I could be so blind…’ she chastised herself inwardly for the millionth time. 

“Skye! Are you doing okay up there?” Henrik shouted up, pulling her out of her thoughts.

“I’m good,” she smiled back “You worry too much.”

“Looked like you were kinda far away babe, don’t want you to fall off of your ledge. Precious cargo and all that. Maybe I should be up there with you.” 

“Henrik I’m fine,” Skye responded teasingly. “It’s only about 10 feet up... and besides that I’m tethered. You worry too much.”

“About you? Never enough if you ask me. I’m done in about 15 minutes… then I’m coming up and joining you…. And you better have finished that bar by the time I get up there.”

“Okay… yes sir” she answered, giving him a joking salute. 

Skye watched him turn back to the teens. “Hindsight 20/20… guess I should have chosen Henrik when he returned after all.” she admitted to herself. 

She had to admit Bobby had really done a number on her, but it was partially her fault for being so gullible. 

Returning to Glasgow where they both lived, everything seemed great. She had 6 weeks until her next trip abroad, so the two of them spent almost every night at her place.

It was the first serious relationship she had in years and she was fully caught up in all of it...

Looking back now, she realized she’d wanted so badly for it to work, and been so caught up in the fairytale the show’s producers spun that she’d allowed herself to overlook the warning signs.

From the beginning there was a magnetism about Bobby. He was fun and charming, he always seemed to know exactly what to say or do to melt her and get his way....

He made her feel sexy, pushing her boundaries, challenging her.

And the sex? God... no one had ever stoked a fire in her so expertly! They couldn't get enough of each other in bed... he made her feel a bit naughty, which at first was exciting and it seemed like a dream to be honest.

Neither had gone back to work during the first few weeks following the finale so it was the two of them 24/7... 

It all felt so normal coming from the manufactured reality of time in the villa, that she hadn’t realized she’d become so wrapped up... every moment revolving around him.

Then the possessiveness started.

Maybe the sudden piercings and tattoos should have tripped a question in her mind, but at first it all seemed like simple fun.

Why not have fun? Life could be so serious, and mid twenties is the TIME for fun and being a bit wild. Right?

But three weeks after the finale when he started Paisley Cuddle back up something in him changed further....

Sometimes Bobby was the happy-go-lucky funny guy from the villa, and then without warning he would darken.... 

Skye never knew what version of him to expect so she started to do everything she could to keep him happy.

In the villa Bobby had once said that he LIKED seeing other guys wanting her, but knowing she was HIS ... that whole idea of look but no touch turned him on... 

But outside in the real world it flipped, and it got so they couldn’t go to the pub without him picking a fight, accusing some guy of flirting with her!

It had been a jarring reality check for Skye... never in a million years would she have imagined this polar opposite side of him!

But at least it wasn’t directed at her.... right? 

Until it was. 

She was ready to kick him out of her life the night she sat locked in her bathroom hiding in the corner shaking and holding a damp towel to her face where he had struck her… 

She SHOULD have! But like so many women in a similar situation she caved to his crying plea begging for forgiveness… promising that he would get help if she would just give him another chance.

Bobby pleaded that he just wanted SO badly to take things to another level, he’d lost his temper that she’d resisted...

“Please baby... PLEASE forgive meh... ah cannae believe ah did tha’.... Skye... what’ve ah done?? Ah’m so sorry bunny rabbit.... please baby talk tae meh...” 

He’d begged for forgiveness, tearfully pleading that he couldn’t lose her over it... all the excuses...

He’d pleaded he’d had too much to drink and he hated himself for what he’d done... please PLEASE... it was okay if she wasn’t ready... he saw that now, he could wait as long as she needed... he was so so so sorry....

Skye had been so confused... 

This was sweet, funny, self-deprecating, everyone’s best mate Bobby McKenzie after-all...

After what seemed like forever, he talked her into unlocking the door... he always seemed to know the right words to make her break and get his way.

She remembered the moment clearly as he crawled in on his hands and knees towards her whispering...

“Christ baby ah’m SO sorry... Ah promise tha’ will NEVER happen again.” 

Pulling her into his lap he cradled her against him and sobbed as he’d ran his long fingers through her hair like he knew she liked.

And of course she forgave him.... because, well... because he was BOBBY after all.

Two seemingly happy and mostly un-eventful weeks had gone by following the incident, and it was time for her to leave on her first field expedition since the show ended.

Bobby knew every button to push and he pulled out all the stops for a wonderful romantic night in.

He had cooked a “going away” dinner for her followed by “dessert”… using chocolate and homemade eclair filling as an aid in incredible mind-blowingly passionate and romantic sex…

It had been a marathon... multiple times in multiple locations around the flat.

Just the memory of it brought a flush to her neck.... one thing that was undeniable.... Bobby knew what to do to bring physical pleasure.

It had been the craziest sex she had ever experienced... leading her into pushing her boundaries - but never past where she was comfortable...

It had been an amazing night and Skye had fallen asleep believing he was back to being the Bobby from the villa hideaway.

Nothing seemed amiss to her when she rolled over to find an empty spot next to her in bed. Bobby had left her place sometime before she woke.

She just assumed he had to work and she forgot his schedule. 

Oddly enough, Bobby hadn’t even seemed bothered that she was meeting up with Henrik to travel to Peru together… Henrik for a climbing adventure and she for work.

Skye had waited until a few nights before leaving to tell him of her travel plans with Henrik, hoping to avoid a jealous outbreak... and was astonished he didn’t bat an eye.

At the time, she just thought it was because of the therapy he said he was going to for his issues, coupled with the fact that she had shown him her loyalty when they were in the villa by turning down Henrik’s advances.

He’d surprised her... his only response was “Eht’s nice tae have good friends.”

It wasn’t until Skye had opened her luggage once she arrived in Peru that she found the letter that changed everything...

And tucked inside the envelope with the letter was a copy of the key to her flat.

The same one that he had practically begged her to have made for him the day after they returned to Glasgow after the finale.

Suddenly the pieces came crashing into place and everything made sense.

That damn letter… 

Skye was furious! Fine then.... fuck him and the horse he rode in on!

She felt like such a fool... she should have heeded the player warning in that stupid fucking tweet.” 

It had been Henrik who altered his plans to stay with her when she’d needed comfort for that first week in Peru... giving up paid work to be with her because he said SHE was more important.

He not only helped mend the pieces of her shattered heart and ego… but also made her realize it was Bobby’s loss.

Her mind replayed the night after they’d arrived. He’d taken her out on a walk and they’d sat in a field surrounded by the beautiful Senna flower that was one of her South American favorites.

Under the canopy of stars Henik had bared his heart... looking at her with such vulnerability he told her how he felt about her.

”Bobby is a self-absorbed ass who was too blind to see how amazing you are Skye...” Henrik had said quietly.

”If only I’d been able to stay in the villa after Mr Love Island things would have been so different....”

Taking a deep steadying breath he continued...

“I was completely honest with you when the producers brought me back... on our date and then again on the roof terrace.”

“The fact that you remained loyal to Bobby, despite the spark we’ve always had made me adore you even more.... Skye, you need to know, my feelings for you haven’t changed. I’ve never stopped hoping for our chance.“

The look he’d given her in that moment was so genuine, it made the breath catch in her throat and she realized in that heartbeat that it had been Henrik she’d been meant for all along.

“Don’t waste another tear on him Skye... you are AMAZING... and if you let me, I will make it my mission every single day to make you smile. It’s his loss pushing you away... please let it be my gain?”

He’d leaned in and gently kissed her then and it had been.... magical.

In that moment their spark quickly re-ignited as they melted into one another and made love under a blanket of stars.

If she was honest, looking back as much as it hurt her pride, she almost felt.... RELIEVED to have been broken up with because it brought her back to Henrik.

Honestly it was like coming home...

Getting some distance from Bobby’s ever present magnetism Skye felt like she could finally see things clearly.

She and Henrik were a MUCH better match anyway.... sharing a lot of common interests.

They both loved outdoorsy activities. Climbing, hiking, camping, exploring new places, traveling and experiencing different cultures, cozying up by the fire.... 

All things that she LOVED, but had set aside because Bobby didn’t.

Looking back, her relationship with Bobby always felt centered around HIM.

That’s not what she wanted.... and definitely not what made her parent’s relationship so wonderful.

Following that night and her newfound clarity, she and Henrik’s relationship built quickly.

Henrik placed her as a priority... making the most of weekends when he would come and visit.

They always had some fun adventure to go on and Henrik absolutely doted on her... for the first time she felt like she’d found the type of relationship she’d always admired and so deeply wanted like her parents had.

He even cancelled some of his own scheduled climbs to come assist on her side projects to aid in giving veterinary treatment and consult in other parts of Peru.

Unlike where everything had been centered around Bobby... with Henrik it was about supporting each other. And she couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have this second chance.

She finally felt like she had found her other half and was.... HAPPY. 

No.... Not only happy... Henrik made her feel... like she was HOME.

It wasn’t the place that mattered, it was what they brought out in each other that made her feel safe, treasured and content.

If she was honest, without Henrik she would probably have decided to just stay in South America permanently and never return to the UK.

Definitely not back to Scotland.

But here she was, in a committed and loving relationship with Henrik... the REAL man of her dreams...

After 3 amazing months together she was staying with him on the Isle of Wight as he finished up his last training session before moving into a new flat together in Edinburgh.

“Quid for your thoughts,” Henrik joked as he effortlessly pulled himself up to sit next to her.

“Wow! A quid? Why so much?” she bantered laughingly as he startled her out of her memories.

“They seemed pretty deep, so probably worth more than a penny.” 

Reaching out with a thumb he gently brushed over the crease between her eyebrows. “Whenever you’re puzzling things through you get the cutest little crease right here.”

Skye sighed, “How do you read me so well?”

“Hard not to when all I want to do is stare at your gorgeous face” he smiled at her making her love him all the more.

“The end result is that I can now read you like a book. That, plus the fact that you wear your emotions without a mask.... you LITERALLY have the worst poker face” he laughed, flashing his megawatt joyful smile and melting her to a pile of happy goo inside.

“Yeah? What was I just thinking about?” 

“You looked like you just took a big bite of lutefisk and wanted to hurl…. So I’m going to easily say you A.) are nervous about moving back to Scotland, and because of that… B.) you have been sitting up here replaying the last months in your mind…. and that led C.) to thoughts of the skithuvud bastard.” 

Henrik leaned in whispering conspiratorially, “don’t worry about him babe, these guns are globally licensed... I won’t let him hurt you ever again.”

Skye laughed and smiled genuinely, “First, fuck off for knowing me so well... and second, but more importantly.. God it’s sexy when you speak Swedish… but you know it’s better when your hair is loose.”

“Ahhhh, the Norse God fantasy…” he smiled cheekily and removed his hairband.

“I aim to please. Especially if it’s gonna get me some action tonight!”

Henrik leaned in and brushed his soft lips over hers and she felt the tingle all the way to her toes. Sighing, she kissed him back deeply then rested her head on his shoulder. 

“I know it’s like a done deal now, but are you 100% sure you want to leave all of this? You are in your element here, so free and happy. Maybe we could just stay here and I could find a job as a normal veterinarian.”

Henrik laid his hand across her belly and gently rubbed in a small circle, smiling softly.

Just a few months ago it was washboard flat, now the slight roundness had begun to show. Gently burrowing his face into the crook of her neck he kissed her pulse point and hummed contentedly.

Skye felt him inhale the scent of her hair and smiled to herself. She knew what his answer was going to be, but after being manipulated, used, abused and tossed away by Bobby…. a part of her still needed the confirmation.

“Wherever you are is where I will feel free and happy Skye” he muttered quietly into her neck.

“I don’t care what crazy circumstances of fate gave us a second chance, or what comes along with it… what matters is that I am with you. End of story.”

Sitting up he tipped her chin so that she could see the truth in his eyes.

“It's time to move forward babe....it’s going to be a new beginning and adventure fore both of us!”

Henrik kissed her softly, “Don’t get me wrong... I love the fact that you want to prioritize my happiness, but this opportunity with Edinburgh Zoo can't be passed up sweetheart.”

”You’re sure? You won’t miss it here?” She asked anxiously.

”Trust me... this move is what’s best for us. It has everything we need, and my new instructing gig should be fun. I'm looking forward to climbing in the highlands and getting paid for it.”

“Well okay then my Norse God,” she said, putting aside her former musings and entering firmly into the present.

Biting her lip, Skye gave him her best smoldering look while running a finger down Henrik’s muscled abs…

She smiled feeling his muscles react to her touch. “Since it looks like everyone is gone, shall we take advantage of the solitude and make a final Isle of Wight memory by doing some bits on this ledge?” 

Henrik let out a huge laugh. “God woman! I think your morning sickness has been replaced by incorrigible hornyness!”

“Are you complaining?” She responded with a devilish grin.

“HELL NO!” he growled happily...

”But I DO think we should get down from here and get some food into you. You need to EAT... real food. You aren’t eating enough babe.” 

He lifted up the half-eaten protein bar as proof. 

“This is the only thing you’ve eaten since breakfast and it’s almost dinnertime. I love your Mum to death, but that Maori woman can be seriously intimidating... she made me promise to keep you healthy and I do NOT want to make her angry” he said laughing and waving his hands in mock surrender.

“I’m not hungry…” 

“Babe I’m starving… so I can’t imagine you aren’t ready for a good meal. What say I get you down from this ledge and we go for one last pizza at the Llama Tree. It's kinda our place...” 

Skye looked at Henrik pointedly, not sure when she got so bold but enjoying this newfound part of herself.

She leaned in grazing her tongue lightly up his neck. “Mmmmm, salty." she murmured against his skin as she placed her hand gently over his crotch lightly squeezing.

Henrik’s breath caught in his chest, “Baaaaby... what you do to me.” he groaned softly.

She was satisfied to feel him immediately become hard at her touch. "Henrik… pizza later, right now I’m THIRSTY” … 

Henrik responded with a desire-filled growl, pulling Skye onto his lap so that she was straddling him.

Slipping his hands down the back of her shorts to cup her ass he whispered against her lips “then by all means… what the lady wants, the lady gets”

Their lips crashed together in a deep passionate kiss, tangling together and enjoying the moment.

”Does this mean I win?" Skye asked breathlessly between kisses.

"Alltid min karlek" Henrik responded laughing softly.


	2. What Makes A Real Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 weeks earlier, Henrik arrives back at the wildlife rehabilitation compound to spend a week with Skye... but he senses something isn't quite right. What is simmering just under the surface with Skye, and how will Henrik react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just adore Henrik, he's one of my favorite LI in S2! Hopefully, my writing will help bring him more fully to life and bring more of you into camp Henrik... for all of you mini Thor lovers out there...
> 
> If you like the work so far please leave Comments & Kudos! ❤️😁

What Makes A Real Man

I didn’t fall into love with you  
I walked into love with you.  
With my eyes wide open,  
Choosing to take  
Every step along the way.  
I do believe in fate and destiny,  
But I also believe  
We are only fated  
To do the things  
That we’d choose to do anyway.  
And I’d choose you;  
In a hundred lifetimes…  
In a hundred worlds…  
In any vision of reality.  
I’d find you  
And I’d choose you.

7 Weeks Ago - Peru

Henrik pulled the Jeep up to the wildlife rehabilitation compound, shut off the engine and grabbed his backpack in one hand and the bouquet of flowers in the other. He had stopped to pick them from a clearing he came across during his drive... it screamed at him 'come pick us!"  
Skye loved wildflowers. She said it was because they were 'un-pretentious and natural... the way God meant them to be." The thought made him smile, and couldn’t wait to see her beautiful eyes light up when he surprised her with them… he’d even found some of her favorites... (she loved the honeysuckle and senna the most) he couldn’t wait to wrap her in his arms. “Has it really been almost 3 weeks since we were together last?” He mused as he let himself in through the gate, the time had seemed to both fly by and drag at a snail’s pace all at once. 

Skye was sitting on the ground leaning against a palm tree, her nose in a paperback and her hand absentmindedly lightly giving scratches to the Capybara stretched out on the ground next to her. That animal followed her around like a shadow, and melted at her affections. He knew the feeling, she had the same effect on him.

Carefully setting down his backpack and hiding the bouquet behind his back, he quietly took a few steps toward her. “Is it possible to be envious of the affection being given to a rodent of unusual size?” he joked. God they were both corny as hell, but the movie The Princess Bride was a guilty pleasure they had in common, and during that first week in Peru Henrik had helped her save the injured rodent. Smiling to himself he thought, what else could he wittily refer to it as other than an ROUS? 

A combination of surprise, joy, and something he couldn’t quite put his finger on…. crossed her face as she stood and launched herself into his arms.

“I missed you,” he said as he buried his face in her hair and inhaled. She always smelled so good. 

“You scared the crap out of us!” she laughed looking up at him, tilting her head back toward the lazy jumbo sized rodent that still lay relaxed on the ground not moving a muscle... then languidly stretched, tipping it’s head back in a yawn.

“Oh I can see he is very distressed… Hello Inigo Montoya, so sorry to disturb your sleep.” Henrik joked, eliciting a giggle from Skye. “Am I forgiven?” he asked as he pulled the wildflower bouquet out from behind his back.

“Henrik they’re gorgeous! Thank you!” she gushed, taking the flowers and leaning up meeting him in a kiss.

“Sorry it’s taken me so long to get back. Did you miss me?”

“Of course! But it’s not like we haven’t talked almost every day by either SAT phone or video chat on our laptops.” she teased.

“Not the same and you know it,” he said, kissing her deeply. “”I can’t do THAT over the phone.”

“Mmmmm, very true… such a shame that. Good thing you’re here to make up for all that missed time” she purred in her light Scottish brogue that stirred something deep inside him, making him feel warm all over.

Hugging her tightly he whispered in her ear, “Oh that’s just a tiny appetizer of what I’ve been fantasizing about doing in person.” 

“Oh my God, cheeky!” she smiled brilliantly. Pulling out of his embrace and laughing, she led him over to grab his backpack. “Let’s go settle your things in my room, put these in water, and then go for a walk… I want to show you something.”

They dropped his pack off and he couldn’t help himself from enjoying the view of her ass as she skipped down the stairs in front of him. The entire time since he was last here he had fantasized about so many things… and now he was finally back and couldn’t wait to pick up where they left off. 

Henrik hated the way things with Skye and Bobby ended, but he couldn’t argue with the fact that he was happy to be the big winner in the end. When she didn’t leave Bobby and recouple with him on the island he was disappointed, but his determination to be patient, stay close as a friend, and play the long game had paid off earlier than he had hoped.  
Bobby was a complete dumb ass and didn’t deserve an amazing girl like Skye. Henrik always suspected Bobby had an agenda… he just wished it hadn’t been at her expense. While Love Island WAS essentially a game, people’s feelings should never be… and 50K pounds wasn’t worth playing with someone’s emotions over. 

They walked hand in hand quietly for about 10 minutes down a path cut through lush foliage enjoying the sounds of the jungle when Henrik finally broke the silence.

“Not that I’m not enjoying the nature hike, but you said you have something to show me… is it getting close?” he said squeezing her hand playfully.

“Just up here” she answered, smiling back at him as they approached the trunk of a large Kapok tree. Walking around it she lead him to the base of a staked hanging ladder. Henrik followed the ladder up about 20 feet with his eyes to the base of a tree house. Then looked back down at Skye’s smiling face.

“I thought you’d like this,” she beamed at him. “Ready to go up? It has a beautiful view of the river. I like to come out here when I need to break away and get some time to myself.”  
With that, Skye started climbing the ladder, and Henrik followed.

Skye was right about the view. On one side of the tree house there was a large rectangle cut out of the wall and the view of the river was beautiful. Standing next to one another they looked out at the view for a bit. Henrik reached out and took Skye’s hand in his own and was surprised to feel her trembling. Turning towards her he studied her face as she stared out at the forest beyond. 

“Skye what’s wrong?” he asked tenderly. Reaching out with his other hand he gently took her chin between his thumb and finger, turning her face to look at him. A large tear rolled down her cheek. “Baby please tell me what’s wrong… you’re starting to freak me out. Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

The look of pain and fear in her eyes when she looked at him broke his heart and he pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on her head. He suddenly flashed back to the villa and realized he never really thought about how much shorter she was than him… in the villa the girls were always wearing high heels, and here she was in flat military style boots, the two of them fit together perfectly.

They stood together like that for a bit, Henrik didn’t want to push her. He figured if he just held her and made her feel safe she would eventually tell him what was going on. Finally Skye took a slow deep cleansing breath and spoke softly. “I’m pregnant.’

The words bounced around Henrik’s brain as he stood there and held her close… she continued quietly after a moment and he could feel her tears wetting the front of his tank top. “I missed my last cycle two weeks ago, and I thought it was just due to stress maybe.. But then all last week I felt off in the mornings and Molly suggested she run the test. I’m so sorry Henrik… I never meant for this to happen...” her words were cut off with a little sob.

“Hey… hey don’t cry” he soothed, stroking her hair. He leaned back from her a bit and gently tipped her chin up so he could look her in the eye. “I mean, it’s a shock for sure… and I guess maybe relying on the pill wasn’t careful enough,” he tried to joke lightly, giving her a little bit of a crooked sheepish grin. “But that’s on me too… it’s okay, we’ll work it out babe.”

Skye burst into sobs and crumbled into a sitting position, tucking her head between her knees. Henrik sat down facing her and reached out, stroking her back. After a moment or two she calmed and her voice sounded wounded and hollow… “You might not say that if you really think about the timing. We got together the day after I found Bobby’s letter… which means…”

“That either of us could be the father,” Henrik finished her statement for her. 

The two of them sat there quietly for a few moments, the sound of the jungle around them insulating their thoughts as the weight of that statement hung in the air. 

“You know what?” Henrik suddenly said with conviction as he reached out and pulled a surprised Skye into his lap and wrapped his body around her… “ I don’t care.”

“Wait, what??” She looked up at him completely shocked at his response… she was sure what she should be hearing was the sound of his feet against the wood as he escaped out of the tree house as fast as he could. Instead, she was sitting in his lap as he repeated himself.

“I don’t bloody care. Look at me Skye… I AM this baby’s father. No matter what it’s paternity ends up being. If it doesn’t end up being mine biologically it makes no difference to me. If that ends up the case, then the only thing Bobby ends up being is the sperm donor and nothing more. He doesn’t deserve it… I don’t care, this is MY kid! Yours and MINE.”

Skye looked Henrik in the eyes trying to read within their depths if she was hearing him right or if this was all just a hallucination… wishful thinking on her part. He took her face in his palms gently and brought his lips down to meet hers. When they broke apart he stroked her tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. “I love you Skye, and I promise I will be the best dad ever.” He brought her face to his again and kissed her deeply.

Henrik could tell Skye was shocked, honestly he was a little shocked at his reaction himself. He always pictured himself with a family… he just hadn’t expected it to come at him so quickly and unexpectedly. And with the possibility regarding Bobby. But at the same time he was strangely at peace and excited about the news that Skye was pregnant. Crazy, yeah…. But in a good way.

“I’m serious. I. Love. You. I planned on telling you that this week anyway, so I might as well tell you now.” 

“Oh Henrik… I love you too. And it has nothing to do with this pregnancy. I think I realized I’ve been falling in love with you since you returned to the Villa. I was SO STUPID not to leave Bobby for you then. I’m so sorry.” 

“I know that, I feel the same. It’s okay, we are together now… that’s what matters.” Henrik responded leaning in and kissing her again.

He really DID love Skye, if he was totally honest he had started to fall in love with her the night she sat with him by the fire pit when he had been voted out of the villa. He was planning on telling her he was in love with her while he was visiting this week… and then asking her if she would move in with him when she finished with her trip. So, while this was adding a whole other level of commitment with a baby, he strangely didn’t mind. 

Henrik pulled away from their kiss and started laughing… Skye looked at him with confusion at his reaction. “HOLY CRAP!!” he yelled out…. “I’m gonna be a freaking dad!!” he smiled goofily at her and kissed her again.

The two of them sat up in the tree house and talked for several more hours about anything and everything, only coming down from their private little hideaway when the sun started to set. When they finally returned to the compound it was like an entire new world of possibility had opened up in front of them and Henrik couldn’t wait for all of it. The week flew by and before he knew it Skye was standing on the running board of his Jeep on the driver’s side kissing him goodbye. He hated having to leave her, but he had climbing instruction commitments he couldn’t change. 

“I’ll be back in 2 weeks, I promise.” he said as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face and ran his thumb tenderly down her cheek, brushing across her lower lip.

Skye sucked his thumb into her mouth and softly bit on it teasingly before releasing it and smiling. “Call me tonight when you get to your hotel? Promise.”

“Wild horses couldn’t keep me away babe. Talk to you tonight.” With that, Skye reluctantly stepped down off the running board and waved as Henrik threw the Jeep into reverse then headed down the bumpy dirt road. 

Driving back his mind re-traced the incredible life altering week he spent with Skye. What an ironic twist of fate led him to the gift of being together with her and starting a family… despite not being together during Love Island.  
As he drove, he thought… and while it was true that there was a slim chance Bobby could be the father, Henrik felt a deep intuition that wasn’t the case. During the time frame they figured she conceived, she was with Bobby ONE night… while she and Henrik were together SIX. Still, he meant what he said… if the small chance that biologically the child wasn’t his, he would still love it like it was.  
But something deep in his gut said that wasn’t the case.

One thing he promised himself then and there…. Bobby would NEVER know regardless, so it wouldn’t ever matter. There was NO way he would let that sad excuse for a man anywhere near Skye or their baby… he would NEVER get the opportunity to take advantage of and hurt Skye again. And that motherfucker would never have the chance to hurt Henrik’s child.


	3. Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Henrik are moving into their new flat in Edinburgh with the help of the only two people from the island that they trust - Lucas and Chelsea. Excited for their fresh start, will it go as smoothly as they hope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a sucker for the relationships between these 4 friends! Hopefully you are too! 
> 
> If you like my work so far, please dont’t forget to bookmark for updates on new chapter postings!  
> And remember to leave me Comments and Kudos! ❤️ I love hearing from you! Your thoughts and wishes on what’s to come keep me trying for the best!

Fresh Start

We could leave the Christmas lights  
Up ‘til January  
And this is our place, we make the rules.  
And there’s a dazzling haze,  
A mysterious way about you, dear  
Have I known you 20 seconds or 20 years?

We could light a bunch of candles  
And dance around the kitchen, baby  
Pictures of when we were young  
Would hang on the wall  
We would sit on the stoop  
I’ll sing love songs to you when we’re eighty  
See, I finally got you now, honey, I won’t let you fall.

Can I go where you go?  
Can we always be this close?  
Forever and ever, ah  
Take me out, and take me home (Forever and ever)

Lover - Taylor Swift featuring Shawn Mendez

Henrik smiled happily and looked over at Lucas. They could hear the girl’s laughter spilling out of the open door of their flat and filtering down the stairwell as the boys walked up the flight of stairs with their final load. “They sure sound happy. Thanks again for coming up to help us with the move.”

“No need to keep thanking me buddy,” Lucas chuckled, adjusting his hold on the boxes in his arms.

“Still, it means a lot. It’s not just anyone I want to keep in our social circle from the show. Really glad we became close mates.” Henrik responded sincerely. 

Lucas looked over at Henrik. He’d been his best friend in the villa, wanting to still have Henrik’s back despite getting voted off. 

After Bobby pulled his ‘dear Jane’ letter crap, Henrik told him that he had opened up to Skye… admitting what she didn’t know regarding the real motives behind Lucas’ choice in the disaster recoupling….. that Lucas did it for HIM. 

As Henrik was packing to leave the villa, Lucas came up with a plan. Neither of them fully trusted Bobby’s goof-ball puppy dog routine. They would both put hard bets down that Bobby was the biggest player in the place. But if Lucas had the opportunity… maybe, he could steal Skye from Bobby at a boy’s choice recoupling. Then Lucas and Skye could pretend to be a romantic couple and try to win the grand prize together. Lucas came on the show to find love, but he was willing to set that aside and be a placeholder for Henrik. Skye and his friend could reunite after the finale. That’s what you should do for a real mate.

Unfortunately it all kind of blew up in Lucas’ face with the girls heading off the next morning to Casa Amore. ‘Best laid plans’ and all that…

Lucas didn’t get a chance to talk privately with Skye before she left, and then he had an attraction to Blake while she was gone. Yeah, he’d been selfish and regretted it the moment he saw Skye’s face when he walked out with Blake. Looking at Skye he actually saw Henrik’s disappointed face in his mind and suddenly felt like the biggest dick in the world. He didn’t know if he could ever make up for it, but he sure as hell wouldn’t ever let his friend down again.

He still felt badly that the perception of him pieing off Skye both hurt her feelings and made the audience pissed at him. He was just lucky that Skye saved him ‘as a friend’ at the elimination. Before he found an opportunity to fess up to Skye about his initial motives and ‘The Plan’, Bobby had swooped back in and they were recoupled again… Lucas never found the right opportunity to tell her. 

The one good thing that came out of it all was his unexpected partnership with Chelsea. The fact that the girls adored each other made it all the better. Best mates with girlfriends that were also best mates…. What could be better? 

The bad thing that Lucas couldn’t quite forgive himself for, was the thought that if he had only stuck with the original plan and stayed faithful to Skye during Casa Amore… then Bobby wouldn’t be a factor looming in the shadows of Henrik and Skye’s life. They may want to ignore it, but Lucas had a feeling that nobody will be able to truly relax until this baby is born. At that point it will be either super obvious from looking at it’s features that Henrik is the biological father… or, a paternity test verifies it. Either way, he and Chels were the only ones from the villa who knew of the pregnancy…. while Chelsea might seem flighty, the girl could actually be extremely tight lipped, and was a fierce friend.

“You know I’m always here to help. Besides, it looks like most of the hard work was done before we got here.” Lucas interjected, pulling himself out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, Skye’s parents were great about packing up her flat in Glasgow, putting it on the market, and moving everything into storage here in Edinburgh. They’re incredibly cool. Turns out that both of us are minimalists, so there wasn't a ton of stuff to move.... and our place will actually be stuff we pick out together.”

“You get on well with them then?” 

“We get on great actually.” Henrik answered smiling. “We all got on a vid call together after I asked her to move in with me and went over what we were looking for in a flat. A week later, they found this place for us. Perfect location right between our two jobs.”

“It’s a nice neighborhood.” Lucas replied trying to keep the conversation light.

“Yeah, the Bruntsfield area is great.” Henrik looked over at his friend knowingly, “But that’s not what you’re REALLY wondering is it?”

“Yeah, no… I wanted to ask, just between you and me... they’re cool with the whole, uh, pregnancy surprise… not married. The whole situation?” Lucas inquired carefully.

Henrik let out a good natured laugh at his friend’s discomfort bringing up the subject. He stopped on the stairwell and leaned back against the wall, focusing on his friend. 

“It’s okay man. First, it’s not a ‘situation’. It happened and it was a shock, but we’re both really happy about it now. Second, I want to ask Skye to marry me… but on OUR timeline, when it feels right. Not because we feel pressured. And third, her parents came to visit me on the Isle of Wight before Skye returned to the UK. We went climbing together and had a deep conversation.”

“Weren’t you afraid her Dad would try to cut your rope?” Lucas joked.

“Hmmm, honestly I’m more afraid of her Maori Mum,” Henrik chuckled. “But naw, they actually came to Peru on business and we all sat down and talked through things together the last time I visited Skye before flying back to the UK. They’re super cool people. Her Dad is a nature photographer and her Mum is a travel blogger. I think coming to visit me on the Isle, they just wanted to spend time with me alone. Get a true feel for me before committing to help us start things off together here.”

Lucas frowned darkly, “after what Bobby put her through I don’t blame them.” 

Henrik quietly hissed through his teeth, eyes darting up the staircase…”Lucas, you didn’t tell Chelsea about Bobby hitting Skye did you?! I told you that with her permission in confidence. Not even her parents know about the abuse. The only thing her parent’s know is the shitty way he ended things and the timing issues regarding the biological paternity question.”

Lucas growled angrily, squeezing the box tighter in his hands. “No, I promise I haven’t told anyone. But that sonofabitch better hope I never run into him.”

The two men’s eyes met meaningfully.

“Trust me, none of your thoughts of violence even hold a candle to mine.” He took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders starting back up the stairs towards the flat. 

“You and Chels are staying the whole long weekend right?” Henrik changed the topic seamlessly.

“That was the plan. We have tickets for the late morning train back to Oxford Monday.”

“Well, then you’ll get a chance to meet them… Skye wants to host brunch tomorrow.” 

Another burst of feminine laughter pulled the guys out of their serious discussion. Henrik shook his head and grinned widely. “Thanks for bringing Chels too… she’s just what Skye needed today.”

“Anytime. That girl’s energy knows no limits… and she’s been driving me CRAZY with calls day and night about her decorating surprise ideas. Glad to finally pawn her off… hope you’re up to the whirlwind of item pick-ups she’s going to send us on tomorrow. Chels is one hell of a shopper even from over 500 kilometres away. Fair warning, the place will look like a million bucks before the weekend is over… complete with her trademark customized throw pillows.” Lucas replied grinning cheekily at Henrik as they finally walked into the flat. 

“BOYS!” Chelsea chirped happily at the sight of them. “Is that the last of it? We’re dying of starvation and I found the perfect place close by to go for some nosh!”

“What about putting away what’s in these boxes?” Henrik asked as he sat them down next to Lucas’.

“Nope! I need a brain break for best design juju tomorrow. The rest of the day is officially double date time!” Chelsea smiled broadly at the group. “No arguments!”

“Ohmygod...YesYesYes! First time out together as couples EVER! This will be so much fun.” Skye looked hopefully at Henrik.

“Best just to go with it mate,” Lucas smiled wryly at his friend and gestured toward Skye. “Can you really say no to that face after all?”

“I found the perfect place just down the way a bit,” Chelsea bounced up and down excitedly on the balls of her feet… “You won’t believe the name!”

“Go on darling,” Lucas smiled at her “you’re dying for the punchline just spit it out already.”

Chelsea beamed at him, and clapping in excitement turned wiggling her eyebrows at Henrik and exclaimed.... “It’s called Henrick’s Bar!” Henrik smiled and groaned while the rest of the group burst out laughing.

90 minutes later the foursome sat in their booth chatting comfortably after finishing their food. The boys had ordered another round while Chelsea enjoyed her wine and Skye sipped on a 7-up and cranberry juice. The double dinner date had been thoroughly enjoyable and everyone was relaxed and having a wonderful time. It felt to Skye like they had been doing this forever, instead of just the first time. What a difference it made to be with honest friends. 

Skye sat happily tucked beneath Henrik’s arm with her head on his shoulder reading over rules to the pub trivia night that would start in about an hour. Henrik had just leaned his head over and given her a soft kiss on the top of her head when his whole body tensed at the sound of a familiar booming Chatham accent.

“Oi! Fancy seeing you lot here!” Gary’s tipsy voice boomed out approaching their booth. “Lottie! Look who it is?! He motioned to the tall pink haired girl to join him.

Skye changed positions and sat up, placing her elbows on the table, resting her chin on her laced fingertips effectively hiding her lower abdomen from view. Henrik placed his hand on her back, rubbing up and down affectionately. 

“Gary, good to see you” Henrik responded casually.

“Well well well,” Lottie took in the foursome tilting her head thoughtfully. “How funny… we thought it would be a gas to go to Henrick’s bar… but NEVER expected to actually run into Henrik too!” She cackled to herself.

Lottie surveyed the group at the table like a predator then continued. “What do we have here? And the bigger question… is where’s my mate Bobby... and why is HIS girlfriend hidden away cuddled up in a bar in Edinburgh with the Love Island mini Thor??” Lottie sniggered to herself, a little dash of evil brewing behind her eyes.

Henrik started to speak but Skye pulled his attention by gently placing her hand over his on the table. Giving him a reassuring look that she had this, she looked up at Lottie.

Calmly looking the other girl in the eye Skye answered confidently, “actually Lottie, Bobby and I broke up months ago.”

Lottie curled her arm around Gary to balance herself as she let out a sharp laugh. It was apparent she had been drinking heavily. “Well that’s a load of bullshit. Lucky for Henrik we came along… sorry she’s been lying to you babe. I just talked to my bestie Bobby last week and the two of them have been living together since the show ended.” 

From the triumphant look on Lottie’s face it was obvious she thought she was dropping a bombshell on the table. Gary just stood there looking embarrassed, while the foursome at the table looked at each other in total shock of what they just heard. 

Chelsea was the first to speak, addressing Lottie in an uncharacteristically serious tone. “Listen Lottie, I don’t know what Bobby told you but HE broke up with Skye over 3 months ago when she went to South America for her job. She’s not cheating on Bobby, her and Henrik are a couple.”

“Pppppffffttttt..” Lottie waved her hand dismissively at Chelsea. “You WOULD defend her.” 

“What’s THAT supposed to mean???” Chelsea shot back on the edge of losing her temper. 

Skye leaned into Henrik and he wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulder.

“Gary.” Henrik said getting the other lad’s attention. “I think you need to get her out of here. She’s caused enough of a scene.”

“Um, yeah,” Gary replied… nervously shuffling his feet in place and looking at the group apologetically. “Sorry for… ya know… THIS whole thing. Hope you’re all doing good. Ummmm, see you around.” Gary blushed in embarrassment and pulled a disgruntled and arguing Lottie out of the pub with him.

The two couples sat in silence for a few moments digesting the scene that had just played out in front of them, everyone looking at each other trying to process their individual thoughts.

Slapping her hands down hard against their table Skye startled everyone.

“WHAT THE LITERAL FUCKING HELL?!?!?!?!?!?!"


	4. Read Between The Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is bound to be fallout following any altercation with Lottie, but when she tries to huff and puff Lottie finds it's not smart to poke Bobby McKenzie. It's shocking to realize people aren't quite who they seemed in the villa.... and initial perceptions aren't necessarily the truth in the real world. In a country the size of the state of South Carolina... Skye, Henrik, Chelsea and Lucas just got a stark reminder that Scotland really IS part of a small, small world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting bad boy Bobby into the fray! 😈  
> I’ve got an interesting (and sometimes uncomfortable) story arc coming up with him... I’m truly looking forward to breaking the mold on him...  
> Lots of ups and downs in his rollercoaster 🎢 and just when you think I’m done there will be more!  
> Please don’t forget leave Comments & Kudos ❤️ darlings!!

Read Between the Lines

She knows, she knows  
That I’m never gonna let another  
take her love from me now

Everybody wanna steal my girl  
Everybody wanna take her heart away  
Couple billion in the whole wide world  
Find another one ‘cause she belongs to me

\- One Direction -

The muffled thumping base of the music out in the club, combined with the smell of weed, alcohol, and sweaty bodies permeated the air making it feel stifling in the small hallway.

Shoving his hands in his pockets he leaned against the wall outside the door and stared at his feet.

He could hear voices rising in volume from inside… no way did he want to be in that room right now.

He wasn’t even sure WHY they had to come back here tonight…he’d TOLD her no good would come of it.

She’d insisted though.... and one way or another, once she got an idea in her head Lottie always got her way. 

A sudden crashing sound of glass hitting the concrete wall inside the room startled Gary, causing him to involuntarily cringe.

That had to be the Johnnie Walker bottle Bobby was chugging from earlier on stage....

Though honestly it could already be bottle number two... Bobby McKenzie could put away whiskey like nobody else he’d ever known.

He could picture in his mind the vision of the angry throw and violent explosion of glass against the hard surface. 

At least it was an inanimate object taking the brunt of Bobby’s temper this time. His friend had continued to spiral into more and more unpredictable fits of temper since the show had wrapped.

And it just got worse after Skye left for….. wherever it was she went off to in South America.

Over the past few months whenever he got together with Bobby, it seemed to Gary that the fuse was getting shorter and shorter. You never knew when you were out with him what would set him off.

Gary had been in more bar fights in the recent months, than he had his entire life before being on the Love Island show.

Bobby always laughed afterwards, tapping the side of his head with a finger, joking that it all just fueled his creative song-writing idea jar.

Gary tapped the wall gently a few times with the back of his head mulling things over.

This was a COMPLETELY different bloke from the happy-go-lucky, funny guy who became his best mate in the villa.....

Truth be told, he was beginning to think he didn’t really know Bobby after all.

“FUCKING SHUT YER PIE HOLE LOTTIE... GLAIKIT HOORE!!!”

The door suddenly burst open, startling Gary who jumped away from the wall.

A disheveled and crazy-eyed Bobby roughly shoved Lottie out the door.

“Och awa’ an’ dinna talk pish Lottie…. Oan yer bike!” he growled angrily between clenched teeth. 

“But I thought you said you were living together now and planning to propose?!?”

”How do you go from THAT to being ‘on a break’?!” Lottie whined drunkenly... using air-quotes with her fingers for the last bit, her Aussie accent more pronounced due to the alcohol.

She rounded to face him stubbornly not giving up, which seemed to piss Bobby off even more.

Oooch.... bad choice, even Gary knew that wasn’t the right choice. Way to badly read the room....

“Bobs, take it easy on her, Lottie just wanted to have your back.” Gary interjected trying to calm the situation down.

Bobby swayed drunkenly and turned toward Gary, just realizing for the first time that the large man was standing off to the side.

’Damn... now I’m fucked too,’ he sighed inwardly.

Eyes narrowing on new prey, Bobby stalked toward him seething angrily.

“Whit goes on ehn ma love life ehs nooobody’s business but ma oun.” He spat out low and dangerous. “Ah kin handle ma oun girl thankyouverymuch!”

The fight seemed to be going out of Lottie, replaced by confusion.

“So are you broken up for good or what? ‘Cause I’m trying to have your back here Bobby and it doesn’t seem you’re very appreciative...”

Bobby sharply turned back to Lottie getting right up into her face practically growling... ‘God Lottie....know when to quit!’ Gary thought to himself

“Dinnae ah make misself perfectly clear?!?” Bobby asked darkly.

”Ah dinna need YOO tae tattle tae meh whit ma girlfriend ehs up tae LOTTIE… He’s her FRIEND… NOOTHIN ELSE! Ah’d crack Henrik’s skull right open like a freakin melon iffn ah found out eht wer more…”

“But Bobby, I’m telling you…” Lottie whined.

His hands shot out taking both Lottie’s forearms in a vice grip.

Low and dangerous, he spoke slowly. Enunciating every syllable for emphasis, Bobby stared daggers into her eyes.

“Listen tae meh good Lottie. Ah’m no a fool. Anno yeh like to stir the pot.... ah know what yer REALLY after... ehts never gonna happen.”

He looked at her disgustedly and shook his head.

”Skye wouldn’t fuck meh over like that…. She knows ah needed some time tae figure some things out. She knows eht’s her job tae give meh whit ah ask for and wait for meh tae call her back proper....” 

Sharply pulling her closer, bringing his face inches from hers, Lottie could smell the whiskey on his hot breath and shivered involuntarily.

Speaking in almost a whisper, he continued. “She’s a smart girl, Skye is...she knows tae read between the lines.”

Gary was nervously about to intervene when Bobby released his grip abruptly and stepped back several paces.

Looking angrily back and forth between the two, he spat out. “OH, and iffn yeh have any more love life advice...“

Bobby flipped double V’s at both Gary and Lottie....

“Up yer erse wi’ it!” 

Stalking back into the dressing room he turned to them and screamed angrily.

“ NOW GIT TAE FUCK OUT AND LEAVE ME BE!” 

Slamming the door shut in their faces felt good but not enough. Bobby turned, took two steps and kicked a small table hard with the tip of his steel-toe black combat boots….

Sending it flying violently into the concrete block wall he watched with satisfaction as it smashed into pieces….. then he let out a deafeningly deep guttural and primal scream.

Bobby paced back and forth like a caged animal pulling on his dreads and muttering outwardly to the empty dressing room…

”She wouldn’y do that tae meh… she knows better than tae pie meh off…”

Walking over to the dressing table he sat down leadenly in the chair, staring at his reflection.

Bloodshot amber eyes framed in smudged black eyeliner stared emptily back at him.

Digging his phone out of his back pocket, he angrily typed into the search bar “Henrik Love Island Cast” and tapped on the screen. 

For several long minutes Bobby sat angrily brooding over a picture of Henrik.

Fucker...

The image was set outdoors somewhere on one of his climbing adventures… in it, Henrik was smiling broadly and squatting on top of a 10’ high boulder… looking irritatingly chiseled and fit with no shirt on, and his long blonde hair blowing slightly in the breeze.

Bloody wanker...

Bobby picked up the half smoked joint he had been enjoying when Lottie had barged into the dressing room, lit it and took several long drags while staring at the image.

’Fuckin HENRIK...’ he seethed murderously under his breath.

He needed to focus his anger. Lately he’d been indulging himself into just letting go and losing himself in the rage… but that’s not what this situation called for.

No....THIS development was something that required focus. 

Chewing on his lip piercing in contemplation, Bobby put down his joint and typed “Skye Fraser Love Island Cast” into the search bar and scrolled through the images deep in thought.

Finally stopping on a picture of her in the rain forest he closed his eyes and released a shuddering breath.... as though trying to release pain.

Trying to self-calm he tried to imagine the scent of her hair... she always smelled SO deliciously fruity and fresh...

Feeling slightly calmer he opened his eyes and looked at the picture again.

It was a candid shot, and it captured her beauty far better than any posed picture could ever do…. 

In the photo Skye was sitting cross-legged on the ground holding a small monkey-thing in her arms, and was surrounded by several other monkeys trying to get her to pay attention to them instead.

What made the image SO HER was that her head was thrown back laughing hysterically.

He could almost hear that laughter in his mind… light, tinkling and airy…. like a perfectly tuned wind-chime.

In a lucid, introspective moment Bobby found himself thinking it reminded him of how he felt in the week leading up to Skye leaving for Peru... 

He was damned if he was going to be one of those fucking monkeys tugging at her for his slice of attention.... no fucking way

Better to push her back onto her heels and make her come crawling back to him instead... keeping his power position.

He thought he had played the simpering foolish nice guy in the villa perfectly... 

Baiting the hook with the self depreciating boy-next-door act to reel in the gorgeous little nice girl that he could mold and control... that had always been the goal.

HE was supposed to be in control, HE was the DOM and Skye was supposed to be his SUB... not the other way around.

That way he could never get hurt like he had in the past. 

Bobby growled in frustration...

She wasn't supposed to LEAVE HIM... she wasn’t supposed to just accept him pushing her away!

That's not how this was supposed to work.

NO... She was SUPPOSED to read his shocking letter and call him apologizing, begging, pleading for answers to what she did wrong and how she could make it up to him...

Skye was SUPPOSED to call telling him that she loved him and needed him.

And when he told her if she wanted to fix things she would need to quit and come home, she was SUPPOSED to have come home immediately and face her punishment like a good girl.

That was the plan... what she SHOULD have fucking done...

He hadn't meant 99% of what he wrote in the stupid letter, it was just supposed to be a power play to get her back in line.

She was supposed to be the perfect little SUB, but she wasn't following the rules.

Why wouldn’t she follow the fucking rules?? She was supposed to FOLLOW. THE. RULES.

Except she hadn't. 

His little bunny rabbit was supposed to read between the lines and come back to him... but it hadn't happened the way he intended.

Instead.... radio silence, not one fucking call or letter.

And then, last month when she was supposed to be back from her trip he went to her flat to have it out with her... it had been fucking SOLD. 

"FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUCK!!!!!" He yelled, bashing his fist into the mirror in front of him causing the glass to spiderweb out in a crazy jagged pattern.

Bobby pulled back his fist and studied the blood dripping from his knuckles.

"I'm not drunk OR high enough for this shite," he muttered to himself wiping the blood off on the front of his torn, white, retro Sid Vicious tee.... 

Picking up the joint, he took another long drag.

Bobby breathed out a shaky breath… “Bloody fucking asshole Thor look alike.” he cursed under his breath and sneered.

“Like bloody hell you’re gonna end up wi’ her. Skye is MY fucking girlfriend.” 

Putting down the joint he grabbed the un-broken bottle of Johnnie Walker, unscrewed the cap deftly with his thumb and took one long pull, then another… and a third for good measure... 

His phone still in his other hand, he opened his contacts list and scrolled.

Finding what he was looking for he hit the CALL button.

**************

On the other side of Edinburgh Lucas got into bed, opening up his arm so that Chelsea could fit in alongside him and rest her head on his shoulder.

The two lay quietly for a few moments until Lucas rubbed his free hand down his face muttering “Bloody fucking hell…”

Chelsea looked up at Lucas’ face… it was etched with true concern.

“Lucas I don’t get it…” she spoke quietly, ”I mean, we both read his break up letter to Skye right? We didn’t just imagine the horrible things he said and how he treated her… right?”

Just thinking about it made Chelsea start to tear up.

“Lucas, he was AWFUL… how, I mean… WHY would he be telling the people he’s still close to that they’re still together? It makes no sense.”

Chelsea thought back to the type-written letter Bobby had secretly tucked into Skye’s suitcase.

Sitting half-way round the globe absolutely devastated, Skye had texted her friend a screenshot of the horrible document and gave her permission to ONLY share with Lucas.

Of course Chelsea would never break her friend’s trust so the 4 of them were the only ones that had, or ever would read its contents.

She shuddered, remembering just a small section of the ugly and hurtful thing…. wondering how Bobby could even write the untrue words.

____________________________

“I need a break from your white picket fence illusion of love. From your  
pampered, posh and spoiled life expectations, your stupid bloody flat  
that your Mum and Dad bought for you while others have to scrimp  
for every month’s rent. You don’t understand or satisfy what I need… 

I thought you’d be a better girlfriend, but I’ve had to wank myself in the shower  
every day, and have one of the slags hanging around after the show suck me off  
so I can get any satisfaction.  
(while you’re out in the bar finishing your drink) …. God it felt SO GOOD!  
We need to take a beat so you can think about it, and come back and beg me  
to teach you how to be a proper girlfriend.  
If you do, maybe I’ll think about giving you another chance.”  
_________________________________________________

Lucas sighed and rubbed her shoulder. “I agree, and I have no idea what Bobby’s motivation would be.” Lucas thought for a moment… “Chels, has Skye ever talked to you about her time with Bobby during the 6 weeks between the finale and leaving for Peru? I mean… REALLY talked to you? Is there some bit of information that none of us know?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe? But that’s not bothering me. Maybe it would help us understand Bobby a little better but I don’t think that’s the point” Chelsea said, chewing on the inside of her cheek thinking… “Lucas, what are the odds of us running into Lottie and Gary tonight. I mean, seriously… what would bring them to Edinburgh?”

Lucas looked at Chelsea impressed. “You’re right… Lottie would never come so far north this time of the year. Something… or more like SOMEONE brought them to Scotland. There is only one person they know aside from Skye in the country….”

“Bobby…” Chelsea agreed.

A faint knocking on the guest room door caught their attention. 

“Come in.” Lucas called out.

Henrik opened the door and leaned heavily against the frame looking exhausted. “Sorry for disturbing you. I know it’s late.”

“Not a problem mate. You don’t look so good.”

“How is Skye, she was awfully quiet on the ride home.” Chelsea asked, concerned for her friend.

Henrik sighed running his hand through his hair, “After a hot bath, herbal tea, a melatonin and me holding her, she’s finally out. That whole altercation scared the shit out of her in a really weird way…. Which makes me think that there are some things about her time with Bobby that I still don’t know about…. What I don’t understand is what the hell were Lottie and Gary doing in Edinburgh anyway? This is the last place I would expect to ever run into them.”

“Funny, we were just discussing the same things,” Lucas sat up and reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his phone. “I may not be able to answer what underlying past has Skye so spooked, but I think I CAN find out what Lottie and Gary were doing here.”

“Lucas, it’s like 11:00, who are you calling at this hour?” Chelsea craned to see what contact he was bringing up and then let out an…”Ohh… Yeah, good thought babe.. She’s always up late on the weekend.”

Lucas touched a finger to his lips for silence as he listened to the ringing on the other line.  
…..  
“Priya! Hi yourself.”  
…..  
“Good… good, and you?”  
…..  
“Yes, we’re still together… She said to tell you hello. She’s just gotten in the shower.”  
…..  
“I will tell her… listen, the reason I’m calling is...hmmm?”  
…..  
…..  
“Really.”  
…..  
…..  
…..  
“He did?”  
…..  
…..  
“No, no.. I know you aren’t interested in getting in the middle of it either.”  
…..  
“Yes, I know she’s your friend as well.”  
…..  
…..  
“Interesting.”  
…..  
“Well, it’s a bit difficult to keep in touch when one is living out in the jungle.”  
…..  
…..  
“Yes, we were just wondering if we were missing something and you sorted it out. It was all a bit disorienting you understand.”  
…..  
“Yes, they are still close, talk all the time now that she returned from South America.”  
…..  
“No, she still has the same number, you should call her now that she’s back in the UK.”  
…..  
“MmmHmm…”  
…..  
“She just returned from Peru a little over 2 weeks ago.”  
…..  
“Hmmm… well, I don’t want to contribute to the rumor mill”  
…..  
…..  
“I see, well I guess you make a fair point.”  
…..  
“Right after she got to Peru…”  
…..  
“”No, Bobby called it quits from what I understand.”  
…..  
…..  
“Because Henrik was there when she found his break up letter.”  
…..  
“Yes, in a type-written letter.”  
…..  
…..  
“Extremely uncouth I agree... “  
…..  
…..  
…..  
“Yes, it's difficult to make any headway in a conversation when the other person is drunk off their ass.”  
…..  
…..  
“Drugs too then, that’s too bad, not something I’d expect from him.”  
…..  
…..  
“Sounds like you handled it the best possible way.”  
…..  
“MmmHmm… yes you’re absolutely right darling. We all deserve to be with the right person.”  
…..  
“Hmmmm… very happy. I think they’re a great match.”  
…..  
…..  
“Well good for him I guess, focusing on his music then?  
…..  
“Do you speak much?”  
…..  
…..  
“Oh… tonight?...”  
…..  
…..  
“Well, yes I’d say that’s uncomfortable.”  
…..  
…..  
“Oh no, we all came up on the train for the weekend.”  
…..  
“Skye’s parent’s anniversary party, they invited us to come along, make a couple’s trip out of it.”  
…..  
“Agreed, it’s been too long for all of us.”  
…..  
…..  
“No, he was all over South America for the last few months.”  
…..  
“Yes, they do have that in common.”  
…..  
…..  
“Skye’s flat in Glasgow?”  
…..  
“No, she sold it.”  
…..  
“Sorry darling, don’t take offense she didn’t list it with you, I believe her parents took care of the transaction while she was still abroad.”  
…..  
…..  
“Staying with friends outside of London for a bit.”  
…..  
“They’re going together, not sure for how long. Seems the tropical environment agrees with both of them.”  
…..  
…..  
“No… I believe this time is somewhere in the Brazilian… or was it the Bolivian rain forest… one or the other, started with a B.”  
…..  
“Probably, there’s plenty of things to climb there too.”  
…..  
…..  
‘Ah, yes, well all the islanders seem to be going their own ways, so we were surprised to run into Lottie and Gary tonight.”  
…..  
…..  
“Is that so? Well then that makes perfect sense.”  
…..  
…..  
“Well we will have to try and catch a show the next time we are in Scotland.”  
…..  
“Really? So they’ve got a good enough following to keep getting booked then.”  
…..  
“Have you heard them play?”  
…..  
…..  
“Yes, good for him, next time you hear from him tell him sorry we missed it”  
…..  
…..  
“Well thanks for that, I will pass it on to Chelsea, we’d love that.”  
…..  
“Haha.. well if you need some accent pillows I know a girl.”  
…..  
“Yes it’s been too long.”  
…..  
“Alright then you too.”  
…..  
“Bye darling.”

During the phone call Henrik had come in the room and sat on the bed quietly listening. Lucas looked between him and Chelsea after he had hung up the call.

“Well that was informative” Lucas said, putting his phone on the bed and running his hands through his hair.

“Let me guess… it sounded like she had already spoken with Bobby.” Henrik commented.

“Yes, he called in quite a drunk and high state, wanting to know what Priya knows about the two of you… why you’re together, why with us, what you and Skye are doing here? The list of information demands goes on and on.”

“Well, sounds like you gave her some good decoy information to report back so thanks for that.” Henrik smiled at him ruefully.

“You caught on to that then?” Lucas smiled and put up his fist immediately receiving a bump from Henrik's own in return. “I think it actually went really well. I see no need why Priya would lie, she actually said she has only spoken to him one other time since the finale and that was when he called to invite her to a show. She asked after Skye then and he simply said she was traveling abroad for work.”

“So he called this time thinking Priya has been in communication with Skye now that she’s returned to the UK?” Chelsea asked.

“Yes, he called accusing her of holding out information from him about Skye that he thought he should have been told about. He was playing a gig at a nearby venue this weekend…. Which is why Lottie and Gary were in town as well. Apparently he has been playing in Edinburgh quite a lot recently. And just as I figured, Lottie went straight to Bobby after our run in with her and told him about seeing us.”

“Sounded like Priya was pumping you for quite a few details about Skye and myself,” Henrik observed furrowing his brow in concern.

“She was concerned about the validity of what Bobby spewed in a drunk and drugged tirade, and since we are close she said she trusted that I had the real facts. It’s a good thing. She said she didn’t want to get caught in the middle, but she also didn’t want to spread gossip off of just Bobby’s side since what he was saying didn’t seem to match Skye’s personality. Now she knows and that’s a good thing.”

“She also can pass on a false temporary living location and direction that both of you are heading back to South America shortly… so that Bobby doesn’t think to come looking for Skye here in Edinburgh. That should make Skye feel a little more secure I think.” Chelsea added beaming at Lucas. “Brilliant idea babe!”

“Yeah, I can’t thank you enough Lucas, seems like you covered all the bases.” Henrik agreed… “Except, what was the bit about being booked for gigs here in Edinburgh?”

“Yes that, seems Paisley Cuddle has got a decent following in Edinburgh and they have been here frequently on weekends for the past few months.” Lucas paused scratching the stubble on his chin deep in thought. “I hate to say this, but I think it would be good to do a little shadow reconnaissance work.”

“Not sure what good that is going to do us though mate,” Henrik looked at his friend with concern. “If he catches sight of us then it’s game over.”

“Not necessarily… If he learns from Priya that you’re going abroad in a few weeks, we’ve got a window of time. If we get noticed, we can just say we’re along visiting Skye’s parents and saw an advert for the gig… thought we’d be good mates and support him.”

“Henrik, we always said we thought Bobby was conning everyone in the villa. I think we need to see for ourselves what unfiltered Bobby McKenzie is all about. You need to know who you are REALLY dealing with, because sooner or later… until you know for certain this baby ISN’T biologically Bobby’s… he is most certainly going to make himself a thorn in your side if he finds out about the baby.  
Don’t underestimate him, he is wickedly clever and can do rough math if he’s suspicious. I know it’s not what you want to hear, but it’s the truth.” Lucas said kindly, reaching out to lay a comforting hand on Henrik’s shoulder. 

Henrik paused and looked down at his lap...shaking his head and clenching his fists, he replied furiously. “This baby IS mine no matter what some stupid blood test says… let him come at us, he won’t like clashing with an angry Swede.”

A quiet feminine Scottish brogue interjected, pulling 3 sets of surprised eyes to the open bedroom door.

“Aye Lucas is right… Ah dinnae ken it would come to this, but you DO need to know about the real Bobby McKenzie and what he’s capable of. He’s NOT the person he pretended to be in the villa..” Skye answered firmly.

“And I think it’s about time that I got it off my chest. But nothing’s going to be solved tonight… come on babe, it’s late, we’re all tired, and I can’t sleep without you.” 

Skye held out her hand for him and he jumped off the bed joining her. “Goodnight you two. Sleep well, tomorrow’s a new day.” Skye closed the guest room door behind them and led Henrik back to bed.


	5. THE PURGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye sits down to talk to her friends about Bobby, her time together with him between the Love Island Finale and her trip to Peru... and why the REAL Bobby is nothing to be underestimated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve really enjoyed flipping the lid on the underlying motivations of Bobby & Lottie to line up with events in S2 of the game... WHAT IF???
> 
> Yup, it’s kinda out there, but hopefully you’re enjoying my spin!
> 
> As always, your Comments are greatly appreciated as well as Kudos❤️ letting me know you enjoyed the read! 
> 
> Lots of good stuff around the bend so don’t forget to bookmark!

It’s been a long time coming, coming, coming  
Feeling your presence hovering, hovering, hovering  
Time that I finally say something, something, something  
You’re not gonna take this one.. Lie down

But the cold hard truth is  
I can make it without you  
And the cold hard truth  
I’ve been waiting  
I’m waiting  
And as I fly away  
You fly your life away  
‘Cause you and I were meant to be alone  
Alone  
Alone

It’s been a long time honey, honey, honey  
You shouldn’t laugh it’s not funny, funny, funny  
After I’m done I feel nothing, nothing, nothing  
Although I feel naked, certain, certain, babe

Nelly Furtado -

“Love you sweetheart,” Skye’s Mum said enveloping her petite daughter in her arms for one last hug. 

“Love you too Mum” Skye responded. Her Mum let go and turned her bright smile on Henrik for a moment, then headed out the front door of the flat. 

Her Dad clasped Henrik’s hand, giving it a confident shake, patting him on the back affectionately. “Thanks for taking such good care of our Lark.” 

“What else am I to do sir? She has me wrapped around her pinky finger.” Henrik smiled back warmly at the older man, lacing his free hand around Skye’s waist.

Skye’s Dad reached out, gently cupping his daughter’s cheek and giving it a soft pat. “You’ve got a good one here,” he said, tilting his head in Henrik’s direction and giving her a conspiratorial wink. “Thanks again for a wonderful day Lark.” Leaning down he brushed a quick peck to her forehead and turned, following his wife out the front door.

Closing the door behind them she paused for a moment and sighed. The day had gone wonderfully so far… her parents had arrived around 8am and while the women had set to emptying the contents of the last of the boxes and putting things away in their new home, the men had set out to pick up all of the things that Chelsea had ordered to decorate the flat.

Once they were all together again, Skye and her Mum spent the late morning cooking up an expansive and homemade brunch spread… all organic and from scratch- consisting of quiche, cranberry-lemon scones, mini lemon curd dutch babies with fresh blueberries, eggs benedict, thick cut bacon, smoked salmon, tea, orange juice, and mimosas for the non-pregnant among the group.

While the two of them were laughing, cooking and spending quality Mum/Daughter time together, General Chelsea had the men placing the artwork on the walls, hanging new light fixtures, window dressings, new mirrors in the bathrooms… the whole lot.  
Luckily, Chelsea had come to Edinburgh the previous weekend to oversee all of the painting, trim and architectural accent additions, changing out all of the doors, the delivery and installation of all new appliances, everything from Skye and Henrik’s previous flats, delivery of new furniture pieces that Chelsea had ordered, and the closet organizer installations. 

Henrik wrapped his arms around her, gently pulling her back to lean into his chest and softly ran his fingertips over her little belly. Kissing the top of her head he whispered into her hair, “what is bouncing around in that amazing brain of yours?”

Skye placed her hands over his and they interlocked fingers. She could hear the conversation between Lucas and Chelsea coming from the sitting room discussing the proper placement of a side chair, and the soft chiming of Henrik’s favorite clock ring three times… already 3:00… the day had sped by. 

Sighing, she confessed, “it’s been such a wonderful day, and I know the time has come for me to spill my guts… I’m just readying myself to open that Pandora’s box. There’s things I can’t explain properly without sharing other details for context… and I’ve been trying to figure out how to do both without oversharing. I guess I am just concerned about what everyone’s opinions are going to be afterward… and, I....” her voice caught in her throat.

Henrik gently turned her around and rested his forehead against hers. “Hey,” he whispered. His voice enveloping her like a warm comfy blanket. “I totally get it. It’s hard breaking that tacit agreement of silence regarding past relationships. There’s stuff I’d prefer not hear in regards to your sex history with the skithuvud…. just like I’m sure there are things in mine you don’t want to hear either. But whatever you think you need to share to help us all understand what we are up against…. None of us are going to judge you for… you know that right? Everyone has their right to privacy about the past… so if there are things that you don’t feel comfortable sharing… then just… don’t.”

Skye looked up into his bright green eyes. “I hate this… that he gets to invade our lives like this. I won’t give him that power Henrik. And you’re right… I was thinking this morning about the best way to explain the 6 weeks I spent with Bobby before leaving for Peru that still allows for you and I to leave our past relationships in the past….and I think I have it figured out. I’m ready as I’ll ever be.” 

Joining their friends in the sitting room, they sat down on the new sectional making themselves comfortable. Pulling Skye’s legs over his lap, Henrik draped one arm around her shoulder and rubbed her foot with the other. Relaxing, she rested her head against his shoulder.

Lucas flopped down on the other end of the sectional and let out a happy groan. “Chels you worked us to the bone today, but the place looks fabulous… and this sectional is to die for.”

“Thanks babe!” Chelsea glowed at his compliment.

Patting the cushion next to him he continued, “Now come over here and sit darling, time to enjoy the benefits of your design excellence.”

Chelsea laughed and sat down next to him, cuddling up to his side. “I agree… I’m a genius, and this sectional is quite the reward of comfyness.”

“Question….” Lucas looked over at Henrik and Skye. “What am I missing?… your Father calls you ‘Lark’...”

Chelsea laughed and held up a throw pillow with an adorable bird on it saying, “here’s a hint for you babe.”

Lucas studied the pillow then looked back up confused. “Sorry, still not making a connection.”

“Chels, don’t mess with your man,” Skye smiled and tossed a matching throw pillow playfully at her friend.

Henrik answered his friend’s question. “It’s because her full name is Skylark, like the bird.” 

“Ahhhh, okay… that makes sense now. Pretty name… unique. How did your parents come up with it?” Lucas responded.

“It’s their favorite bird. My Dad took my Mum on a photo shoot with him to Vancouver Island in Canada when he went on a job for National Geographic. They found out she was expecting about a month later, so they thought the name was meant to be.”

“Nice.” Lucas replied.

‘Well, on the topic of sharing information,” Skye continued, “I guess this is as good a time as any to fill you all in on Bobby.” She said, transitioning their conversation.

“Babe,” Chelsea reached out and gently squeezed her friend’s foot. “You don’t have to tell us anything… you know that right? None of us want to make you feel pressured, we are all just concerned about you. Last night running into Lottie really freaked you out…. So we all know there’s more to the story. But if you don’t want to talk about it, don’t. It’s okay… we don’t need to know.” 

“Thanks hon,” Skye smiled back at her. “It’s okay… like I was telling Henrik earlier, I want to let you all in on some truths I have come to know… you are my closest friends and you want to help with protecting Henrik, myself and this baby… and Lucas was right last night when he surmised there is more to the story. Sharing some details from my time with Bobby before going to Peru is the only way to bring you out of the dark and arm you with knowledge about what you are dealing with. But trust me, some things may shock you….”

Skye took a deep breath and began...

“Lottie and Bobby knew each other before Love Island. They belong to the same… uhm, … ‘clubs’ in Glasgow and London. Private clubs. The two of them applied for the show on a bet, thinking that it would be a new challenge to find a partner outside of their normal circle. It was a total fluke that both got cast, but once they were it was the perfect opportunity to have each other’s backs and help each other get the people they set their sights on.”

She looked at the other three to make sure that they were following her. “When you boys arrived together I was honest with Bobby and told him I had an attraction to Henrik. Bobby felt threatened, and with Lottie’s help he low-key sandbagged Henrik to be in the bottom 3 guys for the elimination after the Mr. Love Island pageant. He knew that Rocco would definitely get voted off, and that against an original boy…. neither of you would have a chance. He and Lottie are master manipulators, and did their best to influence the audience with little comments they knew would end up in the edited show prior to the vote.”

“That son of a bitch…” Lucas swore under his breath.

“Once Hen was gone Bobby felt secure again. That is, until the disaster recoupling. Unfortunately, when Lucas kept Blake around it gave Bobby the opportunity to continue to work his moves on me… and I was fully caught up in his web until Henrik returned.”

“Wow…” Chelsea shook her head. “He had us all so fooled. Never in a million years would I have expected that!”

Skye let out a short humorless laugh. “You have no idea how much everyone was fooled, but I promise I’ll get to that…”

“So again, Bobby was starting to freak out a bit by now. He gets off on being in control and at that point he felt anything but. Apparently Lottie was spying on Henrik and me, and even though I didn’t cheat on him when Henrik was grafting hard, Bobby wanted to back me into a corner. He knew when I didn’t say anything to him about the grafting that he was in danger of me choosing Henrik at that night’s girl’s choice recoupling….. so he pulled out the ‘I love you’ card knowing I wouldn’t have the heart to choose anyone but him after that, or risk looking like a complete hag.”

Henrik looked at Skye in complete awe. “My gut told me there was something off with him…. But Daaamn.”

Skye nodded continuing, “both Lottie and Bobby came into the villa with a laser focus on what they wanted. The prize money would be great if they won, but it was more about the hunt.” 

Skye took a deep breath and paused to sort her thoughts.

Looking at her friends she continued…“When I said they know each other from being members of private clubs… what I meant, more specifically is BDSM clubs. Both Bobby and Lottie are DOMS.”

Lucas had just taken a sip of his beer when she said this and struggled not to spit it out. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he looked at Skye stunned. “Beg pardon… what?!”

“Yeah, they’re both extremely into BDSM culture and were tired of the small circle of SUBS at their clubs, so they went looking for partners they could slowly integrate into the life from the outside. Partners specifically that were new to the culture and more importantly that hadn’t been shared with their other friends…. And both Gary and I were their decided prey.”

Henrik involuntarily hugged her closer to him. She looked into his eyes and she weighed her next words carefully… looking down at her hands in her lap she continued her story.

“When we returned to Glasgow Bobby started slowly removing the mask and persona he had put on for the show. Looking back I realize it was calculated steps in establishing his dominance in the relationship. First it was little things like pushing me to make him a key to my flat, but never taking me to his. He explained it away by saying it was on the other side of town and my flat was closer to his work so it was just easier to spend time at mine. Then it was things like where we went to eat, who we hung out with. It was all very subtle at first. I didn’t even notice.”

“The second week he started working on getting his band back together…. Fun fact, turns out they were never really broken up. Even his two truths and a lie answers on day one were a load of crap.”

“Anyway, he wanted me wherever he was, and he started altering my wardrobe to fit into the punk scene. We were surrounded by the club culture… the smoke, booze, drugs… it all happened so fast and I felt like I was being pulled along for a crazy ride. I just thought he was blowing off steam, I had no idea that this was actually his normal life. And I was so tired from staying up all hours, that I went along with the schedule he set out of pure exhaustion.”

“By the end of the second week Bobby went into fast forward on party mode, and had spent A LOT of money on tattoos, piercings, new clothes…. Everything to support his band and their image to get them back in circulation. Nothing was too far out there yet though, so nothing felt alarming and I continued to go along with it. He seemed so in control. Like an ALPHA. His group of friends revolves around him like he is the sun at the center of their universe. The personality he was away from the villa was so different… charismatic, confident… charming… but with an edge that felt slightly dangerous.”

“The third week things began to get darker. Bobby and the band were back together which meant they were starting to book some shows and were going out almost every night and partying hard. He started to pick fights with guys in bars… any guy he perceived was showing any interest in me he went off on, and it was like he enjoyed the fighting.” 

“At the beginning of the fourth week his possessiveness took a really crazy turn… I was sitting at the bar, minding my own business and watching his band play, when in the middle of their set he suddenly launched himself off the stage and attacked the guy sitting on the stool next to me. We went home to my flat and got into a huge row.” 

“I told him he was scaring me and I didn’t recognize who he was compared to the boy I met in the villa. He said it was because he wasn’t being true to himself, the stress was finally getting to him, and it was time to start being himself again. I didn’t understand fully what that meant so I told him we should all be true to ourselves, I would love him no matter what.”

Skye paused for a moment, took a breath and continued. 

”I didn’t realize at the time... that when I said those words, in HIS mind I was giving him permission to open the floodgates.”

Skye paused, shook her head making an internal decision and kept going. 

“That night we went to bed late, after going to a club. I was exhausted, and as you all know, I’m a heavy sleeper…. I woke up a few hours later cold, but when I tried to pull the blanket up… I couldn’t move. Everything was dark and I tried to figure out what was wrong with the situation. Turns out I was blindfolded. There were some sort of cuffs around my wrists and ankles and each limb was tethered to a corner of the bed frame.”

“Holy Fuck…” Lucas muttered under his breath.

Skye looked up at Henrik and he brought his hand to her face, lightly tracing her cheek with his thumb. “Babe, you don’t need to keep going… it’s okay if you need to stop.”

She covered his hand with hers and shook her head. “No, I’m okay. It’s part of the context of everything… as long as YOU’RE okay with me continuing…”

“Babe….” Henrik leaned in kissing her softly. “I’m okay.”

Skye looked at the others and they nodded for her to continue. “Of course being surprised by waking up to that I started to freak out... but Bobby calmed me, even making a joke out of it. Of course, now I look back on it and realize that being an experienced DOM … taking the blindfold off, easing me out of my panic, it was all part of his playtime.”

“The thing is…. Bobby was… different. Over the prior weeks he had been a wild card… mercurial. Suddenly he had this changed presence to his demeanor… calm, methodical, controlled, charming yet commanding. What I began to realize was that he was starting his process, working on easing me into submission.”

“I guess I reasoned my concerns away thinking the bondage would just be some small fetish he was into, I mean, I’m no prude…. and everybody has their own kink… we all want to try things our partner is into… and I wanted to be understanding, push my boundaries a bit.... And this was STILL Bobby I reasoned to myself.... Nothing earth-shatteringly weird or menacing happened right?”

“But again, I didn’t realize this was just his baby steps.”

“The night it finally dawned on me that this was something bigger, was the night late in the fourth week that Lottie and Gary came to visit.” 

“Lottie and I went out for a drink and then to this boutique. At the time I thought my drink must have been super strong because my brain was fuzzy. Now of course I know she added a crushed up valium to it when I wasn’t looking… In the boutique she handed me some items over the dressing room door saying that Bobby had already paid for everything and I shouldn’t question it or he’d be offended. In my fuzzy state I just remember thinking I didn’t want to make him angry, so I changed into the outfit.... a barely there push-up bralette, lace bootie short underwear, a tiny kilt in the McKenzie plaid that barely covered my ass, and 5 inch heels I could barely walk in. Then Lottie came in and did my makeup and put my hair into ponytails. She said it was for a costume party and we were late so... ‘chop chop’. I came out of the dressing room and she handed me an overcoat and a blindfold saying to trust her.”

“We arrived at the club and Lottie delivered me to Bobby. She took my overcoat and helped me into a bar stool, but when I moved to take the blindfold off Bobby whispered in my ear that I needed to learn to trust him, and if I took the blindfold off before I had permission he would have to punish me.”

“I really don’t want to go into details about the club, but I DID eventually get to take the blindfold off, and that club isn’t somewhere I would want to go to again. The stuff going on there was sensory overload at level 11. I get that some people are into that, and like I said before… if that’s their kink that’s cool for them… But I think you need to want that on your own…. Not be thrown into it like Bobby was trying to do to me. ”

“Even fighting off the effects of Lottie’s roofied drink, I wasn’t being receptive to Bobby’s attempts at pushing me into the next phase of his SUB training and that was pissing him off. ”

She paused for a moment, then continued….

“My lack of enthusiasm, my lack of submission, coupled with other DOMS approaching Bobby expressing interest in me... let’s just say it DISPLEASED him….. And when we got back to the privacy of my flat... instead of Bobby’s intended activities… I ended up locked in my bathroom hiding from him….”

Skye looked at Chelsea, took a deep breath and finished … “When I wouldn’t let him ‘punish’ me for what he perceived as disobedience in the club, he lost his control of his temper and punched me in my face.” 

Chelsea let out a shocked gasp looking back at her friend, tears brimming in her eyes. Lucas wrapped her in his arms and she leaned back into him for support. Then she suddenly went rigid in his arms, screwing up her face in anger. “That bastard.” she hissed.

Skye could feel Henrik shaking with barely held-in fury. She turned to him and putting her palm to his cheek, brought his face to hers. “I’m okay, I’m here… that was the worst of it babe…. He never touched me in anger after that and he backed off on all of the DOM/SUB stuff.” 

Henrik buried his face in the crook of her neck. The room was silent while he worked to get his emotions under control and calm his breathing. He held onto her firmly but gently and spoke quietly through gritted teeth. “I’ve never wanted anything more in my life than to beat the crap out of that piece of shit.”

Skye looked at Lucas and Chelsea… Both of them stared at her stunned into silence, then each of them reached out a hand and placed them supportively on her feet. That small gesture meant the world to her… these were her people. 

“He was on his best behavior the last two weeks before I left for Peru regarding the DOM/SUB stuff. It was like he was taking a step back from the game plan he had been following, and taking a new direction. I was just happy things seemed to go back to mostly normal... He started acting more like the Bobby I knew from the villa again, and that was nice…. He even said he was seeing a therapist for his temper.” 

“But by then I was questioning myself and my decisions in regard to staying in a relationship with him. And also if he was just planning something else. I’m not stupid, I’d just spent the last 5 weeks with someone I could no longer fully understand or predict and I knew I couldn’t let my guard down so I felt like I was playing a roll, wearing a mask.”

“If I’m honest, I was relieved to be leaving town when I did. As messed up as the way he broke up with me was… as horrible, abusive and crazy as that break-up letter was... it was also a relief. I’d spent such a large amount of energy the last two weeks before my trip wondering what different tactic he was going to take, what plan he might be devising, OR if he was giving up on it altogether… it was refreshing to be done with it.”

The four of them sat in silence for a few minutes… she could tell her friends were digesting everything that she had shared with them.

Skye finally filled in the silence. “The thing you all need to understand… is that the Bobby all of you knew from the villa is NOT the person he is in reality. THAT Bobby...the REAL Bobby? I guess the best way for me to describe him is… imagine a combination of the most aloof cut-throat calculating business man, melded with the most arrogant, self absorbed narcissistic rock front man. He’s smooth, self possessed, smart, predatory, calculating, manipulative, and likes to be in control……. And if you are planning on going to observe him tonight, you need to be prepared to alter your expectations of him…..”

“And for the love of God… do NOT underestimate him.”


	6. With A Rebel Yell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henrik and Lucas enter the lion's den of Bobby's domain... who will leave with the upper hand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! It’s getting hot up in here with a whole new look for bad boy Bobby 🧨🎤🔥  
> Add a helping of hot, a dash of crazy and a pinch of obsession!
> 
> Love to hear your Comments and thoughts!  
> It’s going to get a bit more intense shortly my friends, so keep tuned! Remember to bookmark, leave Kudos❤️  
> They keep the mojo motivated!

Oh, it's just another chain reaction  
When you make a big mistake  
Suffer all the satisfaction  
Of feeling this way

A pretty picture  
Of a better man taking you out  
Holding your hand  
It's your favorite band  
He says, "You're so fucking cute  
when you're rocking it out"  
And you laugh 'til you're out  
Out of breath  
CPR

\- Walk the Moon -

Lucas and Henrik walked into the Liquid Room and headed for the bar. After getting 2 whiskeys they located a spot about ¾ way back from the stage, off to the side of the room, and relatively in the shadows. 

Paisley Cuddle had just started playing… the atmosphere was electric, and the place was absolutely packed.  
Henrik sipped on his overpriced drink and studied Bobby as he effortlessly worked the stage. He had to give it to the guy… he had a really good voice, an undeniable raw animal magnetism and a commanding stage presence… the response from the girls' reactions as he bounded energetically around the stage proved he had their full attention…. and the cocky sonofabitch knew it.

Henrik couldn't help but tighten his jaw in irritation.... if only those girls knew what an utter dick waffle he was.

Lucas leaned in close and shouted in Henrik’s ear, “I hate to admit it, but the fuckers’ good…. Knows how to work a crowd. He reminds me of someone, the front man of some band, similar sound....can’t quite put my finger on it..”

Henrik thought a second then leaned in shouting his response. “Reminds me a bit of Andy Biersack.”

“Who?” Lucas yelled.

“Black Veil Brides…”

Lucas stared at the stage a moment nodding in agreement. “Yeah, I think that’s it.”

Taking another sip of whiskey Henrik studied Bobby thinking back to Skye’s description of how he’d changed since the villa. She was spot on, Bobby was almost unrecognizable from the puppy-dog boy next door he portrayed himself as on the show….

He had changed his hair, the sides and back were shaved, his dreads were a few inches longer, some dyed a dark indigo blue, and they all stuck out in a haphazard way that screamed ‘rock star front man just rolled out of bed after partying all night... look at me I'm a rock god’. 

His eyes, made up with black eye shadow and thickly smudged black eyeliner… fit perfectly with the punk/emo/metal image and enhanced the color of his yellow/amber eyes, making them stand out dramatically . Piercings in his nose and lip completed the look.

Skye wasn’t kidding about the tats either. Both arms were completely covered in black and grey tattoos with occasional pops of color, continuing over the tops of his shoulders and up the sides of his neck. On one forearm there was a black plastic wrapping like he had just gotten a new tattoo …. most likely earlier that day.

He was wearing a black tee shirt that had been torn into a scrappy tank top that showed off piercings in both nipples, and cut short ending just above his navel… .

A black leather kilt hovered dangerously low on Bobby’s hips… complete with a studded leather belt. A Scottish flag bandana hung loosely from the belt along with suspenders in the McKenzie plaid pattern hanging loose.

Henrik shook his head ruefully… the only thing keeping Bobby’s package from making an appearance (and a public indecency charge) HAD to be the knee length McKenzie plaid patterned compression shorts he was wearing under the kilt…. But even those were slung super low across his hips. A full color upside down pin-up tattoo filled the space below his navel all the way south…. disappearing into the top of the compression shorts. “That had to have hurt like hell” he muttered to himself. 

“What?” Lucas yelled back at to him.

“Nothing... nothing.” Henrik shook his head, nevermind.

Finishing off the look was black, steel toe leather combat-style boots, and the standard rock singer leather and silver bracelets, rings on multiple fingers of both hands, and finger-less black leather gloves.

Henrik begrudgingly understood why Paisley Cuddle had packed the place and was being booked frequently… their music was surprisingly good, some covers mixed with originals, and they knew how to work the crowd. Seemed like maybe Bobby had reigned in the temper… he was laser focused on entertaining the crowd. 

Unfortunately, Henrik also noted the location of the venue… the Liquid Room was WAY too close to their neighborhood for his comfort. If this was the location Paisley Cuddle was continually being booked to play, they would have to be careful on the weekends when the band was booked. 

“I can see the DOM thing clearly now,” Lucas yelled in Henrik’s ear. “It’s obvious he’s in control and soaking it up... and he plays heavily on his sex appeal.”

Henrik nodded observing as Bobby moved in a predatory, almost feline way around the stage, performing an excellent cover of Saving Abel’s Addicted.

“Ooh girl, let’s take it slow  
So as for you well,  
You know where to go  
I wanna take my love  
And hate ya ‘till the end”

Lucas turned, looking at his friend and raising an eyebrow. Henrik threw back the last of his whiskey. Motioning toward the glass in Lucas’ hand he yelled, “I’m going to get another… you want one?” 

Lucas nodded handing him his glass and Henrik headed toward the bar for refills. Tonight he definitely needed it to take the edge off… the rage he felt toward the man on the stage everyone was idolizing was almost intolerable. Bobby’s voice rang out from the stage behind him and Henrik thought about the irony of the song choice.

“I’m so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you’re rollin’ round with me  
In between the sheets.”

Waiting for the drinks, Henrik couldn’t help but clench his fists at the lyrics. 

“Oh the sounds you make  
With every breath you take  
It’s like anything  
Anything.”

Henrik forced himself to relax, breathe… 

Bobby was Skye’s unfortunate past. HE was her future, with their baby. He was confident in their relationship and happier than he had ever been. Skye was amazing and he loved her deeper than he ever imagined he could love someone. He wanted to spend his life with her, and he knew with every bone in his body that she felt the same.

The only way Bobby could interfere in that, is if Henrik gave him the power to get into his head… and he had no intention of allowing that to happen.

He grabbed their whiskeys and turned around making his way back through the crowd. As he walked he stopped and looked around, having the strange feeling he was being watched. Henrik looked at the stage, but Bobby was focused on some girls in the front so he continued on his way back to where Lucas was waiting…. confident Bobby hadn’t noticed him in the crowd.

The guys leaned back against the wall, sipping their drinks and feeling relatively invisible in their shadowy location, when they observed some movement on the floor level at the far left side of the stage that got Bobby’s attention. He had just finished the last song and made a hand gesture to the rest of the band to riff some instrumental while he crossed over to that part of the stage. Squatting down it looked like he was listening to someone shout something to him, and then his head swiveled up staring right in their direction. 

“Shit… looks like we’ve been seen.” Lucas commented as a cocky smirk spread across Bobby’s face.

“I don’t like the look he just made,” Henrik yelled back… and then, as though Bobby had heard him, Henrik could read on Bobby’s face that he had an idea. “What the hell is he up to…”

Lucas shook his head yelling back, “nothing good I’m sure.”

Bobby stood up and smoothly walked back to his band mates and they huddled up. It looked like they were discussing something for a moment while the bassist continued to play a slow methodical beat. The stage went silent as Bobby turned around, pulled his tank top over his head and threw it into the group of the girls up front eliciting screams of excitement. He owned the stage and he knew it. Running his hand through his locks he looked out magnetically into the audience. In a smooth silky voice he spoke into the microphone, emphasizing his Weegie accent…

“Ah wanna slow it down a bit, a’body good wi that?”

Various supportive calls came from the crowd and he knew he had them in the palm of his hand.

“Ah got a new tat earlier today… shall ah share it wi you? Yeah?” he began to take the wrapping off, then chucked it out into the crowd. “It’s a portrait oh the most bonnie lass in the world. Ma burd Skye.” 

Bobby held up his arm to the crowd but kept it aimed towards where Henrik and Lucas were standing. One of his band mates held up a video camera, capturing the image, sending the video feed to the screens around the room. It was a full face portrait of Skye with her name in bold scroll work lettering underneath. 

He looked down at the tattoo on his arm then brought it up to his mouth kissing it slowly with tongue, then gave a cheeky grin down at some of the girls at the foot of the stage. Winking at them, he spoke back into the mic.

“Admit it, that made ya wet your panties for me didn’t it?” he spoke, low and seductively and was rewarded by the screaming feminine response he wanted from the audience.

“Okay, so ah admit, Ah’m no wi her at the moment… we’re on a wee bit oh a break, so ah got this as a wee reminder she's worth fightin for.... 'specially when a Scandinavian sleekit basturt is tae blame for turnin' her head" he said, pointing to his new arm tat before continuing.…. 

"Ah added it tae go along wi ma FAVORITE tattoo… tae one ah look at in more….. PRIVATE moments, if ya know what ah mean. “ 

As he spoke, Bobby took his free hand and traced his fingers down over the tattoo below his navel, pulling the fabric of the kilt and compression shorts all the way down to the base of his shaft. The girls up close to the stage swooned as the video camera brought a close up of the tattoo onto the video screens around the venue… Henrik and Lucas couldn’t help but stare at the screen closest to them processing what they were looking at.

“Fantastic chebs yeah? Ah can tell ye lads…” he waggled his eyebrows and joked to some of the guys up close to the stage. “their nowhere as good as the real ones! Yer right jealous of me aren’t ya!!” 

Henrik stared at the image, fury growing in him as he took it in… the tattoo was an extremely detailed upside down full color pin-up of Skye - sprawled across a beanbag, she was naked except for a ‘Miss SEXY Love Island’ sash and high heels.

"Is upside down so ah have tae best view of eht." He said winking and shooting the audience a devilish smirk.... eliciting laughter and cat calls from guys in the audience. 

Lucas must have sensed Henrik’s body tense, taking a step forward toward the stage... because he caught his friend’s arm and squeezed. Henrik’s gaze flew to Lucas’... the look of understanding in Lucas’ eyes causing him to stop and get control of himself. This is what Bobby wanted. To provoke him….to get a response from him. 

“Don’t give him the satisfaction of taking the bait” Lucas whispered at his friend. Henrik nodded and looked back angrily at the stage.

His hand still on his crotch, Bobby breathed heavy sex sounds into the mic looking directly through the crowd like a laser pointer into Henrik’s eyes…. After a beat, he looked down and gave his best sexy look at several women near the front of the stage, biting his lip and giving himself a squeeze. “Ah know… ya wish this was yoor hand on mah banger. Ah can smell yea all gettin wet..." he looked around the audience, "teh all their boyfriends... yer welcome!” he said with a huge grin, eliciting another laugh from the crowd.

Breaking out in a deep husky laugh he let go of his crotch and walked to the side of the stage. While he continued to talk with the audience he placed the mic in a stand, then took an electric guitar one of his band mates handed him and slung it over his shoulder. He had everyone in the club mesmerized. 

“Ah’v been workin on this for a few months now, ah hope you like eht… this is mah song for the lass who TEMPORARILY got away… hope ya like my version of eht.”

Bobby grabbed the mic stand and set it down in the middle of the stage, then struck a dissonant chord. It rang out in dark and edgy tones. Closing his eyes he leaned into the mic to sing the first lyrics.

It was a haunting emo twist… Bobby held everyone in a trance with his raw delivery of his masterfully re-worked version of the classic.

“Every breath you take  
And every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I’ll be watching you.”

“Every single day  
And every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I’ll be watching you”

Oh, can’t you see you belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take”

Bobby’s eyes slowly opened, heavy-lidded and intense. He stared directly at Henrik as he dominantly handled his guitar and growled out the next lyrics like a private discussion taunting him. 

Henrik stared back at him defiantly, in a silent contest of wills...not about to back down.

“Since you’ve been gone  
I’ve been lost without a trace  
I dream at night  
I can only see your face  
I look around  
But it’s you i can’t replace  
I feel so cold  
And I long for your embrace  
I keep crying  
Baby, baby please.”

Bobby finally removed his glare from Henrik and turned on his stage act, pulling in others and drawing in the audience for full impact through the rest of the song… but Henrik and Lucas got the message loud and clear….

The Challenging look on Bobby’s face said without a doubt … I AM NOT OVER HER…. I STILL CONSIDER HER MINE.

The final lingering guitar notes of the obsessive song dissolved into the quiet, and the audience erupted screaming with their response. A self-satisfied smug look floated across Bobby’s face. What Skye had said was true, Bobby revelled in being in control… it was like a drug he got off on.

In the brief seconds of quiet before the band launched into another song, Lucas turned to Henrik and was about to ask if he had seen enough when a familiar arrogant female voice interrupted causing both men to turn and look at her….

“Look who the cat dragged in.”

Lottie.

“Hey Lottie, guess that was you I felt watching me earlier.” Henrik said casually, giving her his most winning smile. After what Skye had told them about Lottie earlier he knew she was trying to push his buttons… and he was determined not to give her the satisfaction…. despite wanting to throttle her for drugging Skye all those months ago. 

She smiled like the Cheshire cat. “Guilty as charged… it was also me that told Bobby you’re here.” she said, trying to bait them.

“That’s great Lottie, thanks!” Lucas smiled at her holding up his glass in a ‘cheers’ motion and downing the rest of his drink. He could see her being thrown off her game and struggle to find her footing.

The band had started up again and Henrik took advantage of the transfer of power dynamic by jumping in to keep her mentally off-balance. 

Indicating the stage with a tilt of his head in that direction but keeping his attention on the girl, he spoke loudly yet earnestly to be heard over the music. “Great show! I had no idea Bobby was such an amazing musician!”

Lottie looked between the two men in confusion. Exactly the way they wanted the discussion to go.

“Eh, yeah… he’s really talented” she responded stumbling over her words.

“Why did he keep it so close to the vest when we were in the villa? This is great!” Lucas enthused.

“Ummmm, HOW did you know he was playing tonight?” Lottie countered.

“Oh yeah,” Henrik jumped in, “after we ran into you last night we wondered what brought you up here… had to be something good.” he dipped his head in Lucas’ direction “Lucas thought it might have to do with Bobby so he called Priya…. And she told him about Paisley Cuddle.”

Lottie looked at Lucas suspiciously, “Why’d you call Priya? Why not just ask Skye?”

Henrik looked at her feigning innocent confusion, “Why would Skye know what Bobby is up to? She’s been with me since she got back from her conservation trip.”

Lottie’s jaw dropped in shock and she struggled to mask her surprise, thinking of something to say.

Lucas didn’t miss a beat. “Skye hasn’t spoken to Bobby in months, we figured Priya would know what was going on with him… They were close in the villa right? Seemed logical.”

“Why do you care why Gary and I are in Edinburgh?” Lottie countered defensively trying to get her questions back on track.

“Just thought it was a weird encounter with you last night that’s all…. Can you blame us for being curious?” Lucas responded innocently. “We thought everyone was on good terms when the season was over… so you confused us a bit last night to be honest.”

Lottie thought about it a second, then seemingly satisfied with his explanation pivoted. “So what brought you out tonight? I don’t see the girls anywhere.” 

It didn’t escape Henrik’s attention that Lottie didn’t make any snarky comment regarding Skye. ‘Interesting’ he thought to himself.

Lucas picked up the conversation, “The girls went out to the spa today, all they wanted to do is relax in the hot tub and drink wine for the evening.”

“Yeah, we found the info on Paisley Cuddle and couldn’t think of better bro time!” Henrik held up his fist and Lucas didn’t miss a beat completing the fist bump. They both laughed good naturedly.

“Well aren’t you two the model frat boys out on the town.” Lottie tried to get the upper-hand with her sarcastic veiled insult.

Expecting her attitude neither took the bait, instead they just smiled back at her shaking their heads.

Lucas sighed and looked at his smartwatch then quickly at Henrik, and back to Lottie. “Much as we enjoyed running into you tonight and having a better conversation than where we left it last night, we should think about getting back… the house is a bit of a drive and it’s getting late.”

“God, they’ve really gotten you whipped haven’t they!” Lottie sniped. “Skye got you all traveling cross country to spend weekends with her parents already Henrik?”

Interesting she brought up Skye’s parents... Lottie has no way of knowing that aside from what Lucas told Priya last night on their phone call. Looked like Priya had a 2nd conversation with Bobby just like Lucas expected. Henrik simply smiled at her, as if the snipe went over his head and answered excitedly hoping to confuse her further. “Yeah, fun couple’s weekend visiting for her parent’s Anniversary tomorrow. Big party…. should be good! Her Dad is SO cool… did you know he’s a famous wildlife photographer?”

“Ummm, no… I didn’t..” she answered hesitantly, not knowing what else to say.

“There’s some birds that nest on the side of some cliffs on the Isle of Rum that are rarely caught on camera. I’m going to help him climb down in a few weeks so he can photograph them! SO excited!” He finished enjoying the look of amusement on Lucas’ face behind Lottie.

“Uh, yeeeah, sounds great.” she replied, now completely derailed.

“Well, as I said, Henrik we should really get going.” Lucas hinted, flicking his eyes toward the stage.  
Henrik got the hint… they wanted to leave before Paisley Cuddle finished their set and Bobby was able to approach them, avoiding direct contact if at all possible.… especially after how Bobby reacted on stage once he knew they were there.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Henrik acknowledged, “It was good seeing you under better circumstances Lottie, take care. Wherever Gary is, tell him bye for us!”

“Wait! You should wait for Bobby to be done… I think this should be their last song!” Lottie responded a little too quickly.

Henrik thought he heard an undercurrent of fear in her tone…. ‘Interesting,’ he thought to himself, wondering if Lucas caught that as well.

“I know Bobby will want to talk to you after the show himself.... you know, to thank you for coming. I’m sure there’s a lot for you three to catch up on.” Lottie continued nervously doing her best to stall the pair.

‘Like hell that’s going to happen,’ Henrik thought to himself. Better to leave Bobby hanging... what better way to mess with his head than to leave before he got a chance to approach them. This was Bobby’s domain and if he cornered them here, he’d have the advantage. 

After everything Skye had told them, coupled with what they’d witnessed tonight, Henrik knew removing Bobby’s control would drive him insane.... Henrik reveled in the thought of it. He caught Lucas’ eye and knew his friend was thinking the same thoughts.

“Sorry Lottie, wish we could. Tell him we really enjoyed it though." Lucas said with finality, "I’ll keep my eye out for Paisley Cuddle performing down in London. Wouldn't mind catching another show.” 

With that, Lucas and Henrik handed Lottie their glasses and left the club.

Lottie stared at the glasses for a moment shocked, then looked up towards the stage… only to be met by a furious glare from Bobby.

She swallowed nervously and muttered to herself, “Oh shit.”


	7. Different Types of Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the Paisley Cuddle concert surprises await, taking them further down separate, yet entwined paths... one of romance and love, the other of obsession and lusting sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a fair bit of JUICY, OMG Awwww, as well as FREAKY uncomfortable moments and content... just giving you a fair warning friends! 🙈🙊😳  
> This chapter may not be easy to get through due to the content, but don’t let it stop you from continuing on with the story!!
> 
> Hope I haven't gone overboard with this one regarding Bobby and Lottie...  
> just TRUST me when I say it sets up an undercurrent for upcoming story development and understanding in a deeper subtext that is important to Bobby as the villain.  
> This chapter has a 5 chili warning ⚠️ 🥵🌶🌶🌶🌶🌶
> 
> Warning: This chapter includes sexual situations, description of sexual actions, violent situations and BDSM inference.  
> It also takes us further into Bobby’s creepy realm of obsession.... beware Bobby fans, this is a completely different version of the character.  
> Take heart though... he DOES have some redeeming moments in his upcoming story arc! 
> 
> As always, your comments and kudos ❤️ are appreciated!

Different Types of Surprises

Trying his best not to wake her, Henrik gently lifted the fluffy goose down comforter and slid under the covers. Chelsea had done a good job decorating their place, the bed felt like a proper luxury hotel room. While he could be perfectly happy sleeping in a sleeping bag under the stars, he had to admit that 1000 thread count sheets were damn comfy.

It was good to be home, next to her warmth. As he lay on his side watching her sleep, he couldn’t imagine wanting to be anywhere else. She looked almost angelic. The diffused soft amber glow from the nightlight in their master bathroom cast a halo effect around the silhouette of her body… it took his breath away how lucky he was… So many people and situations had conspired against them, yet here they were… together, and expecting a baby.

Henrik closed his eyes taking a deep calming breath and rubbed his temples. The ringing in his ears still hadn’t fully subsided, and it was making it hard for him to shut his thoughts off.

He had hoped the hot shower when he got home would help him relax after the stressful night at the club. Unfortunately, he still felt edgy.  
He needed to let it go. They had left the club as the winners in the proverbial pissing match tonight. That thought brought a smile to his face at least. And he was the one here with Skye... that was the real bright side in all of this.

A soft hand settled on his bare chest and Skye’s whisper broke the silence. 

“Your hearts’ beating like the clappers Hen. Was it that bad?”

Henrik opened his eyes to see two light green ones studying him with concern. Moving his hand to cover hers he linked their fingers together and sighed. “Can we not talk about it tonight? I promise, I’m okay. I just want to be in this moment, right now, here with you.” He gave her a reassuring smile.

“Whatever you want babe” she responded understanding.

Skye let her gaze slowly drift down to his mouth then back up to his eyes, tracing her bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. “You seem restless… anything I can do to help with that?” 

Henrik’s eyes twinkled with mischief and he smiled broadly, “Oh yeah? I can think of plenty we can do to resolve my restlessness, but what do YOU have in mind?” 

Skye shifted under the sheets and smoothly re positioned herself so that she was straddling him… fingers laced with his, she rested them on either side of his head. Rolling her hips languidly against him she was immediately rewarded, feeling his body respond underneath her.

A deep growl from the back of Henrik’s throat penetrated the quiet and she smiled sultrily down at him. Leaning in, she lightly traced small circles around his nipples with her tongue, sucking gently on one, then the other. 

Henrik sucked in a shaky breath, “God that feels so... “ Skye rolled her hips against him again and the dam broke. In one swift motion he let go of her hands, passionately grabbed her face, and lifted it up to bring their lips crashing together. 

In seconds they had removed every slip of clothing separating them, and she wrapped her legs around him bringing him inside… they moved in sync, knowing what each other liked, no longer knowing or caring where one of them ended and the other began….

Finding the perfect rhythm, he stretched out their pleasure, expertly using just the right angle to hit her favorite hidden spots. As he felt her getting close, Henrik backed off, changing the pace to extend their lovemaking until they finally crested over the edge together. Wrapping her close in his arms and catching his breath, he spoke against her mouth between kisses... “I love you so much Skye, I can’t imagine my life without you baby… you’re my whole world.” 

Skye opened her eyes and looked deeply into his. There was a depth and intensity in them she had never seen before, and a look of certainty that took her breath away. She kissed him deeply then whispered against his lips, “I love you too Hen, more than anyone or anything in my whole life.” 

Trailing kisses up the side of her neck he rolled them over so she was on top. Reaching his arm backwards, he tucked his hand underneath his pillow and stretched. Henrik languidly circled her earlobe with his tongue hitting the spot he knew she loved. 

Feeling himself stiffen again inside her, he rocked against her slow and deep, drawing out each sensation. Whispering into her neck, he said… “Baby look up.”

Filled with trust and passion for this amazing man, Skye followed his request… she looked up to find Henrik holding a small, lavender, velvet box in his hand. He deftly flipped it open with his thumb ... “Marry me?”

Skye’s eyes were glued to the beautiful little ring nestled in his hand, the words taking a second to register in her brain. Eyes finding his, she looked into their brilliant bright green depths asking in an excited, yet stunned voice… “really?”

Henrik smiled and laughed softly, “Yes really, This ring has been passed down in my family for 3 generations… I asked my Mom to send it to me a few weeks ago and I was waiting for a chance to see your Dad so I could ask his blessing..”

"You asked my DAD for his blessing to ask me to marry you?" She sighed, her heart melting and tears brimming in her eyes. God she adored this man! 

Henrik blushed, “Yeah, I'm a little old fashioned that way... I want to know your family is on our side. Since he gave me his full support when I talked to him this morning, I've been thinking about the prefect moment and... sorry, I just couldn't wait any longer.... So yeah," he started to laugh happily... "in the middle of making love to you I’m proposing… Skye Airini Fraser, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?”

“Yes!! Yes yes YES!!” she answered excitedly. 

Pulling out the ring, he placed it on her finger and she squealed, pulling him up to her. Happily wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him deeply… She could feel the corners of his mouth draw up as Henrik started to laugh. "What are you laughing at? Skye asked happily as she pulled back smiling at him... He looked at her with a twinkle in his eye, "I was just thinking we're going to need to come up with a more PG rated proposal story." Skye blushed, joining in with his laughter... "Umm, yeah... that's a good idea! But right now," she said rolling her hips back into him and being rewarded with Henrik's lips drawing slow kisses up her throat, "lets just focus on picking up where we left off." 

**********************************************************************

ACROSS TOWN -

“Shifting through the ashes  
And scratching through my life  
And how sick is it  
To live with the promises  
No rhyme or reason  
Expect another fight  
And my decisions  
Are based on your ignorance”

“And I, I blame you  
For everything you do  
For the scars I bear  
And breathing all my air  
For everything I’ll ever do  
I blame you”

\- Gobsmack -

The text notification sound chimed on her phone and Lottie flinched. She had been tensely waiting at the bar for the last half hour since Paisley Cuddle left the stage… Bobby was expertly playing puppet master, and her nerves were fried. She screwed up and now she would have to suffer the consequences.... and she had no idea what that would look like.

The fact that he kept silent for so long, drawing it out, only made her more sure that he had crossed into what she categorized as the “red zone”... the quieter he got, the more dangerous and conniving Bobby was. This didn’t bode well for her… holy hell, this was going to be bad.

She turned her phone over, reading Bobby’s text…

\----------------------------------  
Go directly to hotel  
Shower  
Put on hotel robe only  
Sit in chair  
Wait  
\----------------------------------

A trickle of fear flushed down her spine. 

While both were practicing DOMS, within the club they belonged to there were rules to be followed and a hierarchy to be respected... and Bobby was much higher than her. 

Secondly, they practiced different styles of dominance. And had vastly different kinks. While she was a laid-back dominant, Bobby was a strict one. Very. He was frightenly smart... cunning even. And when he was angered, he didn’t play nice. Tonight’s performance proved just how quick and calculated his mind could work.

In offering her help with the Skye situation, she had in a sense placed herself in a submissive roll. Bobby took these rolls seriously and she was bound to respect the position she had offered herself to be in.

She had failed to follow his instructions and complete his command… and unfortunately, tonight wasn’t the first time.... 

Months ago, when she accepted the task of getting Skye ‘comfortable’ and bringing her to their club for her first integration, Lottie was supposed to spike Skye’s drink with ecstasy to make her both thirsty and compliant. She got distracted and accidentally added crushed valium. Bobby blamed the entire disaster night on Lottie. And had yet to call in the marker for it.

Now, not only did she cross a line with him last night, but when she promised she would make it up to him and not disappoint him TONIGHT by bringing Henrik and Lucas backstage after the concert so Bobby could toy with them... she failed. Unacceptable behavior. Unacceptable behavior was punished.

Not only would he be treating her like a SUB tonight, but if she wanted to keep respect in their circle she would have to take whatever he dished out and thank him for it at the end. Three words… ‘Thank you Master’ were ones she was used to demanding said to her. 

Lottie left the club and followed Bobby’s text directions. The clock on the nightstand showed she had been sitting in the chair waiting for almost 2 hours and she was trying not to nod off when she heard them at the door. 

Gary entered first, laughing at something. He held the door open as Bobby followed… a girl draped under each arm. Closing the door behind them, Gary nervously hung back. Over the past months as Lottie brought Gary into their world as her SUB, he had wisely learned his place in different situations. Right now he knew Bobby was in charge. 

Not acknowledging her presence, Bobby took his arm off of each girl’s shoulders and slapped them playfully on their asses, “Go on then girls, on the bed with yeh.” 

The groupies giggled and followed his instructions, jumping on the bed and striking playful poses.

Walking to the door connecting their two rooms and opening it, Bobby summoned her with a single emotionless word.

“INSIDE.”

Lottie dutifully got up and followed his command. Once she passed him and left the room, Bobby turned to Gary, his charm returning… “Oy Gary boy…. These gurls ahr mah gift tae ya for bein’ such a faithful friend! Gurls… he’s gonna treat yea right! Trust mae, he's goin' tae make yea both feel good! Just don’t forgit tae wrap yer banger!” he finished with a laugh as Gary’s face lit up like a Christmas tree and leapt onto the bed with the squealing girls.

Lottie inwardly cringed knowing that Gary’s threesome without her was just the appetizer on her upcoming punishment buffet. That little slight was meant to hurt her ego and her heart.... Bobby knew she had genuine feelings for Gary, and knowing he was with them in the next room was meant to be painful.

Before closing the door he reminded Gary lightheartedly… “As we discussed, dinnae worry ah’bot Lozza, weel be busy for along while yet. I’ll send her back when ah’m good an don wi her. 

Gary laughed, responding with an excited, “cheers for that!! Anything to help a rock god!” as the door shut and Lottie heard the bolt engage.

The room grew ominously quiet as she stood in the middle of the room not daring to look up. She could feel Bobby’s presence behind her and the fury rolling off of him in waves as he stood silently behind her. 

For someone who seemed so mercurial and wild a lot of the time, it amazed her at how effective he could be at control when it suited him. That’s what made him so scary when you knew the real Bobby McKenzie… because you could never predict his next move. 

Lottie could hear something behind her, he was setting something on the dresser maybe? She strained to figure it out. She heard the sound of a zippo flip open and he must have been like lighting something... a candle possibly? She tentatively took a small sniff and processed... apple and, something else.... hmmmm not peach... pear maybe. 

Further sounds, she stood perfectly still. Something metal, leather.... straps and cuffs most likely. Then silence.

After what seemed like an eternity, a low, precise, voice broke the silence a few feet behind her. He had dropped his carefree and fun over-the-top Weegie accent, and replaced it with his natural one... but it carried undertones of barely controlled danger.

”What am ah tae do with ya?” Bobby questioned ominously.

Followed by another silence that seemed to drag on forever. 

Speaking quietly near her ear his voice startled her, causing her to almost jump out of her own skin. While she found the normal Scottish accent sexy, the underlying tone to his voice in the present was just unsettling.

“Tae say ah’m unhappy with yer required performance tonight….among other chances ah'v given tae yeh…. is a gross understatement. Ye'l be punished tonight for yer disobedience.” “In this room, until ah say we are finished, ye'r a disobedient sub and will be treated as such. Ye'l thank me for each and every single thing ah'v ye do by saying only 3 words…. THANK. YOU. MASTER. Is that clear?”

“Thank you master,” Lottie quietly responded.

Nodding to himself, Bobby walked to the closet and stripped nude, putting his clothes in the bin. He turned and walked back through the room with a duffel bag in hand, placed it on the bed and began taking items out and arranging them with precision making sure that she saw what each item was.

“Ye'l pay very close attention to mah instructions, following them exactly and with no objections do yeh understand?” He said, staring coldly at her subliminally daring her to defy him.

Lottie followed his command simply responding with “Thank you Master.”

Pointing to each item he began his instruction. 

Pointing to a makeup compact… “Ye'l use this body paint. On yer hands, feet, neck, face, and ass to groin.”

Pointing to a stretchy, long sleeve, leather, crotch/ass-less bodysuit with D-rings sewn from wrist to bicep on the arms…. “Ye'l put this on.”

Pointing to a wig… “Ye'l put this on”

“Ah'm going to take a shower and expect ye to be done preparing and sitting on yer knees facing the couch by the time ah’m done. Do yeh understand?” 

“Yes… I uh, I mean… Thank you Master.” Lottie stumbled over her words when she realized her mistake.

CRACK! 

Bobby’s had shot out lightning fast backhanding her across the face. Stepping toward her he grabbed her by the neck with one hand. His long fingers contracted, applying the slightest pressure.... reminding her HE was the master here. He radiated an anger unlike anything Lottie had ever experienced with him before… 

Quietly she simply said, “Thank you Master” as she blinked the stars out from the corner of her vision.

“It’s a simple list of tasks.... don’t fuck it up.”

Bobby glared at her for a long moment before dropping his hand from her throat.... then like a dangerous panther, moved lithely around her to the bathroom.

Once she heard the shower start, Lottie walked over to the bed and surveyed what lay before her. She hoped the hot shower would calm and diffuse some of his anger

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what her basic penance was to be… This was one hell of a kinky punishment... basically debasing her by using her body as his own living Skye sex doll.

Until the other night night Lottie was under the illusion that all was fine between Bobby and Skye. Which was why she got so pissed off and jumped to conclusions when she saw her cuddled up to Henrik at the pub Friday night.

While her allegiance was always to Bobby... fucked up as it sounded, Lottie HAD developed a soft spot for Skye. If this life truly wasn't for her after she gave it a proper chance and open mind.... Lottie didn't hold that against the girl. But Bobby seemed to be unraveling a bit. Yeah he was a wildcard personality, but the way he was acting was cringy. 

After the past two days though, Lottie was realizing that things weren't as black and white as Bobby had led her to believe... Even if he wasn't willing to admit it, if what the guys said last night was true... then despite having broken up months ago... he was still hard-core obsessing over Skye in a really fucked up way.

The body paint and the wig were a perfect match for Skye’s skin and hair.

Shaking her head she picked up the body paint and did as instructed. The last thing she needed was to anger him more and make things worse. maybe if she could give him what he wanted... even if it was a short-lived fantasy, he would be able to relax for awhile. 

Maybe that’s all he needed, to just hit the reset button and he could dial it back a notch and get over her.

He was still her friend at the heart of it, and it was just sex. 

Taking off her robe, she laid it on the bed and picked up the bodysuit. She looked at the D rings up the arms, and then over to the dresser... yep, just like she thought, at some point he would use them to lace behind her back and incapacitate her arms. 

She put on the bodysuit, then followed with the wig. 

Surveying the top of the dresser, she saw more of what she heard earlier... two candles were lit... apple and summer pear. They said scent heightened any experience. These must have significance he assigns to his memories of Skye. 

Next to them were ankle and wrist cuffs.... and... okaaayyy... not wanting to judge, but they were monogrammed with the initials S.F. ‘Geez Bobby... up the creepy factor much?’ she thought to herself.

The only other things on the dresser were his iPad, a bottle of perfume, and a small black satin drawstring pouch with something inside.

She was pretty sure where this was leading, and it wasn’t like she hadn’t made her own SUB wear similar paraphernalia in the past… it was just uncomfortable being on the other side when she wasn't used to it. And roll play was fine, normal even... but this was REALLY personal. 

The shower turned off and Lottie quickly sat on her knees on the floor facing the couch, then bowed her head and stared at the floor. A part of her pondered for a moment if his stamina on stage was anything like his stamina for sex. 

Naked, Bobby walked commandingly into the room, exuding raw sexual energy... he was so close standing mere inches from her. 

With her head bowed the hair hid her eyes so she could really get a good look at him for the first time... He had been working out since the villa and while he was still lithe and lean, he was also cut. Along with the tattoos on his arms, neck and lower abdomen, he also had several on his thighs. He carried himself with confidence because he knew he looked incredible.

God, his size was impressive too, and she never knew he had gotten his genitals pierced.. Damn, after the villa he had gone all in hadn't he? Her brain suddenly bounced back in time to the kissing game in the villa. One of the facts the girls had to guess was which boy got everything waxed... it was clear from what was before her that the answer had been Bobby. 

Thankfully he hadn’t caught her studying him... he was zoned in on a mission... picking up his iPad, he pulled up his music app, and with voice command instructed... "Play Skye's songs."

Sitting down on the couch he studied Lottie for a few moments, the air growing heavy between them. 

Bobby rubbed his hands through his dreads scratching his scalp, then rested his elbows across his knees leaning forward. Blowing out a forceful frustrated breath he began speaking to her with quiet intensity. 

"Alright then, let's get this out in the open... Ah'm pissed at yeh, but ah'v calmed down a quite a bit. Bottom line is yeh've fucked up a bunch and yeh owe meh... and in repayment, ye'l be providing meh with an.... 'OUTLET' for a lot of things ah'v got pent up. Things that are driving meh a wee bit mad... Ah’v put a lot of thought into how ye'l repay these debts...” 

Lottie listened intently, from the sound of his voice he was still angry at her, but it seemed a thousand times less than before. He was the most unpredictable person she knew and that single fact meant he was dangerous. 

She tuned into what he was continuing on to say.... 

“On MY terms.” 

“Which removes yer power... something ah know that yeh hate... which is why it’s the perfect punishment for yeh”.

“This acceptance of compliance and submission tae mah sexual demands is yer punishment... but also yer salvation with meh. If you submit enthusiastically, ye'l not only have earned mah forgiveness... we can leave this behind us with a clean slate...”

“Also, mah sole focus is mah OWN gratification. Yeah, ah’m a dick and ah don’t care.” 

“Nod yer head silently if yeh understand and agree yeh deserve tae be punished."

Lottie kept her head lowered and nodded in agreement.

Bobby continued, "Ye'r a smart girl Lozza, ah'm sure that yeh realize this is about roll play. Ah'l be directing yeh in doing the things ah want, and while we do them ah dinnae want tae ever see yer face.” 

"Keep yer head down. Once we start Ah'l be letting myself go into mah own fantasies, so as far as ye'r concerned yer now Skye... And ah'l be referring tae yeh as her until ah'm done getting off...” 

His voice dropped into a thoughtful tone, and he paused for a moment as if he was caught up in memories... then continued... 

“Which, just so yeh know, ah'v got a LOT of stored up sexual desire and frustrations from the past months tae work through, so it's gonna be an active next several hours... Ah’v got a shitload of stamina."

"Yeh can express pleasure and pain in sound but not using words. If yeh break meh out of my own fantasies ah'l be pissed... if yeh dinnae want tae get hit again keep that in mind.” 

“Also, ah'd never want tae truly hurt Skye, there is a big difference between ’hurt’ and ‘discomfort’... which means that in this playtime there will be no need for safe words. 

"Fine, we start now..."

Bobby leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes for a moment allowing himself to be pulled into the lyrics to one of Skye's favorite songs, and imagining it was Skye on her knees in front of him. 

He could see in his mind the curve of her face, the color of her eyes... light green. If you got really close you could see tiny flecks of light bluish-lavender hidden in their depths. 

There... he could just make out the tiny fine-line scar hidden by her left eyebrow where she had to have stitches when she fell out of a tree in New Zealand playing with her cousins on Christmas day when she was 5. 

Being this close to his Skye after being separated was intoxicating.... only HE was allowed this close. It was just the two of them, meant to be and together again after she stopped being unreasonable and came home to be with him. 

Breathing deeply, he let the smell invade his senses... the fragrance of her green apple and pear body wash and candles lingering in the bathroom after she's taken a soaking bath overcame him and he fell deeper into his vision. 

Stroking himself, he hummed along with the music, picking up the lyrics singing quietly...

"And I tend to close my eyes  
when it hurts sometimes  
I fall into your arms  
I'll be safe in your sound  
'til I come back around..."

"hmmm hmm hmmm hmmm..."

"Skye babe," he motioned with his hand, his eyes still closed... "Come on and touch meh now. Ah need tae feel yer mouth on meh again." 

He smiled as he felt the hand stroke him followed by a mouth. "God that feels so fucking good Skye. Yeh know how ah like it, mmmmm, yeah, Ah'v missed yeh so bad it hurts.... we're going tae do this all night baby...never stop whimpering for meh. That's it Skye... yeah, that’s it."

Bobby opened heavy passion filled eyes and watched the top of her head bobbing up and down over him and smiled. While she worked him, he reached over to the dresser. Grabbing the perfume bottle he took off the cap then sprayed several times in the air over her and inhaled deeply. She preferred light citrus and fruity perfumes... 

Replacing the cap he set the bottle down, and wrapped his fingers around the little drawstring bag, working it open and pulling out it’s contents that he bought the day she left for Peru... 

He let his eyes close again enjoying the pleasure. 

He was so hard, but he had amazing endurance that he had worked to excel at... confident in his ability to maintain control. 

Focusing his thoughts, he knew she would eventually see reason and come begging him to take her back. 

He'd have to punish her a bit tonight though for worrying him. She must learn her lesson... she should have been quicker to read between the lines of his letter and be a good girl. 

Breathing in deeply he let the feelings wash over him... He wasn’t even remotely close yet, but he started thinking... once he was ready to let himself relax what should he do next? 

Only right now this was just too good to stop. His head lolled back against the couch and he sighed in appreciation. "Mmmm, yeah, yeh know what ah like luv...this is what ah need after mah show." 

Lottie smirked as she worked him expertly, thinking to herself how insanely messed up Bobby was about a girl who had obviously moved on and was only in his fantasies. 

She shrugged inwardly. She'd known Bobby for a long time, and while he had his personality quirks, he was one of her best mates.... not to mention he was incredibly enjoyable to look at.

The least she could do as his friend was help him release his pent up frustration and fantasize... plus this was fun so far, and she had in front of her what was probably her only opportunity to ever feel what he could do.

Besides, it was a simple fantasy that would be slated by the end of the night... what harm would it do to go all in and indulge every twisted little bit of his roller coaster?

Caught up in his fantasy, Bobby opened his eyes and looked at the very real Tiffany box he held in his hand. Opening it, he appreciated the diamond sparking back at him... "Ah can't wait tae surprise yeh with this sometime soon Skye." he murmured to himself.


	8. The Power of the Bra Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later Chelsea and Skye share some fun conversation... once a bra sister, always a bra sister!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW!!! Does anyone else need a breather after the intensity of the previous chapter? Time to take it down a notch and share a fun glimpse into Chelsea and Skye's beautiful friendship... it's the best kind of ship after all!
> 
> Thank you so much for your continued support as the story progresses!!  
> Hope you are enjoying the story so far! If so, please remember I love to hear your Comments!   
> And if you like the story and haven’t so far, please leave Kudos❤️ to let me know you do! 
> 
> I have a bunch of great content planned for the upcoming chapters so if you haven’t already, remember to bookmark so you have an easier time knowing when new chapters are posted!! 🥰

“She’s got that  
Je ne sais quoi  
You know it  
So tres chic  
Yeah, she’s a classic  
But she’s footloose  
And so fancy free  
Yeah,  
She dances to her own beat  
‘Cause she’s the muse  
And the artist  
Always leaves a trail  
Of stardust  
“Cause she’s a  
Little bit of Yoko  
And she’s a  
Little bit a, oh no

That girl’s a trip  
A one way ticket  
Takes you miles high  
So high  
“Cause she’s got that one  
International smile  
Catch her if you can  
Yeah, she’s so  
In demand  
Takes you miles high  
So high  
“Cause she’s got that one  
International smile”

Katy Perry -

2 WEEKS LATER - Edinburgh Zoo

Skye had just settled down to enjoy a cup of tea in her office when a hilarious string of emojis burst across her phone’s screen.

‘Chelsea!’ she thought, shaking her head and holding in a laugh… Earlier in the day Skye had sent her a funny video of her favorite Koala running down the hall, and Chels was finally responding to it. 

Gosh she loved that funny little guy! Henrik had brought up the topic of adopting a puppy the other night, and Skye had countered with a Koala as an option, to which Henrik jokingly suggested Pupperino round two.... suffice it to say, a decision had yet to be agreed upon.

The two weeks since she had started her new position as a Veterinary Associate at the Edinburgh Zoo seemed to have flown by. She was settling in, making friends and really enjoying how much diversity each day held. 

Today for example, she had taken part in a surgery, done clinicals in the meerkat enclosure… and ran an ultrasound to confirm pregnancy in one of the lemurs. Now it was time to focus on paperwork… plans and protocols didn’t write themselves.

In the beginning she was a bit nervous that as she was so much younger than the rest of the Veterinary team she might struggle to be regarded as a peer. That was one of the reasons she chose to spend her first 2 years out in the field… trying to earn wildlife veterinary ‘street cred’ for lack of a better term. Thankfully that wasn’t the case… her co-workers had been completely lovely.

Growing up home schooled while traveling the world with her parents had advantages and disadvantages. Her parents provided such a deep, hands-on learning environment that she took her exams and graduated Secondary School at 14, followed by a BSc in Wildlife Biology from Manchester Met Uni by 17, and finally, completing her BVMS in Veterinary Medicine and Surgery at the University of Glasgow by 22. 

Now, a little over 2 years later, she had landed what may well turn out to be her dream job, a home she felt settled in, an amazing fiance, amazing friends in Lucas and Chelsea who made her feel grounded and loved, and on top of that was almost 15 weeks pregnant! Next week was her own ultrasound and she was so excited! It was crazy to think she was almost 1/3 way there...

While being chosen for the Love Island cast definitely brought it’s share of drama even after the finale, looking around at all the ways it changed her life for the better... was worth every moment.

Skye felt as though she’d been constantly on the move her entire life. It was wonderful, different and refreshing to feel so thoroughly content… so SETTLED.... there was even complete silence on the Bobby front over the last 2 weeks! 

Sipping her tea she stared at the beautiful engagement ring on her finger and smiled. She loved that her ring was a family heirloom. It made it so much more special. The ring itself was also unique and lovely. The band was made of white gold and looked like a delicate branch circling her finger with 6 champagne sapphires in the shape of leaves on each side of her finger, meeting at the center diamond. It was delicate, simple and natural.... and she adored it! 

Her phone chimed happily at her. Looking at the screen she smiled and tapped OK followed by the speakerphone icon.

“HEY CHELS! What’s shakin’ bacon?” Skye enthusiastically greeted her friend.

“OHMYGOD!!!” Chelsea squealed excitedly, “I am SOOOO getting Koala throw accent pillows made for your office! I already know what they're going to say.... wait for it... NEED SOME KOALA-TEA TIME... get it??? Do NOT say no… TOO LATE, I’ve already designed and ordered them!”

Laughing Skye bantered back, "Really... THAT fast?"

"Yup! I've connections... I got a guy!" She responded.

“Never change Chels,” Skye said smiling at her friend’s boundless energy.

“Sooooooo, how’s your day?” Chelsea pivoted,

“Gooooood, how’s yours?” Skye replied curiously. “Why? What’s up?”

“Whaaaat? What do you mean? Just calling to check up on you KyKy. Can’t a bestie call her bra sister at the end of the day with no ulterior motive?” Chelsea laughed unconvincingly.

Skye chuckled, shaking her head. “She COULD, of course… but you only call me KyKy when you’re working an angle and you know it. So spill.”

“Oh my God you’re so untrusting,” Chelsea countered, mocking her friend good naturedly.

Sensing she was losing the battle Skye gave up, going with the standard over dramatic play. “Fiiiiiine, whatever. Don’t want to know anyway.”

“HA! Good overtraumatic tone KyKy.” Chelsea laughed, playing along.

“Wait… what?” Skye questioned, trying not to laugh.

“What do you mean what?” Chelsea responded innocently.

“Did you just say I was being overTRAUMATIC?” Skye asked, clarifying.

“KyKy my beloved, adorable, baby-oven… YES. How many weeks are you now? I think Dr. Spork would agree with me that the hormones can make you overtraumatic. It’s a fact.”

Skye couldn’t help but burst out laughing… damn how she loved Chels! 

“Chels, hate to break it to you, but that’s not a word.”

“Hey, I get it… you’re wearing all your emotions on your bra strap right now. It’s all normal.” Chelsea comforted earnestly.

“And… Dr. ummm”

“Dr SPORK… good grief KyKy have you not read ANY of the pregnancy books Lucas and I had delivered to you?” Chelsea said sweetly, chastising Skye.

Skye involuntarily smacked herself in the forehead and smiled. God love Chelsea, what would she do without her.

“OKAY! Change of subject! I need to know if there’s anything you need for your visit this weekend? I’m SOOO excited for the Halloween party... I think I’m gonna pee! Crazy but AMAZEBALLS idea to have a Season 2 reunion Halloween party right?!?” Chelsea exclaimed.

“Yeah, I guess. Do you know who all is coming?” Skye responded suddenly nervous.

“Uh oh… I know that tone Skye.” 

“I don’t have a tone Chels….”

“Yep, you do. But it’s okay. You will have Henrik, Lucas and me as your buffer and bodyguards. Don’t worry. Besides, I don’t think Bobby can even make an appearance anyway… Paisley Cuddle is playing at a club across town all weekend, There’s no way he can make it to both,”

“Wow Chels, how do you know all that?” Skye asked, curious.

“Oh that’s easy…. My cousin’s girlfriend is a fan, so I asked if I could trade her. She lets me use her username and password to get into their fan-site and follow their schedule… and I redecorate her sitting room. Easy peasy. I can stalk Paisley Cuddle completely anonymously!” Chelsea shared, proudly.

“IMPRESSIVE! Good going Chels!” Skye praised her friend. That was actually ingenious on her part.

“Now I just need a secret agent name like 007. Hmmmm, what about my bra size? Nooo too obvious. I’m going to have to think about it some more.”

“Never change Chels… “

“Don’t plan to babe! HEY! I should be letting you get done with your work so you can finish up and get home to Henrik! Oooooh!! What train are you coming in on tomorrow? Are you all packed? EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! I’m SO EXCITED for you to get here!!! Wanna go looking at wedding stuff on Saturday before the party? Pretty please say yes…”

Skye loved her friend’s enthusiasm… “ We both took the day off tomorrow so we’ll be leaving here on the morning train. I’ll text you when we’re close to arrival. I’m excited to see you and Lucas… the jury is still out on the rest of the lot at the party... guess it depends who shows. And, no… we haven’t set a date for the wedding yet so there isn’t really a point to spending a whole day on it yet. I’d much rather use the time going for mani-pedi and some retail therapy with my bestie.”

“OOOOHHHH! Love you to KyKy! It’s a date! Okay, Lucas just came home and is trying to be all frisky so I better HAHAHA!!! Lucas stop it!” 

“Hello Skye, how was your day love?” Lucas asked in the background as she heard shrieks of playful laughter from Chelsea.

Skye laughed, “Good Lucas… did you have a good day Physiotherapising people?”

“Still not a real word darling,” Lucas chuckled into the phone.

“Well Luc, tell you what… when you convince Chelsea that overtraumatic isn’t a real word let me know and I’ll consider the validity of your claim.” Skye countered jokingly.

“Oooohhhh CHEEKY girl!” Lucas’ deep laugh rumbled across the phone. 

“OKAY BYE GIRLFRIEND" Chelsea called out between giggles….. "Lucas is looking really hot right now so we’re going to go..”

“LALALALALALALALA!!! “ Skye interrupted quickly, “Chels I don’t need to know!! BYE!!”

“BYEEEEEE!!!” 

Skye laughed as she disconnected the call, Chelsea always put a smile on her face... the signature of a true friend. Time to go home and finish packing for the party... she wondered if it would end up being a trick or a treat.


	9. Trick or Treat - PART ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's HALLOWEEN!! Marisol and Elisa have planned a reunion in London. 5 months have passed since the finale, time to dress up, party and catch up with the other islanders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the idea for the Halloween party reunion and it quickly became apparent that it would need to be broken into several chapters as there's much more to come and I wanted to give all of my ideas the opportunity to shine. 🤩
> 
> I’m hoping you love how it shapes up as much as I am enjoying creating it! 
> 
> Deciding on who would wear what costume to the party was super fun, as most of them won't be returning in the story line after the reunion.
> 
> I hope you enjoy seeing the cameo glimpse of the other islanders! 
> 
> As always, if you like what you read I LOVE to receive your feedback! Please leave me your Comments!  
> And if you are enjoying the story so far, but haven’t yet responded... your Kudos ❤️ are highly appreciated!   
> Hearing and seeing you’re enjoying the story keeps me motivated and the creative juices flowing!

My dearest friend  
If you don’t mind  
I’d like to join you  
By your side  
Where we can gaze  
Into the stars  
And sit together  
Now and forever  
For it is plain  
As anyone can see  
We’re simply meant to be

Jack Skellington and Sally -

HALLOWEEN NIGHT

Skye stood in front of the full length mirror of the guest room in Lucas and Chelsea’s London flat contemplating her costume, as music from The Nightmare Before Christmas soundtrack drifted down the hall from the sitting room. 

As further proof that they were an unexpected, yet perfect couple...Chelsea had met Lucas halfway in terms of decorating their flat for the holiday. They both loved the movie, so while Lucas abhorred kitschy holiday decor they were able to come to a compromise and Chelsea tastefully added pops of Halloween fun throughout the flat based on the theme of the movie. 

Looking at the reflection of the guest room behind her in the mirror, Skye had to hand it to Chelsea…. she really WAS a good interior designer. 

The centerpiece of her design was a dramatic black and white graphic print of the last scene in the movie - where Jack approaches Sally in front of a huge moon just as they reach out to hold hands. On each side of the bed, white lamps with black lampshades were accented by purple uplighting placed behind the nightstands… creating a dynamic look casting purple light up the walls when the room was dark.

Numerous throw pillows with Jack and Sally’s faces on them adorned the bed, and finally, Chelsea had filled wall sconce vases on either side of the framed full length mirror with floral arrangements of white roses and black and white anemones tied with black and white striped ribbon. Breathing in, Skye could smell the light fragrance of the roses accenting the space.

Smoothing the fabric of her costume she smiled to herself. She had put a lot of thought into their Mad Hatter and Sexy Alice costumes, especially hers. 

At 15 weeks along, though she was carrying low, and all out front, it seemed her normal petite 5’3” 110 lb frame had placed the 9 lbs she had gained so far in the pregnancy about ⅓ in her chest and the other ⅔ to her baby bump…. Since the other islanders were used to seeing her in fitted clothing that accentuated her figure, she had to be strategic about how she camouflaged it. 

She had sewn the costumes herself so that she could customize the classic blue and white Alice dress….

For the bodice she had used a french maid inspiration, cut low and showing plenty of cleavage along with the top edge of the black push-up bra.  
Using her cleavage to draw the eye up and away from her lower half, the neckline was accented by a soft white ruffle and black ribbon that tied in a bow nesting between her breasts.

She had placed the bottom of the bodice high, utilizing an empire waist to artfully disguise her belly…. the short, blue, upper-thigh length skirt was slightly poofed out by a white tutu-like underskirt. And a little white apron with the name ALICE monogrammed on it, accented by the same white ruffle/black ribbon as the top of the costume, was placed over the skirt and tied at her back in a big bow. The finished effect of the design came off light and airy, keeping the fabric of the skirt away from the body.

Completing the look was a set of white thigh-high stockings with black bows resting against the top of her thighs and black flats. Her hair was tucked skillfully up under a short blonde bob wig with bangs, accented by a black hairband, and she had a little fluffy, white rabbit purse to carry along with her to finish off the Alice in Wonderland theme

The entire costume was artfully designed to guide the viewer’s eyes to specific parts of her while simultaneously distracting them from others. 

Dressed in his own costume, Henrik came up behind and wrapped her in his arms. Gently rubbing his hand over her belly he looked at her reflection and gave a low whistle.

“Daaamn…. You look HOT.” he whispered in approval, leaning down to kiss the side of her neck..

Nervously playing with the fabric of the skirt she leaned back into him chewing the inside of her bottom lip. “Are you sure? I mean… objectively… looking at me would you guess that I’m pregnant?”

Henrik stepped back from her and gently spun her around to follow him back into the center of the bedroom. Walking slowly around her in a circle and genuinely taking in the costume and how it fit her, he finally stopped back in front of her and shook his head in the negative.

“Nope. Honestly, unless I already knew because you told me, I would never give it a thought. The way you did the skirt, with the ruffly stuff underneath to push it away from the body completely camouflages your baby bump.” 

Skye sighed in relief

“Honestly, my eyes just keep getting pulled in by your cleavage. Sexy Alice in Wonderland goal met - 10 of 10 would recommend!” He answered smiling and wiggling his eyebrows at her.

They wanted to keep the pregnancy news on the down-low. The longer they could keep it to themselves meant the longer they could enjoy it together without interference and speculation.

She and Hen were certain this baby was indeed HIS, her OB had even confirmed her ovulation timeline based on her regular cycle before she got pregnant…. and the last time that she was with Bobby was several days too early.  
That didn’t mean that Bobby would agree though, he would make assumptions based on the close timing of THEIR end and Skye and Henrik’s beginning. One thing she knew about Bobby… he ran on emotions, not science.  
Better to just keep the lid unopened on that tin for as long as possible.

Shaking off the stress Skye smiled up at Henrik, “PERFECT then! Mission achieved. And you…” she said running her fingers delicately down one of the scarves hanging from his neck, “make an incredibly sexy Mad Hatter! This costume came out exactly the way I pictured it!” 

Henrik’s costume WAS pretty cool, he had to admit. A tad loose-fitting slacks in a subtle 2-tone burgundy paisley were held up by white suspenders with a single burgundy stripe running down the center, and paired with a fitted dark and light green polka dot pattern dress shirt… sleeves cuffed loosely up to mid forearm. Layered over the shirt was a loose, black, knee-length jacket with the sleeves removed.

Two funky patterned silk scarves in muted yellow, orange blue and brown (that Henrik would never in a million years pair together… but somehow Skye knew, just...worked), haphazardly hung tied around his neck, and a third hung crazily out of the breast pocket of the jacket.

Skye had bought a black top hat and distressed the crap out of it, then replaced the hat band with another patterned silk scarf in muted colors similar to his shirt/slacks combo and added steampunk goggles. Black finger less cotton gloves and distressed calf-height black leather boots with his slacks tucked into them finished the look.

Henrik had tried on the wacky, yet effortlessly cool with a hint of steampunk feel costume, and decided it needed a final touch… 

So while the girls went to the spa this morning, the boys went to a salon and had the stylist temporarily color his long locks with hair chalk. Starting with a soft turquoise at the ends, the color faded up into soft lime green and finally into his natural blonde. The combination of his long colored hair and the top hat took it over the top and Skye had absolutely LOVED it….

Which of course, made sitting in a fancy salon in London, something Henrik would normally never do… completely worth it!

Staring together at their reflection in the mirror, with Henrik’s arm slung casually over Sky’s shoulders... the costumes looked incredible, complementing each other with a casually cool and effortlessly sexy vibe. 

“If there’s a contest for best couple’s costume tonight, we’re totally winning.” Henrik smiled, drawing her in and kissing her. 

“HEY YOU TWO!” Lucas startled them popping his head in the door. “Save the make out sesh for later, Chels has called a cab… time to go.”

Joining Lucas and Chelsea in their sitting room she smiled at her friends, “You two look fantastic!”

Lucas was dressed up as Ash, complete with baseball hat, finger less gloves, chunky trainers and a see-through satchel attached at his waist with Pokemon balls inside. 

Skye smiled internally thinking to herself, ‘the things that man will do to make Chelsea happy!’ Only Chels could get Lucas to not only dress up as Ash… but to do it willingly and happily just to make her smile. 

Chelsea was, of course, dressed up as Pikachu in a bright yellow tulle tutu, bright yellow bustier, black and yellow furry leg warmers, yellow stilettos, headband w/ Pikachu ears, lightning-bolt tail, and bright red Pikachu cheeks on her face.

A short cab ride later the foursome arrived at the reunion venue, and walked through the doors to the party. Marisol and Elisa had outdone themselves booking the party at OXO2 on the South Bank, the view of the river through the huge glass doors all along one side of the room as the sun was setting was truly beautiful!

Henrik, sensing Skye’s hesitation, comfortingly laced his fingers though hers. That single tiny action was all she needed to relax. Tonight should be about fun after all, and none of the people that she could see mingling about talking and laughing wanted anything more from her than to catch up and have a good time. She looked up to find Hen smiling at her in that infectious way he had and couldn’t help but smile brightly back at him.

“OH MY GOD SKYE!!! CHELSEA!!! HENRIK!!! LUCAS!!! You’re HERE!! EVERYONE LOOK WHO’S HERE!!” Elisa, (dressed in a gold velveteen booty-short bodysuit with fuzzy lion ears, tail, and gold stilettos) pulled Marisol, (dressed in black leggings, thigh-high boots, gold and red circus animal trainer top and tiny black and gold top hat) by the hand excitedly to greet their friends.  
Hugs ensued all around as Kassam, (dressed in a 1920’s pinstripe gangster costume replete with fedora and fake tommy gun slung over his shoulder), took the mic and announced their arrival to the room, segwaying into the next track as the group on the dance floor yelled their hellos and waved. 

“Doesn’t he ever get out from behind his equipment?” Chelsea giggled. 

“That’s his comfort zone, we leave him in his comfort zone and he supplies killer tracks… win/win!” Marisol bantered back. “It’s so good to see you all! I couldn’t believe we were lucky enough to catch you back in the UK between trips Skye!”

“I’m glad too! It was really smart of you to start the online private group space so we can all stay in touch!” Skye replied. Looking at the two of them she was so happy to have heard that they took a chance after the show and reached out to each other. They made a cute couple.

As Marisol looked between her and Henrik, she could tell the wheels were turning and decided to just jump in and bring them up to speed... knowing that once it was addressed, it wouldn’t take more than a few minutes for the entire room to have passed the information around. Henrik seemed to have picked up on it too, because he let go of her hand and casually draped his arm over her shoulder.

Biting the bullet Skye smiled at Marisol and Elisa. “To answer your burning question, Bobby and I are no longer a couple. We broke up the 2nd week of July, just before I left for my trip to Peru. Henrik and I have been together since then.”

The girls stared at her with shock for the slightest moment before recovering. “Wow… I didn’t expect that. I thought you two were really solid when you won the finale.” Elisa replied.

Skye was about to answer when Henrik gave his most brilliant smile, winking at the pair, “Well, you two know how it is… sometimes who you leave the villa with, isn’t who you’re meant to be with after all.”

God she loved this man! In one sentence he had the two melting with a simultaneous “AWWWWWWWW” and reaching back in to hug them.  
“You’re SO RIGHT Henrik! Sorry it didn’t work out with Bobby, but you two seem really solid! We’re just happy that you found each other like we did!” Marisol assured them with another group hug before letting them go.

“Go enjoy the party you four! Have fun, mingle.. We’ll catch up to you later!” and with that, the two girls took off leaving them to themselves. 

Lucas leaned in as they walked further into the room, “One down. At least the info of your recoupling will circulate on it’s own now. Good show you two, I give it 10 minutes max before it’s old news.”

The two couples made the rounds for the next few hours, catching up with the other islanders at the party, dancing, voting for their favorite costume categories, and generally having a great time. 

Finally hitting the buffet, they filled plates full of appetizers, refreshed their drinks, and sat down at a table near the windows to relax for a while. Snacking, joking and enjoying the evening they entertained themselves with people watching and commentary.

Hope, (dressed as Cleopatra) and Noah, (in an Elvis jumpsuit) stayed on opposite sides of the room from one another at all times… they had broken up in a nasty way just days after the show when she found he had been texting Priya. So of course, Priya, (in a sexy NASCAR driver bodysuit) was also doing her best to stay away from Hope as well. 

Graham, (in an 80’s Top Gun pilot jumpsuit) seemed to be getting on well with Shannon (dressed in a female boxer costume), and both were being entertained by Arjun and Elijah (dressed respectively in hilarious, and spot on Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy costumes that included Mermaid Man’s starfish nose mask and seashell pasties and Barnacle boy’s neckerchief and black face mask.) 

Like Marisol and Elisa, Arjun and Elijah had finally admitted what everyone else saw and got together after Casa Amore. Seemed like there was a lot of that going around.

Rocco, (dressed in a Where’s Waldo outfit) was on the dance floor with Jo and Rahim (who, not surprisingly had come dressed as comic characters Black Widow and Hawkeye.) The three of them were in hysterics as Felix, (dressed in a pirate costume) was attempting to follow Jo and do the worm.

Hannah, (as a cute, semi-sexy Raggedy Anne) had disappeared for a short while and just reappeared at the table next to theirs with Lottie and Gary (dressed as Pebbles Flintstone and Bam Bam Rubble). 

Everyone at their table tensed for a moment and the arm that Henrik had so casually had draped over Skye’s shoulders just a second ago, protectively pulled her in a few inches closer.

“Hey guys! Guess who the cat dragged in?!” Hannah bubbly announced obliviously, as the three of them took a seat. 

Skye was surprised to see a sheepish, almost guilty look on Lottie’s face as a blush colored her cheeks and she avoided eye contact. “Ummm, yeah… nice party. Are you all having fun?” Lottie greeted the group nervously.

“We HAVE been, and we will CONTINUE to as long as you play NICE Lottie.” Chelsea said in a chipper tone that was laced with an undertone that implied don’t mess with us.

“Er, yeah… um I think both Lozza and I both have a bit of an apology to make to you four from when we ran into you a few weeks back.” Gary responded as it seemed Lottie was uncharacteristically silent and staring at the tablecloth. 

Continuing to take on the role of guard dog to her bestie, Chelsea leaned forward in her seat and matter of factly said “No Gary, the apology doesn’t need to be to the four of us… it needs to be from Lottie DIRECTLY to Skye. And she KNOWS it.”

Lottie shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

“Am I missing something here guys?” Hannah innocently looked between the couples. 

“Ummm, yeah,” Lottie broke the silence and slowly brought her gaze up to meet Skye’s. Quietly and honestly she spoke to her, “I’m REALLY sorry Skye, I wish I could tell you HOW much, I just, there’s things that I wish I could take back, and if I could… please believe me I WOULD.... You honestly didn’t deserve for me to come at you like that.”

“Lottie, I don’t..” Skye began but Lottie interrupted her.

“NO Skye… NONE of this is your fault. I thought things were one way when they weren’t. It’s on me. All of what you went through was on ME because I spouted on and on about Girl Code at the villa, but I was full of bullshit the entire time. That’s on me.. ONLY on me. Please understand, I don’t expect your forgiveness, or probably even your trust ever again.” 

Lottie looked down at the table, scrunching up the tablecloth in her hands and took a shuddering breath, “I can only tell you that… some THINGS happened in my life recently. I arrived at some INSIGHTS… And those made me realize how unfair and selfish I’ve been.” She looked up at Skye with tears threatening to fall from her eyes... 

“I’m SO SORRY Skye… you deserved so much more, and I’m REALLY glad you found it with Henrik. You DESERVE a REALLY…. a GOOD guy like Henrik… instead of a...a….”

Abruptly, Lottie startled them all by jumping up from her seat. Without another word she spun around and fled out of the room.  
Everyone sat shocked for several long seconds saying nothing. The happy beat of the song Kassam was playing felt at odds with the tone at their table.

“Well… THAT was a thing that just happened!” Chelsea exclaimed gobsmacked. 

“‘Excuse me guys, that was… WOW… I should probably go and find her.” Gary said getting up. He paused and looked at them all earnestly.

“For what it’s worth, she meant every word of that.”

He paused again, looking out the window beyond at the lights that sparked off the River Thames in the dark, scratching his head trying to decide whether or not he should elaborate. 

Making his decision he looked at the four friends and continued…

“I’m not sure what Skye’s shared with you all about… uhhh, THINGS. But…. Lottie’s been doing a bit of soul searching the past weeks after she went through an…. unsettling experience. I think she’s re-evaluating some of her recent life choices, and where she goes from here. I know one thing for CERTAIN, and it has to do with Skye… she can’t come to forgive herself for some choices she’s made… so there’s no way she expects you to forgive her. BUT she IS sorry Skye. It might not make it better, but there’s the truth.”

Gary stopped and looked over his shoulder for a beat, then back at the group. 

“Please don’t let this sour your night. I’m going to go find her. I think we’re going to just call it an evening so… take care. I’ll… see you around. Ummm, and Happy Halloween...” he ended with a little wave, and then followed in the direction that Lottie had headed.

“Okay, I’m feeling distinctly out of the loop… I think you four need some time to yourselves to process whatever that was about….. and a martini is calling my name from the bar. Catch up with you later.” Hannah joked trying to break the tension and left as well.

“Does anyone else feel like they have been holding their breath for the last few moments?” Lucas asked as he shook his head absorbing the emotional word vomit that had just been lobbed in their direction.

The other three all nodded in agreement.

Henrik massaged Skye’s shoulder and kissed her on the temple. “That was a LOT to take in all at once. You okay babe?”

She looked at the three of them and took a deep cleansing breath in and out, then responded… “Yeah, I mean… that was SO not what I was expecting out of either of them when they sat down. I mean, I’m GLAD she apologized…. But… “

“Daaaaammmnnn…” Chelsea finished for her friend when it seemed she was lost for words.

Knowing the table needed some levity Chelsea continued, “See, you guys tease me… but there IS such a thing as being OVERTRAUMATIC!” she quipped cheekily causing the other three to break into laughter and lightening the mood. 

Slowly, the four friends started chatting and joking… laughing as they watched Arjun trying to teach Bollywood dance moves to Elijah, which was made even funnier by the fact that they were dressed as Mermaid Man and Barnacle boy. 

Snacking on their forgotten appetizers, the mood settled back into easy fun once again.


	10. Trick or Treat - PART TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Halloween Reunion party continues on. What surprises lie in store? 🎃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm.... what’s that bad boy Bobby up to now? 
> 
> The party is just heating up! 🔥 Am I keeping you on your toes? 
> 
> Let me know what you think!! Always love to read your comments❤️  
> Thank you for your support.... much more to come!

It’s close to midnight  
And something evil’s lurking  
In the dark  
Under the moonlight  
You see a sight  
That almost stops your heart  
You try to scream  
But terror takes the sound  
Before you make it  
You start to freeze  
As horror looks you  
Straight between the eyes  
You’re paralyzed

‘Cause this is thriller  
Thriller night  
And no one’s gonna save you  
From the beast about to strike  
You know it’s thriller  
Thriller night  
You’re fighting for your life  
Inside a killer  
Thriller  
Tonight

Lucas and Graham faced off across the table, the rest of the Islanders rooting on their favorite. Graham laughed heartily, “Okay frat boy….MY turn now, time to take you down.”

Henrik slapped his friend goodnaturedly on the shoulder laughing, “you’re not going to let him get away with that, are you buddy?” 

Lucas smiled and shook his head, “not to worry Hen, his form is off… I think you’ve already played a few too many rounds Graham. If you’d been in MY frat you’d have learned to stop while you’re ahead.”

“Alright alright,” Kassam jokingly mediated on the mic, “Let’s get this show on the road you lot! The audience is getting restless. Ladies and gentlemen, we are at Lucas with 5 of his original cups remaining against Graham with 4. Graham! You’re up.”

Graham postured again, enjoying his buzz and entertaining the crowd. “OK! Watch and learn, my friends! Watch. And. Learn.” 

Stepping into position he rolled his shoulders, lined up his shot, then just when he was about to lob his pong ball Lucas interrupted raising an eyebrow and using his best smug tone… “Using an underhand form? Tsk Tsk Tsk… how absolutely Sorority Sister of you.”

Graham gritted his teeth, and taking the bait changed to overhand, leaning over the table accidentally and letting the ball go before realizing his mistake.”

“BUUUZZZZZZ” Kassam interrupted with the loud sound effect. “OHHHH! Graham with the lean over foul! PENALTY! Pick a cup and drink my friend!” 

Henrik addressed the former islanders, “I thought fishermen were supposed to put OUT the bait…. Not TAKE it!” The group laughed as he and Lucas fist bumped.

“CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!” The islanders cheered.”

“Well played you two!” Graham drank from the red solo cup shaking his head and chortling along, raising his hand just in time to catch his ball Lucas tossed to him and dipping it in the water cup to clean it off. 

“Lads and ladies, that brings the table to Graham’s 3 remaining cups to Lucas’ 5… Lucas it’s your turn!” Kassam announced over the mic. “Whenever you’re ready!”

Quick as a flash, Lucas did an overhand bounce shot, neatly landing his ball in Graham’s front cup before Graham could react to try and block it. 

The crowd erupted noisily into whoops and cheers! Graham looked incredulously back at Lucas shaking his head in disbelief, then removed Lucas’ ball and drank from the cup. 

"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!" the islanders yelled cheering him on.

Graham lobbed Lucas' ball back to him and drank down the beer in the second bonus cup earned by Lucas’ bounce shot, as Lucas caught his ball and rinsed it off in the water.

“GOOD GOD ISLANDERS! NOW THAT’S FRAT BOY PONG SKILLS RIGHT THERE!” Kassam added to the festivities. “Graham is now down to 1 single cup to Lucas’ 5!! Can he make up ground? Graham, you’re up!”

Graham swayed a bit, he’d been dominating at beer pong for the last several hours and it was starting to show. He lined up, deciding to try his own bounce shot to even up the score, only to have Lucas effortlessly bat the ball away.

“OHHHH, DENIED!!! Too bad Graham! Deflected! Lucas you’re up! CAN HE DO IT ISLANDERS??? Remember, house rules gives NO rebuttal - if Lucas makes this shot he’s won the game and broken Graham’s winning streak!”

Lucas turned to Chelsea, “‘Kiss for luck darling?” he smiled cheekily.

“Oh you KNOW you’re going to make this, but I’ll NEVER turn down a kiss!” she joked launching herself into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist... earning cat calls, laughter and applause from the islanders gathered around the table.

“All right you two, save it for the dark corner later on!” Kassam teased over the mic. “Lucas, time to put up or shut up as the challenger to Graham’s reign!”

Lucas put Chelsea down, adjusted his stance, and effortlessly landed an overhand throw into Graham’s remaining cup with a satisfied smile.

"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!!" The group broke into applause.

“AND THERE WE HAVE IT FOLKS! Looks like we have a new reunion beer bong champ! Good show Lucas!” Kassam congratulated as he started a new music track transitioning the activities back to the dance floor. “Last call for voting folks! Don’t forget to come cast your votes up here in the boxes at the stage for BEST COUPLE, FUNNIEST, CUTEST, EEEEVILEST and SEXIEST costumes of the night! We’ll be tallying the votes and awarding prizes in the next 20 to 30 minutes.”

Henrik slung his arm over Skye’s shoulder and smiled down at her happily as they walked over to the open bar. “That was fun! Remind me never to go against Lucas at beer pong though” he chuckled. 

They reached the bar and Henrik ordered two Violet Mans for himself and Lucas, Prosecco for Chelsea and a Club Soda and Cranberry Juice for Skye. Following him to their table, Skye set Chelsea and her drinks down and leaned up giving Henrik a kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll be back in a few, just going to pop into the Ladies’” 

Henrik brought her in for a hug, whispering into her ear.... “God, do you know how hard it is for me to keep my hands off your belly? I don't know what it is, but ever since we heard the heartbeat at your appointment last week I just want to lay my hand over our baby to let them know I'm here. This party is killing me." 

Skye laughed, turning his face to hers in a kiss. "Easy there... just a few hours left and then you're free."

"Fiiiine," he sighed, resting his chin on the top of her head. "You want to wait for Chels? They said they’d meet us over here when we brought the drinks.”

Skye leaned back, looking up at him laughing, “Hen I’m fine to go to the loo on my own you know… mastered the task many many years ago.”

He laughed, letting go and flopping down in the seat. “Har har… I just meant that you girls seem to like to travel in groups to the ladies’. What’s in there we lads don’t know about? I’m thinking it’s either some special spa treatments OR male strippers.” He winked then flicked his fingers in a shooing motion jokingly and gave her his best smile. “Off with you then, shoo… go do your girly stuff without your wing-woman then.”

Skye swatted him playfully on the shoulder, “Brat…” then turned.

“Pot meet Kettle!” he joked to her back as she was walking away, and was rewarded to see her throw back her head in laughter.

Finishing up in the ladies’ Skye washed up and then checked her face, deciding she could do with a bit of refresher on her lip gloss. Humming to herself happily, she headed out the door.

Turning from the door, she took two steps down the long hallway in the direction of the event space when a smooth, low, hypnotic Scottish male voice froze her in her tracks.

“ ‘Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimbal in the wabe:  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe.

Beware the Jabberwock, my son!  
The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!  
Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun  
The frumious Bandersnatch!

Hullo little Alice, D'ye ken.... Why is a raven like a writing desk?”

Taking a deep breath Skye turned toward Bobby. “I shouldn’t be surprised that would be something you’d have memorized.”

“Aww, Ya know me luv, I cannae resist tae opportunity tae entertain,” he replied, not moving from his position.  
Casually leaning his shoulder against the wall, he gave her his best charming half-smirk. The look he knew used to turn her insides to mush.

The last time she saw him in person was 16 weeks ago...the night of July 12th. The night before she left for Peru. The night when he had acted like his old sweet self, making her feel like they were back on the island again…. Romantic and sweet. The night before she opened her suitcase to find a letter addressed to her hidden within, and rip all of it out from under her in a fucking impersonal type-written letter.

Sky stood her ground studying him. His costume was a male version of the Suicide Squad Harley Quinn… It was a good… very Bobby.

He’d colored the majority of his dreads blonde, with the most outer ones on the right red, and on the left blue. His eyes were lined with black smudged eyeliner but the right eye had eye shadow cream in red smeared toward his temple, and the left eye the same but in blue. His lips and sides of his mouth had the faint staining of smudged red lipstick and he had drawn in the black tattoo heart on the right side of his face as well as the ROTTEN tattoo along the right jawline just like the character.... all accented by his own lip and nose piercings.

Under a satin bomber jacket that was color-split with the right side red and left side blue, he wore the same midriff Daddy’s ‘Lil Monster shirt from the movie accented by the PUDDIN leather choker around his neck and numerous studded and spiked leather bracelets on his wrists. She could also see new tattoos up the sides of his neck, and remembered the boy’s description of him after they went to watch him perform weeks ago in the club in Edinburgh.

His pants were a combination of two halves sewn together…. the right leg made from red low rise skinny jeans and the left from blue. And were torn into shorts just above the knee. They rode low on his hips, held up by a smooth studded leather belt. Another belt of fake ammo rounds slung loosely around his hips, and the look was finished off with black leather combat boots. 

Taking it all in, her eyes were drawn to the splash of color below his belly button on his flat, toned stomach. Henrik had told her about the naked pin-up tattoo of her lounging on a beanbag, but it was something else entirely to see it… or, rather, what she COULD see from here… which was, thankfully, not too much. She still felt a blush come into her cheek at the knowledge of it.

Bobby maintained his position, observing her as she took him in. No need to spook the lass. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He took the same opportunity to drink in the sight of her as well… she was fucking gorgeous, no change there. Her sexy modern take on the Alice in Wonderland costume showed off her exemplary assets. Was it just the time apart or did her breasts look bigger? Could just be the bra.... 

He’d been taking in the party-goers from the shadows for roughly the last 20 minutes trying to figure the best way to approach her that would cause the least amount of drama. It was imperative to get her alone so they could speak quietly... without the knight’s in fucking armor, AKA Henrik and Lucas, hiding her behind the castle walls so to speak.

This moment, right here, may well be his single opportunity to open up a channel with her again… he couldn’t blow it. Studying her, he saw the slight tilt of her head. It was her ‘tell’ that the wheels were turning. He had to play this just right or risk her bolting… 

“Get yer eye fill then?” he questioned quietly.

“Sorry?” she countered, squinting her eyes at him showing a hair of irritation. 

Bobby slowly straightened up from the wall holding his hands out in a calming manner. “Whoah, now… easy there, ah was just bein’ a bit cheeky… dinnae mean tae offend.”

She assessed him carefully… oddly she felt no guile. Was it possible this was the genuine part of Bobby he held securely locked away? Somehow she didn’t feel threatened… maybe she should hear him out. 

‘Damn, why did he have to be so infuriatingly complex?? Fuck it’ she thought to herself… he wasn’t being aggressive, she should just hear him out.

Skye stood her ground and crossed her arms defensively, causing the unfortunate effect of pushing her breasts up and out further. Bobby was frozen in place, his eyes pulled in like a tractor beam to her cleavage.

‘Good God MEN…’ she thought exasperated. 

“Excuse YOU… my EYES are further north Bobby” she huffed irritably.

His eyes snapped up to meet hers, “Well I cannae help eht, ye should really have tae have a license for those… ‘tis unfair really.” 

Skye dropped her arms. “Better?” she questioned with a hint of sarcasm.

“Eh, well… Now ah’v lost mah train of thought… but, yeah.” He smiled at her with his best aw-shucks apology smile, slowly sauntering a few steps closer.

Skye sighed, was she paranoid to think he looked like a cat stalking it's prey crossed with a male runway model? He had that smooth walk perfected.... probably from performing on stage. Definitely the front-man beyond cool oozing sex appeal thing down pat. 

“Bobby, what are you doing?” she vaguely indicated the empty hallway, “were you lying in wait to corner me alone?”

“Honestly? Yeah."  
"I mean, can yeh blame meh? I wanted a chance tae talk with yeh calmly… and there’s no way yer friends would let that happen if ah just approached yeh straightaway…” 

She couldn’t fault him for that line of thinking… he was right. If Henrik, Lucas or Chelsea were here with her right, now they’d be going toe to toe with Bobby and ushering her out of his presence before he could get a word in edgewise.

While she loved them all for their protectiveness, she’d always been able to stand up to her own devils in the past, her history with Bobby shouldn’t be any different. 

“Okay, you have my undivided attention, so talk.” she countered.

Bobby shook his head in the negative…

“Yea know sure as I do yeh’v been gone a wee bit tae long for their comfort. Any minute now one or all of em are goin’ tae come barging down this hallway like the damn cavalry... like they need tae fucking rescue yeh… like yeh’r some damsel in distress… which we BOTH know yeh aren’t.”

"I'm not going to be bullied Bobby."

"Fuck of course yer not luv, ah wouldn'y bully yeh lass." he answered looking a little hurt at her comment.

"Really... because you've NEVER tried to do anything to try to bend me to your will?" she answered sarcastically.

"Ouch... yeah, ah suppose ah deserve that." he shrugged. "Ah really dinnae wait for yeh out here tae fight Skye, ah promise yeh that."

“So then what is all of this?” she asked, deciding to just be direct.

“Eht’s mah white flag luv. Ah mean yeh no harm, ah just wanted yeh tae know so we can all enjoy the reunion.”

“Oh-kayyy…” she said not sure how to process this Bobby.

“Honestly, ah just wanted tae come tae the party and have a good time. Ah promise tae be on mah good behavior, and ah promise… no ill will toward yer band oh merry men.”

“Well… snarky name-calling aside, if that’s true, then that’s …. Nice. Thank you.” She squinted at him for a moment trying to suss out any trickery.

Bobby made a crossing sign over his chest with one hand, “cross mah little black heart, ah intend no malice here tonight nighean alainn. Though I would like the chance tae talk tae yeh again later if ah can. There’s things left unsaid between us ah’d like tae get resolved… and ah dinnae know when we’ll have another chance.”

He was right, she’d already been gone longer than a normal trip to the ladies’ would be. Bobby looked back at her with a calm yet earnest look on his face. 

“You’re mad… “ Skye said, shaking her head. “We’ll see how things go… MAYBE…. IF you’re on your best behavior.”

“Ahhhh, Yeh think ah’m mad do yeh?” he laughed lightly like they were sharing a secret. “In the words of the Mad Hatter himself, ah’ll tell yeh a secret… All the best people ARE mad wee little Alice.” 

Skye laughed despite herself at the bizarre twist her night had taken… “You’re too much Bobby.”

“Hmmmm, yeh may be right, but mah MUCHNESS ehs what makes meh so…. ME.” he countered, shrugging nonchalantly... fixing her with a blazing, heavy -lidded gaze. 

Walking casually over to the wall and leaning his back onto it he slid his hands into the front pockets of his pants, and nodded his head in the direction of the main room adding, “Go on then wee Alice, yer friends will be missing yeh by now.” 

Kassam’s voice interrupted the music in the other room and they could hear him say “ALRIGHT ISLANDERS! THE VOTES HAVE BEEN TALLIED! EVERYONE PLEASE GATHER ROUND.”

Skye left Bobby back in the hallway, and almost ran into Henrik after turning and taking half a dozen steps into the main room.

“There you are!” he smiled relieved, “I was beginning to worry.”

Lucas and Chelsea came up behind him. 

“Did the male bathroom strippers distract you with an extra long lap dance darling?” Lucas joked giving her one of his cheeky smiles and laughing at his own joke.

“EEEWWWWW…. Is that what you boys’ ALL think goes on in the ladies’?!?” Chelsea said scrunching her nose up. “GROSS”

Looking down on her with a smoldering look he countered, “that’s not what you said the other night in the privacy of our flat babe.”

“OOKAY… enough of that, Yup, TMI Lucas!” Skye interrupted laughing. “Didn’t I hear they were about to announce costume contest winners?” she re-directed and continued walking toward the DJ stage with her friends following closely on her heels. 

Chelsea whispered to Lucas “hormones babe, just ignore her…”

“I HEARD THAT” Skye smiled and gave Chelsea a mock evil eye as they joined the rest of the islanders. 

Skye pointed two fingers towards her own eyes, then swiveled them towards her friend mouthing I’M WATCHING YOU… earning a laugh from both Chelsea AND Henrik.

“OKAY! IS EVERYONE PRESENT AND ACCOUNTED FOR? IF NOT, TOO BAD, NOT MY FAULT…” Kassam began, earning a trickle of laughter from the group. 

“Votes have been counted and we have our winners in the costume contest categories,” he continued. “We don’t really have any prizes per se… but you DO get bragging rights! So without further ado… in the category of SEXIEST costume… drum roll please!”

Kassam tapped a button on his system and a drum roll sound effect boomed from the speakers while he opened an envelope, then stopped.

“Absolutely NO surprise here… this person ALWAYS hit the fashion ball out of the park in the villa and they continue tonight! SEXIEST costume bragging rights goes to SKYE as a VERY sexy Alice!!!”

Skye beamed brightly and waved, “THANKS EVERYONE!!” as the group clapped, whooped and catcalled.

“NEXT!” Kassam continued, getting everyone’s attention again, “THE FUNNIEST costume tonight! Drum roll please!” 

Again, the drum roll sound effect filled the air while Kassam ripped open the envelope, then stopped.

“Again, NO surprise! Looks like this winner is actually a DUO… bragging rights for the FUNNIEST costume goes to ARJUN & ELIJAH as the hilarious Spongebob superheroes Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy!!!

The group cheered loudly as the two guys hugged happily and waved to the other islanders yelling their thanks.

“MOVING ON!” Kassam calmed them down, getting everyone’s attention again. “FOR THE CUTEST costume tonight drum roll please!”

Again, the drum roll sound effect played while Kassam opened the envelope, stopping when he pulled out the name.

“This was a tough one islanders, lots of contenders out there… but I have to personally agree with the final vote here! The winner for the CUTEST costume and bragging rights goes to CHELSEA as an adorable Pikachu!”

Chelsea squealed in delight jumping up and down and sending air kisses to the other islanders while everyone laughed and clapped.

“ALRIGHT YOU LOT! Listen up!” Kassam brought everyone’s attention back. “We’re down to the final two awards… BOTH our winners for BEST COUPLE and EVILEST won by unanimous vote! Starting with the winners for BEST COUPLE costume and bragging rights, drum roll please!”

The drum roll blared through the speakers for the fourth time while Kassam opened the envelope then stopped.

“They ARE a SEXY couple! We were all a tad shocked when they arrived together tonight, but the costumes DON’T lie! The award for BEST COUPLE costumes and bragging rights goes to HENRIK & SKYE as Steampunk Mad Hatter and Sexy Alice!”

Laughing and waving Skye started to say thanks when she suddenly let out a startled scream as Henrik swept Skye into his arms in a bridal carry and kissed her deeply. The islanders erupted into applause.

“GET A ROOM YOU TWO!” Kassam joked, calling the attention back to himself. “And for our FINAL award for the night, the award for the EVILEST costume… again by unanimous vote…”

The islanders beat him to it, all shouting “DRUM ROLL PLEASE!” then started stomping their feet to make the sound as Kassam laughed, threw up his hands in defeat and opened the last envelope.”

“OKAY, OKAY shut it! Quiet those feet. The final award goes to our very own jokester and Loki of the villa… For a FANTASTIC costume twist, a male version of Suicide Squad's Harley Quinn.... give it up for BOBBY!!”

The islanders broke out in applause. Turning toward the back of the crowd…  
Lucas, Henrik, and Chelsea looked at each other shocked, then turned around to see none other than Bobby standing directly behind them with a huge smirk on his face.

“Hullo Islanders! MWAAAHAAHAAHAA!!!” He waved to the crowd, but he looked specifically at the four friends.

“Bobby.” Henrik said quietly, a steely glare directed at the other man.

Bobby looked down at Skye, winked, then looking back at Henrik, quirked an eyebrow and smiled cheekily..

“Hullo Henrik. Careful mate, ah’m a rabbit hole…. dinnae fall in.”


	11. Trick or Treat - PART THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions soar when Henrik and Lucas square off against Bobby, leaving Skye no other choice but to step forward and lead a parley. Can she get everyone on board so that they can ALL continue to enjoy the reunion without becoming the center of drama?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stepping out of the box in this chapter - As the only two Scots in the room, Bobby and Skye use Gaelic to have a private conversation..... just feet away from everyone else.
> 
> I hope you like the twist! 💞
> 
> The dialogue IS actual Gaelic, and the translation in English is supplied within the { {........} } below each time it's used. Don't just skip over the Gaelic though, or you'll miss the descriptions of what's going on with each interaction.
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the Comments! I think it adds something different I haven't come across in any other works I've read so far.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Tonight, I’m gonna have myself  
A real good time  
I feel alive, and the world  
I’ll turn it inside out, yeah  
And floating around in ecstasy  
So don’t stop me now  
Don’t stop me  
‘Cause I’m having a good time  
Having a good time

I’m a shooting star  
Leaping through the sky  
Like a tiger  
Defying the laws of gravity  
I’m a racing car  
Passing by like Lady Godiva  
I’m gonna go, go, go  
There’s no stopping me

I’m burnin’ through the sky, yeah  
Two hundred degrees  
That’s why they call me  
Mr Fahrenheit

Queen -

As the other islanders at the party dispersed around the room and Kassam started a new dance track, Skye could feel the tension between Henrik, Lucas and Chelsea as they faced off against a seemingly relaxed and self confident Bobby. 

It was amazing to her that the others in the room seemed completely oblivious to the standoff happening in the middle of the event space. 

“What are YOU doing here Bobby? We heard you were headlining at a club tonight, can’t imagine you’d give up an opportunity to preen about on stage to attend a small party where you aren’t the center of attention.” Lucas sneered derisively.

Bobby feigned a look of over-exaggerated surprise, “Oh Lucas, ah dinnae know yeh followed meh band so closely mate… Ah feel a tad stalked now tae be honest.” 

“I…. ummm, can we just take this down a notch everyone?” Skye managed, attempting to prevent turning into the drama of the night. 

Stepping forward, she fixed Bobby with a look that reminded ‘you promised me a white flag…’

Bobby looked into Skye’s eyes, the others disappearing for him… “Tha mi duilich, cha b ’urrainn dhomh a chuideachadh ... Tha e cho DICK.” he apologized to her in Gaelic.

** Translation:  
{ { Ah’m sorry, ah couldn’t help it… He’s such a dick. } }

Lucas bristled, “I have no idea what most of that meant, but ‘dick’ needs no translation ass-hat.”

Skye turned to her friends, her brow furrowed. Bobby was correct earlier… They wanted to protect her, but she wanted to avoid drama. Right now Bobby was keeping up his word but she knew him well enough to know that could change in an instant if he lost his temper.

“PLEASE… Let. Me. Handle. This.” she stated. 

“Skye…” Henrik looked at her imploringly.

“No, Hen… you need to trust me. I just need a few moments to speak with him. You three… just… stand here and be quiet and patient.” she said in a tone that barred further argument, then turned back to Bobby.

Placing her hands on her hips she answered him back in Gaelic. “Tha e a ’còrdadh riut a bhith gam brosnachadh. Na till air ais air d ’fhacal Bobby.”

{ { You enjoy provoking them. Don’t go back on your word Bobby. } }

Bobby looked at her, sighed and dropped his defiant posture. “Tha thu ceart. Mo dhroch. Tha mi a ’gealltainn gum bi deagh leannan agam.”

{ { You’re right. My bad. Ah promise tae be good sweetheart. } }

“Tha mi a ’guidhe ort ... is e oidhche cho snog a tha seo, feuch nach dèan thu a mhilleadh.” 

{ { I’m begging you… It’s such a nice night, please don’t ruin it. } }

Bobby scrunched his face in frustration, “Carson a tha e an-còmhnaidh MY locht? Is e Lucas agus Henrik an fheadhainn a thòisich e. "

{ { Why is it always MY fault? Lucas and Henrik are the ones who started it. } }

Skye studied his face earnestly, he DID have a point this time, but he also had a talent for getting under another’s skin too. If the rest of the night was going to remain fun for everyone they needed to call a ceasefire for the evening.

"Bobaidh, an urrainn dhomh earbsa a bhith agad?"

{ { Bobby, can I trust you? } }

He looked back at her sincerely, then joked lightly… "Tha fios agad gun urrainn dhut Alice beag a dhèanamh."

{ { You know you can wee little Alice. } }

Sighing she shook her head….  
"Na bi a’ magadh mas e do thoil e ... tha mi trom. An urrainn dhomh earbsa a bhith agad gun aontaich thu ri stad-teine leis na h-àrd-mhisnich airson an noght? Airson ME? "

{ { "Don't joke please... I'm serious. Can I trust you to agree to a ceasefire with the insults for the night? For ME?" } }

"Chan eil thu dha-rìribh a’ creidsinn gun urrainn dhomh atharrachadh? Bhris mi an earbsa sin cho mòr? " Bobby answered her shaking his head, disappointment apparent in the tone of his voice.

{ { "Yeh REALLY don't believe that ah can change? Ah broke your trust that much?" } }

"An urrainn dhut a’ choire a chuir orm? " Skye responded quietly.

{ { "Can you blame me?" } }

Bobby made a face, then took a deep breath, slipped his hands into his front pockets and rolled his shoulders like he was trying to release tension that had been building up within him.  
“Chan eil, chan eil mi gad choireachadh ... Ach tha mi a’ dol a dhearbhadh gu bheil thu ceàrr. IS URRAINN mi atharrachadh. Tha mi a ’mionnachadh nach dèan mi tuilleadh jaban beòil aig gin de do charaidean airson a’ chòrr den oidhche. Ach tha mi ga dhèanamh dhut fhèin. "

{ { "No, ah don't blame yeh... But ah'm going tae prove yeh wrong. That ah CAN change. Ah swear ah wullnae make any more verbal jabs at any of yer friends for the rest of tae night. But ah'm doing it for YOU." } }

"Tapadh leibh, tha sin a’ ciallachadh tòrr dhomh. " she replied with a genuine smile. 

{ { "Thank you, that means a lot to me." } }

He looked at her seriously, God he missed that smile.  
“Ach ma tha mi a ’cluich snog feumaidh iad sin a dhèanamh cuideachd. Chan eil mi a ’dol a leigeil seachad an cuid mì-mhisneachd gun a bhith ag iasgach air ais!” 

{ { But if ah'm playing nice then THEY need tae as well. Ah'm nae aff tae just ignore their insults without dishing it back! } }

Skye nodded in agreement, "Tha mi a’ gealltainn gum bruidhinn mi riutha agus gun toir mi orra aontachadh. Tha iad dìreach air an oir oir tha iad gam dhìon. "

{ { "I promise I will speak to them and get them to agree. They're only on edge because they're protective of me." } } 

Bobby reached out a hand and placed it gently on her shoulder giving a small squeeze, "Tha mi an dòchas gu bheil fios agad nach eil mi ga dhèanamh ach dhutsa eireachdail. Tha mi airson cùisean a dhèanamh ceart a-rithist."

{ { " Ah hope yeh know ah'm only doing it for you, gorgeous. Ah want tae make things right again." } }

Henrik, who had been quickly losing patience by the fact that he couldn’t understand a word they were saying, stiffened... remembering Bobby had hit Skye when they were together. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. “OKAY, That’s about enough Bobby, keep your bloody hands off of her!”

Without removing his hand, Bobby looked over Skye and shot back at Henrik…. “Math Dia Henrik, dùin do yap thu git sreap chreag Suaineach!”

{ { "Good God Henrik, shut your yap you Swedish rock climbing git!" } }

“I’m fine Hen, cool your heels please and trust me,” she spoke over her shoulder reassuring him then caught Bobby's eyes once again in hers. Gently removing his hand, Skye shook her head at him. "Tha mi an dòchas gun d’ fhuair thu sin a-mach às an t-siostam agad. B ’e sin am pas mu dheireadh an-asgaidh agad."

{ { "I hope you got that out of your system. That was your last free pass." } }

Priya walked over to the group, stood next to Lucas and Chelsea cocking her head to the side in fascination. “What’s happening over here lovelies? Are they speaking Gaelic? I don’t think I’ve ever heard it in an actual conversation…”

“Can’t understand a bloody word they're saying and it’s pissing me right off.” Lucas groused. Henrik nodded in agreement.

A sparkle shown behind Bobby’s eyes and he spoke conspiratorially, the corners of his lips turning slightly up into a sly sexy smile. "Co-dhiù chan urrainn dhaibh ar tuigsinn. B’ urrainn dhomh dad a ràdh riut an-dràsta fo na sròinean aca ... mar cho teth sa tha thu a ’coimhead .... agus gu bheil do bhroilleach gu tur a’ brùthadh san èideadh sin! Coltach ri dà grapefruits juicy meadhanach mòr. ! "

{ { "At least they can't understand us. Ah could say anything tae yeh right now under their noses... like how hot yeh look.... and that your breasts are completely banging in that dress! Like two perfectly sized juicy grapefruits!" } }

“GODDAMMIT… What’s that about juicy grapefruits?!?!?” Henrik seethed through gritted teeth.

Skye placed her hands on her hips, giving Bobby a look of annoyance. She knew he was doing it on purpose.... inserting words with no Gaelic translation to rile them up and entertain himself while he still could.

"Ceart gu leòr tha sin gu leòr ... agus chan eil sin cothromach. Mar sin chan eil barrachd a’ bruidhinn anns a ’Ghàidhlig tuilleadh ... agus cuir dheth an flirting cuideachd, tha thu dìreach a’ feuchainn ri cothrom mu dheireadh fhaighinn na putanan aca a phutadh. "

{ { "Okay that's enough... and not fair. So no more speaking in Gaelic anymore... and knock off the flirting too, you're just trying to get a last opportunity to push their buttons." } }

Bobby leveled his best sultry look on her and slowly drawled, "Fhathast cho teine! Tha mi a’ smaoineachadh gur toil leam an taobh seo de do ghràdh .... tha e teth. "

{ { "Still so fiery! Ah think ah like this side of yeh love.... it's hot." } }

Skye tried to ignore the weight of the look he was giving her, not fair... he knew exactly what he was doing. "Tha am pathadh ort ... cuir dheth thu, tha mi le Henrik a-nis agus tha sinn glè thoilichte."

{ { "You're thirsty... knock it off you, I'm with Henrik now and we're very happy." } } 

Bobby tilted his head at her, giving her is best sexy eyes. He knew exactly how the black eyeliner made his light green/amber eyes pop and was always up for using it to his advantage. "Chì sinn mun leanabh sin, is tu am boireannach as brèagha, sexy agus iongantach a choinnich mi a-riamh ... agus cha bhith mi a’ toirt seachad sin gu furasta Skylark. "

{ { "We'll see about that baby, you're the most beautiful, sexy and incredible woman ah'v ever met... and ah dinnae gie up that easily Skylark." } } 

Skye shrugged her shoulders, giving him an un-impressed look. "Ge bith dè ... tha mi a’ roghnachadh a bhith a ’seachnadh thuirt thu sin."

{ { "Whatever... I'm choosing to ignore you just said that." } } 

Throwing back his head in a barking laugh, Bobby smiled broadly at Skye and shook his head. This girl was fun to chase, and the looks on her friend’s faces behind her was SO worth swapping spots with another band to play earlier in the night so that he could still make the reunion. Fine… Gauntlet thrown.

GAME ON lass.

"Math fortanach leis an Alice bheag bhòidheach sin, tha mi DÙTHCHAIL a bhith a’ seachnadh puddin. Leigidh mi dhut faighinn air ais gu do charaidean ... Tha mi a ’smaoineachadh gu bheil Henrik an impis aneurysm ... nas fheàrr fhaicinn dha sin. gam thoirt a-steach, tha mi air falbh airson deoch fhaighinn. " He replied seizing the opportunity to walk away leaving his audience wanting more.

{ { "Good luck with that beautiful little Alice, ah'm IMPOSSIBLE tae ignore puddin. Ah'l let yeh get back tae your friends... Ah think Henrik's about tae have an aneurysm... better see tae that. All their angst is daein' me in, ah'm off to get a drink." } }

Bobby winked at Skye, then looking over her head caught Priya’s attention and walked over to her pulling her in for a hug. “PRIYA! Hullo luv! Huvnae seen yeh in forever! Let’s go have ourselves a drink shall we? Leave these four tae enjoy the party.”

Skye turned around to face her friends as the two walked off towards the bar. Lucas, Chelsea and Henrik stood for a moment looking at Skye dumbstruck.

“What?!?” She finally broke the silence a little irritated.

“What the fudgesicle was THAT?” Chelsea finally exclaimed.

Skye shook her head, “THAT was me bartering a ceasefire with Bobby for the rest of the evening so that we can ALL relax and enjoy the rest of the party.”

Henrik took a few tentative steps forward, reaching out and taking her hand in his. “What’d he say?”

She shook her head, looking into his eyes earnestly. “Short version is I got him to agree if you all play nice… no snarky remarks, tone, insults etc then he will do the same. He said he would, so WE ALL need to as well. Okay?”

Skye looked at all of her friends in turn and smiled brightly as they all begrudgingly nodded their acceptance of the terms. “FANTASTIC! Listen, I know it wasn’t easy for you all to stand back and let my discussion with Bobby happen… especially since you couldn’t understand what we were saying. But thank you for all trusting me and giving me the space to do that. It felt really….. Empowering.”

Henrik wrapped Skye in his arms and kissed her on the forehead… “One of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do… but I’m glad you’re happy.” 

"Thanks," she sighed happily in his arms.

"Quick thought," Henrik breathed against her head "Any chance you'd teach me Gaelic if I teach you Swedish? It's no fun to be completely in the dark on what your fiance is talking about with another Scot." He smiled impishly.

Laughing softly, Skye indulged him. "It's not that easy to learn Hen, but we'll see."

"If it keeps THAT from ever happening again I'm willing to put in the work!" he joked.

Chelsea piped in as she laced her fingers through Lucas’ “That was seriously stressful! I need CHOCOLATE STAT Dr. Koh!”

Lucas laughed, well in THAT case, the pharmacy is right over here darling.” He said while leading his friends toward the desert table.

The couples had just sat down with plates of deserts when the music lowered and Kassam’s voice boomed out over the mic. “ALRIGHT ISLANDERS! Now that you’ve had a break from the excitement of best costume awards we’re swinging into the next entertaining portion of the night… I hope your singing voices are warmed up because it's KARAOKE TIME!! ABSOLUTELY NO EXCUSES! EVERYONE is expected to participate! There’s books of song choices on every table… you have 10 minutes to bring me your song choices!!!”

“EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!” Chelsea squealed looking at Skye and grabbing her hands in excitement, “You and Me babe!!! The bra sisters are gonna SLAY!!”


	12. Trick or Treat - PART FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Halloween Party winds down with Karaoke, dancing, Bobby's continued scheming and some surprising revelations. 🎤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Halloween Reunion chapters, I hope that you have enjoyed them! Where will the dramatic reveal at the end lead us to in upcoming chapters? You'll just have to keep reading to find out what comes next!
> 
> Thank you for your support & keep the comments coming! I love to hear your thoughts!!

I cannot hide what’s on my mind  
I feel it burning deep inside  
A passion crime  
To take what’s mine  
Let us start living for today

Never gonna change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin’s gonna stop us  
No not this time

So take your heart in mine  
It’s ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song

Hearts will sacrifice  
It’s do or die  
This is a rebel love song

Black Veil Brides -

Bobby and the rest of the islanders sat up with renewed energy as the music started for Skye and Chelsea’s song choice. 

After listening to a string of older “Karaoke standards” that people THOUGHT were classics, (but were actually just overplayed) it was a breath of fresh air to hear something uptempo that would liven the room up again. 

The performances had started off with a laugh, as Shannon, Elijah, Rocco, Priya and Hannah had everyone on their feet dancing to their hyper, yet excellent choice of the B-52’s Love Shack. 

Keeping up the high energy, Lucas and Henrik entertained with Bruno Mars’ Uptown Funk, and Graham surprised everyone with his country choice singing 5-1-5-0 by Dierks Bentley. 

Rounding out the good performances was Kassam, who sang Stone Temple Pilot’s Plush. Bobby had to give it to him, Kassam had pulled off a pretty passable Scott Weiland impression. 

Unfortunately it then went off the rails terribly with Elisa’s pitchy rendition of Black Velvet, Noah’s snooze-fest singing Toto’s Africa and Felix’s monotonous version of Bruno Mars’ The Lazy song.

As a musician, Bobby had found it physically painful to sit through Hope’s ear-bleeding attempt at I Will Always Love You, and the vomit-fest that was Rahim and Jo’s version of the Elton John duet Don’t Go Breaking My Heart. 

Thankfully, the glaze melted off everyone’s eyes, and with renewed interest the islanders got up from their seats as the infectious first beats and Skye’s vocals to the Jessie J, Ariana Grande and Nicki Manaj song Bang Bang rang out true and clear. 

The corner of his lips curled up into a smirk as he thought to himself… ‘you saucy little minx, who’d have thought you had that in you!”

She gotta body like an hourglass  
But I can give it to you all the time  
She got a body like a Cadillac  
But I can send you into overdrive…..

Bobby couldn’t help but stand up with the rest of the room and join the others moving their bodies… he was mesmerized by both girl’s voices as Chelsea joined in and they traded off lyrics and harmonizing with ease. The way they were playing off each other and not even looking at the words on the monitor, Bobby knew immediately it was a favorite of both the girls.

Bang Bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang Bang all over you (I’ll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)...

“CHELSEA take it!” Skye sang it into the mic and Chelsea took over the next verse.

She might’ve let you hold her hand at school  
But I’mma show you how to graduate….

The room was electric, all the former islanders jumping and dancing like they were at a concert. 

Skye and Chelsea were holding court and entertaining the group expertly. How did he NOT know Skye had such an amazing voice? He thought he knew her, but there was obviously a lot he was in the dark about. What other things didn’t he know?

Her voice was crystal clear, and she was easily doing these amazing Jessie J vocal runs that seriously blew him away! He thought back to how she would sit there so quietly during his band practices while they were together…. And here she had all this talent.

He was losing himself, closing his eyes and rolling his body to the beat when Skye’s voice, rapping Nicki Manaj’s section, jolted him out of vibing on the beat. 

Bobby’s eyes snapped open, jaw dropping like everyone else's as Skye perfectly executed the rapid fire lyrics.

It’s Myx Moscato  
It’s frizz in a bottle  
It’s Skye full throttle, it’s oh, oh  
Swimming in the grotto  
We winning in the lotto  
We dipping in the powder blue, four door  
Kitten so good  
It’s dripping on wood…

Holy… what the hell?! DAMN GIRL!!! Bobby’s face split into a huge grin and joined in the group screaming her on. 

B to the A to the N to the G to the uh  
B to the A to the N to the G to the hey  
See anybody could be good to you  
You need a bad girl to blow your mind!

The room erupted when Skye effortlessly growled out the last line, taking the run up to the high note and smiling broadly at the response it earned from the other islanders.

“EVERYBODY sing!” Chelsea yelled into the mic, and everyone joined in singing and dancing through the end of the song. The room went wild, screaming and clapping as the girls hugged and ran off the stage together holding hands and smiling in huge grins.

The only thing that would have made it perfect, is if it had been HIS arms she enthusiastically launched herself into INSTEAD of Henrik’s. Fucking wanker… 

Oh well, he was up next and would give her something to think about. He just needed to keep himself in her head… What he had planned would plant the little “Bobby seed” in her brain to grow on it’s own even when he wasn’t physically present… fucking brilliant of him.

He’d use all his stage tricks, the ones that made all the girls want to drop their panties… Every move he made on stage was well thought out and calculated. He loved the feeling of being in control, all eyes on him as he wove his spell.

The brooding, sensual stare, the lip bite at just the right time, the smug self-confident half grin, the single eyebrow crook, the catch of the breath on the end of the perfect line to drive emotional impact, running a hand through his hair… even the way he stood, held the mic, and moved across the stage…whether it was a strut or a more cat-like slink, down to what he wore… or… didn’t wear - it all added into the mix.

Every tool he had he’d use it right now, on the PERFECT fucking song. 

He’d picked Nickelback’s Trying Not to Love You, knowing full well it would be blatantly obvious to everyone in the room. He had the balls to fucking serenade the crap out of her, making a public statement. Unabashedly.

She made him promise to be nice earlier, she DIDN’T make him promise not to fight dirty. PLUS, as a side benefit it was going to piss the hell out of Henrik…. which was satisfaction all on it’s own.

“NEXT UP BOBBY!! THIS OUGHT TO BE A GOOD ONE GUYS!!” Kassam announced. 'You don't even know HOW good' Bobby thought as he jumped up on the stage.

As the music started and Bobby approached the mic, he shrugged out of his jacket so that his toned tattooed arms were on display. Wrapping one hand casually over the mic he sang the first line, looking straight at Skye - willing her to turn from what she was saying to her friend and look at him.

You call to me, and I fall at your feet  
How could anyone ask for more?  
And our time apart, like knives in my heart  
How could anyone ask for more?

He could see her freeze mid sentence in whatever she was saying to Chelsea as she heard him sing, turning her head and meeting his gaze with wide eyes. ‘Oh yeh luv, ah’m doing this… Yeh know ah’m singing this straight tae you’ he thought to himself in satisfaction, smirking 

But if there’s a pill to help me forget  
God knows I haven’t found it yet  
But I’m dying to, God I’m trying to

Bobby cocked his head at just the right angle, leaning into the mic with a little angsty shoulder roll up and forward while focusing his fiery passionate look straight at her delivering the next lines of the song. 'Dinnae forget tae look slightly vulnerable' he thought to himself.

‘Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far  
Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart  
Can’t see the silver lining, from down here on the floor  
And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for

He leaned back slightly, taking the mic stand in his other hand and lifting the base off the stage, shifting his weight to do what he called his “feline inspired swagger,” taking several steps forward as he continued focusing laser attention on Skye. 'Sultry wi' a hint of honesty tae the facial expression' he reminded himself mentally.

‘Cause trying not to love you  
Only makes me love you more  
Only makes me love you more

Knowing he’d made his dramatic first impression and pulled her in, Bobby played with the rest of the audience, keeping their attention with his stage presence and powerful vocals through the next verse, chorus and bridge…. He had them mesmerized, eating out of the palm of his hand… swaying their bodies and mouthing along with the words. Just the way he liked it.

Coming into the last chorus he turned his full attention back on Skye who sat transfixed, watching his every move. Bobby noticed that Henrik was sitting up straight, looking tense and had his arm slung over her shoulders like he was staking his claim. Time to pound the final nail in.

Bobby held Skye’s gaze with his own, shooting into her with a determined steamy look, bit his lip sensually, forcefully placed the mic stand down in front of him, ran both hands through his hair while taking a wide stance with his feet… then opening his arms out wide he leaned in with emotion and powerfully sang. 'Time for the confident rock god bearing his soul look' he reminded himself internally.

That trying not to love you, only went so far  
Trying not to love you, was tearing me apart  
Now i see the silver lining, of what we’re fighting for

He brought both hands to the mic stand, holding it as though it was his lifeline… he closed his eyes like he was making a confession, drawing in the audience to feel his passion, pain, angst…. 'pull them in with the angsty expression that melts their hearts' he channeled internally.

And if we keep on trying, we could be much more  
‘Cause trying not to love you  
Oh, yeah, trying not to love you

'time to snap the eyes open focusing on her like she's the only one in the room' he thought to himself, as his eyes opened and locked with Skye's.

Only makes me love you more  
Only makes me love you more.

As he hit the final notes, the islanders launched themselves out of their seats screaming and clapping… all except for Henrik, Lucas and Chelsea who stared daggers at him.

Bobby smirked sexily at Skye as she sat frozen in her seat… on her face, an expression of shock, fascination… and… yup… he’d recognize it anywhere… arousal.

Bingo.  
Shots fired. He'd played his trump card to remind her body how he used to use singing to her sensually as part of their foreplay. It was a visceral memory response he had played to, and was satisfied to feel the power of it still in his control. Completely underhanded, but all is fair in love and war right?

Smiling and finally acknowledging the other’s reaction to his performance, Bobby took a dramatic bow. “Thank yeh mah amazing fans!” he responded using his best sultry rock-god voice, then jumped off the stage feeling triumphant.

Henrik had wanted SO badly to jump up on the stage and silence Bobby when he made his completely obvious play serenading Skye. If it weren’t for Lucas’ strong hand landing on Henrik’s knee, bringing him to look at his friend as Lucas gave a small shake to his head indicating ‘now’s not the time mate,’ he’d have left all reason behind and…. 

‘Nope, be the bigger man, she’s with you… she’s wearing your ring for Christ’s sake.’ Henrik thought to himself. Bobby WANTED to get under his skin and force a reaction. He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.

************************************************************************************

A short while later the islanders finished with Karaoke, and Kassam announced the dance floor re-opened.

“How about we get out there and dance?” Henrik asked. Standing up and holding his hand out to Skye, he led her into the middle of the dance floor. 

After several songs, Kassam slid into another slow dance track. Scorpions Still Loving You poured out over the dance floor and Henrik pulled Skye close. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he looked over to find Priya standing there dancing with Bobby. 

“Cuts! Change of partner lovelies!” Priya smiled…. Pulling Henrik by the hand she deftly sashayed away with him, leaving Bobby to sweep in and take Skye into his arms. 

“Fancy meeting ye ‘ere,” Bobby said softly, smiling down at her. Cocking his head he closed his eyes, listened to the music and hummed along. “What a fortuitous song coincidence” he said winking.

“I know what you’re doing Bobby”

“Ah, ‘n whit wid that be?” he responded innocently giving her his most charming smile. Leaning in near her ear and matching the song lyrics, he sang “I would try to change things that killed our love…”

“Bobby, I’m serious..” She said, interrupting.

Bobby looked down at her, his face serious. Voice low and husky, “Ah’m very serious richt now Skye. Ah cannae believe yeh dinnae see just how serious ah am. Especially after that song ah sung for yeh...” he responded leaning back slightly and piercing through her with his light green/amber eyes.

Skye sighed, “Look, You sang beautifully as always, and I know you were trying... But you need to accept I’m with Henrik now Bobby.”

“Look, ah know there’s a lot tae talk through, but ah want another chance… yeh misunderstood mah letter ah sent wi’ yeh tae Peru. If yeh'd understood and just come home tae meh we wouldn'a be in this mess” he said shaking his head not wanting to hear it.

“You broke up with me Bobby.... IN. A. LETTER."

"No ah dinnae do such a thing, yeh misunderstood mah meanin' lass. Yeh need tae pay closer attention" he countered.

You’re still NOT listening! And talk about not paying attention?? You’re NOT very observant for someone who’s so smart.” she said stubbornly.

A flicker of irritation lit behind his eyes. 

“Whit’s that suppose tae mean lass? Ah’m PLENTY observant.” he huffed.

Skye shook her head in frustration. She was surprised he still hadn’t noticed….. taking her left hand off his shoulder she turned it to display the engagement ring on her finger. 

He stopped swaying their bodies to the music, and she could read a thousand thoughts crossing his mind as he stared at the ring on her finger. 

The two of them stood perfectly still in the middle of the dance floor as the other couples danced obliviously around them. Skye watched Bobby….. the muscle in his jaw twitched and he reflexively tightened his hands in the fabric of her skirt as he studied the ring. Seconds ticked by feeling like an eternity, when he finally pulled his eyes away from the ring. Bobby's looked deeply into hers... his eyes filled with determination.

“NO.” He stated matter of fact.

“Wait… what do you mean ‘no’...?” she said in confusion.

“Et means what eht means Skye. NO. Ah dinnae accept et.” he answered her, as he brought his hand up to her face and took her chin between his fingers and thumb. 

“It’s not up to you Bobby. Henrik asked me to marry him, and I said yes.”

"WHY?" he demanded, his tone cool and even.

"What do you mean why? Because I love him, that's why!" she said trying to pull her chin away.

Bobby's grip tightened just slightly, keeping her locked in place.

"Not as much as you'll love me." He said, his eyes drilling into her with a hard intensity sending a chill up her spine.

As Skye's lips parted to respond Bobby crashed his lips against hers, kissing her hard and deep while holding her face in place with his firm grip on her chin. Too shocked to respond, Skye stood frozen. 

Pulling back slightly, Bobby whispered against her lips “Yeh haven’t said I DO yet lass....” then turned, and strode purposefully out of the party venue leaving Skye standing alone in the middle of the dance floor.


	13. Master Manipulator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby left the Halloween reunion like the cat who ate the canary... The master manipulator is up to his tricks... who can keep up with bad boy Bobby when he's set his sights on a target?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing you can count on with Bobby... he never gives up. Now that he knows Skye is wearing Henrik's engagement ring it's game on.... and that's a dangerous place to be.

And you know  
For you  
I’d bleed myself dry  
For you  
I’d bleed myself dry

It’s true  
Look how they shine  
For you

\- Coldplay -

Bobby sat on the prep table in the Hospital kitchen, his chef jacket unbuttoned with sleeves rolled up as he strummed quietly on his beat-up acoustic guitar and sang softly to himself.

I’d go hungry  
I’d go black and blue  
I’d go crawling  
Down the avenue  
No, there’s nothing   
That I wouldn’t do  
To make you feel my love

The storms are raging  
On the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret  
Though winds of change  
Are throwing  
Wild and free  
You ain’t seen nothing  
Like me yet

Big Jonno walked by, deftly swiping the guitar from Bobby’s hands.

“HEY! What gives?! Give eht back!”

“Nope! ‘Nough oh this Bobs… Haud yer wheesht!” he growled at his friend.  
“Yeh bin mopin’ about work tae last few days ever since yeh got back from London and tha’ bloody reunion. Yer heid’s mince. Time tae leave et in the past mate.”

Bobby clenched the edge of the steel table with both hands. Leaning forward he gave his friend a withering look.

“Ah know yer just tryin’ tae look out fur meh, but iffn’ yeh dinnae give eht back I’ll kick yer arse so hard yer grand bairnes wi walk wi a limp.” 

Big Jonno let out a bellowing laugh, “Yer bum’s oot tae windae wee Bobs! In yer dreams yeh’d kick mah arse!” Walking over to Bobby’s guitar case, he placed it inside and closed the lid. 

Turning back to his glaring friend he continued.. “What’s got yeh so riled up today Bobs? Thought yeh’d be over et by now… gettin’ on tae yer next scheme and all… eht’s not like yeh dinnae have plenty of club girl fud tae keep yer boaby happy.”

“Gang tae hell ye fuckin’ asshole.” Bobby snarled, flipping him off.

“Then whit’s your kinch yeh wee prick?” Jonno clapped back.

Bobby dug his phone out from his back pocket and held it out for Jonno to see. “She wilna’ answer any of mah calls or texts! Eht’s pissin me right off!” he growled.

“Come on man, Ah hate tae see yeh so wrecked over a bird! Yeh hav’tae let it go and move on.”

“Fuckin shut yer trap Jonno! Ah dinnae remember askin’ for your advice… I’m NEVER giving up on Skye. Don’t EVER suggest it again got it?!?” he seethed, glaring daggers at his friend.

“Fine, fine…” Jonno answered holding up his hands in surrender. “So, yer never given’ up… what’s yer next play then iffn’ she won’t answer yeh?”

Bobby massaged his temples for a moment thinking…

Picking up his phone he looked at it, the wheels turning.

Big Jonno watched as a sly grin crept across Bobby’s face. “Do I wanna know what tha’ wicked smile is for?” he asked… that look usually meant trouble.

Bobby shook his head, dismissing the bigger man. Scrolling through his contacts he found what he was looking for and hit CALL, placing it on speakerphone.

“Hello? Bobby? To what do I owe the honor?” Priya greeted as the call connected.

“Priya..” Bobby purred, “Ah just wanted tae thank yeh for tae assist tae other night at tae reunion. Ah took off so quickly, ah dinnae want yeh tae feel unappreciated.”

“Well, it’s probably for the best that you took off when you did, it took everything I had to keep Henrik occupied while you danced with Skye…” she replied.

“Again, thanks for that.” 

“The place kind of erupted after you left you know…”

“Ooooohh… saucy, do tell luv!” Bobby’s eyes sparkled mischievously looking at Big Jonno.

“Well, Lucas apparently saw the end of your little kiss from the other side of the dance floor and made a bee-line straight for Skye as you strutted off like the cat who ate the canary. When Henrik saw Lucas’ face as he got to Skye’s side I couldn’t stop him. He dropped me like a hot potato and went to her.” she recounted to him.

“And… then what happened?” Bobby asked, looking wickedly pleased with himself.

“And then Skye apparently told them what went on between the two of you, which resulted in both men tearing out of the building trying to chase you down to kick your ass…” she finished with a sigh.

“Bobby…. For a guy who said in the villa you hated drama...you SURE know how to bring it.” Priya stated admonishingly.

Bobby let out a delighted cackle. “Babe you dinnae even know tae half of eht! God, tha’s fucking priceless… ah only wish ah coulda seen Henrik’s face!”

“You sure made the party come to a screeching halt that’s for sure.” Priya said, her voice tinged with disappointment.

“Awww, now dinnae be like that Priya mah pet!” Bobby purred at her in his smooth baritone, “Ehts all part of mah master plan… Skye and I shouldn't hae ever broken up. Ah’m just gettin’ back what’s rightfully mine…. But... Ah’v come tae a bit of a dead end tae be honest... and ah need tae ask for yer help lass.”

Priya was quiet on the other end of the line for a moment, then replied, “Bobby, I’m not sure how I can help… It’s not like Skye and I speak on the phone, or get together for coffee… It’s as though she’s cut herself off from everyone from the villa except for Lucas, Chelsea and Henrik. What do you think I can do? And more importantly… WHY should I do anything? Skye and Henrik seem really happy. I don’t think people should try and mess with that.”

Bobby grit his teeth in irritation as she spoke, but turned on the charm when he countered her. 

“Priya doll, d’ye remember the night at tae villa when tae two of us lay on tae floaties in tae pool after ever’one had gone in tae sleep… we looked up at tae stars and promised we’d always have each other’s backs when it came tae love.”

Quietly Priya responded, “I remember…”

Bobby filled his voice with emotion, making his voice catch “I cannae let her go Priya, I miss her SO much and ah honestly dinnae want tae live without her... “ 

He smiled and winked at Big Jonno while making his voice quiet to a grief-filled whisper and continued…   
“Our break up was a big misunderstanding. Henrik took advantage of tae moment, if he hadn’t hae bin there I KNOW we wid hae made up….. And, like yeh said, she’s cut off from any of her friends from tae villa except those three… Eht’s like they’re tryin’ tae keep her from bein’ free… like they’ve brainwashed her or somthin’...“

He paused for effect, taking a shuddering breath into the phone, but giving Jonno two thumbs up…

“Priya…. For fuck’s sake, not only am ah worried about her… but... Ah bin carrying around a bloody engagement ring I bought her tae day she left for Peru!”

“You WHAT?!?” Priya exclaimed.

“Yeah… Ah carry eht wi’ me all tae time… just tae remind meh she’s still worth fightin’ for! Here, let me text yeh a picture.”

Bobby jumped off the prep table and dug the satin bag from the inside pocket of his leather jacket. Pulling out the ring box, he took the ring in his fingers angling it to catch the light just so. He snapped the picture… then texted it to Priya. 

Putting it back in his jacket pocket, he waited for her to receive the image. 

“OH MY GOD!!!” Priya shrieked at the image of the 2 carat Tiffany Heart-shaped Halo engagement ring in platinum setting. “IS THAT TIFFANY?!?!”

“Yeah,” he said using his best despondent tone as he jumped lithely back up to his perch on the steel table and winked at Jonno… who was looking no less shocked. “Ah was goin’ tae surprise her… but Henrik swept in and she never called meh tae entire time she was gone. Ah dinnae even know when she returned!” 

Priya’s voice faltered… “I had no idea…but... Bobby, Lucas said something about a letter... that you put it in Skye's luggage. A break-up letter.”

"That was a misunderstanding... Ah was upset she was leavin' me for so long. Ah had begged her tae let me come along and help... tae do whatever needed done. Just so we could be together... she said no. But then she told meh tae day before she left that she was travelin' wi' Henrik and ah got mad. Wrote ah letter te tell her mah feelins' and she thought it was a break-up letter. BUT ah NEVER said those words in tae letter! I thought she'd read it an call meh... but tha' call never came." he said in the most pathetic tone he could muster.

He continued on, lacing his voice with just the right amount of frustration. “Everyone thinks that Henrik’s tae good guy… but tae truth is, he ALWAYS wanted Skye. Yeh remember he said eht straight out when he and Lucas arrived at tae villa. He’d just been waitin’ for tae right time tae act like the fuckin’ hero. I’M tae victim here Priya… NOT him.”

Silence stretched out on the other end of the line as Bobby waited patiently… he had to let her process what he just fed her. At the end of the day, he was sure her alliance to him was much stronger and would win out against either Henrik or Lucas.

Finally, Priya’s voice came across the line with a sigh… “You’re well right boo. We DID promise to have each other’s backs… and Henrik doing that IS super shady…. I had NO idea. I’m SO sorry! What do you need me to do to help you get your girl back?”

“Ah’v come up wi’ a plan. Ah need yeh tae find out where Chelsea and Lucas live and tail her whenever yeh can.” he responded simply.

Dubious, Priya asked, “How’s that going to help you with Skye?”

“Ah figure, tae last time yeh talked tae Lucas he mentioned Skye and Henrik were stayin’ near London right? Ah’m hoping yeh’l get lucky and Chelsea wi’ lead yeh tae Skye’s place... OR, She'll meet up wi' Skye and ye can follow Skye home.” He said, laying out his plan carefully.

“What will you do once you find it?” Priya inquired warily.

“What’ye think ah’m gonna do?” he asked, putting on a hurt tone. “Skye’s ma soulmate Priya. Ah’l drop everythin, come tae London, and use tae information tae ‘accidentally’ bump into Skye when Henrik’s not around so we can actually have a REAL conversation wi’ no interruptions… 

He took a deep cleansing breath like he was trying to keep his emotions under control, then leaned into the angsty voice and continued...“God Priya, ah’l do whatever ah can tae win her back. I know if ah kin just get her alone, ah kin get her tae see what a big mistake she’s makin’.... How Henrik’s got her confused… tae be honest, after that kiss on tae dance floor tae other night, ah KNOW she’s still not over meh…. Over US... Yeh cannae just turn off love like we shared.”

Looking at Big Jonno he gave two thumbs up and finished his pitch. “Ah KNOW she still loves me, ah just need her tae admit et and come back tae meh where she belongs. Ah miss her Priya… Ah’m miserable wi’out her. Please…. Help me.”

Silence met Bobby as he held his breath waiting for Priya. Finally, she broke the silence.

“I’m in.”

The Cheshire cat had nothing on Bobby's satisfied grin.


	14. Retail Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chelsea meets up with Skye at a nursery boutique to get her input on the baby's nursery when they discover Priya skulking in the shadows. What will Priya do when faced with a version of Bobby she wasn't expecting? In this game of cat and mouse, who is the real predator?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skye is fed up with being fed up... Ever had that feeling? I love a strong female protagonist! 
> 
> After using her free time off and on over the past 3 weeks to keep an eye on Chelsea for Bobby, Priya finally catches a break.
> 
> But never estimate the power of the bra... Girls gotta stick together, and there's always a little more love to share if the bra fits.

Hey, you’ve done nothing  
That I can’t repair, I can’t repair

No I don’t need you  
Not a little bit  
To myself  
I’ve finally admitted it  
No I don’t need you  
Not a little bit  
Get rid of it, whoa

And now I’m me without you  
(and things are ‘bout to get real good)  
Watch me breathe without you  
(and things are ‘bout to get real good)  
Oh you’re fading so fast  
I can hardly see ya  
When I look back oh  
Now I’m me without you  
(and things are ‘bout to get real good)

I can love whoever I want  
Say whatever I want  
Do whatever I want  
Hey

Gwen Stefani -

THREE WEEKS LATER - 

Chelsea exited her building to wait for the cab’s arrival and spoke into the phone to her friend. “So you’re just leaving Seraphine now? Perfect, tell your driver that you’re going to The Baby Cot Shop in Chelsea. 408 King’s Road.” 

She paused in her conversation while Skye relayed the information to the upscale baby boutique to her driver, then resumed her conversation.

“Oh, yeah, you should get there before me… just go in and start looking at things you like. And Skye, thanks again for making time to come down to London on the train late yesterday. I know it isn’t a short trip from Scotland to then turn around and go back the following day.”  
…..

“I still can’t believe you have to work on Saturday and Sunday… I guess animals just don’t have the decency to not have babies on the weekend!” she joked and smiled at what her friend was answering on the other end.  
…..

“OH! Gotta dash! My driver just arrived! See you soon my bra!”

Twenty minutes later the cab arrived at the upscale Nursery boutique and Chelsea hurried inside. Heading toward the back of the store, she found Skye looking at books of wallpaper. 

“Hey there! Look at you! Oh my gosh look at your adorable pregnant belly!! How many weeks are you now?”

“19 weeks this Saturday.” Skye answered rubbing a hand lovingly over her bump that had grown significantly over the last few weeks.

“Isn’t this showroom is to die for?!?! You have no idea how excited I am that you both trust me with designing the nursery!! I just want to make sure we pick out the furniture together so you and Henrik are happy and I can choose a design direction.”

“It’s absolutely amazing Chels, you were right, but I don’t even know where to start other than that Hen and I want eco friendly.” Skye answered her friend looking a little overwhelmed.

“Oh Babe!” Chelsea said wrapping her in a hug, “that’s what I’m here for… so you can just relax and give me some ideas of what you like and I can make ALL the details come together!” Chelsea motioned to a table and chairs. “Sit with that heavy book babe, I’m just looking for inspiration from you.”

“Thanks, that makes sense. You did such an amazing job bringing both Henrik and my style together in our flat… we totally trust you with the baby’s room.” she smiled and sat down, melting into a comfy chair. “My brain has been a bit full lately.”

“Oh girly, sorry you’ve been running around all day. I know Bababoom in Essex is a bit of a drive, but Lucas was adamant you got their pregnancy massage and reflexology while you’re in town this trip. You’ve been under too much stress… it’s not good for the baby.”

“No, you’re right. I totally understand…. And the treatments were a little slice of heaven! You'll have to thank Lucas for me. He was right, but don't let it go to his head!" She joked, then immediately sobered. "Work has just been really busy for me lately, the joey we're expecting is really important to our conservation efforts... and then there’s the Bobby factor.”

“Is he STILL texting you?” Chelsea studied her friend worriedly.

“Yeah, texts and voicemail.” she pulled her phone out of her purse, unlocked the screen, pulled up the text string then handed it over to Chels.

Chelsea scanned through the string of un-answered texts that got more and more stalker-y, scrunching her face up in anger. Handing the phone back to Skye she thought for a moment.

“What’s Henrik say about these?” Chelsea asked, her brow furrowed.

Skye shrugged, “What’s to say? Bobby’s trying his best to re-establish communication with me. Soon as I respond at all, he’ll feel he’s got his hooks back in and believe that I’m falling for his crap again…. It’s his next tactic. Bobby is like a chess player… always thinking multiple steps ahead.”

Chelsea shook her head in concern. “Why don’t you shut this line down and just get a new phone?”

“Hen and I talked about it, but he pointed out that Bobby is such a narcissist that changing numbers and shutting this one down would piss him off and send him to another level. Right now, I agree with Henrik. Even though I’m not responding… it still leaves a ‘maybe’ in Bobby’s mind. As you read for yourself…. all the texts and emails so far have been him flirting and pouring on the charm. I’d rather have him in that head-space honestly. Makes him more predictable.”

Chelsea looked at her friend, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

“I know that look Chels… spill.” Skye said, watching the wheels in her head turn.

Chelsea sighed, “I know you of all people don’t think I’m crazy… Lucas says it’s my imagination, but… I just get this weird feeling off and on lately like I’m being watched. It’s just creepy.”

Skye took Chelsea’s hand in hers, ‘I absolutely DON’T think you’re crazy Chels… you’re one of the most intuitive people I know. If you say you feel like that, then I think there’s something to it. You need to trust your gut and be aware of your surroundings. GOD! I feel like we’re in some sort of spy movie having to hide from being discovered… it’s no way to live my life.”

“I felt it when I was standing waiting for the cab to arrive and bring me here…” Chelsea stated cautiously.

Skye studied her face, then replied in a determined voice… “Then I guess we should be on the lookout for anything suspicious… I mean, the reality is that I am sure Bobby will find out about my pregnancy at some time… and one way or another I’m going to have to deal with whatever shit he’s going to try to bring.”

“But the longer you can avoid that the better.” Chelsea finished her thought for her. “BUT… for NOW at least, let's just enjoy our afternoon…. my gorgeous baby oven baking my future god-baby!” She smiled waving her hands around to show off the amazing shop they were in. 

Skye laughed, Chelsea had a way with words that always turned things around. “Well, first of all, we're bra sisters, so I think that makes you more like AUNTIE Chelsea...."

Chelsea squirmed in sheer delight, "EEEEEEEEE!!! Auntie Chelsea Is a spoiler!" She crooned rubbing Skye's belly lovingly, then stooping to stage whisper to it. "Just so you know, you're not even born yet and I'm already a pushover for you.... don't abuse it." She smiled cheekily and stood back up.

"I've no doubt of that," Skye smiled adoringly at her bestie. "Okay, on to why we're here then... what’s the plan oh design guru?”

Chelsea instructed, “You stay here all comfy, we’re here on appointment for the next several hours, so an associate will be around soon to offer you tea and refreshment… In the meantime, I’m going to go up front and scout out some different baby furniture choices to get your opinion on! Divide and conquer is the game!” 

With a laugh, Chelsea turned and made her way up to the front of the store… but as she approached, she was surprised to see a familiar face peering in the glass on the other side of the window display.

‘Damn it…. PRIYA…So THAT’S Bobby’s next move… we’ll just see about that!’ Chelsea thought to herself as she plastered what she hoped was a convincing smile onto her face and walked toward the front door. 

“Priya! So nice to see you! What brings you here?” Chelsea enthused, bringing the other girl into a hug as she walked into the store.

“Oh, well… you know… what a coincidence… I just, ummm, there’s a girl at the realty office who’s having a baby… so I just, ummm… I heard this was a nice shop and thought I’d get something for her here.” Priya painfully stumbled over her excuse. 

“Yes, well, it’s really more decor and furnishings than anything baby shower gift-ish, unless she’s already working with a designer here.” Chelsea countered.

“What?” Priya asked, then trying to pivot she met Chelsea’s eyes. “So what brings you here then?”

Waving her hand elusively in the air indicating the shop, Chelsea answered confidently, “Oh, I’m designing a nursery for a client in Kensington. This is one of my favorite upscale shops for nurseries!”

Looking around Priya answered softly to herself, “Yes… it’s lovely in here.”

Hearing Chelsea speaking to someone Skye got up to investigate, and was shocked to see her having a conversation with none other than Priya. She ducked back behind a half wall as she thought things through.

Skye’s head began to swim as she contemplated all the scenarios that would place Priya at their precise location… and only ONE made sense. 

That BASTARD. 

Bobby obviously had Priya following Chelsea in the hopes she would catch them together. THAT’S what Chelsea had sensed! GODDAMMIT when would she stop underestimating Bobby’s need to be in control?? She mentally kicked herself for thinking he would be placated with silence.

Looking down at a beautiful children’s table, her eyes were drawn to an unfinished puzzle that had been placed there to complete the look. ‘Hmmmmm,’ she thought to herself… ‘Bobby is using Priya to provide him with pieces to complete a puzzle… what if Chelsea and I turn that on him and control the pieces he’s allowed to see?’ 

She smiled to herself. For the first time she felt the upper hand in one of Bobby’s games. If Priya REALLY knew how he manipulated her time in the villa Skye KNEW that she wouldn’t be so game to help him. Priya honestly came to Love Island to find love, NOT to be moved around like a pawn on a chessboard. ‘Fine, he wants to enlist a spy… two can play at that game’ she decided internally.

When dealing with wild animals one needed to lay bait for them to get the animal close enough to medicate… then they were safe to work with. ‘You want to act like a bloody wild animal Bobby…I’ll fucking treat you like one.’

Grabbing a puffy velvet baby comforter in a gorgeous forest green off a display crib nearby, Skye bunched it up in front of her so that it camouflage her belly. Then, pretending to be oblivious to the other girls, she rounded the corner innocently ‘looking’ for Chelsea to ask a question.

“Hey Chels, take a look at this comforter I found… OH! Hey there Priya! What a small world!” she smiled sincerely.

“OH! Hello Skye, visiting Chelsea while...“ Priya began.

“I’m just hanging out with Chels, it’s fun to see how her brain works!” Skye replied, cutting her off. “This isn’t somewhere I would have expected to run into you though… not that I’m not happy to see you!” 

“Well, yes… as I was just telling Chelsea,” she replied uncomfortably, before being cut off by several text notifications loudly pinging one after another from her phone.

Priya looked nervously between her phone and the girls.

“You… might want to take those,” Skye interjected, giving her a warm smile. “So many in a row… must be important.”

“Umm, yes, just… give me a moment. I’ll be right back.” Priya nodded, walking across the room while reading the text messages.

Chelsea whispered urgently to Skye. “What do you think you’re DOING? I was trying to get rid of her before she saw you…”

Skye whispered back, “Bobby sent her. I think she’s been the one you sensed following you.”

“SERIOUSLY?” Chelsea whispered back incredulously. “What’s his game?”

“Exactly!” She whispered, “He’s got her spying on you to lead her to me… I’m betting he’s tired of getting silence from me so he’s trying to gather enough information to make his next move.”

“Well, what do we do about it then?” Chelsea responded.

“I’ve got a plan, but you have to roll with me on it, okay? We’re going to turn her.”

“What do you mean TURN her?” she looked at her friend confused.

“We’re going to invite her to sit down to tea with us at the table, and I’m going to finally open her eyes to Bobby’s manipulation of her in the villa.” Skye shared.

“Damn, you’re going hard core on her.” Chelsea responded, “Are you sure that’s the best move? It’s completely laying all the cards on the table.”

As Priya was walking back towards them from replying to the texts, Sky whispered one last thing… 

“It’s the right thing to do… I can’t stand he’s pulled her into this and she wouldn’t be if she knew what he’d done to her in the villa. It’s time to create a double agent babe.” Surreptitiously, Skye linked pinkies with Chelsea under the edge of the comforter in her arms and was rewarded with a twinkle in her friend’s eyes.

“Sorry about that,” Priya began as she rejoined them, smiling apologetically. “You were right, I couldn’t ignore them.”

“Because Bobby would have been really pissed off if you had?” Skye bluntly offered.

You could have heard a pin drop in the deafening silence that followed. Skye and Chelsea watched in fascinated expectation at the look on Priya’s face as it drained of color. Finally, the other girl’s shoulders slumped and she looked down at the floor sadly.

“How did you know?” she asked softly.

Skye looked at Priya, feeling a cross between disappointment and pity towards the girl, then calmly replied… “I think we all need to sit down for a cup of tea. You need to hear some things and it’s best you’re sitting down while I tell them to you.”

Priya looked up confused, “You mean you’re NOT absolutely furious at me?!”

“Oh, we’re BOTH absolutely furious at you…” Chelsea replied calmly, “But we also understand a bigger picture… you need to hear Skye out, then you’ll understand.”

With that, Chelsea led the way back to the table. As Chels got the tea served, Skye made herself comfortable and repositioned the comforter to continue to hide her belly behind, as though she was simply enjoying the cozyness of it. 

Once the three were alone, she began.

“There’s a lot you need to know about what went on in the villa under the surface Priya, and I know you will have a million questions for me along the way… but you need to promise me NOW that you will simply LISTEN to the whole thing first. Listen and REALLY hear what all I have to tell… THEN we will be happy to answer any and all questions. Do I have your word on that? And before you ask, I know ALL of this, because one night, after we returned to Glasgow…. when Bobby was particularly drunk and high he spilled all of this to me.”

Priya studied the serious look on Skye’s face and simply nodded.

“Okay then, I’ll start from the very beginning. You know by now that Bobby is very focused on what he wants, remember this as I continue. 

You may NOT know, however, that he had a very specific game plan entering into the villa. He and Lottie knew each other from outside the villa and they worked together the entire time to manipulate everyone towards their two end-goals.”

“When you arrived,” Skye continued, “and you picked him to couple up with… he was…. displeased. He had already decided that I was exactly what he was looking for to complete his ultimate agenda and you threw a spanner in the works.”

“Not too big a hurdle for him though, as he easily set in motion his first scheme… to get close to Noah so that he would 1st) influence Rahim to pick YOU at the first recoupling and 2nd), to have Hope talk to ME and influence me toward focusing my attention on flirting with Bobby. He picked me and we were a couple again.”

“It all worked out perfectly, until Henrik and Lucas arrived, and Henrik announced around the firepit that first day that he was interested in me. Later that day at the party, Bobby overheard Henrik talking to Noah… who admitted to also fancying me on the first day, but didn’t have the guts to step forward. Then, I compounded the problem when I was honest with Bobby later in the evening… telling him that I felt a spark with Henrik and wanted to be upfront.”

“Now Bobby had two more hurdles to contend with, so he and Lottie set about a very shrewd plan. Playing on you, Noah and Hope’s subconscious and insecurities while subliminally directing both you and Noah to begin thinking about each other.”

“Henrik still had to be dealt with though, so he and Lottie took advantage of directing Marisol, you and Hope to see Lucas’ advantages which put Henrik in the bottom three boys after the Mr. Love Island pageant.” 

“The following day, Bobby and Lottie ran a very subliminal campaign playing to the audience to keep the OG Rahim and drop Henrik and Rocco…. Which obviously worked.”

“Bobby felt pretty secure following getting Henrik eliminated, KNOWING that I would have picked him at the next girl’s choice. Unfortunately, later that night Lottie overheard Noah telling Rahim that he STILL thought I was cute, and Hope was getting to be a lot of work.”

“He and Lottie had to come up with a plan ASAP that would place YOU in Noah’s sights as an alternative to Hope instead of me. Which was the birth of Operation Nope.”

“Bobby executed a perfect manipulation of the four of us to secure Noah’s interest in you, and in turn, your interest in Noah.”

“To Hope, he simply needed to continually create opportunities or offhanded comments that fed her insecurities where you were concerned. For Noah, he just needed to subtly keep the other guys questioning Hope’s overbearing personality counter to your more easygoing one….”

“And for YOU Priya, he just needed to spoon feed you the Operation Nope idea as an ‘experiment’ which also doubled as giving you a chance to see if there might be something between you and Noah. He knew you fancied Noah from the start, so it was an easy sell.”

“Bobby boasted that he is so good at manipulation... he even made it seem as though it was partially your idea.”

“He knew that he had given me the hard sell that it was important for his partner to be faithful, so he knew that I wouldn’t participate. But he also knew that I would have a hard time not warning Hope either. And he himself added to the drama by telling all the boys 'innocently’ about the plan.”

“When WE thought everything had gone to hell, it had ACTUALLY gone perfectly to Bobby and Lottie’s plan. Noah was now giving Priya serious thought, Hope was even more insecure, Priya, you even decided to stick with trying to be a serious option for Noah…. AND Bobby’s ultimate goal of smoke and mirrors to get all attention off of me was a success.”

“The final nail Bobby pounded in the coffin happened when Jakub and Chelsea arrived. Bobby wanted to secure a Noah/Priya couple, so he started working his mojo on Jakub when he saw the opportunity the night of the party, and over the next few days took every opportunity to put Jakub and Hope together, while also encouraging you and Noah.” 

“Bobby is VERY slick… like a slight of hand card trick. You don’t even realize that he’s influenced you. It’s diabolically brilliant really…. Like an evil genius.”

“The big revelation is that BOBBY is actually the instigator of the entire disaster recoupling. He influenced Jakub to rock the boat and pick Hope, Hope to be intrigued by it, Noah to be open to picking Priya…it all worked according to plan… though Bobby didn’t count on Lucas picking me.”

“What Bobby didn’t know was that neither Lucas nor Henrik trusted Bobby. They thought he was a player from the start but couldn’t prove anything… so Lucas promised Henrik while he was packing to leave the villa, that if he had the opportunity Lucas would pick me to get me away from Bobby.”

“Unfortunately, Bobby is extremely clever and figured it out pretty quickly that must have been their play, as before that time Lucas and I had never shown a spark.” 

“The whole Casa Amore break gave Bobby exactly what he needed to get the power back though, and Bobby was able to work his magic using Gary as an unwitting accomplice to turn Lucas’ head with Blake while we were away.”

“Bobby knew that after he and I spoke the morning we left for CA while the other boys slept, that I would be faithful, so all he had to do was manipulate the circumstances to get Lucas to recouple and remain single himself. When we girls returned and I saw Bobby had waited for me, I fell for it…. hook line and sinker. That was all it took to turn my focus onto Bobby as ‘the good guy’ in the scenario.”

“So, throughout the time in the villa, Bobby fooled us all. He didn’t care who he used, who was collateral damage. All he cared about was effectively playing his role as OZ behind the curtain so that he could successfully manipulate not only the other islanders…most specifically YOU.”

“Ultimately though, he needed to make the viewers fall in love with his personna so that HE ended up with me… and that we would be the sweetheart plucky couple that overcame obstacles to fall in love.”

“Even Bobby’s declaration of love to me right before the final recoupling was a manipulation. Knowing that I might just recouple with Henrik after he returned… even though I didn’t cheat, the spark was there - and Bobby had to maintain control. So he said ‘I love you’ at the perfectly designated time, knowing I wouldn’t be able to break his heart on national tv.”

Skye paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. It was a lot to unload, and even more for Priya to unpack. But she needed to include the final puzzle piece so that Priya fully understood the REAL Bobby. Taking a deep breath she continued.

“Priya, I know you think you are helping Bobby… that he is heartbroken over our breakup and just needs your help. If I would just listen to him I would remember our love etc etc etc. Remember at the beginning I told you that he and Lottie knew each other from before?”

Priya nodded.

“Bobby and Lottie know each other from being members of the same BDSM club. They are both DOMS and wanted to get themselves a shiny new toy they could integrate into their lifestyle that had not been shared with all their friends. In effect, they were wanting to find the perfect moldable SUB they could have a one on one relationship with. And right from day one they set their sights on GARY and ME.”

“And while, I have no issue with anyone who enjoys that kink, as long as it’s consensual… Bobby HID it from me until we were back home in Glasgow. He spent his time in the villa pretending to be someone he is not. Then he took me on a disorienting rollercoaster and tried to force me into being his SUB by bullying, intimidation, physical violence, and even tried to drug me to be more compliant.”

“He manipulated and burned the entire villa to end up coupled with me. And everything he pretended to be, the mask he wore… it was ALL a lie. I know there is a part, deep down, that he pulls from for his moments of sweetness, but Priya, that’s NOT who he is. He is calculated and devious. Everything he does comes from a visceral need to dominate, to be in control.”

“About two weeks before I left for Peru, we got into an argument because I would not submit to him… and he hit me. Closed fist, a hard right hook to my face. I ran to my bathroom and locked myself in. Bobby fooled me into thinking he was broken, remorseful, that he’d get help… he’d change… but it was just another manipulation.” 

“When I left for Peru he tried to bully and manipulate me to return to him thinking he was ending things. He was SURE he had conditioned me to come running back to him. But he was wrong. I didn’t. Instead, I ended up in the arms of the man I was MEANT to leave the villa with. A man I TRULY love and who loves me back. Honestly… how love SHOULD be. I ended up with Henrik and I’m TRULY HAPPY Priya.”

“Bobby hasn’t stopped being obsessed with me. He is still playing the game even though we’ve left the villa, and has some sick agenda that if he plays the right cards…. Manipulates the right people… that he can put together a winning hand and pull me back in as his prize.”

She stopped, and reached out placing her hand over Priya’s. Looking into her eyes earnestly she continued, “I like to think of you as a friend Priya, and I KNOW you wouldn’t want that for one of your friends. I know I wouldn’t. Bobby is USING you again. Please don’t let him control you.”

The three girls sat quietly for a few long minutes as Priya absorbed all that Skye had shared with her, staring at where Skye had gently covered her hand with her own… Then broke the silence with a shuddering sob and dissolved into tears. Chelsea reached into her purse and pulled out a tissue, kindly offering it to the older girl.

FInally after a few minutes, she calmed, looking into Skye’s face, regret and pain etched on her own. In a quiet tentative voice she spoke.

“Skye, I am SO sorry… I think a part of me doubted Bobby’s sincerity this entire time, even in the villa if I’m honest with myself. But I just didn’t WANT to believe he wasn’t what he seemed. You deserve SO much more… You and Henrik deserve to be happy….”

Chelsea and Skye nodded at her, encouraging her to continue.

“GOD…. I feel so… USED. Like a fool. Now that you’ve walked me through it, I’m thinking back to all the times Bobby was like a little voice, getting into my head… leading me which way he wanted me to go….” she groaned in frustration, “Why is it always the gorgeous ones that are so fundamentally broken? I can’t believe I was thinking the lusty thoughts for him when I saw him at the reunion…”

Skye sighed and shook her head, “Bobby IS incredibly sexy, and charming when he wants to be. There’s no arguing that fact. But he’s equal parts dangerous, unpredictable and self centered as well. Which makes for a pretty combustible combination.” 

Priya shook her head. She turned her hand over and laced her fingers though Skye’s. 

“Please forgive me… I just, I didn’t know.”

“Oh Priya, how could you? Bobby is REALLY good at being who he is and getting what he wants.” Chelsea said comfortingly.

Priya’s brow suddenly furrowed in anger. “He USED us ALL! He RUINED the villa for all of us!”

Skye nodded in affirmation.

Priya continued as it all really sunk in. “And he FORCED you to…. Oh GOD Skye, he HURT you!”

“Yes, he did. And I WON’T ever allow him to hurt me again.” She agreed.

“I feel SO STUPID and USED!” Priya agonized. “What can I do to make it up to you? Oh GOD, I already told him in the cab ride over here what I overheard Chelsea say on the phone. Skye, he knows you live in Scotland now, and that you have a job working with animals… I DID that! You’ve just been trying to avoid him and live your life! Now he knows… what can I do to help?”

Skye looked over at Chelsea and shared a look. They were so close, Chels was truly more her sister now than just a friend. All it took was a quick flick of Skye’s eyes towards her belly to communicate with Chelsea. She thought that Priya needed to know EXACTLY how high the stakes were that Bobby remain out of her and Henrik’s lives. Chelsea knew what she was asking and gave a slight nod that she agreed.

“Priya,” Skye interrupted, “There’s something you need to know. But only if you REALLY are on my side. I believe you are, but I need to know 100%, because it’s more important than you can even imagine. Bobby and I broke up and I spent the first week in Peru with Henrik.”

Priya nodded. “I am with you 1000% Skye. Over my dead body will Bobby EVER manipulate me again to hurt you or to try to win his sick game” she replied with determination. “Whatever you need me to do I’m yours babe. I need you to believe, I never stopped considering you my friend, I will do whatever is needed to keep Bobby out of your life.”

Chelsea responded, “What we need from you is to fully ship team Skyrik, and to pull off an amazing bluff against an experienced card sharp…. Think you’re up for it?”

Priya nodded adamantly. “He’s crossed too many lines. We all signed up for Love Island to hopefully find someone serious. You and Henrik found that Skye, despite all of Bobby’s scheming. We’ll come up with a game-plan and I will sell it like I sell a million dollar home…. With style!” she smiled conspiratorially.

Nodding, Skye looked at Chelsea and then Priya. 

“Good, because We’re not here for a client’s nursery,” she said, removing the comforter from her lap, “we’re here for Henrik and my baby’s nursery. And we refuse to let Bobby mess with our happiness anymore.”


	15. Dirty Deeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to turn the tables on the master manipulator. Does Skye and her posse have what it takes to match Bobby at his own game?

You’re having trouble with the high school head  
He’s giving you the blues  
You wanna graduate  
But not in his bed  
Here’s what you gotta do:  
Pick up the phone  
I’m not alone  
Call me anytime

Just ring: 3-6,2-4, 3-6, hey  
I lead a life of crime

Dirty deeds (Done dirt cheap)  
Dirty deeds (Done dirt cheap)

AC/DC -

Henrik held Skye’s hand as they walked along the trail, cresting the summit of Arthur’s Seat. It was a beautiful day for late November, the air crisp and clear. It felt good to get out and enjoy a day outside together. For the first time in weeks, Skye felt in control. 

“Watch your footing baby,” Henrik pointed out the uneven rockery underfoot. “You okay?”

Skye smiled up at him, “I’m feeling proper alive to get out with you and just take a hike! It makes me realize just how much I miss our hikes during our time together in Peru and the Isle.”

Looking out over Edinburgh Henrik stood behind her, wrapping her body in his strong lithe arms and sheltering her a bit from the wind.

“Mmmm, great body heat” Henrik said, kissing her cheek and cuddling her closer.

“Are you having fun? This is your first time up here… aren’t the views beautiful?” she said, turning her face up into his and motioning out to Edinburgh stretching out in the valley beyond.

“Anytime I’m out with you I’m having fun, and to clarify, the view in my arms is the MOST beautiful thing I see.” 

Sky laughed, “Keep up the compliments please, I’m feeling a bit on the roly poly side today…”

“Seriously, you are the polar opposite of that Skye… You’ve got to be the fittest pregnant woman I’ve ever seen… you made it to the summit right beside me and you're not the slightest bit out of breath! Most of the people around us are huffing and puffing… and THEY’RE not almost 5 months pregnant! You are amazing!” He said proudly beaming at her.

“You always know exactly what to say to make me feel better… how do you do that?” 

“It’s a gift,” he answered beaming at her.

It was a good day. The couple had been so busy lately with work that it was nice to get a break from it all and just enjoy nature. It was the place that made them the most happy… where they had connected and grown close as they explored together while in South America. Something about getting out of the city just dispersed all the little things and cleared their vision.

Henrik couldn’t wait to go on outdoor adventures with their baby. He remembered back at the villa acting surprised when Skye mentioned she’d be up for rock climbing with him and he’d made a stupid comment about thinking she was too much of an indoor kind of girl… how completely wrong he’d been! And how happy about that he was! She was his perfect match.

“Well, now that we’ve gotten you to the top and crossed that off your Scotland bucket list as a new full time resident… what say we make our way down to St. Anthony’s Chapel ruins to see what you’ve packed us for our picnic lunch... baby says mama needs a meal.” 

“So impatient!” He laughed, then taking her gloved hand in his they began to make their way back down the path.

Once down at the St Anthony’s Chapel, Henrik took off his backpack, removed a picnic blanket and placed it on the ground inside the sheltered corner of the ruins so they could eat protected from the wind. 

Sitting down Skye leaned against the stone wall of the ruin and breathed in deeply. She loved the smell of Scotland. To her it was lovely and crisp, with the smell of damp grass and stone on the breeze. Even though she spent a large amount of her time traveling all around the world with her parents when she was growing up… this smell always made her feel like home.

Henrik sat down, leaning against the wall beside her and she rested her head on his shoulder as they ate and looked up at the hill behind the ruin.

“This place is truly beautiful… looking this way toward the hillside you can almost transport your imagination back in time” he sighed contentedly and took a bite of his sandwich.

“Mmmhmm, on a day like today when it’s a bit colder, and not many tourists, looking up in this direction where it’s all just nature makes you feel far removed from the city.”

They fell into a companionable silence... both munching on their sandwiches, and rummaging around in their own thoughts.

“Speaking of the city, about your run in with Priya yesterday… you got back so late, I didn’t want to ruin the mood by asking….” Henrik said, broaching the topic.

“But curiosity is killing the cat?” she responded lightly.

“Something like that… sooo…. After you got Priya on our side, and called me to discuss implementing plan B, what happened?”

“Ahhhh, sit back my viking prince and let me tell you a tale of young heroes dancing with Hel…” she smiled as she began recounting the previous day.

*****************************************************************************

YESTERDAY AFTERNOON

Skye hit END on her cell and walked back to the table joining her friends, flopping back down in the comfy chair. 

“What did Henrik have to say?” Chelsea asked, chewing on the inside of her cheek nervously.

Skye picked up her tea cup, taking a long thoughtful sip. “We’d talked about plan B when the texts didn’t stop… but it’s risky without anyone on the inside subliminally guiding Bobby.”

Priya perked up, a devilish expression weaving it’s way across her face. “But now I’M here! And I honestly CAN’T wait to give him a dose of his own medicine!” she hissed delightedly.

Chelsea’s eyebrows shot up and she giggled conspiratorially, “Priya you’re REALLY enjoying this, it’s awesome… but also a little scary.”

“DAMN STRAIGHT!” The older girl hissed, a mischievous twinkle in her eye… “He played us all, like fucking instruments for his sick entertainment. Whatever he gets, he deserves tenfold.”

Skye calmly took another luxurious sip of her tea, then set down the cup and looked at the girls with determination. “Then we’ve got our work cut out for us ladies. It’s time to declaw the cat.”

Chelsea almost vibrated with excitement as she took a nibble of her scone. “Okay, so what’s the game plan?”

Skye began to explain Plan B:

“Keepers and Veterinarians at the zoo have a tried and true technique to control their large carnivores. It creates an atmosphere of misdirection and distraction so that without stressing the animal they can do things like medicate, give shots, sedate, or do a quick visual assessment…”

Priya listened with fascination and delight, Skye was a little slip of a thing at 5’ 3 ``, maybe 110 soaking wet before she got pregnant. Even now she was the most petite pregnant woman Priya could remember seeing. She never gave much thought to Skye as a wildlife vet, handling large dangerous wild animals with ease… THIS was a side of the girl she had GROSSLY underestimated. In her element, taking control with what she was adept in… this was a powerhouse of a woman. The fire burning behind this momma bear’s eyes? Bobby was screwed. Priya couldn’t wait to watch him fall.

“The first step is to condition them to accept a small treat in reward for completing the desired behavior. We usually place a ball of fresh meat on the end of a stick and then hold it out to them to entice them to follow the command. Once they know what you are asking of them, they are more than happy to comply… because they get a tasty little treat.”

“After some time doing conditioning training, the animal obediently follows commands and you’re able to execute whatever clinicals you need to complete with little push back from them….” Skye smirked at the girls, continuing.

“Out in the field, it’s a different story. We’re usually practicing catch and release… tranquilizing them from a distance, then once they’re asleep… we safely approach and do our tests, place any trackers, and then place them in a comfy safe location where they wake up oblivious to what has just taken place. We can keep tabs on them from afar and decipher information from their movements unobserved while the animal goes about it’s business.”

“Bobby wants to act like a wild animal, FINE, that’s where I THRIVE…. He has no idea.” 

Deadly calm, Skye picked up a tiny cucumber sandwich and popped it into her mouth. Washing it down with a sip of tea she continued.

“Like I said, act like a wild animal, we’re going to bloody well treat him like one…. The FIRST STEP we have to take is just like out in the field. Priya, you’re going to act as the tranquilizer gun. Your mission goals are two-fold. First getting him under control through the story we concocted around plan B. Second, you need to lull and keep him on track as the metaphorical tracking device. With you staying actively involved as a double agent, he will share things with you that will help us stay steps ahead of him, as well as help subtly direct him as needed…. You have to be 1000% invested though because Bobby can smell a trap from a mile off if you hesitate in the slightest.”

“Trust me babe,” Priya answered firmly… “I have no problem fully committing to this, he won’t doubt me for a second.”

“Good, because everything else about the success of plan B depends upon it!” Skye nodded authoritatively. “You should take notes.”

Priya dug into her bag and brought out a pad and pen. 

Skye continued, “You need to get Bobby on speakerphone in a few minutes and tell him you were watching us from a coffee shop across from the book store we were in and got discovered when we decided to come for a coffee. Chelsea left, leaving you and I alone and you noticed the books I had bought… books on BDSM - more specifically ones on the subject of trying to figure out if you are a DOM or a SUB personality. That leads you to have skillfully led me in a conversation where I opened up to you that I was struggling with things feeling a little vanilla with Henrik and questioning where my identity lay. Then through conversation you are going to suggest that with a tiny push you think you could talk me into giving him a small window of proving himself to me by switching it up and playing the SUB to me… flip the table to reel me back in.”

“Wait,” Chelsea interrupted. “I’m confused, you want Priya to ENCOURAGE Bobby to continue to text you, like a texting version of BDSM? Won’t that just encourage him to get even MORE douchey?”

“Actually, no… quite the opposite. It’s like, suggesting he take on the position of a SUB is the equivalent of conditioning training with a big carnivore… We’re offering him tasty little treats - but WE are the ones who make the rules, who set up how the game is played. It REMOVES Bobby from the power position….. He will THINK by letting me be in control of things he is in control, when in reality it is HENRIK and I who are in control.”

“So what is the end game here?” Chelsea asked. “I mean, you want to be free of Bobby’s obsession right? How can you do that when you keep feeding him little bites of what he wants?”

“Ahhh, clever girl… now you’re asking the right question!” Skye answered her friend. “Bobby asked me the proverbial Mad Hatter riddle from Alice in Wonderland on Halloween….”

“Which is?” Chelsea prompted.

“How is a raven like a writing desk?” 

She paused, then continued. “The answer is that there IS no answer… But Lewis Carroll wrote much of Alice in Wonderland in a pub named the Ravensworth Arms, which got me to thinking… the focus needs to be on the finished work, not on the characters inside.”

“Okay, I love you babes, but this is REALLY deep for me. I know you were some wiz-kid smartypants to finish TWO degrees by like 24, so you’re going to need to spell it out for me.” Chelsea requested.

“Don’t you see?! Bobby went onto Love Island with the single goal of finding himself a SUB! If we make him believe that I am soul searching… and what I discover is that I am in fact the complete opposite of that, his OWN self-identity WON’T allow him to continue to chase me because I will no longer fit his needs! It’s ALWAYS about Bobby’s needs above all others… he physically NEEDS to be in control, and you can’t satisfy that need with a DOM/DOM relationship!” Skye enthused.

Priya’s face lit up, and she clapped her perfectly manicured hands in delight.“OH MY GOD SKYE THAT’S BLOODY BRILLIANT! The END completed work instead of the individual characters.” 

Chelsea looked at her with awe, “Geez hon! The way you've perfectly psychoanalyzed the crap out of him is kinda impressively scary… like... burrowed inside his head and moved-IN type of scary!”

“Well, I can’t take all the credit, Henrik and I actually came up with it together. Kind of a double-mastermind thing. We want NO secrets between us to give Bobby any opportunity or weapon to tear us apart, so actually… The plan is that HENRIK will actually be the one doing the texting and pretending to be me.” She smiled smugly.

“Holy crap that’s evilicious!” Chelsea squealed in delight.

Priya looked at Chelsea confused... 

Skye laughed and answered her silent question... "Come on Priya, if you want to truly be a bra sister you need to understand the language.... EVIL + DELICIOUS = EVILICIOUS." 

"RIGHT!" Priya laughed.

“But for NOW, Priya, I do believe YOU are up to bat hon! Ready?” Skye asked, indicating the other girl’s phone sitting by her notes.

Priya’s eyes danced in anticipation, “More than you’ll ever know…” Chelsea and Skye held their breath as she reached for her phone and dialed.

A surly sounding Bobby came on the line, “Took yeh fuckin’ long enough tae git back tae me…. What’che been doin’ all this time Priya… Ah need results.”

“Well, then that takes patience, and NOT biting the hand that feeds you thank you very much.” Priya answered him in a cool detached tone.

“SORRY…. Sorry, Ah dinnae mean tae snap at yeh, it’s just, it’s bin a few weeks and this ehs tae first time yeh’v struck pay-dirt. Ah’v bin pullin’ mah dreads out waitin’ for yer call.”

“You should be happy with the wait then because I’ve got some juicy details to share.” 

“REALLY? Do tell…” 

Priya gave the girls a conspiratorial wink then continued…

“Alright, there’s good news and bad news, I’ll start with the bad… I got pinched.” 

“What d’ye mean yeh got ‘pinched’?” Bobby said suspiciously.

“I was spotted.”

“FUCKIN’ HELL Priya, Ah asked a SIMPLE thing of yeh and yeh screw the pooch when it really matters!!!” Bobby growled at her over the phone.

“Wait Bobby! It actually turned into the BEST part… that’s the good news.” She countered.

“What'cha mean? How can tha’ be GOOD news?”

“Because they spotted me when they came across the street from the bookstore to the cafe I was in… it was so naturally random that they didn’t suspect a thing! I invited them to join me, but Chelsea had another appointment which led to some quality alone girl chat between myself and Skye… revealing some VERY JUICY info…” she let the last words dangle like bait.

There was a moment of silence on the other end and the three girls sat pensively watching the phone… then Bobby spoke.

“Did ye say… JUICY? What kind of juicy?” he said with an undercurrent of devilish delight.

“Well, we were talking and her bag from the bookstore was on the table, kind of a semi-opaque plastic that I could still make out the book titles through. I noticed the top book was on BDSM, so I casually pulled it out and teased making a comment about it being a little ‘light reading’...”

Bobby’s breath seemed to get a little heavier over the line and he asked, “Books on BDSM? What were they on specifically? What’s got mah little bird buyin’ books on BDSM for?”

Priya put on her best scheming voice, “she had two books, one on all the ins and outs on being a good SUB, and the other on what it takes to be a good DOM. When I asked her about it she was embarrassed, but then asked me if I knew about your lifestyle.”

“And, DO yeh know about mah lifestyle Priya?” he chuckled in the dark and sexy way he could turn on when needed.

“Oh, I think I’ve been around long enough to figure it out Bobby.” she playfully bantered back at him.

“Go on then, what’d ye tell her?” he prompted with another dark chuckle.

“Simply that yes, I’m aware that you’re a DOM, and I assumed for her to have continued in a relationship with you after the villa she must be a SUB.”

“And what did mah sweet little birdy say tae that?” Bobby inquired curiously.

“She said actually, that you tried to introduce her to the life, but that at the time it scared her. So I motioned to the books and she blushed admitting that now she was…. Curious. If she was honest, she’s a bit confused… sex with Henrik can be a bit… vanilla…”

“OF COURSE it would be.” He interrupted in a smug tone.

“And she’s wondering if she missed out on something with you… so she bought the books to try and see if either persona felt right.”

Bobby growled angrily, “Yeh mean she’s bought books tae help her experiment wi’ Henrik…. She should be fuckin’ experimenting wi’ ME goddammit! Wouldn't need any books for that... Ah could teach her everythin' she wants tae know and then some!”

“Wait Bobby… this is a GOOD thing!” Priya crooned soothingly into the phone.

“How’d ye figure Priya?!” he snapped.

“Well, I might have suggested that she try ONE type out at a time. So she closed her eyes and asked me to move the books around, then she pointed to one and opened her eyes. She picked the DOM book and her face lit up…. Don’t you see Bobby, this is your GOLDEN opportunity?!? I opened the door for you!”

“WHAT? Ah’m well confused wi’ yer blather right now Priya.”

“Bobby, YOU are the one who introduced Skye to the lifestyle… and you told me the other day that you could sense she was aroused when you serenaded her with Karaoke at the party right?”

“Yeah, so…” he said waiting for further explanation.

“So, I suggested that she stop ignoring your texts and ask for your help. More specifically I asked her point blank - ‘Does Bobby still make your panties wet?’... and she hesitated, then guiltily answered YESSSSS.”

“FUUUUCK ME” Bobby hissed excitedly.

“RIGHT??? I suggested that she needs to explore that, especially before she gets married for chrissake. If she wants to try on a little taste of what being a DOM feels like, what safer way to do it than through a little harmless sexting… I mean, she can talk herself into believing that it isn’t REALLY cheating if it’s just words… AND… YOU would be the perfect partner. You act like a SUB to her for awhile so she can see what it feels like to be in the DOM position, it’s a win/win.”

“RRRRRRGGGGHHH….” Bobby made an odd grunting noise that caused all the girls to stop and look at each other… It was a cross between irritation and frustration.

“Priya, Ah’m nobody’s fukin’ sub…. EVER.” he seethed through gritted teeth.

Priya crooned temptingly, “not even to win back your little birdy? Seems you’re willing to turn your back on such a delicious offer over what….. Pride?” Tsk tsk tsk she clucked her tongue softly at him mustering a disappointed voice and sighed.

“Such a shame… she seemed to be taking to the idea. Too bad, guess you don’t want her as bad as you said you do then… damn, and after I got her to admit she still thinks you’re sexy as hell…. guess my work is done then. I’ll just tell her to forget about it when I see her at coffee next week…..”

“RRRRRRGGGGHHH….” 

There was that noise again. 

His voice almost panted over the phone, dark and raspy… “She told you she still thinks of meh tha’ way?”

“Yep, but… I mean, you aren’t willing to make the sacrifice to play her way for a limited time while she figures things out… so, end of I guess… doesn’t matter if she admits she still fantasizes about your touch from time to time, you can’t be a sub so....” 

"What did yeh just say?" he asked quietly

"What part?" Priya asked innocently.

"About fantasizing.." he replied.

"Oh, just that she still fantasizes about you..."

"When?" 

"Bobby," Priya replied putting on a guilty tone. "God, I shouldn't have said anything, Sky told me in confidence."

"All oh this conversation was in confidence so spill."

Priya hesitated a second for the best effect, then continued like it was difficult to admit.

"She said, she... lately she's been fantasizing about you when she masturbates... and she feels guilty, but that doesn't stop her from doing it."

"Bloody Fucking hell...." Bobby's voice rasped.

"Bobby, what are you.." Priya began

“FUCK OFF and SHUT UP Priya! Let meh think a minute!!!!” he interrupted. 

A long silence followed... Finally, Bobby’s voice came across the phone and the three girls smiled at each other when they heard his smug, confident tone. The tone that meant he believed he had the upper hand, he was winning. 

The tone that the girls knew meant that he had NO IDEA he had fallen right into their trap.

“Priya, Ah hate tae admit eht but yer a fuckin’ genius… Ah cannae believe yeh came up wi’ such a diabolical plan on tae fly, but ah’v got tae hand it tae yeh. Ah hate wi’ every bone in meh body tae act like a SUB… but yer right…. Ah cannae be stubborn. If eht opens tae door tae steal her from Henrik… Ah’m IN.”


	16. Baby Baby Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a beautiful November day, perfect for Henrik and Skye's picnic at St. Anthony's Chapel ruins on Arthur's Seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely sweet private moments shared between Henrik and Skye....
> 
> This should get LOTS of "Awwwwwwww's" from all my fellow Henrik stans!

Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is gonna change  
I close my eyes  
Begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I’ll show you everything

With arms wide open  
With arms wide open

Now everything has changed  
I’ll show you love  
I’ll show you everything

\- Creed -

“Damn, Priya really came through didn’t she?” Henrik asked, impressed…. Popping the last bite of his sandwich in his mouth he took a long drink off his water bottle and looked down at Skye.

“Actually, yeah. she was AMAZING... I know she used to model, but I think she missed her calling as an actress. I feel 100% about bringing her in on the plan. She was livid at how Bobby manipulated so many of us, and once she found out about the baby she was adamant about protecting us from Bobby.”

“So…. The IMPORTANT thing is, you feel confident that Bobby bought it?” 

“Yup, completely… if you had heard the tone of his voice, you wouldn't have a doubt in the world.” She answered definitively.

“And Priya didn’t question the timing at all… I mean the concern we have about people wondering if the baby could still be Bobby’s?” he asked hesitantly.

Skye looked up at him, worry etched in her eyes. Softly she asked, “Are YOU worried for what other people might think?... or… are YOU questioning if you’re the father?”

“OH! God no! Skye, I’m SO sorry…. That’s not what I meant at all!” Henrik apologized. “This is sooooo MY baby! No doubts whatsoever! And after what the Doc said with ovulation dates, and the fact that we were kinda not so careful with birth control those couple of times in the jungle…” he said tapering off and then sheepishly smiling down at her….

Henrik put his water bottle down and then turned towards her, cupping her face in his hands. “Please Skye,” he said leaning in and softly kissing her… “please never doubt that I want this baby and I know in my heart it is mine. Okay?” 

Skye smiled into his lips, reassured.“Okay.”

“So, about Priya though, did SHE question it?” he continued with his original question.

“Nope. In fact, interestingly enough, Priya is surprisingly quite knowledgeable regarding ovulation cycles. Seems she’s done a fair bit of researching in case… well, as she’s quite a few years older than us and wants to have children, she wanted to learn all she could about when her best chances at ovulation would be for her every month. So that when she DOES find the right guy, there will be less left to chance.” Skye answered.

“Huh, really? Would never have guessed that about her.” Henrik mused, “she always came off as a little too goofy to put deep thought into things like that.”

“She’ll surprise you babe… she’s got layers.” Skye quipped, then continued on with her explanation.

“Anyway, I told her that our OB already confirmed it for us, but if it made her feel more sure I had no issues with her running her own math. Based on my normal cycle information she worked it out for herself and agreed that based on ovulation days, you are indeed my baby daddy.” She teased, giving him a quick kiss causing him to laugh.

“Okay baby mama,” he smiled and captured her mouth in a longer kiss.

“I love you Henrik,” she sighed against his lips.

“I love you to babe,” he kissed her again, then leaned over placing his gloved hand over her belly. “And I love you too little bebis.”

“Hen…”

“Yeah Skye?”

“We haven’t even talked about names… have you thought about it at all?” she asked, leaning her head back against the cool stones.

Henrik shifted his position to where he was perpendicular to her with his head in her lap laying on his side so that he could kiss her stomach. Once he was settled he lay his hand on her belly and softly rubbed in a slow circle.

“What do you want your name to be, little fella?” Henrik spoke quietly to her belly.

“Oh, so you know for sure there’s a boy in there do you?” she said smiling down at him.

Henrik shrugged. I dunno, I just have this feeling.

“How very scientific of you,” she teased.

“Oh yes, I’m absolutely mr science guy… aren’t I buddy?” he asked again.

“Okay,” she laughed softly, reaching down to run a strand of Henrik’s hair through her fingers. “What do you think this ‘fella’ would want his name to be? IF that is… it IS a fella?”

“Hmmm, well, you know how your mom and dad named you after something that they shared a lovely memory of?”

“Yeah…”

“I was thinking about it the other day when I was doing free climbing. We had so much fun together when I went with you to assist at the Paracas Wildlife Preserve…”

Skye rolled her eyes teasingly and laughed, “Please don’t tell me you were thinking of naming our child Paracas!” 

“No you dork!” Henrik grinned his megawatt sweet smile up at her and chuckled.

“Oh good, cause that would have been a hard pass…” she said, giving him a wink.

Henrik looked at her belly again, reverently moving his hand up and down… his face growing serious suddenly.

“I was thinking what an amazing trip that was, and how we both fell in love with those Humboldt Penguins… so, when I was thinking about baby names while I was climbing, I kept coming back to Boldt.”

Skye continued to play with a strand of Henrik’s soft blonde hair as she thought about it, rolling the sound of it around….

“Boldt…. “ 

“Yeah, Boldt.” he smiled, looking up at her. “ I dunno, maybe it’s not..”

“NO!” she interrupted. “ I mean, I kind of LOVE it!” she said smiling sweetly down at him.

“REALLY?”

“Really, really.” She nodded.

Henrik grinned ear to ear, “How are you so perfect?”

“Yeah… no, I’m hardly perfect,” she rolled her eyes smiling at him and giggled.

“Well…. Baby you’re perfect for ME” he said and kissed her belly.

“You know,” he continued thoughtfully, “this fella will need a middle name too… got any names you were thinking about, I mean, IF it’s a fella.”

“Hmmm,” Skye said, tilting her head thinking. “It would have to sound right paired with Boldt.”

“True, there has to be a ‘ring’ to it when paired with the first and last name.” he agreed.

“What do you think of Boldt Viggo Magnusson?” she suggested.

“Awwww, baby, you went full on Swede!” he said looking up at her in awe.

“Do you like it?” she asked tentatively.

Reaching up he stroked her face with his fingers, looking deep into her beautiful eyes, “I LOVE it!”

She broke into a huge grin. 

“Okay, so on the off chance that it isn’t a fella, what names have you thought of for a baby girl?” She asked.

“Hmmm, well, I do have ONE I think is pretty, and it’s meaningful too….” he said with a teasing twinkle in his eye as he moved his hand back down and lazily drew circles on her belly again.

“Well, share please…” she smiled.

Laughing he spoke to her tummy, “Your Mommy is so impatient…”

Skye snorted, causing Henrik to burst out laughing.

“Okay, okay…” he smiled up at her. “Seriously though, for a girl I was thinking, Senna… after the..”

“My favorite flower you always picked for me when we went on walks in the jungle on your visits!” Her eyes lit up remembering. “Henrik I LOVE it!!” 

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Absolutely! It’s PERFECT!!” she said trying to hold back happy tears at how amazing he was.

“Okay, so we both like Senna, what about a middle name for this possible girl… any thoughts?” Henrik probed.

“What do you think about another Swedish name? You know, to keep up the theme?” she offered.

“Hmmmm, yeah, I like that.” He replied nodding.

“What about Lykke?” 

Henrik thought about it… “ Senna Lykke Magnusson… “ he smiled and beamed up at her, “I LOVE it!”

Placing his hand firmly on her belly he spoke directly to it, “So little one, if you’re a girl, we’re going to name you Senna Lykke Magnusson, and if you’re a boy we’re going to name you Boldt Viggo Magnusson. What do you think, baby?”

Henrik’s eyes grew wide and he looked up with surprise to meet Skye’s who were mirroring back at him the same expression.

“WHOA!!! Did you feel that Skye?!?! Wait a minute of course you felt it!” He laughed excitedly “It moved!! Babe our baby MOVED!!!” 

The two of them looked deep into each other’s eyes and shared a private smile.


	17. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Henrik visit her midwife for her 20 week ultrasound.

Hide and Seek

“Sometimes, the smallest things  
take up the most room in your heart.”

Winnie the Pooh -

Skye lay back on the exam table while her midwife took measurements and added it to her chart. Furrowing her brow, the midwife tilted her head deep in thought.

“What’s up doc?” Henrik teased, pulling her attention away from the screen on her tablet.

“Hmmm? Oh, yes…. Sorry,” she responded with a slight chuckle. “Good one… funny.”

“Doesn’t sound like it,” Henrik replied. “Something on your mind?”

“No, no… it’s just, hmmmm… I don’t normally have inconsistencies that don’t match up… just trying to figure it all out.”

“Well, now you have our attention…” Skye said curiously.

“Well, it’s just… you’re so tiny Skye… I know that all the weight you’ve put on is essentially your baby tummy, but…. tomorrow you’ll be 20 weeks. You’ve had a tad larger jump in your measurements than I was expecting. I’m just going over the possibilities of why that is…”

Henrik furrowed his brow, reaching out and taking Skye’s hand he asked, “What would those possibilities be?”

“Hmmm, well, off the top of my head,” she began to count off the reasons on her fingers…”first, that I miscalculated conception date…”

Skye and Henrik exchanged a concerned glance…. Their shared internal monologue needed no clarification.... 'God no, anything but that.' Not because it would mean anything for them as a couple, or how much Henrik would love the baby... but because neither wanted to imagine a world where they had to continue to include Bobby.

“But,” the midwife mused, shaking her head… “I don’t believe I have… “

Giving Skye’s hand a small squeeze for support, Henrik asked... “So, then secondly?”

“Well, secondly it could be that is just where Skye’s body is placing the healthy weight she’s gained…”

Henrik shook his head, “but LAST visit you said she needed to GAIN weight, and honestly she hardly eats anything more than before she was pregnant… I have to constantly make sure she’s eaten... not to mention her job keeps her so busy I swear she burns off the calories immediately.”

“I eat well, I’m just not very hungry Hen…” Skye pouted, defending herself.

"Babe, you need to eat more..." Henrik said gently chastising her. 

"He's not wrong Skye... you DO need to be focusing on the right caloric intake for fetal development" her midwife agreed.

"Fiiiiinne," Skye rolled her eyes and laughed, knowing when she was good and well beaten... they weren't wrong. She just wasn't very hungry, and when she DID eat a full meal the heartburn drove her mad.

"Sorry, took you off topic," inserted Henrik. "You were talking about her measurements, weight and stuff?"

“I mean, the measurement isn’t HUGELY over… just… definitely enough to catch my attention though” the midwife mused, scrolling through Skye’s charts and notes on her tablet again.

“Is there a third option?” Henrik asked, watching the midwife’s facial expressions as she read over her notes.

“Baby could just be on the larger side… but,” she said studying the couple, “you’re not that big a guy Henrik, and Skye is petite… so it’s unexpected… she's been carrying pretty small so far. Just kind of, ballooned a bit more than expected since our last visit and it's giving me some pause."

Skye scrunched her face in mock irritation, "the words 'ballooned a bit' are not something a pregnant woman really enjoys hearing as a physical description."

Henrik laughed, his adorable smile making it hard for her to continue to feign being put out. "Sorry baby, you know you look gorgeous no matter what!"

"Ah, well I guess all will be revealed on the ultrasound!” the midwife responded. She smiled and turned to grab the bottle of gel from the warming tray.

Henrik stepped up next to the table and watched as the midwife squeezed a fair amount of the goop across Skye’s belly, then grabbed the wand of the ultrasound machine gently dragging it across the skin.

The two of them watched in awe as the form of their baby came into view.

“Hmmm, let see…” the midwife mumbled to herself as she re positioned the wand, searching. “The last time you had one of these done was just after you returned from Peru… just the basic first scan…”

Skye nodded, “yes, pretty quick and simple.”

“Yes, the first one was to help me confirm your estimated due date, confirm fetal heartbeat, and make sure that things look good. This time round we’re doing a level 2 ultrasound to check on baby’s development… that includes things such as size, organ development, and the sex of the baby - IF you want to know ahead of time.”

Henrik smiled at Skye and then reached for her bag, pulling out two Christmas cards. “Actually, Skye and I talked it over and we wanted you to write it down in these and seal them. We’re going to mail one to my parents and hold onto the other… then get on a video call with both sides of the family on Christmas Eve for a gender reveal…. You know, have everyone open the cards at the same time!”

“Soooo, if you could keep it to yourself, write it in the cards then seal them up we’d really appreciate it!” Skye added.

“Absolutely not a problem…” the midwife answered distractedly.

“Ummm,” Henrik watched her, the smile slipping off of his face. “Are you sure, because it looks like, from the way you’re searching the image on the screen you have something on your mind we should know.”

“SORRY!” she straightened up smiling, “No, I apologize… there’s nothing to worry about Henrik, I’m just solving our mystery. I apologize for worrying you. Here, let me show you… here’s the face...”

“Awwwwww!” Skye inhaled a small breath and quickly wiped a tear from her eye. “Look Hen! So cute!!”

Henrik looked and was spellbound for a moment, but then circled back to their previous discussion again.

“Well then? What’s the answer? Do we have a future footballer? I mean, Skye IS half Maori, and I’m descended from Vikings…” he winked at Skye, “maybe the jumbo genetics just skipped some generations.”

“Sorry, no Henrik,” the midwife chuckled. “No, it’s definitely not that. In fact, I’m amazed I missed it. Sneaky bugger.”

Repositioning the wand a bit she panned over the baby’s form pointing out the arms, hands, legs, feet, spine, heart, tiny fingers and toes…. All to the delighted expressions and proper oohs and ahhs from both Skye and Henrik.

“So if Skye’s not growing a Valhalla super baby in there, then what’s the answer to your earlier concern?” Henrik asked for the both of them.

“Well,” she moved the wand around to the side of Skye’s belly “Did either of you like to play hide and seek when you were a child?”

Henrik shrugged, “I guess, yeah, me and my siblings and cousins used to play a fair bit I guess. Why?”

“Because your baby does as well.”

“I don’t understand… I can see it right there, that’s the top of it’s head.” Henrik said looking at the screen.

The midwife moved the wand slightly further down and applied a little more pressure with the wand. “And… there’s your hider... the other one.”

Henrik squinted at the screen for a second processing what he was seeing when Skye gasped and he turned to see her face frozen in an expression of shocked awe.

Turning back at the image it started to become clearer. “That’s… that’s ANOTHER head!!!” Henrik blurt out.

“But… wait?? HOW?” Skye said shocked.

Laughing, the midwife shook her head. “I’m really sorry I missed it before you two… I haven’t made that mistake in a LONG time… you might want to place a bell on this one, it’s a crafty one!”

“So….” Henrik said processing. “You… wait… TWINS??”

Nodding, she moved the wand around gaining a better vantage point from higher up on Sky’s belly. “It’s called a hidden twin, because the positioning of one is directly behind the other so it can mask as a single heartbeat early on and can be missed on the two-dimensional ultrasound….When it happens they’re usually discovered during this second one.”

The midwife continued to move the wand as though she was searching for more information.... of course, now you'll need to get a more intensive imaging scan, and I simply am not set up for that... but I'm going to get as much information from this ultrasound as possible.

Now that Skye and Henrik knew what they were looking at they had so many questions.

“They’re so close together…” Henrik said, fascinated. “Babe.. WHOA….” he whispered.

Skye looked up at him, an expression of shocked joy radiating from her face. He leaned down and kissed her, then smiled against her lips. “You’re full of surprises!”

The midwife continued to study the images on the screen. “Hmmm, yes, well… it looks like they’re Monochorionic Monoamniotic twins. Which explains why one was hidden… they are so close to one another.”

Skye laughed at the craziness of it all. “Um, sorry what does that mean exactly?”

“Apologies, it’s just… this is my first time coming across this firsthand in one of my patients. Anyway, for short MCMA twins - it means that they share a single placenta, amniotic sac but have their own umbilical cords. They’re identical twins… both same gender. I think it’s only maybe 5% or so identical twins are MCMA.” She smiled at them like she’d just found buried treasure.

Still trying to process the fact that there are now TWO babies, Skye slipped into her veterinarian clinical side. “So, what does that mean for the pregnancy overall? I know you said I was measuring larger than expected, but I don’t think I look like I’m carrying twins..”

“Well, that’s true. Which is why I need to hand you off to a specialist. MoMo twins are notorious for having low birth weight… and you’re already tiny Skye… which means there are more things to think about now…. Starting with taking your nutritional intake more seriously as well as lowering stress.” Her midwife wiped the ultrasound wand off and put it back into its holder, then began to gently wipe the goo off of Skye’s belly.

"Can I still follow my birth plan?" Skye asked cautiously, not sure if she was ready to hear the answer. She had hoped to give birth naturally, in the homier setting of the birth center instead of a hospital.

Her midwife shook her head, "I know you were set on that sweetie, but I think you already know the answer to that."

"Will that mean she'll have to have a C Section?" Henrik asked, his voice wary.

"Not necessarily! Plenty of women have twins vaginally, it just depends on the circumstances at the time of delivery. But don't focus on that now, the important thing is to have happy healthy newborns at the end of the process" she answered.

Skye and Henrik nodded in unison, that's ALL that mattered.

“As much as I would enjoy continuing to care for you, this pregnancy has now changed to what we classify as a higher risk now that we are talking about MoMo twins. You need to see someone that can give you the best care possible for your situation…” she smiled warmly. 

“I’m good friends with one of the best OBGYNs for multiples in Edinburgh, we’ll set you up to see them ASAP... you should hear back from their office later today or tomorrow.... AND," she said cheekily and winked... "if you hand those Christmas cards over I will write the gender inside!”

Finishing up with their appointment and getting the referral information, Henrik took Skye’s hand and led her to the small park across the street. Sitting down on a bench he wrapped his arm around her and tipped her chin up gently.

“You okay,” he asked. Smiling softly at her he searched her eyes for what she was thinking. “That was a lot to take in.”

“Hen…” she said smiling.. “I think we’re going to need to come up with some more names!”

Henrik laughed nodding, then said... "Yeah, and tell Chelsea this DOESN'T mean she gets to keep one!"

"Oh my God she's going to EXPLODE from excitement! Remember to hold the phone at arms length so she doesn't permanently damage our hearing!" Skye quipped about her excitable bestie.

Pulling it out from his pocket Henrik leaned in and kissed Skye, then spoke into his phone... "Call Lucas."


	18. Count on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good friends are always there when needed. Lucas and Chelsea make an unplanned trip to Edinburgh for the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these friends and how they take care of each other. 
> 
> Also love the opportunity to expand Skye and Henrik's love story. Another song that inspired me -  
> James Arthur - Falling Like The Stars

If you ever find yourself  
Stuck in the middle of the sea  
I’ll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself  
Lost in the dark  
And you can’t see  
I’ll be the light to guide you

Find out what we’re made of  
When we are called  
To help our friends in need

You can count on me  
Like one two three  
I’ll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you   
Like four three two  
You’ll be there  
‘Cause that’s what friends   
Are supposed to do  
Oh, yeah  
\- Bruno Mars -

Skye padded towards the voices she heard in the kitchen….the delicious aroma didn’t hurt either. 

“There she is!!!” Chelsea squealed excitedly, hopping off the island stool and enveloping her in a warm hug. 

“Sorry,” she yawned, still not quite awake. “Morning everyone. When’d you get in?”

Lucas chuckled, “still not altogether with us yet darling? By the time we caught a cab here it was almost 11:00. Henrik said the foot massage techniques I taught him put you out like a light.”

Gently scrubbing her hands over her face she peeped through her fingers and yawned again. “Yeah, he’s got the magic touch for sure… combined with the warm lavender milk I didn’t stand a chance.”

“Sleep good baby?” Henrik said as he placed a plate down on the table and pulled out her chair. “Come, sit and eat.”

“What about all of you, aren’t you eating?” Skye asked sitting down.

Henrik leaned in and gave her a kiss, then pushed in her chair for her. “We’ve been up for awhile,… already ate. I wanted to let you sleep in a bit before you head off for the zoo.”

“Awww, thanks Hen!” she looked up at him smiling at his thoughtfulness. Yesterday had been an emotional rollercoaster and she really hadn’t slept well the night before in anticipation of the ultrasound.

Looking down at her plate her eyes went wide at the mountain of food. Homemade Swedish pancakes with Greek yogurt and Henrik’s Mom’s homemade lingonberry preserves, diced fresh fruit and a Scotch Egg that was cut in half and drizzled with hot sauce. 

“This is an enormous amount of food! How am I supposed to eat it all?” she said, gaping at all of them as Lucas placed not only a cup of tea, but also a fruit smoothie on the table.

Lucas tapped a finger several times on the table near her plate and authoritatively commanded, “You’ll eat as much as you're able darling with no arguments. Henrik filled us in on your new nutritional requirements,” he raised an eyebrow at her… “you’re eating for THREE now.”

“Geez… bossy!” Skye quipped at him, taking a bite of fruit. 

Resting his hands on her shoulders and placing a kiss on the top of her head Henrik joked…. “Too right, and until you’re willingly getting the required extra 600 calories a day, they’re my hired muscle.” 

“Fiiiinnne,” she dramatically sighed smiling at them. Placing a forkful of Swedish pancakes in her mouth she moaned. “MMM THS SSO GUD ULUF YR PKKS!!” She mumbled with her mouth full, causing the others to laugh.

Skye enjoyed her food while watching Hen and their friends bustle about the kitchen cleaning up. She did not take for granted how wonderful they all were, thinking back to the morning before when Henrik called Lucas to tell them the news…

************************************************************  
YESTERDAY 11:30am

“Call Lucas” Henrik spoke into his phone.

After just a few rings Lucas picked up, “Took you bloody long enough Henrik, Chelsea has been texting me every 5 minutes asking me if I’ve heard from you. I love her but I'm about ready to throttle her... and that, my friend is YOUR fault.... Now I've got that out, how’d the ultrasound go?”

“Hi to you too buddy!” Henrik replied stifling a laugh at his friend's cranky tone. 

Henrik knew Lucas’ crankiness was mostly just a front, knowing that his friend’s gruffness came from his deep affection for himself and Skye. It was amazing to him just how much his friend had invested in the pregnancy… Lucas was kept busy with his own life, yet he somehow made time for video chats to teach Henrik how to give pregnancy massages, set up Skye’s reflexology and massage appointments when she came to London earlier in the week, mailed them a tea to South America that was supposed to help Skye with morning sickness, shopped with Chelsea for pregnancy books to mail to them, and took time out of his day to just call to check up and chat. 

He couldn’t ask for a better friend than Lucas.... honestly, he was more than a friend, he was a brother. "Sorry, should have thought about that... I know you've been waiting for the update, appointment just took a bit longer than expected." Henrik apologized.

“Pleasantries aside, how did things go?” Lucas continued, his tone softening.

“Hi Lucas!” Skye chimed in.

“Hello darling! How is mama-to-be this morning?”

“I’m good, but we have news… can you get Chels to jump onto a group call with us?” Skye responded sweetly.

“For you sweetheart, anything. Hang on, give me just a moment while I call her. Be back in a jif.” Lucas replied then placed them on hold.

Henrik turned and gave Skye a soft kiss on the temple. “How do you want to do this?”

Smiling up at him she said with a hint of mischief, “I think we should mess with them a bit don’t you?”

“Now you’re speaking my language!” Henrik laughed. “What did you have in mind?” 

“Hmmmm, maybe go with the big huge Valhalla baby story, then tell them we’re kidding, and THEN give them the news?” She asked.

He nodded, “sounds good, lets have some fun!”

The phone made a beeping noise and Lucas came back on the line. “Alright you two, I have Chelsea on the other line joining us.”

“HIYEEEE!!! I’ve been bugging Lucas nonstop this morning, we expected to hear from one of you over an hour ago… what gives? How is our God-baby slash Niece or Nephew?”

Henrik laughed, “We’re good Chelsea, just had a bit of a lengthy appointment… Apparently our combined latent Viking, Maori and Scottish Highlander genetics have come forward and Skye is carrying a bruiser of a baby!”

Skye stifled a giggle, adding “Hi Chels! Yeah, piggybacking Hen, the midwife says it’s the biggest she’s catalogued… looks like my mini-Thor’s swimmers created the real thing!”

“Yeah!! The midwife told us Skye’s pregnancy is LITERALLY like two babies in one!” Henrik continued, eyes sparkling with humor he winked at Skye.

Chelsea sucked in a surprised breath on the other end of the line. “WHOA, Skye… HOW can YOU carry a baby that BIG?”

“I’ve honestly got to say I’ve never heard of such a thing…” Lucas said a little suspiciously.

Henrik and Skye shared a look, damn, Chelsea was easy to fake out but they both knew Lucas was extremely logical as well as had a wealth of medical knowledge. 

“Maybe it was those special prenatal vitamins you sent Lucas!” Skye tried a different take.

“Hmpf, nothing extra special about them other than they’re all organic and have no fillers.” 

“Lucas, WHO KNOWS…. They MAY have had something to do with it… I mean, all the junky stuff in normal prenatals may be stunting other babies growth!” Chelsea exclaimed. 

Henrik and Skye couldn’t help themselves, trying to hold it in they failed, letting out a little conspiratorial giggle.

“ALRIGHT you two…” Chelsea said suspiciously, “I heard that… what’s REALLY going on? You’re messing with us right?”

“Awww, Chels, we love you! Yes, we’re just messing about.” Skye confessed. “But we DO have news. Henrik wasn’t kidding about what our midwife said.”

They could hear Chelsea’s wheels turning, “Hmmmm, I don’t get it… Lucas what did Henrik say she said?” 

“Something about literally being like two babies in one?” Lucas reminded her, musing himself on the thought.

Henrik looked at Skye and mouthed ‘on the count of three together’ and Skye nodded.

Counting on his fingers… ‘one - two - three’

Simultaneously Henrik and Skye shouted “WE'RE HAVING TWINS!!!!!!”

Shocked, Lucas asked.. "Twins? I heard you correctly? You're not still messing about are you?"

“AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! OHMYGODNOWAY!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! OHMY!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! I’MLITERALLYDYINGHERE AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! My KYKY!!!!!!” Chelsea shrieked and squealed into the phone line. 

The group suddenly heard her squeals cut off and her addressing someone in the background.

“OH!! No SORRY officer! No -no-no I’m okay, nothing’s wrong, my bestie is having TWINS!!!!! Promise, that was my happy dance, not a seizure! Cross my heart I promise I’m not mental!! Okay Byyy-eeeee!”

The other three couldn’t help but burst out laughing at the comedy playing out on Chelsea’s end.

“Congratulations!!” Lucas happily offered when the laughter died down. “That’s AMAZING! Virtual fist bump my friend!!”

“Babe!!!!! We HAVE to make the train there tonight!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEAASSEEE…” Chelsea begged, “I will simply EXPLODE into a billion inconsolable sad pieces if I can’t hug my KyKy ASAP!!”

“Sweetheart, CALM please, breathe darling. Yes we can make the train, my last appointment wraps at 3. Are your two up for visitors?”

Henrik smiled his million-watt smile. Looking at Skye nodding in approval he answered, “Nuestra casa es tu casa hermano!”

PRESENT

Skye snapped back to the present as she took a sip from her strawberry banana smoothie and realized someone had asked her a question.

“Hmm? Sorry, I think I’m in a food coma… what did I miss?” she replied.

Chelsea giggled, “Aww, it’s okay hon, you did really good by the way.” She smiled, nodding toward Skye’s plate that was over half empty. “Baby steps, I told them it was way more than you’d be able to eat.”

Henrik sat down on the chair next to her, took a big sip of his coffee and rested his other arm over the back of her chair. He nodded toward the clock on the microwave, “looks like even getting a little lie in you still have plenty of time to get ready. I was thinking, we can take the car and pick you up at the zoo when you’re done for the day, what do you say we check out that Argentinean Steakhouse for dinner tonight?”

Skye kissed him on the cheek then addressed the group, “sounds perfect! Thank you SO much for breakfast all of you, I wish this was a normal weekend and I could hang out with you all, but this weekend is my turn to make sure all the wee beasties stay well I’m afraid.”

“Don’t worry about it babes!” Chelsea chimed in smiling brightly across the table. “We’ve got plenty to keep us busy! I KNOW you’re too busy to do it, so I’ve got a case full of holiday decorations to put up around here today, and the boys are going to go out and get a tree that we can decorate tonight after dinner!”

“Chels, what would I do without you?!” Skye beamed at her friend.

“Perish probably!” Chelsea quipped back giggling.

Skye looked to Henrik, “you’ve got my old phone to start plan B today?”

“Yup, Lucas and I will take care of it… don’t give it another thought babe. Promise me? You and the babies don’t need to stress about it, I’ve got it covered.” Henrik reassured her softly, laying his hand gently on her belly.

She nodded in agreement, covering his hand with hers. “You’re right, we trust you… this part of it is all up to you. I actually feel a load off my shoulders not being involved.”

“That’s the way it should be love,” Lucas added smiling kindly. “Henrik and I have this, we’ll keep him distracted and the plan on track… you just focus on you and my little nieces or nephews.”

An hour later Skye was out the door to work. Chelsea had found two Christmas Shops in Edinburgh that she wanted to check out, so she had taken the car leaving the two men on their own.

Henrik sat back on the sectional and stared at Skye’s old phone, (the one Bobby had been texting and leaving voicemails on) in his hand. 

Lucas plopped down next to him, interrupting Henrik’s thoughts. “For what it’s worth, I think you made the right call getting Skye a new phone and number yesterday after you called us. Yes, it’s a bit of a pain to let people know of the change, but Skye will be much better off stress-wise not having to field his calls. And since Bobby only knows about THIS number, he is now going to be the ONLY one who will continue to call….. making it much easier for us to keep track of the communication.”

“Yeah, we’re in total agreement there. I already deleted everything off of this phone EXCEPT for Bobby’s texts and voicemails.” Henrik agreed.   
“There’s NO WAY I was going to have Skye continue to have that stress. It’s bad for her AND the babies and I promised myself when I was still in Peru that I would NEVER let him hurt my family ever again.”

“Amen to that.” Lucas agreed.

“I’m just trying to strategize the best way to open this can of worms….” Henrik mused.

Lucas thought for a moment, “Chelsea said the plan was to act like Skye wants to try on the roll of a DOM, asking Bobby to help her by acting as a SUB. Is that correct?”

Henrik sighed, “pretty much. Set up the premise, control the narrative for a few weeks, then thank him for his guidance and drop the bomb on him that he should move on because she’ll never be interested in being a SUB now that she’s experienced the opposite side.”

“Sounds about as solid a plan as any with that obsessed douchebag.” Lucas nodded in agreement. “Make her seem like she no longer fits the profile of what he wants so he’ll let go and move on.”

Henrik tossed the phone on the coffee table then rubbed his temples. “As long as he’s not too far gone in his obsession over her…”

Lucas reached out and placed a strong hand on his friend’s shoulder in support. “We’re going to think positively mate.. We just have to out-bluff the con man.”   
Gesturing to the phone, “Now’s as good a time as any… lets say we give it a go.”

Henrik leaned forward, and grabbing the phone off the coffee table he entered the security password and opened the last text from Bobby. Fingers hovering above the keyboard he paused. 

Lucas leaned forward on the couch so that he could see the phone screen as well…. bumping Henrik’s shoulder with his own. “Alright Skye, what are you going to say to dear old Bobby?”


	19. Opening Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henrik and Lucas play their first hand in the dangerous high-stakes game of "Plan B" ... will Bobby take the bait? Who will come out with the winning hand this round?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this chapter includes the interior of Bobby's brain (which can be a graphic place to be) along with texting/sexting... sexual content
> 
> Songs highlighted in this chapter:
> 
> Cherry Pie - Warrant  
> Sunglasses at Night - Corey Hart  
> Nice Guys Finish Last - Green Day  
> Dirty - Christina Aguilera

She’s my cherry pie  
Cool drink of water  
Such a sweet surprise  
Tastes so good  
Make a grown man cry  
Sweet Cherry Pie, yeah

Well, swingin’ on the front porch  
Swingin’ on the lawn  
Swingin’ where we want  
‘Cause there ain’t nobody home  
Swingin’ to the left  
And swingin’ to the right  
If I think of baseball  
I’ll swing all night, yeah  
Yeah, yeah

I scream, you scream  
We all scream for her  
Don’t even try  
‘Cause you can’t ignore her

\- Warrant -

Bobby sat bouncing on a yoga ball in the gym area watching Skye as she slowly stepped up and out of the pool. Reaching up, she casually removed the band from her hair releasing it from the messy bun she had put it in to keep it dry…. running her hands through it to fluff. Her chocolate brown with caramel ribbon highlighted balayage locks fell in long, soft, silky waves ending just below her shoulder blades. 

Water dripped slowly off of her flawless toffee colored skin. Bobby enjoyed the view… both her hair and skin were gifts that kept giving from her multi-racial background of a Scottish father and a Pacific Islander mother. 

Did she know how sexy she looked as she stepped out of the pool? Like something from a movie, the sexy girl comes out of the water in slow motion…. 

She was so freaking unaware of her movements and how they came off. She didn’t try to be sexy, she just WAS. Bobby envied her authenticity for a moment… The mask of the persona he had adopted for the show was beginning to chafe him. Maybe it was time to let a tiny bit of his real self show through… just enough to entice her a little more and seal the deal.

He shifted his weight and moved his legs in a way that concealed the giant erection that watching her had brought on. Thank God he was wearing his dark wayfarer sunglasses so nobody could see where he was looking.

A song came to his mind..

I wear my sunglasses at night  
So I can, so I can  
Watch you weave  
Then breathe your story lines

Bobby chuckled to himself… so many 80’s songs with a stalker-y vibe, but oh so true as he hid his oogling behind dark sunglasses. Maybe that would be the next song he made a Paisley Cuddle punk/metal/emo version of… it could work.

Skye crossed the decking from the pool and stretched out on one of the daybeds to soak up some sun. She was wearing an incredible, barely there green string bikini today. As she walked, Bobby admired the back of the Brazilian cut bottoms riding low across her hips leaving a good 70% of each ass cheek showing. This was DEFINITELY one of his favorites so far.

Being as nonchalant as possible, Bobby walked over to the pool and jumped in to cool himself off, then climbed out and went to sit on the daybed next to where she was sunning her back.

“Ah’v got free hands if yeh need a top up on tae tanning lotion,” he said, grabbing the bottle sitting on the nearby retaining wall, “Wouldn’t want yeh tae burn.”

Skye turned her face toward him and smiled sweetly, “that would be lovely Bobby, thank you!” 

God, even her voice was effortlessly sexy… quiet, a little raspy, smooth like warm melted frosting on a cinnamon bun. 

Bobby squirted a blob of tanning lotion into each of his palms, then sitting on the daybed next to her he began to slowly massage it into her perfect silky skin. Rubbing her shoulders with just the right pressure, he worked his fingers down her body. 

Barely ghosting the side globe of her breasts not covered by her bikini top, his fingers gently traced the rise of flesh from her ribcage. So firm… natural youthful firmness…. Damn, women like Priya paid big bucks to get what Skye was naturally endowed with. 

Continuing down her sides, he lazily moved his hands inward and massaged her lower back, tracing his fingers along the top of her bikini bottoms. 

Low on the top of her right cheek she had a tattoo that had been covered by all her other bikini bottoms until this one. As he continued to spread the lotion he admired it… a pretty fuchsia flower, it’s petals creating a wispy fan shape. 

“Wha’s this tattoo of lass?” he asked quietly as he continued to massage her back.

Sleepily she responded, “it's a Pohutukawa flower… native to New Zealand. Where my Mom’s side of the family is from.”

“Pretty… unique, like you.”

“Thanks…” she sighed, fully relaxing under his touch.

As he ran his palms up the center of her back he was contemplating to himself again if he should dare set his ‘good boy’ persona aside for a few moments and rub lotion onto each of those perfect ass cheek orbs….letting his fingers roam lower… between her thighs... 

Skye was petite, but with delicious curves… at a guess he would put her at maybe 110 pounds, a size 2. Without her heels on she fit neatly under the arm of his 5’9” frame. 

He mused about it a second… she could be a body double for Christina Aguilera in one of his favorite videos - DIRTY… Skye’s skin and body was almost a perfect match.  
As he continued to massage her he hummed under his breath, singing in his mind..

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Want to get dirty  
It’s about time  
That I came to start the party  
Ooh, sweat dripping over  
My body  
Dancing gettin’ just a little naughty  
Want to get dirty

“Are you humming Christina Aguilera?” Skye chuckled

He rubbed his thumbs up either side of her spine in small circles, “Wha’! Ehts a good song!”

“Hmmmm, you’re always full of surprises” she mumbled into the pillow.

Under his breath he whispered to himself, “you have no idea…”

“What was that?” she asked, not hearing him clearly. 

“Nothing, nothing…” he smiled to himself.

Looking down on her from this position he appreciated her tight, flawless little ass and the delicious space between her thighs. She was one of those girls whose inner thighs were so perfectly proportioned and toned that there was a small gap between them. Perfect, he mused for his fingers to slip right between if he dared...

“Mmmm, that feels so nice, you’re a doll Bobby. The last few days have tied me up in knots” Her muffled voice, from the pillow her face was buried in, broke him out of his fantasies and he removed his hands from her back before they betrayed his cover.

“Is mah pleasure lass, would’ntae want any harm tae come tae yeh.” he replied, doing his best to keep how turned on he was out of the timber of his voice. 

Looking around for the other islander’s locations it seemed to be siesta time… they were the only two in the area. 

Since the girls returned from the Casa Amore villa there hadn’t been a recoupling, leaving both he and Skye in friendzone couples with Hope and Lucas. 

He was DETERMINED to get recoupled with Skye again… this would be the perfect time to subtly remind her that he still wanted her…. that she still wanted HIM. And that there was a spark between them she couldn’t deny.

Squeezing another dollop of tanning cream on his palm he rubbed his hands together. Placing a palm on each hip, he slowly circled them both over her cheeks… sliding his fingers just under the lip of her bikini bottom. Skye stiffened slightly. 

Leaning in, Bobby whispered cheekily next to her ear. “Dinnae want yeh tae forget wha’ mah magic hands kin do..” while giving her ass cheeks a gentle little massage. Tracing the shell of her ear with his tongue, he was rewarded with a small moan from the back of her throat.

“Bobby, you’re in a naughty mood” Skye softly laughed. “Don’t forget we’re not coupled up… behave.”

Feeling the snare was set for his little bunny, he said nothing in return… simply hopped off her daybed and plopped down on the daybed next to hers laying on his stomach. Turning his face toward her, he gave a spicy grin. 

A few minutes passed as Bobby enjoyed drinking in the sight of her, until she rolled over, adjusting her position and sighed in contentment.

Ahhh, the ass view was nice, but this was MUCH better he thought to himself. His eyes hovered at the top of the front of her bikini bottom, just barely above her pubic bone. Her lower stomach below her belly button and between her hip bones concaved just slightly, not an ounce of fat... firm and toned. 

He let his eyes roam up to her chest, perfect, perky, full, gravity-defying… and all natural. His hands flexed slightly as he imagined cupping them in his palms. He thought back to the excellent feel-up sesh they had when hiding in the bathroom together riding out Noah and Hope’s blow out almost a week earlier…. 

Closing his eyes, he replayed in his mind their heavy petting in the hideaway the night before the Ministry of Sound party and again in the shower the following morning… hoping it was burned into her memory as well.

They’d yet to have full on sex to seal the deal… it was frustrating to continue to be cock blocked by something or someone at every turn. But he knew if he was persistent, then once he got her to give it up… she was the type of girl who would be HIS 100% afterwards… no more recoupling once she committed by having intercourse.

He just had to be patient and play strategic hands until then. 

Tipping his head up, he looked around and was pleased to see that there were still no other islanders or camera operators anywhere nearby... a rare opportunity at privacy. 

Time to make his next move and push the envelope.

Pushing himself up, he removed his sunglasses and left them on the pillow... then he stealthily walked around to the free side of Skye’s daybed. Facing her, he lay down on his side. Leaning on his elbow he propped his head up on his hand and watched her for a moment. 

Her eyes closed, he could see just how long and thick her eyelashes were. While the other girls in the villa… most specifically Lottie, Hope, Priya and Elisa relied on false eyelashes and lots of makeup… Skye didn’t need any of it. The others made comments about her being a high maintenance girl, but that just was plain false. Right now the only makeup she had on was a sheer coral lip gloss.

The other girls were just jealous of her flawless complexion… highlighted by a slight natural pink from the sun on her cheeks and her light toffee natural skin tone. 

A single light green eye fluttered open, peering at him. “Are you staring at me?” she asked softly, the corners of her mouth curling up in the hint of a smile.

“How cannae not? Yer dead gorgeous lass… and ah was just remembrin’ the last time ah got tae kiss those lush lips oh yers.” he answered, as he softly traced the shape of a heart around her belly button.

“Bobby…..” she answered him, looking around to see if anyone could see them.

“Dinnae worry luv, nobody’s around tae see…” he leaned in, hovering his lips just above hers, “d’ye know what the sight oh yeh in this here bikini is doin’ tae me?”

“What?” she whispered back, not moving.

He arched an eyebrow up at her, lifting a corner of his lips up in a cocky expression. “Ah think yeh know EXACTLY what it’s daen tae meh…”

Fuck it, he thought to himself, time to show her a little glimpse of a bolder Bobby… they didn’t have much time left in the villa, he had to make some decisive moves now to ensure he ended up coupled with Skye.

Taking his finger off her stomach he gently took her palm in his, then lifting it off the daybed he placed it on his swim trunks over his erection eliciting a gasp from her. When she opened her mouth he took the opportunity to bring his lips down on hers and delve his tongue deep. 

Bobby was pleased… she gave in to his mouth almost immediately, melting into him and returning the kiss. She tried to pull her hand away from his crotch but he held it firm… after a moment’s hesitation she gave up and allowed him to keep it there….

GOOD… so good… just as he thought, she is perfect SUB material, giving into him almost immediately. 

Laying his hand over hers on his crotch he gave a small squeeze… a nonverbal signal for her to keep it there. Placing his own hand on her stomach, Bobby slowly slid his hand up her ribcage to the underside of her breast. Gently caressing the skin just below her bikini top with his thumb, he deepened his kiss and slipped his palm under the material. 

As his fingers grazed her nipple Skye gasped and whispered against his kiss, “Bobby we can’t the others might see… the cameras....”

Bobby shook his head. “Nae, ever’body’s nappin' or chillin’ inside escaping the heat.. We’re alone….”

“Dinnae tell meh yeh don’t want meh like ah want yeh lass… Ah kin make yeh feel sooo good…” 

He kissed her deeply again, circling her nipple teasingly with the pad of his middle finger and eliciting a groan from deep in her throat.

“Yer as hot fer meh as ah am fer yeh… Ah know yeh are… tell meh Skye… tell meh yeh wannae be back wi’ meh… no wi’ Lucas.” 

He opened his eyes looking down at her then softly commanded… “Skye, be a good girl and open yer eyes fer meh… look meh in the eye and tell meh yeh want tae be back wi’ me as much as ah wantae be wi’ you....”

Skye opened her eyes, meeting his staring intensely down at her.

“Good girl,” he kissed her nose “please tell meh this issnae all in mah head... “ he said softly pinching and rolling her nipple between his fingers…. causing her to gasp.

“I… I… ohmygod… there’s nothing between me and Lucas...when you do that I can’t think straight… “

“Do yeh wanna be back wi’ me?” he asked in an intense sexy voice, chuckling deeply.

“OH! That feels so… “

“Concentrate lass… answer mah question.” Bobby softly commanded.

“Yesss… I DO want to be back with you... “ she panted in response as he continued his sweet torture. 

Mission accomplished, Bobby crashed his lips passionately down over hers, delving his tongue deep and was pleased to feel her matching his pace.

Feeling bold, he decided to push a step further. 

Sliding his hand from beneath her bikini top he trailed his fingers down her abdomen and placed his hand on top of where hers was still resting on his erection. He slowly began to lead her, guiding her hand to squeeze him gently through his swim trunks. When she was doing it on her own he removed his hand and then gently dipped his fingers down the front of her bikini bottoms.

Skye let out a tiny whimper and he shushed her. “Quietly… it’s okay, we just need tae be quiet… normally ah'd want tae hear ye scream mah name, but this time yeh'l have tae be quiet little bunny.” 

He smiled to himself enjoying the fact that she was a Brazilian wax kind of girl, as he slid his fingers down towards his goal…

Green Day’s NICE GUYS FINISH LAST ringtone burst through his consciousness, pulling Bobby out of his dream

Nice guys finish last  
You’re running out of gas  
Your sympathy will get you left behind

“FUCKIN’FUCK!! HOLYSHITE!!! Wha? What tae FUCK!!” he cursed irritably as he reached over his head to grab his phone from the side table next to the couch he had fallen asleep on. He groaned angrily… this was one of his favorite reoccurring dreams from the villa and now it was ruined! 

Oh nice guys finish last  
When you are the outcast  
Don’t pat yourself on the back  
You might break your spine

“DAMMIT… this better be somethin’ fuckin’ important” he growled… “Ah was just gettin’ tae the GOOD part! Fuckin’ cockblocked by mah phone” he continued to grumble angrily.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he swiped the screen and stared at the notification for 1 text received…. From Skye.

“Holy fuck…” he muttered in surprise. 

Sitting up on the couch he took a deep breath then swiped to see the text.

***********************

SKYE: hi, you available?

BOBBY: for YOU? always

BOBBY: 🔥🔥couldn’t resist me any longer eh?

SKYE: maybe this was a mistake…

BOBBY: NO! Don’t go  
BOBBY: Skye? U still there?

SKYE: yeah

BOBBY: sorry, I’ll do my best not to be a dick🍆

SKYE: this is already hard… I feel guilty  
SKYE: not sure what I’m doing

BOBBY: Priya told me about the books  
BOBBY: I wanna help u  
BOBBY: miss u

Henrik paused and looked at Lucas, “here goes I guess…”

Lucas patted his friend on the back in support. “Just remember, try to keep it sounding like Skye.”

BOBBY: u still there?

SKYE: yeah, just thinking.  
SKYE: so… will you help me learn what being a DOM is like?

BOBBY: yeah, but it physically hurts me to do it… I can’t promise I can be a good SUB🤷🏽❓

SKYE: thought you said you were into roll play

BOBBY: careful lass, now u have me thinking all kinds of dirty thoughts🔩🎥🎬  
BOBBY: where are u and what r u wearing?

SKYE: aren’t I supposed to be in control?

BOBBY: not easy to break old habits  
BOBBY: u didn’t answer my questions  
BOBBY: r u with mini-thor? worried he will see ur texts?

Henrik thought a moment, then answered…

SKYE: he doesn’t have my password and I’m not at home

BOBBY: where is home? r u living together?  
BOBBY: total honesty that hurts a bit since you wouldn’t move in with me after the show🤨

SKYE: A. not answering those questions & B. get over it

BOBBY: ouch! my heart is bleeding😭

SKYE: doubt it. we are off topic

BOBBY: come on, just throw me a bone. r u at home or at work?

SKYE: fine, I’m at work  
SKYE: are you going to tutor me in being a DOM or not?

BOBBY: in Glasgow?

SKYE: Bobby… 

BOBBY: ok sorry, I just woke up from a good sex dream so… I was just getting to the good part, my fingers dipping into the wet 🐈😽😻..not really thinking straight

Henrik growled irritated and typed…

SKYE: please don’t tell me it was about me

BOBBY: I ONLY have sex dreams about YOU lass.🍆🔥😈  
BOBBY: I have songs I sing with the band that are about u that get me turned on

Lucas saw the muscle in Henrik's jaw twitch and the muscles in his back visibly tense. “Easy mate… he’s flirting. Don’t do anything that will tip him off. What would Skye answer?”

Henrik took a deep breath… this was the easy part, he expected it could get way more graphic... he could do this, as long as it saved Skye from having to do it.

SKYE: TMI

BOBBY: LOL! not even remotely  
BOBBY: wanna detailed play by play?  
BOBBY: remember our daybed heavy petting sesh after casa amore when u were coupled with Lucas?🖐🏽💋😈😈😈

SKYE: I’m sure your imagination added things that didn’t really happen

BOBBY: r u so sure? I have a REALLY good memory for details🐘 👆🏽🌮🍯💦👅

SKYE: not helping  
SKYE: are you going to help me or not?

BOBBY: of course!  
BOBBY: for the record you are NOT a DOM  
BOBBY: if you just let go of your inhibitions you are the perfect SUB

SKYE: I want to try

BOBBY: fine, I don’t mind  
BOBBY: I’m up for phone sex 🔥📞🔩

SKYE: we are not having phone sex, I’m not cheating on Henrik with you

BOBBY: not sure how I can teach you without it

Henrik looked at Lucas, “here goes, lets see if he really takes the terms of the bait.”

BOBBY: I KNOW I tempt u  
BOBBY: if u really want to be a DOM u have to be honest

SKYE: fine, you are like something I know is bad for me  
SKYE: but sometimes a part of me still wants it

BOBBY: OOOHHH! SPICY! 🌶🌶I know I’m sexy, and u KNOW I can make u feel SOOO good!  
BOBBY: nice to hear you finally admit it

SKYE: and now I regret being honest  
SKYE: I don’t have unlimited time, can we please start?

BOBBY: bossy bossy  
BOBBY: don’t regret  
BOBBY: to be a truly good DOM u need to be able to clearly instruct the SUB in what u want - being in control is part of what gets u off 

SKYE: that makes sense

BOBBY: of course! I’m an AMAZING DOM…  
BOBBY: u would know that if u gave it a better chance while we were together😉  
BOBBY: BTW, I got your initials engraved on the ankle and wrist cuffs  
BOBBY: the set I bought to use at your flat  
BOBBY: u r back in Glasgow right?  
BOBBY: Why don’t u just come over to my flat  
BOBBY: we can do this tutoring thing in person?🌋⛓🔐😈

Henrik dropped the phone onto the coffee table like it burned his skin. “Fucking fucker got his restraints ENGRAVED?!?! God I want to kick his ass!”

“Are you SURE you want to do this mate? I can step in if you want…” Lucas asked his friend, concerned.

BOBBY: Skye? U still there?  
BOBBY: did I touch a nerve?  
BOBBY: bring back some hot memories lass?🚀

Henrik ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath, “no I can do this. As much as I hate it, no matter what he says we’re the ones in control. Doesn’t sound like he has any idea he’s being played.” 

Picking the phone up again Henrik responded.

SKYE: can we just move on?

BOBBY: fine, ok... get ready to learn  
BOBBY: take good notes

SKYE: literally texting… so… notes? really?

BOBBY: touché  
BOBBY: main things u need to embrace r clear communication  
BOBBY: no fear or embarrassment  
BOBBY: u need to be able to use your words in explicit detail  
BOBBY: give me explicit details on how u want me to masturbate for u right now🖐🏽🍆🖐🏽

SKYE: what? why?

BOBBY: maybe I should teach by example instead  
BOBBY: are u in a private space?

SKYE: my office

BOBBY: go lock the door and strip naked from the waist down

SKYE: seriously?!?

BOBBY: don’t sass I gave you a direct command  
BOBBY: do it now without question or u will be punished  
BOBBY: u r being a bad girl  
BOBBY: r u naked yet?

Henrik was amazed how seamlessly Bobby shifted into his DOM role… 

SKYE: Bobby I’m not going to do that, just walk me through it verbally

BOBBY: 🤨🤨 do it or I won’t teach u

SKYE: that would be cheating on Henrik I won’t do that  
SKYE: besides, you said in the villa that faithfulness was really important to you

BOBBY: faithfulness to ME  
BOBBY: I couldn’t give 2 fucks about ur faithfulness to mini-thor

SKYE: BOBBY! I can’t!

BOBBY: yes u can  
BOBBY: do it now or we’re done  
BOBBY: and because you are arguing this will include discipline to teach you  
BOBBY: strip down lie on the floor with your legs spread  
BOBBY: take your panties and dry yourself  
BOBBY: did you do it?

Henrik shook his head angrily. Giving it a minute he grit his teeth and texted back.

SKYE: yes

BOBBY: good girl  
BOBBY: now, DRY masturbate yourself until I tell u to stop…  
BOBBY: If u get wet - dry off... NO lube & don’t forget u are NOT allowed to orgasm until I give u permission  
BOBBY: are you still waxed with a full Brazilian?

SKYE: why?

BOBBY: because I need to have a clear image of u right now in my head while I touch myself😈🔥😈🔥🖐🏽

SKYE: this is pretty messed up Bobby

BOBBY: u wanna be a DOM, this is my crash course on how I do it Skye  
BOBBY: I know u r not a prude do it now  
BOBBY: and fantasize it’s me touching u  
BOBBY: make sure there is plenty of dry friction... fast with pressure  
BOBBY: I want u extremely sore for when Henrik touches u later  
BOBBY: it’s your punishment  
BOBBY: this way I will still be with u in the back of ur mind  
BOBBY: when he touches u it will be ME u will imagine

SKYE: that’s seriously fucked up Bobby

BOBBY: maybe  
BOBBY: but it’s honest  
BOBBY: and a lesson in being brutally explicit  
BOBBY: u hurt me for the last 6 months... this is ur penance  
BOBBY: do this now and we’re even  
BOBBY: when I’m being a DOM I don’t like being displeased  
BOBBY: understand?

BOBBY: Skye… u still there?

SKYE: yes  
SKYE: I’m here, just feeling dirty

BOBBY: mmmmm, does this prove to u that u r not a DOM personality?

SKYE: no  
SKYE: but that was just really personal  
SKYE: not what I had imagined when you said you would teach me

BOBBY: it WAS personal  
BOBBY: but it was also a good lesson  
BOBBY: BTW u are completely 1000% a SUB  
BOBBY: admitting it is the first step

SKYE: I’m not giving up yet  
SKYE: I think I need to set rules for the future

BOBBY: oooh… do tell  
BOBBY: NOW that sounds like something a DOM would say... should I pick my safe word now? It’s CUPCAKE btw 🧁🥳🤣  
BOBBY: so proud (wiping a tear)😎😅

SKYE: ignoring your sarcasm  
SKYE: rule 1 - I always text you. You need to wait for MY texts do not text me  
SKYE: rule 2 - no telling ANYONE about this  
SKYE: erase texts once we are done each time

BOBBY: so bossy… Bobby like😈

SKYE: still ignoring  
SKYE: rule 3 - do NOT take this as us getting back together  
SKYE: this is an experiment only  
SKYE: I’m still marrying Henrik  
SKYE: rule 4 - this isn’t turning into hands on texting sex  
SKYE: we are not touching ourselves and getting off  
SKYE: FYI I didn’t do what you told me to earlier… I’m still fully clothed  
SKYE: I said I won’t cheat on Henrik with you and I meant it

BOBBY: well that’s disappointing….☹️  
BOBBY: I guess I can try to play by those rules  
BOBBY: fair warning though, I WILL be touching myself when we text  
BOBBY: and I can guarantee after a few lessons u will realize  
BOBBY: 1 - you are a SUB  
BOBBY: MY SUB  
BOBBY: I have faith u will come around  
BOBBY: and that the vanilla sex Henrik can’t break free from...🍦  
BOBBY: I guarantee WILL drive u back to me for good... these lessons are going to get u so hot u won’t b able to resist touching yourself. Next time ur going to totally cum while we’re doing ur lesson💦

Henrik growled… “I’m FAR from vanilla asshat…. What a prick.”

SKYE: agree to disagree  
SKYE: Henrik is not as vanilla as you think

BOBBY: whatever I'll ALWAYS be bigger and better🙌🏻.... in case u forgot what u r missing...

BOBBY: BZZZZZ😈🍆😈🍆 {{image attached}}

Henrik and Lucas stared open-mouthed at the dick pic that popped up on the text screen of Bobby’s package.

“Holy SHIT… I can’t believe he just did that!!!” Lucas replied in disbelief.... “damn... he’s gotten himself PIERCED....” 

BOBBY: and 2 - u will change ur mind about not coming back to THIS  
BOBBY: I’m waiting…. it’s ur turn now🐱📸  
BOBBY: waiting for a pic of yours

SKYE: OHMYGOD NO MORE DICK PICS!!! 

BOBBY: LOL no promises🤞😼😈 🥖

SKYE: no more  
SKYE: hell will freeze over before I send you naked pics  
SKYE: I have to go

BOBBY: haha cockblocker  
BOBBY: the pic shows I’m ready for round two FYI

SKYE: sounds like a YOU problem

BOBBY: HAHA cheeky  
BOBBY: fine I will wait patiently for your next text🥰😉 .... thinking of u while I finish off 🥖👅🖐🏽💦 admit it, u r going to go masturbate now w/ the image of my cock in ur brain 😈... enjoy!!

SKYE: bye

Henrik tossed the phone down on the coffee table and collapsed back onto the sectional cushions.

Lucas studied the dark look on his friend’s face. “That was….”

“What, you mean masquerading as my fiancé with her ex while he’s talking to her about sex, inferring with emojis, while actively giving himself a handjob? Let me think... hmmm... gross, horrible, completely fucked up?” Henrik supplied.

“Yes… among many other things.” Lucas agreed.

Henrik scrubbed his hands over his face in frustration. “What the HELL Lucas?!?! He’s so casual about it all… no remorse about trying to get her to cheat on me..... it’s amazing how he had the whole villa fooled.”

“For what it’s worth I know that was hard to do, we expected him to get graphic… this was nothing, I’d expect him to get way more intense in the next calls. It’s obvious he was playing light this time to not scare her off.... I’m just glad we are doing it instead of Skye.” Lucas responded.

Lucas continued, trying to lift Henrik’s mood. “Well, score 1 for the good guys though I guess, he agreed to the rules… now it’s just a matter of keeping it up and playing the game, showing improvement each time so he believes it when you text him Skye is never going back to being a SUB.”

Henrik nodded morosely. “God help me to get through it all…” Giving a little sarcastic laugh he continued... “is it too much to wish he gets hit by a bus in the meantime?”


	20. Heart to Heart - bra sister support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye gets support from her bestie Chelsea in this needed heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sweet little phone call... Enjoy Bra Sister fans!
> 
> Needed this to set up some important events in upcoming chapters.

Skye sat in the café finishing her lunch and talking to Chelsea on the phone. She and Henrik had their appointments with the high risk pregnancy OB and Perinatologist earlier, then had come for a bite to eat before heading back to work. 

Henrik had just left the café and Skye was just enjoying the last of her iced tea before heading off to work herself when Chelsea called to check in.

“So, my gosh, everything seems to be happening on fast forward Chels,” Skye said breathlessly. “They said it’s the rarest type of twins… like 1 in 65,000 pregnancies! They are sharing the same sack and fluid…. We also learned that between 30-70% of these pregnancies end badly… That’s SO SCARY CHELS! I feel like a bit of a timebomb to be honest…. because they’re at risk for their umbilical cords tangling up, among other complications.”

Skye took a breath trying to calm herself, then continued. “Thankfully, after I get to 24 weeks the survival rate goes up to 80%... higher with constant monitoring. Still, this is so uncommon that only 30 sets are born in the entire UK each year. In just a few weeks I will need round the clock monitoring on them.” she explained. “In fact, our OB has only had 1 other patient having MoMo twins in her career… it’s THAT rare.”

“What does that mean then?” Chelsea asked, concern seeping through her tone.

“It means that I have to go into the hospital for constant monitoring between 24-25 weeks… through the time I deliver...so, I’m going to be living at the Royal Infirmary of Edinburgh for the foreseeable future starting the beginning of January.”

“Wait…. You’re almost 22 weeks now right?!? Christmas is next week babe… are you saying you only have a few more weeks then you’re on bedrest for the remainder of the pregnancy?”

“I WISH it were that simple,” Skye said, trying to roll the tension out of her shoulders. “Not just bedrest...with MoMo twins I go into the hospital to STAY as soon as the twins are viable if they need to be delivered.”

“WAIT…. Wait wait wait… what do you mean VIABLE?” Chelsea asked anxiously.

“It means that they could live outside of the womb with lots of neonatal care... That's after 24 weeks gestation. The GOAL though is to keep them inside me and developing until 32 weeks if at all possible. After 30 weeks the danger of cord entanglement and other complications rises so that's really max before they deliver… but my OB said to be prepared I might need to have them delivered by C-section at any time if either twin starts to struggle. Like, we could have SERIOUS preemies… I’m honestly a bit freaked out right now.”

“Awww, sweetie! I wish I was there to hug you right now…” Chelsea said sadly. “But right NOW, the babies are okay right?”

“Yes, they are behaving, no issues with umbilical cords, strong heartbeats, both developing well … the OB was amazed they weren’t discovered until our last ultrasound. She said I had a 50% chance of losing them before I even knew I HAD twins! She said we've been REALLY REALLY LUCKY. Thankfully they are doing really well, no complications so far… The point is to KEEP it that way.”

“What’s the plan then?”

“Next week Christmas, you and Lucas are still coming right?” Skye asked.

“Wouldn’t miss it! You’re going to open the card with their gender in it right?” Chelsea responded excitedly.

“Yup! Christmas Eve reveal… Mum and Dad will be joining us and we’ll get Henrik’s family on the TV webcam from Sweden. We mailed them the card so we can open them at the same time.”

“I am SOOOO Excited! How are you and Henrik doing? I bet the anticipation is killing you both!” Chelsea giggled.

“We’re super excited, but now there is this extra layer of me having to go into hospital to LIVE 24/7 until the babies are born that’s hanging over it all. I’m just trying to go day by day at this point honestly…. And I’m worried.” Skye replied, chewing thoughtfully on her lower lip.

“Tell me.. I’m here to listen babe.” Chelsea replied supportively. “It’s what bra sisters are best at you know!” she chirped, bringing a smile to Skye’s face.

“Thanks hon… I’m worried about Henrik, he was trying to be SO supportive at the appointment and at lunch following, but I could see this is a lot for him to process. He’s been SO amazing throughout this whole thing and I wish….. I wish we could just have had an uneventful pregnancy and enjoy all the normal milestones… he tries to be so strong around me, I’m happy he has Lucas to talk to when he needs an ear.”

“Lucas loves Henrik like a brother, he would do anything for him… and you too, you know!” 

“I know,” Skye smiled, “you both are so amazing! Honestly, I kind of was really surprised at how excited Lucas seems over the pregnancy, I mean, he was REALLY not into the whole baby challenge in the villa! Like, 'I'm gonna do a runner' type of not into it...”

Chelsea laughed, “that’s an understatement! It took me by surprise too, but when I asked him about it he said first he gets to be Uncle… NOT Dad, so that’s a big difference. But then also, those were dolls… somehow having the reality of a baby coming is bringing out different feelings than he thought he would feel. It’s really sweet.”

“Yeah, he’s been amazing… you BOTH have!” Skye replied.

“Our pleasure babe… we LOVE you guys! So, back to the timetable… when do you have to go into the hospital?” Chelsea asked again. “I’m writing this down so I can update Lucas and we can get things on the calendar…. You know we are going to be there as much as possible.”

“I’m going to tell work when I go back today that my last day before maternity LOA will be January 8th, that’s a Friday. Our OB scheduled me to be admitted to the antepartum unit for the remainder of the pregnancy the following day…. Which is right at 25 weeks.” Skye explained.

“Jeez! That’s like only 3 weeks away!!”

“Tell me about it, 3 weeks from tomorrow.” Skye sighed. “This is crazy Chels! I swear, before Love Island my life was SO CHILL… no drama. I can’t believe what a rollercoaster my life has been since the show…. And now I don’t even have a normal pregnancy! What are the odds I have one of the rarest types of twins?! This is NUTS! That show brought to my life both the best AND worst things I’ve ever experienced...”

“Babe, I know you’re stressed... just remember that you have Henrik, your parents, US… we will get you and Henrik through this.” Chelsea said, reminding her of all the support she has.

“I know… thanks babe.”

“Totally changing topic, what is going on with the Bobby Plan B progression?” Chelsea asked, switching gears.

“Henrik is pretty tight-lipped about details, he’s adamant that I don’t know specifics to keep my stress level down” Skye replied. “All I know is that he has texted Bobby posing as me in a handful of conversations over the past couple weeks... and said it’s moving along the way we had hoped.” 

“He’s doing his best to demonstrate in the texts that I’ve gotten more and more confident and comfortable with the DOM stuff… and he's planning on having the last text conversation - where he (me) tells Bobby that he needs to look elsewhere for his SUB, because that's no longer me - before Christmas. Then he’s going to have the line turned off as a way of finality, forcing Bobby to move on. I’m just praying it works as planned. If it does, then we move on with our life..... we have these babies, get married... all Bobby-free.” 

“So, by next week then... “

“He said Wednesday will be the last text conversation. Chels, this has been REALLY hard on him, he’s so amazing… I can only guess at how graphic Bobby has gotten in their texts… thinking he is talking to me. Has Lucas said anything?”

“Only that the first conversation was an eye opener for both of them, and that through further conversations they have learned more about Bobby’s specific kinks than they ever wanted to know.” Chelsea replied. “And that Bobby likes using emojis in very….. creative combinations.”

“God…. yeah, I knew that little detail.” Skye rolled her eyes. “Took me forever to figure out some of his emoji code.”

“The rules that you guys thought up were impressive though, Lucas said that it’s kept that personal involvement somewhat curbed… though Bobby still likes to throw in the flirts and suggestive barbs. For the most part after the initial conversation Henrik has been able to keep Bobby to basic tutorial mentoring if that makes sense.”

“At least there is that. Henrik just assures me he has it under control when I ask him… I know he does, and I trust him… I just,..... I’m curious what the texts say I guess.” Skye pouted a bit.

“Babe… TRUST me, from the little bit Lucas shared with me you are WAY better off NOT knowing.” Chelsea said simply. “You don’t need to have that stuff stuck in your brain.”

“But Henrik DOES??” Skye countered… “I hate that he has to have all of that on HIS brain though… it’s not fair for him. What if Bobby says something that…. I dunno… what if he says something that alters the way Henrik looks at me?” Skye admitted, her voice breaking.

“Ahhhh, okay… NOW I understand what this is REALLY about…” Chelsea took a moment then continued… “Listen Skye, that boy ADORES you… there is literally NOTHING Bobby could ever say that would change that! You need to get that worry out of your thoughts because Henrik realizes that everything Bobby says is from ‘Bobby World’... Have you told Henrik about your fears?”

“Well…. Not exactly…” she admitted.

“Then here is my advice… you ready?” Chelsea asked.

“Ready.” Skye responded nodding.

“You guys enjoy having a relaxing bath together in that amazing oversized soaking tub right?”

“Yeah…”

“So tonight, the two of you are going to fill the room with candles, take a relaxing bubble bath together, cuddle up in his arms for a soak, and quietly discuss EVERYTHING that is going on in each of your heads about all of it. COMPLETE HONESTY… from BOTH of you about all of your anxieties and fears…... That way you can talk everything through together and nothing is left hidden and festering. Can you do that?” Chelsea asked.

Skye nodded to herself, “That sounds really nice actually… like it could free us from some emotional baggage that’s been building up.” 

Chelsea continued, “EXACTLY! Your entire relationship you both have been 100% transparent about everything… the past few weeks have thrown a LOT at both of you and you just need a purge. One of the big things that makes your relationship so special…. is that you’ve kept no secrets from each other.... You both just need to get everything off your chests so nothing and no one has power over you.”

“That is REALLY insightful Chelsea! Thank you for that! I’m definitely going to take that advice…. I’m sure Henrik would love it too. Thank you!!” she said getting emotional. “You are the BEST… I love you so much!”

“Awww, bestie… I know it feels like you’ve had a crap ton of drama dumped on you lately, but there is WAY more good stuff… just remember that. At the end of the day you ended up with an amazing guy who loves the hell out of you, and soon you get the blessing of two littles… how cool is THAT?!?!” she squealed gleefully. 

“You’re the best babe! Bringing joy is your superpower Chels!” Skye said, her mood lifted.

“Unfortunately, I’ve got to get back to work… I know my coworkers are dying to get an update!” Skye laughed… “ they’re all so excited, you’d think I was one of the pandas we’ve wanted to get pregnant!"

"No worries babe... go enjoy the rest of your day!" Chelsea said sweetly.

"Bye Chels TTYL.”

“Bye babe… and bye babies!! Belly rubs from Auntie Chelsea!”

Skye ended the call smiling to herself.... 'Best Auntie ever.'


	21. Merry Christmas Eve baby boys or girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve at Henrik and Skye's flat... and what better Christmas present than a gender reveal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the moment you've been waiting for!! Will the twins be boys or girls?

I don’t want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don’t care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas  
Is you

\- Mariah Carey -

Skye sat curled up on the sectional as the flurry of Christmas Eve celebration swirled around her throughout the day. This was her new normal for a while she supposed. 

She’d tried, unsuccessfully, to help with the party only to be told to sit back and let the others take care of everything. Now that everyone was relaxing with their deserts she was enjoying the feeling of contentment surrounded by her family.

The ambiance of their flat was so cozy, and she loved how Chelsea had merged together both her traditional family Christmas décor with Henrik’s Swedish influences. The pretty tree was decorated in bows of Fraser plaid, delicate LED lights in the shape of old fashioned candles, Swedish and Scottish flags, straw ornaments, cute little gnomes, tiny pipers and sparkly silver thistles and bells. 

Beautiful red poinsettias (or as Henrik called them julstjärna blomma ) were placed on either side of the fireplace. Accented with bows in Fraser plaid, they sat on either side of a hand painted red Dala Horse the size of a small dog that Henrik’s parents had sent them as a housewarming gift for their first Christmas. 

Chelsea had replaced the normal throw pillows with Christmas themed pillows… including a few that said ‘Merry Christmas in both Swedish - God Jul, and in Scots Gaelic - Nollaig Chridheil…. But Skye’s favorites were the cute gnome pillows. Henrik said he’s called Tomte… a Swedish Christmas Gnome that hands out gifts.

Starting a new tradition, this was the first time Skye, her parents, or Lucas and Chelsea had celebrated Jualfton… (Swedish for Christmas Eve) like Henrik was used to. 

She’d been raised doing everything on Christmas day… but it was Swedish tradition to celebrate on Christmas Eve… and it had been REALLY fun! Growing up traveling around the world with her parents Skye enjoyed trying new experiences.

Skye loved how happy this seemed to make Henrik… 

The BEST though, was watching his face light up when she pulled out the DVD of Kalle Anka och hans vänner önskar God Jul, a traditional Disney Christmas Special featuring Donald Duck. The pure joy it brought him was worth every second she had spent tracking it down. 

The Swedes had a quirky tradition that almost every household followed… Every year at 3:00pm on Christmas Eve the entire household gathered in front of the TV set as Kalle Anka played. Every child grew up with this and it was a beloved event. 

She timed it perfectly to begin at 2:00pm their time… which was 3:00 in Sweden when his entire family would be sitting down and watching the same exact show as was the national Swedish Christmas Eve tradition… and now her family tradition as well. 

Thankfully she was able to find one with subtitles so they could all understand, but even if it wasn’t it would still have been worth it watching Henrik’s joyful facial expressions and laughter at the old cartoons from the 1950s and 60s. 

He was absolutely spellbound, even though he had watched Kalle Anka every year at the same time on Christmas Eve with his entire family… the childlike joy on his face, like it was the very first time… made Skye fall even more in love with him.

Everyone seemed to enjoy their first time experiencing the Swedish traditions. Full from their smorgasbord lunch they watched Kalle Anka, followed by opening Christmas gifts - which included the video call to Henrik’s family that he routed onto their TV screen and let each of their moms open the Christmas card including their twins' gender reveal. 

Now Skye sat curled up on the couch eating her risgrynsgröt… a delicious rice pudding topped with raspberry jam. 

She sipped her cup of tea with a tiny bit of envy as everyone else enjoyed theirs with warm cups of glogg. The sweet mulled wine smelled so good, Skye couldn’t wait to have some next Christmas when she wasn’t pregnant.

As she looked around at all the content faces she replayed in her mind the video call to Henrik’s family for the gender reveal…

“Hamish, can you please grab the laptop from their bedroom and take it to Henrik?” Skye’s mum called out to her dad from the kitchen. “He’s trying to set up the video call and Lark said he needs their laptop.”

“Will do gaol mo bheatha!” her dad called back cheerfully.

“HEY! I know that one!” Henrik smiled triumphantly. “That’s ‘love of my life’ right?”

“Well done son!” Hamish smiled warmly at him as he left the sitting room to go get the laptop from their master bedroom. Returning a moment later he continued the conversation. “You’re catching on quickly!”

“I’m HIGHLY motivated!” Henrik smiled cheekily at Skye and winked. “Let’s just say, I don’t want to need a translator again. Skye’s doing really well with Swedish too… we’re teaching each other.”

“I LOVE that Hen!” Skye’s mum chimed in as she came in the room to bring Skye a glass of sparkling apple cider. “I think it’s wonderful that the two of you want to learn both languages.”

“And teach them to the twins too!” Henrik replied smiling fondly at Aihe. “We’re going to have…” Henrik paused for a moment thinking, then finished “leanaban tuigseach!” 

“EXCELLENT!! Yes you WILL have intelligent babies!” Aihe smiled impressed at Henrik’s correct pronunciation. “It was important to Hamish that Skye learned Scots Gaelic, but I have to say I had just as much fun learning it myself! If both parents don’t know the language it’s so much more difficult to teach your kids.”

“Och she’s right on that one,” Hamish chimed in “the bairnes need to speak it in the household to really learn it and the only way that happens is if both parents speak the language.”

“I have to agree with Hamish on that,” Lucas added. “My father is Korean and even though HE speaks it fluently, I only learned a few words growing up because my mum is English so I wasn’t exposed to it at all.”

“Well, I’ll have plenty of time to learn Swedish being captive in the hospital,” Skye joked. 

Henrik finished plugging the TV into their laptop and turned smiling widely at Skye, “come on babe, in Swedish please.”

She rolled her eyes and chuckled… “fine, the um… sjukhus. I will be learning my Swedish while I’m fången på sjukhuset!”

Smiling at her lovingly, Henrik praised her… “captive in the hospital… perfect babe!”

“Oh my gosh I’m dying of cuteness overload at these two!” Chelsea giggled sitting next to Lucas on the sectional and bouncing up and down excitedly with a fresh glass of Prosecco. “Are we almost ready? I don’t think I can wait much longer to find out if I’m an Auntie of sugar and spice OR snips and snails!” 

“Darling!” Lucas laughed, “stop bouncing, I know you’re excited but I’d rather not have you spill your Prosecco down my shirt!”

Chelsea screwed up her face in mock affront, “as IF babe! I would NEVER spill even a drop of this deliciousness!” She broke into a giggle then kissed his cheek.

“Come OOOOOnnnn…. Chop chop Henrik! Where is that family of yours? This girl has to know the deets! Auntie Chelsea has SERIOUS shopping to do to finish the nursery!”

“And I have cigars to buy,” Lucas added.

“Ooooh, Ciggies!” Hamish smiled broadly rubbing his hands together joyfully “That’s what I’M talking about… Good Lad!”

“As long as it's not over the top posh frilly pink or baby blue overload Chels,” Henrik said, looking over his shoulder as he worked on bringing the video feed up. “Remember, we want a theme of nature in the nursery…”

“HA!” Chelsea laughed in response, “the rock climbing wall will have to wait till they’re a tiny bit older I think Henrik!” 

“Oh my gosh I love each and every one of you but you’re ALL ridiculous!” Skye shook her head chuckling at the excitement of the family surrounding her.

“Speaking of family! Hullo everyone! God Jul!” Henrik’s Dad greeted everyone from their flat screen tv.

“Hi Dad! Hi Mom! Hi Everyone!” Henrik said smiling back at them then sat down on the sectional next to Skye, placing his arm around her shoulder.

“Awww! Aren’t you two adorable! Skye you are absolutely glowing sweetheart!” Henrik’s Mom joined in.

After brief introductions of Henrik’s Grandparents, siblings, Aunts, Uncles and cousins to Skye’s parents, Lucas and Chelsea… everyone gathered together for the holiday as well as the gender reveal… 

Henrik joked looking between his and Skye’s moms - “Okay everyone, nobody peeked at the results…. RIGHT Moms???”

“Ahhhh!!” his Mom laughed, her joyful grin so similar to Henrik’s “you know me SO well Hen! Don’t worry, your Dad kept it hidden from me until now so I wouldn’t be tempted!”

Henrik’s Dad held up the sealed envelope just out of his wife’s grasp causing their whole family to laugh. “Safe and sound son!”

“Alright, I don’t think anyone can wait much longer,” Henrik smiled in excitement at Skye, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "You ready to hear about our babies Baby?”

“Oh my gosh… SOOOO ready!” she responded smiling back at him.

“Okay Moms, on the count of 3, open the envelope and pull the card out… the midwife said she filled the cards with pink or blue confetti so we all find out at the same time. And since MoMo twins are always the same sex, both will be the same color confetti.”

Skye and Henrik counted together “ONE… TWO… THREE!”

Both grandmothers pulled out their cards and seeing the confetti fall everyone in both families screamed in unison…

“IT’S A GIRL!!!!!”

Skye gasped, covering her mouth as happy tears streamed down her face and Henrik buried his face in the crook of her neck, then threw back his head and let out a giant whoop of excitement. 

Cupping her face in his hands he beamed and kissed her happily. “Baby!! Girls! We’re having twin GIRLS!!!” 

Now, a few hours later, Skye still couldn’t wipe the smile off her face as she looked around at her family happily chatting and laughing over silly little snippets of conversation. 

Henrik gently plopped down next to her, pulling her into a cuddle. As Skye laid her head on his shoulder Henrik kissed the top of her head. She could hear the smile in his voice as he whispered, “baby girls… I’m in so much trouble.”

“You’re going to be outnumbered!” she softly giggled. 

“This is the best Christmas present ever,” he sighed, leaning his cheek against her head contentedly. “I’m the luckiest guy on the planet...You ready for this baby?’

“Hmmmm, a little too late to say no…” she chuckled softly. “I’m ready, though I want them to bake as long as possible first.”

“Mmmmm, agreed. We’re fighters Skye, and our girls are too, all three of you are strong and healthy… we’re going to make it through this and next Christmas it’s going to all be a memory.”

Henrik kissed the top of her head again. “We’ll be sitting holding our daughters and watching Kalle Anka och hans vänner önskar God Jul with Grandma and Grandpa Fraser and Auntie Chelsea and Uncle Lucas… everything we’ve been going through will feel like forever ago.” Henrik placed his free hand on top of her belly, gently rubbing in a circle.

Sighing happily, Skye placed her hand on top of his. “Hear that girls? Daddy has spoken. So you need to behave and do what he tells you…”

As Chelsea, Lucas and her parents tidied up, taking the desert dishes to the kitchen to be washed and cleaning up discarded gift wrapping, Skye and Henrik continued to talk quietly.

“Skye, I’m glad we had that talk the other night.” Henrik said quietly, “we were both stressed, but I feel like that time we spent in the tub talking lifted it all away. I know this isn’t the easiest path to parenthood, but I know we’ll get through it because we have each other.”

Shifting to drape her legs over his, she turned and looked up at him. “I know, you’re right. All that matters is that the girls are safe. We can get through anything together. I love you Hen.”

“Damn right you do! I made twins! Two for one sperm right here!” he joked, causing her to throw back her head laughing.

“What’s so funny in here?” Chelsea popped her head back in the sitting room from the kitchen. “What’d we miss?”

“Nosey much?” Henrik joked.

“Always babe! Hey, Hamish and I want to play the game Henrik bought me… you two up for it?” Chelsea aske bouncing excitedly up and down on the balls of her feet.

Henrik laughed, smiling his megawatt smile, “how can we say no to you Chels?”

“You CAN’T!” she chirped back at him happily, then turned and shouted back into the kitchen to the others… “Okay everybody back into the sitting room you lot!! It’s Exploding Kittens time!”


	22. Knife Fighting Monkeys - get your head in the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions to make, Bobby takes some time alone to try to think straight... not something he's been able to do since Skye won't answer his texts any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this chapter
> 
> Crazy Train - Ozzy Osbourne  
> Heart of Fire - Black Veil Brides

Crazy, but that’s how it goes  
Millions of people  
Living as foes  
Maybe it’s not too late  
To learn how to love  
And forget how to hate

Mental wounds not healing  
Life’s a bitter shame  
I’m going off the rails on a crazy train  
I’m going off the rails on a crazy train

I’ve listened to preachers  
I’ve listened to fools  
I’ve watched all the dropouts  
Who made their own rules  
One person conditioned  
To rule and control  
The media sells it and you live the role

Mental wounds still screaming  
Driving me insane  
I’m going off the rails on a crazy train

Ozzy -

Flopping down on the bench, Bobby took a long, loud slurp off the straw to his soda. Closing his eyes he tipped his face up toward the sun, taking the opportunity to soak up what heat it could bring to him on a clear January day. 

Question was, would his little excursion clear his mind and give him some clarity? He owed it to Big Jonno and the rest of his bandmates to get his head on straight… they were all counting on him as their leader.

The last few weeks had been both amazing AND a complete maddening shitbox at the same time. He SHOULD be over the moon happy with this morning’s recording offer from KFM, it was Paisley Cuddle’s next big step. Signing with the Edinburgh based Knife Fighting Monkeys label could change everything for him and the lads…. 

Yet he just couldn’t get his thoughts in order enough to make a decision.  
He hated not having control, everything was falling into place for him… everything EXCEPT…..

Skye. 

And it was niggling at the back of his brain driving him quite mad. 

It was the fucking last text conversation that wouldn’t stop rattling around his head. 

Adjusting his wireless earbud, he sang along under his breath…

Not living for this anymore  
You wanna fight ah’l bring a war

Hmmm hmmm hmmm  
Hmmmmm hmmm

This heart of fire is burning proud  
Ah’m every dream  
You lost and never found  
This heart of fire is stronger now  
Build yer walls  
But you can’t keep meh out  
Ah’l burn ‘em down

Hmmmm mmm Hmmm

“You’ve a nice voice, are yeh a singer then? Yeh look like yeh’d be…”

The girl’s comment pulled him from his internal thoughts and he opened a black lined eye at her, casually lifting the corner of his lips in his trademark cocky stage smirk. He knew he looked damn good today. The spark in her appraising eye while drinking him in confirmed it.

He had chosen a fitted black short sleeve button up, rolling up the sleeves so they fit snug over his upper bicep. The look accented the tattoos running down both toned arms and onto his hands. Accenting his wrists were carefully chosen leather and studded bracelets. The top few buttons on his shirt were left open, showing off his neck tats and a black skinny tie hung loosely down the front of his shirt.

The shirt fit snugly down his abdomen, tucking into black ultra low rise leather skinny pants with a blunt-studded black leather belt… and to add to the final look he’d chosen classic Adidas black leather with white stripe Superstar trainers. 

Picking just the right combination had become a game he enjoyed, every piece carefully calculated to elicit his desired response.  
Today’s outfit, meant to represent ‘I can be both casually professional as well as a punk/metal rock god’ to the owner of the recording company for their meeting earlier…  
Apparently the look also appealed to this bird. She was ogling him like a piece of chocolate cake she wanted to devour. 

“Like wha’cha see luv?” he asked. Raising an eyebrow at her the girl blushed, making Bobby throw his head back laughing .

Slinging both arms along the back of the bench he gave her his best sultry look drinking her in. Dressed in her one-piece work coverall she held a pole in one hand with a small garbage bag affixed to the bottom end, and a long set of trash grabbing tongs in the other. Park maintenance worker.

She was his height, a tad on the pudgy side, dirty blonde hair pulled back in a messy bun… average looks, early 20s, light skin, small chest, extra junk in the trunk.

Not his preferred type, but if he was drunk enough maybe…. 

If he was in a different headspace he’d probably work his charm on her and get her to go into the single ‘family’ loo over there. A little stress relief… she’d place the ‘cleaning in progress’ sign outside, lock the door for a bit of privacy, and then get down on her knees to give him a thorough blow job.

Fun to toy with in any case… especially since she obviously thought he looked like sex on a stick… which, lets be honest… he did. But he just wasn’t in the mood. 

Honestly, he hadn’t been in the mood for his one-offs since Skye texted him with this whole DOM experiment ridiculousness…. If he could get her back, he didn’t want there to be anything he did that could cause him to lose her again. 

“Ummm,” she stammered, trying to get her thoughts in order. “I just meant, you look like a singer or something... “

“Or sumthin’...” he said, not taking his eyes off her. Casually he pulled on his lip ring with his tongue then his teeth in a way he knew the girls couldn’t resist. 

Swirling the ice around in his soda he brought it to his lips, slowly pulling the straw into his mouth with his tongue and took a long slurp as she stared mesmerized.

“Yeah luv, ah’m a singer… our own combination of punk/metal/emo. Maybe yeh’v heard of us, we’ve been playin’ Edinburgh a lot over tae past 6 months…… Paisley Cuddle.”

“OH! Yeah, wow… small world, me and mah friend are goin’ tae the club yer playin tomorrow night! It’s been sold out the last few times we tried to go… SO excited we finally got tickets!” she beamed at him excitedly. She nervously looked down at her feet, then back up to him again, “Ah’m Wendy.”

Fuck, okay, time for the dismount… he appreciated every fan, but he knew if he continued to engage he’d end up with an unwanted clinger. 

And to be honest, he came here to try and get his thoughts in order… some ALONE time.

“Well, tha’s nice. Hope yeh enjoy it.” Bobby ran his free hand through his dreads in his patented ‘aw shucks’ move. “Listen, ah dinnae mean tae come off as a dick, but ah kinda came here tae have a think away from everythin’.... If yeh understand mah meanin’?”

“Oy, sorry… ah’l let yeh have yer privacy. Glad ah met yeh… cannae wait tae see yer band play tomorrow.” She smiled brightly at him and looked around indicating the park around them. “It’s a beautiful day for a visit, everythin’ in the park is pretty active today! Enjoy yer day!”

“Yeah, thanks.” Bobby responded, winking playfully at her as she moved along with her job… not wanting to alienate a fan.

Bobby stretched his neck from one side to the other then rolled his shoulders. Taking in the park around his bench he watched as a colorful male peacock casually strolled past him towards a female sitting in the grass. That’s it mate, he thought to himself… strut yer stuff, yer a bloody stud, go get yer girl.

If only it were that fucking easy. Pulling his cell from his back pocket, he opened it up to his last texts with Skye and ground his teeth in frustration.

Felt like he’d read and re-read them a thousand times since the conversation took place… December 23, just over 2 weeks ago.  
What had he done, or said that went wrong? His game had been pure on point up till then…. It made no sense. Furrowing his brow he scrolled back over the last texts another time.

********************************************************************

BOBBY: I mean, yeah… ur sayin’ everythin’ right… but🤷🏽♂️

SKYE: then there’s NO buts. 

BOBBY: yeah there is… cuz ur not a DOM  
BOBBY: I know u and ur not  
BOBBY: u can’t just switch… a person is one or the other and u r a SUB

SKYE: WHY? Because you decided that when you first met me?  
SKYE: there is more to me than you think you pegged in the villa

BOBBY: u r forgetting the 6 weeks after  
BOBBY: I KNOW u, ur real nature  
BOBBY: u can’t avoid that u r the perfect SUB, u just won’t LET urself be properly trained🔥😈🔥

SKYE: that should tell you something then  
SKYE: I won’t cooperate because in fact I’m more inclined to be dominant

BOBBY: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!🤣🤣🤣  
BOBBY: ur just stubborn… it’s NOT the same  
BOBBY: time to stop playing dress up and admit what u r  
BOBBY: God, I love u but I’m losing my patience with u bunny rabbit🐰

BOBBY: stop trying to push the boundaries, u proved ur point  
BOBBY: I’ve indulged u long enough  
BOBBY: the self discovery experiment as a DOM fucking Henrik is DONE  
BOBBY: my patience has run out Skye

SKYE: REALLY?!? what the fuck is that supposed to mean Bobby?  
SKYE: You act like you own me… you don’t own me. I’m NOT your SUB anymore  
SKYE: time to let go of your fantasy of us and find someone else  
SKYE: we aren’t compatible anymore

BOBBY: so ur telling me ur playing house with Henrik now  
BOBBY: and u r the DOM and he’s ur SUB?  
BOBBY: that’s fucking HILARIOUS!!!!😈  
BOBBY: and COMPLETE rubbish bullshit

SKYE: I didn’t say that. We both read the books  
SKYE: and took turns with both SUB and DOM techniques  
SKYE: trading off roles  
SKYE: it was SOOOO HOT. All because of your tutoring

SKYE: so now I KNOW that I can never go back to being what you want from me  
SKYE: sorry if it pisses you off  
SKYE: but that’s the truth…  
SKYE: you need to move on and find someone who actually WANTS to be your SUB….  
SKYE: that is not me... I don’t want to

BOBBY: GODDAMMIT SKYE….🤬🤬  
BOBBY: I’ve fucking heard enough! Stop lying

BOBBY: U will ALWAYS be my SUB… no more arguing  
BOBBY: Henrik and ur other “friends” have brainwashed u

BOBBY: u think being a SUB is about weakness… but that’s not it  
BOBBY: u r my perfect SUB and u have all the power over me

BOBBY: I’m down on my fucking knees begging u to come back to me  
BOBBY: I can’t fucking breath without u  
BOBBY: is that what u need to hear from me?  
BOBBY: I promise if u come back it will be different

BOBBY: u taught me my lesson I was a dick that didn’t do things right  
BOBBY: these last weeks talking with u made me appreciate ur strength

SKYE: if that is true then good  
SKYE: you can treat your next girlfriend better

SKYE: stop begging, it won’t make a difference  
SKYE: I can never be your SUB it’s better we just part as friends and move on

SKYE: you will thank me when you find someone else  
SKYE: I don’t want to end things on a bad note

BOBBY: enough! nothing is over Skye  
BOBBY: u r MINE… MY GIRLFRIEND  
BOBBY: are u paying attention?

BOBBY: don’t play this game anymore I am warning u  
BOBBY: don’t make me have to come find u and bring u back  
BOBBY: I’m losing my mind Skye…. U R MY GIRLFRIEND

BOBBY: u have 1 hr to pack up ur shit from Henrik’s place and get on your way to my place in Glasgow. I’m sending u my address… 🏡

PING {{ address pin }}

BOBBY: I expect u to be a good little bunny rabbit🐰  
BOBBY: if u get here in the next 3 hrs I won’t punish u

BOBBY: u won… r u satisfied?  
BOBBY: get ur sassy ass HERE fucking NOW!!  
BOBBY: it’s time u put MY engagement ring on ur finger💍

BOBBY: THIS is the way a DOM leads baby...  
BOBBY: U r NOT a DOM… we both know it

SKYE: Bobby enough  
SKYE: you can’t bully me anymore  
SKYE: I’m sorry you can’t understand  
SKYE: but hopefully someday

SKYE: go find yourself someone who can make you happy  
SKYE: it’s not me…. goodbye Bobby

BOBBY: NO  
BOBBY: not goodbye  
BOBBY: SKYE

……….  
*****************************************************  
3 DAYS LATER:

BOBBY: SKYE

……….

****************************************************  
4 DAYS LATER

BOBBY: SKYE!!

……….

****************************************************  
2 DAYS LATER

BOBBY: SKYE fucking answer me.... PLEASE baby, please I'm sorry...

……….

****************************************************  
3 DAYS AGO

BOBBY: SKYE!!! Answer me goddammit. please answer  
BOBBY: Skye I'm begging you. I never beg ANYONE... only you.  
BOBBY: bunny rabbit... please...  
...........

Two weeks... two FUCKING weeks since she said goodbye. He'd texted just her name twice last week, then twice again this week... letting several days go by between. She would eventually answer. She couldn't ignore him forever. She was doing his head in... NOBODY EVER had this kind of power over him and it was driving him absolutely insane.

Fuck it! He hit his contacts, scrolled to her number hit the CALL button and speaker phone.

*************************************************************

A recorded voice came on the line -  
"WE'RE SORRY, THE NUMBER YOU HAVE DIALED IS NO LONGER IN SERVICE."

*************************************************************

HOLYFUCKINGHELL.... He couldn't breathe, like he'd been punched in the gut....  
Shocked, he absently tapped END.

A wet droplet hit his phone screen, then another as he stared down at the phone in his hand. Angrily he suddenly shoved it into his pocket. Bobby set his elbows on his knees and pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes furiously trying to keep the tears in. 

Not fucking goodbye. He couldn’t accept it. FUCK…. He never cried…. He growled in the back of his throat in frustration... fuckfuckFUCK!

It wasn’t supposed to have worked out like this… he’d done everything right, played every angle, he’d even let her inside a few precious times to see the vulnerable side he kept locked up tight. And it had blown up in his face. It just didn’t make sense.

Something didn’t add up… what was bugging him deep in the recesses of his brain that he couldn’t put a finger on? Yes he’d been a complete douche and misplayed the letter move… he hadn’t thought it through… not planning on the possibility of Henrik being there to sweep in and take advantage. 

How could he have calculated that? Henrik was just supposed to share a flight with her as her friend… he had trusted in that. Had trusted she would be all alone with his letter and panic, then return to him to try and fix things. His plans went sideways because of bloody fucking Henrik. 

After the villa and then 6 weeks following, he and Skye had built a bond that SHOULDN'T have been able to be severed so easily. He could still tell that spark existed at the Halloween reunion… so what was he missing in the equation?

Something told him it was more than just Henrik being there. The specific WHAT eluded him. 

Wiping the dampness away he took a deep breath. A walk would do him good… a distraction, maybe that tiny ‘something’ he just couldn’t put his finger on would surface and become clear if he just stopped trying to force it.

Walking around through the Wee Beasties building he took his time following the path beyond, checking out the Malayan Tapir and the One Horned Rhinos. Skirting a small playground he picked up his pace seeing the arrows leading to Penguin’s Rock. 

PENGUINS. That’s what he needed to lift his mood. Who could continue to be in a funk watching penguins. He hadn’t ever told anyone, but they were his favorite animal…. Especially the King Penguin.

He stopped to read the information sign…

**************************************  
The main pool is Europe’s largest  
outdoor penguin pool at 65 meters  
long and 3.5 meters deep at it’s  
deepest point containing 1.2 million  
litres of water. The Edinburgh Zoo  
Is home to 3 types of penguin.  
Watch our king, gentoo, and  
rockhopper penguins playing in  
the waterfall, sliding down the  
water shoot, and sunbathing on  
‘icebergs’ in the pool.  
Enjoy the famous daily penguin  
parade at 2:15pm!  
**************************************

Bobby was thoroughly captivated looking down at the frolicking penguins from his spot on the walkover bridge when his attention was drawn to a familiar sound… still reeling from the shock of the disconnected number, it took him a moment to penetrate his consciousness.

Laughter. Familiar laughter. Like a perfectly tuned wind chime light and airy. 

He swiveled his head around behind him following the direction of the sound. 

On the side of the penguin enclosure a keeper was facing him with a penguin pressed against their side, holding it securely in her arms. Their back facing him, another much smaller person wearing a beanie hat and oversized jacket with a stethoscope hanging round their neck was standing in front of the one holding the penguin…. He watched as the smaller person put the stethoscope in their ears and placed it, listening for a bit then nodded their head.

Speaking to the person holding the animal, they gently took the penguin’s beak and opened it looking inside.. Must be a zoo veterinarian…. and the other one holding the bird must be a keeper.

Interested, he continued to watch...he’d never observed anything like this before. Gloved hands reached onto a rolling cart and it looked like the Veterinarian grabbed a few things, then he watched in fascination as they deftly took blood from the penguin’s foot, then placed everything back on the cart.

The Vet, still with their back to him motioned toward the penguin pool then said something to the keeper holding the penguin, following directions the keeper went out the gate into the enclosure to put the animal down. Once they came back with the Vet, they talked for a moment. 

The vet put both hands on their lower back, rubbing like they were uncomfortable…. Then turned angling slightly to the side as a third person joined them. Holding a bucket of fish, the third person put the bucket down and reached out, touching the front of the oversized jacket the Vet was wearing. 

Laughter, the same as he heard before rang out as he watched the Vet unzip and remove their jacket to expose an obviously pregnant belly hiding beneath, both of the keepers placed hands on her belly. They looked at the pregnant Vet with happy expressions, chatting excitedly to her as the Vet peeled surgical gloves off her toffee colored hands. 

Bobby felt like he was in a fog, as if his brain wasn’t functioning as he watched the vet and the two keepers… a sensation like swimming through a thick sludge trying to process what was in front of him….

Thoughts he couldn’t quite hold onto danced in his subconscious like sand slipping through his fingers. 

The same laughter again…. caused a sensation like an electric shock shooting down his spine. 

Reaching up the Vet removed their beanie, long chocolate brown with caramel highlighted hair spilled out from where it had been tucked up inside, spilling down to her lower back…. Bobby could now clearly see Skye’s profile as she turned her head out of the shadow and nodded, smiling and saying something to the first keeper that had held the penguin earlier.... then laid a hand on her belly rubbing it affectionately.

Dumbstruck, he reached out to take hold of the railing on the bridge he was standing on that crossed over the penguin pool to steady himself… his mind raced as he processed what he was seeing and did some quick mental math.

“FUCK ME…..” he breathed out in a low shocked whisper.


	23. The Fallout - PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby knows Skye is pregnant.... now what does he plan to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there readers -  
> Just a far warning...⚠️  
> Bobby has found out shocking news....  
> He’s a wild card at the best of times, so we can ALL guess how he's going to respond to the idea that Skye and Henrik have hidden his baby from him... 🤯😡🤬because YES...we ALL know he is going to jump to that conclusion! 
> 
> Just be aware that he is in true dark and twisty unpredictable form this chapter, and you know what that means from our bad boy rocker DOM. 😈🔥👿⚠️‼️
> 
> Songs for this chapter:  
> Empty Space - James Arthur  
> Skye's playlist in the car  
> Here Without You - 3 Doors Down

I’ve been drinking  
I’ve been doin’ things  
I shouldn’t do  
Overthinkin’  
I don’t know who I am  
Without you  
I’m a liar and a cheat  
I let my ego swallow me  
And that’s why I  
Might never see you again

I’m alone in my head  
And lookin’ for love  
In this stranger’s bed  
But I don’t think I’ll find it  
‘Cause only you  
Could fill this empty space

James Arthur -

“My gosh Dr. Skye, I can’t believe this is your last day! We’re going to miss you!” Megan smiled sadly at her as she tagged the blood samples from the penguin that had just been examined.

With an airy laugh Skye looked fondly at the keeper she had become friends with, “Megan, I AM returning you know… I’m just taking an extended leave to let these two girls continue to bake safely!”

“I know, it’s just… you’re a part of the zoo family now, it’s going to be weird not having you just a walkie call and a quick cart ride away.” Megan replied.

“You can always come visit me you know… In fact PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE come visit me!” Skye quipped making the other girl laugh. 

“It’s going to get extremely boring extremely quickly, I will need the distraction.”

“We promise we’ll come visit, keep you up on all the zoo’s latest.” Aubin added. “But Megan is right, you can’t be replaced Dr. Skye… it’s refreshing having a Vet that is somewhat close to our age with all your experience.”

“I told you girls, I’m only a vid call away, and I’m still available for consultations. I will be on leave but I can still contribute…. And, if you REALLY want to keep me happy you could always smuggle one of the meerkats into my hospital room when you come visit!” She joked, earning laughter from the other two girls.

“Whoa…. Damn, rock star super hottie at 6 o’clock behind you Dr. Skye. That’s one serious smolder.” Aubin remarked looking over Skye’s shoulder.

“Hmmmm, I don’t know… I wouldn’t really call it a smolder. He looks kinda pissed if you ask me.” Megan added.

“A guy like that, angry IS a smolder, and it’s seriously dangerous hot… but maybe you’re right Megs, it looks like he’s gripping the handrail hard enough to bend the metal.” Aubin agreed with the other keeper.

Skye lifted her tablet off the rolling cart and tapped on the screen, bringing up the page to add her clinical notes on the penguin she just examined. Shaking her head she spoke absentmindedly as she typed.

“Hmmm, well, he’s probably just one of those easily offended 20’somthings that saw me take a blood sample and now their panties are in a twist thinking we’re harming the animals instead of providing health services.”

“I dunno,” Megan responded dubiously. “He’s literally staring daggers into your back Dr. Skye. It’s kind of freaking me out to be honest… Aubin, maybe we should call security.”

Aubin scoffed, “with as tight as those pants are I don’t think he has anywhere to hide a weapon… they don’t hide ANYTHING.. If you know what I mean wink wink.”

“Aubin!” Megan looked at her fellow keeper shocked at her response. “Dr, Skye is carrying EXTREMELY fragile cargo! A person meaning to do her harm wouldn’t even need a weapon.”

Skye looked up from her tablet dumbfounded at the girl’s conversation. “Hello… standing right here ladies! I GET it, everyone is taken aback by my leave of absence and the circumstances surrounding my Mono Mono twins, but I’m not some fragile little thing you need to fuss over!”

Skye sighed, “some guy staring angrily at my back over his misunderstanding of veterinary procedure is NOT cause to call out the Black Watch to guard over me!” 

Turning around she looked in the direction the girls had indicated before. 

“So, where is this dubious smoking hot angry man? Because I just see a few happy zoo visitors… mostly under 10 years old.”

“Ummm, well, he was there. I guess he walked off while you were chastising us.” Megan answered, sounding embarrassed.

“I’m not so sure,” Aubin added, not quite giving up she took a few steps out toward the enclosure craning her neck to see if she could still see him close by. 

“I don’t see him anywhere, but the look on his face wasn’t good Dr. Skye, please just stay aware…” Megan added.

“Wow girls, paranoid much?” Skye laughed, then pulled both girls in for a hug. “I think you are both just worried about me in general and are imagining a boogeyman as a psychosomatic response to your feelings.”

“WHOA…. Lay that deep doctor talk on us oh wise one.” Aubin laughed hugging the petite Veterinarian back gently. “You DO realize you’re like 5 years younger than me right?”

Exiting the girls’ group hug, Skye picked up her tablet and placed it into her field bag along with the samples for the lab. Megan handed her the oversized jacket she was wearing earlier along with the beanie.

”What I CHOOSE to hear from that is ‘thank you for your wisdom young veterinary jedi master!’” Skye responded giving the girls a cheeky wink.

“I’m off then, just have to take these back to the clinic and then I’m done for the day. I’ll call tomorrow when I’m settled and let the team know my room at the hospital. Cheers girls! See you soon!” With a wave Skye left them behind and exited through the zoo staff door making her way to her electric cart.

Stowing her gear in the back she climbed in the driver’s side and was just about to push the auto start when she was startled by a body jumping into the cart next to her. A low, quiet voice dripping with a dangerous edge whispered venomously into her ear before she had a chance to react.

“Ah see mah naughty wee little bunny rabbit has been busy keepin’ secrets, hidin’ in her wee bunny hole right under mah feet, tryin tae avoid bein discovered.” Bobby growled in her ear, then laid his hand on her stomach making her flinch. 

Starting to turn her head to talk with him, she felt his other hand catch the back of her neck keeping her head facing forward. 

“Nae, wee little bunny,” he commanded low and deep, “just drive tae drop off yer samples so you kin leave fer the day. Apparently someone’s been a very bad wee bunny…. drive. Yer leavin’ wi’ meh, we have a whole lot tae catch up on and I dinnae want any interruptions.”

Crap, crapcrapcrap… that was Bobby’s DOM voice. Skye took a deep breath and nodded subserviently, knowing it would earn her some positive points, and was rewarded by him removing his hand from her belly and sitting back against the seat. 

He still had his hand on the back of her neck, but it was nestled under her hair gently rubbing... and any casual observer would just think it was a casual display of affection. Skye knew better. This was his clear communication of implied dominance.

Skye started the cart, darting her eyes quickly in his direction to gauge his facial expression. Although he looked relaxed, she could see the steely look in his eye along with the muscle in his jaw working and knew that was a bad sign of carefully disguised fury and a busy mind. 

Best thing she could do to diffuse him was to just quietly go along with his direction. She could guess all the scenarios that were running through his mind, and now that she was faced with the reality of his discovery she realized how betrayed he must be feeling. He was wrong, of course… but that didn’t change how he felt right now. 

Driving in silence back to the veterinary offices seemed to take forever, and when she parked the cart Bobby hopped off, grabbing her bag and coat for her. He was at her side as she climbed off, slinging his free arm over her shoulders and tipping his head in a motion that inferred ‘lead the way’.

With Bobby by her side, she dropped off her specimens at the lab and made her way to her office to get her purse and lunch bag. Not saying a word, Bobby casually leaned against the doorframe….

She felt like a mouse being watched by an owl in the tree above. It was nerve wracking knowing he was assessing the best opportunity to pounce. She’d learned in her time with him after the show that Bobby was at his MOST dangerous when he was quiet… thinking… weighing his next move.

After taking time away from the animals earlier in the day for the surprise party, the offices were eerily quiet as everyone was out catching up on the clinicals they’d skipped. Placing her tablet and charger in her purse, she stopped and fidgeted a moment thinking. 

“Wha’s goin’ through that brain oh yours wee bunny?” Bobby’s quiet yet intense voice startled her out of her thoughts snapping her eyes up to meet his. Fire seemed to dance within the depths of his eyes causing the amber/light green color to burn into her and her breath catch in her throat.

Taking a deep steadying breath Skye quietly spoke. “Henrik is going to expect me home soon Bobby, why don’t you just close the door and we can sit and talk here?”

Bobby stared at her intently, she couldn’t read his thoughts on his face which unnerved her. 

The silence seemed to drag on forever when he finally spoke. Low, commanding, and oddly sultry, his voice barred argument… “unlock and hand meh yer phone.”

Not wanting to make things worse Skye did as she was told and watched as Bobby found she and Henrik’s latest text thread and began to scroll.. 

Bobby scrolled and tapped several things on her cell, then perusing the recent texts for a few moments, he finally stopped and got back to his original intention.

Typing something into the current text screen and hitting send, he then slid her phone in his back pocket.

Skye’s jaw dropped open in shock, “What did you just do? And can I please have my phone back?”

He leveled a heavy lidded look at her, shrugged, and answered in a low growl, “ah texted Henrik ye’d be runnin’ late, the group surprised yeh wi’ a dinner party. And ah told him dinnae worry, Megan would be gaen’ tae give yeh a ride home later. And no… yeh cannae have yer phone back till we’re done.”

Damn! She suddenly regretted not calling Henrik earlier about the party. 

Of course Bobby knew that… She’d walked by the lunchroom on their way through the building. It didn’t take a genius to take note of the pink ‘it’s a Girl’ party balloons. And of course he’d just checked her recent texts and calls.

There was one from Henrik this morning wishing her a fun last day.

She mentally kicked herself. Bobby was smart, calculating… he wouldn’t make that text to Henrik without knowing how it would be received. Buying them uninterrupted time together. Now Henrik wouldn’t expect her home for hours.

Motioning with his hand for her to come to him he continued, “come on lass, time tae go…. dinnae make meh angrier than ah already am.”

“But…”

Bobby cut her off with a deep growling sound. “Skye, LOVE… ahm quickly losing mah patience. DON’T. push. meh. further. Come now, mah car is parked out front, we’re gonna go pick up a bite then park and talk.”

Skye studied him for a moment, remembering a talk they had during the baby challenge at the villa. She knew he said he wanted a family some day… so she didn’t fear him physically hurting her. 

Especially since it was obvious HE thought she was further along and that this was his baby. He’s got far too large an ego to think anything else. 

At this point she really had no choice but to go talk everything out with him. Whether he believed her or not was another thing entirely.

Sighing in concession, she walked toward him and he draped his arm around her, guiding her through the exit as they left the building and walked toward his car. 

“Skye! Already done with your day?” Simon, the head of veterinary services smiled and waved from his car nearby.

“Hi Simon, erm.. Yes. Just headed out.” Skye replied smiling nervously back to him as he approached.

Bobby nonchalantly slid his hand from her shoulder to the back of her neck under her long thick hair and gently squeezed, clearly communicating ‘stay cool’.

Simon approached the pair, stretching his hand out, “You must be Henrik! Nice to finally meet her fiancé, I’m Simon!” the older man greeted him warmly.

Bobby took his hand, shaking it and returning the smile, softening his accent. “Good to meet you Simon, just coming to pick my girl up on her last day!”

“She’ll definitely be missed! Skye, were you able to get the blood sample from the rockhopper?” Simon inquired.

“Yup, placed it in the lab, thanks for taking care of it.”

“No worries! You two take care, Skye, we’ll all be by to visit… promise!” Simon said then headed beck in the direction of the building.

Bobby opened the passenger door for her with his key fob, tapping his finger lightly on the inside edge of her door...then putting her bag and coat in the back of his sports car slipped into the drivers side.

Watching his body language Skye found herself trying to read him. How was this going to go? He surprised her when he reached across her body and she unintentionally flinched. 

Bobby went still, his face mere inches from her as they looked into each other’s eyes. “Ah hate tha’ yer first instinct wi’ meh seems tae be fear. Ah’m mad as fucking hell, but ye dinnae need tae fear meh lass.”

Slowly he lifted his hand up to her face and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, then leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips. 

Reaching down, he grabbed the seat belt, pulled it across her body and clicked into place. “Yeh need tae wear yer belt, yer carryin’ precious cargo.” 

With that he bucked his own belt and pushed the button to start the engine.

Heading out of the car park Bobby gave a voice command to his stereo “Play Skye playlist, volume set at 5.” The two settled into the quiet of the car as the music filled the empty space.

3 Doors Down came through the high end speakers

A hundred days  
have made me older  
Since the last time  
that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies  
have made me colder  
And I don’t think  
I can look at this the same  
All the miles that separate  
Disappear now  
when I’m dreamin’ of your face

I’m here without you baby  
But you’re still  
on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I’m here without you baby  
But you’re still with me  
in my dreams  
And tonight girl  
it’s only you and me

Bobby hummed along quietly as Skye looked out her passenger window soon getting lost in her thoughts. 

She should have thought about this more… the moment when he’d find out. What was the best way to explain to him about the babies so that he would actually hear her?

“Skye, babe…” Bobby’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

“Skye…” 

“Hmm?” she turned to look at him as he said her name again.

“Hullo, earth tae Skye,” he chuckled deeply “Ah asked wha’ yeh want tae eat?”

“Oh, nothing… I’m not very hungry.” she replied then turned her head back toward her window.

Reaching out and laying his hand on her belly Bobby spoke low but in a commanding tone. His DOM tone that didn’t accept arguing.

“Now ah know for a fact tha’ yeh need tae eat babe… Ah saw Henrik’s text tae yeh from the other day reminding yeh tha’ yeh needed tae eat everythin’ he packed for yeh. Said yer still not eatin’ all yer calories…. “ he paused for a second then went on... 

“Look at meh please.”

She knew that tone, it sounded like a request, but was actually a command. Not wanting to add to his irritation she turned and looked at him.

Satisfied, Bobby continued. “SO, ah’m goin tae ask yeh again what yeh’d like, OR ah’m just goin’ tae order for yeh and yeh’l just have tae eat it regardless if yeh hate it. So again…. What dae yeh want tae eat?”

Looking out his window at the order board she answered, “I’ll have a small cheese burger, fruit parfait, and an apple juice please.”

Bobby scrunched his face looking at her in concentration, then looked back at the order board doing quick math on the calories for what she requested… then finally gave his order into the speaker. 

“Ah’l have two of yer Quarter Pounder wi’ Cheese meals, wi’ large chips and two Cokes…. a bag of yer apple slices, and throw in two of yer apple pies too.” 

As he pulled around the building he gave her the side eye. 

“Yer a wee bit of a thing and ah know yeh’v never had a big appetite, but yer eatin for more than yerself and on MY watch yeh’l take the proper nourishment for this bairn. D’ye understand me lass?”

Skye nodded, it wasn’t worth making a big deal out of… he was doing surprisingly well at keeping his bigger feelings hidden at the moment and she was smart enough not to poke the proverbial bear about something so small as dinner.

Once they paid and collected their food at the drive up window, Bobby drove for about 15 minutes... doubling back past the zoo, then around Ravelston Golf Club. 

Diverting off the main road, they headed down a private drive in what used to be the Ravelston Quarry. Bobby pulled the car just off the road at the outside of a tall wall and private community gate, parking at the edge of the woods.

Delving into the bag of food… he unwrapped Skye’s burger first, removed the top bap placing a layer of chips across the patty, then replaced the bap again wrapping it neatly in the wrapper and handed it to her before getting his. Finally rolling the top of the bag down and setting it between them for access to the fries.

She watched in amazement, her heart catching at his simple gesture and not able to wrap her mind around this complicated man. 

He had to be absolutely furious at her, but he still took the care to show her he remembered the quirky way she ate a fast food burger… even after the month together in the villa followed by 6 weeks of essentially living together in her flat in Glasgow, Bobby was still an enigma to her.

Watching her thoughts racing and her taking a tentative small bite Bobby intervened, commanding in a quiet yet firm voice… “Eat... ah want tae see at least half of that burger gone… dinnae test meh on this.”

They sat in silence as they ate, each nursing their own thoughts. The only thing filling the void was the soft music playing in the background. 

Skye had been extremely quiet the entire car ride, and he knew her brain was going a mile a minute… it was apparent she was doing everything possible to keep from setting him off. 

She wasn’t wrong in her approach… when he jumped into her electric cart earlier he was boiling mad and it took everything in him to keep his composure.

He’d gone from shocked and confused when he first realized it was HER in the penguin enclosure, then quickly taking in the size of her pregnant belly and doing some quick mental math … his feelings morphed and immediately ignited his temper to just below volcanic explosion red zone.

Henrik had said something in one of his texts asking if her bag was all packed for the hospital tomorrow. Did that mean she was close to full term? Maybe there were complications and she had to go on bed rest for her last weeks of the pregnancy. She seemed healthy enough… but you never knew what was going on inside.

Either way, in his mind, looking at the size of her belly she HAD to have gotten pregnant during their time at the villa. 

Honestly, once they got back together and recoupled after Casa Amore, they were both so fucking thirsty for each other that he took every opportunity to get a poke. She could have gotten pregnant at ANY time after that really. 

He thought they’d been careful. 

Searching back in his mind, he got her on the pill about 3 weeks after the finale, but…there were the couple of times in the pool that he didn’t wear a condom and thought he pulled out in time… so obviously they weren’t careful enough.

He started to feel himself begin to simmer again wondering if she knew she was pregnant and fucking went off to Peru without telling him.

Speaking of… when WAS she planning on telling him she was having his bairn… 

After the birth? Or even worse… NEVER? Was she planning on keeping this to herself... raising it with Henrik and denying him access to his own child? Were they going to put fucking Henrik’s name on the birth certificate as the father?! 

Over his dead body was he going to give up his child… OR Skye. What had she been THINKING this entire time?! 

His mind touched on how her body flinched when he leaned across her earlier to grab the seatbelt for her. She FLINCHED. Was this still about the one time he lost control? That was probably among the top 5 worst things he’d ever done in his life… but he thought they’d worked past it.

FUCKING HENRIK… it HAD to be his influence. The three goddamn musketeers had poisoned her against him. Even worse, not only had they stolen his girl… but they were trying to steal HIS baby! 

Bobby seethed internally as he finished off his burger and grabbed a handful of fries.

He snuck a sideways glance at Skye in his passenger seat. God she was gorgeous. His heart broke for how confused she must be. He WAS mad at her, furious in fact… probably more so than he’d ever been in his life… 

But having her this close, made everything better. 

Resolutely he thought to himself ‘first things first’, then twisting to reach into the back he unzipped the inside pocket of his leather jacket and reached inside. 

This wouldn’t fix everything right away, but it would at least calm HIM down to make the switch. Skye, his perfect SUB, his perfect girl…. the mother of his child WILL be with him goddammit. And it was driving him nuts to see Henrik’s ring on her finger.

Skye was lost in thought when Bobby smoothly took her left hand in his. 

It all happened so quickly she had no time to react as his nimble fingers removed Henrik’s ring and replaced it with another. Her brain snapped into focus as she stared at her hand held firmly in his. Bobby carelessly dropped Henrik’s ring in the cupholder.

She sat speechless...staring at the new ring on her finger. What the HELL?!?!

“That’s better for a start.” he growled in satisfaction turning her hand over and kissing her palm.

Something snapped inside of Skye and she startled him as she suddenly tried to pull out of his grasp. He blocked her other hand as she reached for Henrik’s ring, grabbing it up before her and shoving it into his hip pocket. He quickly grabbed her wrist just before her hand would have met his face in a slap. 

Her eyes burned in fury at his as she tried to wrench her hands out of his. “Let me GO! What the hell Bobby?!? Give it back!”

“Shhhh, calm down wee little bunny, STOP… dinnae fight me.” She had expected him to lose his temper, but the quiet steely commanding tone in his voice took her off guard. This was way worse. 

Skye froze.

“Yeh, tha’s it bunny… calm yerself. It’s not good for our bairn yeh lose yer temper and make yer blood pressure go all wobbly. Tha’s it… just breathe” he coached looking deeply into her eyes.

Retaining hold on her ring hand, Bobby let go of her right hand and she slumped back against the passenger seat.

He watched her face closely and knew the second she made the decision to try and get out of the car. 

She really should work on her poker face Bobby thought to himself.

THUNK… THUNK THUNK … THUNKTHUNKTHUNKTHUNK…

Skye tried to open the door but the handle didn’t engage… she fruitlessly tried again and again only stopping to turn and glare at Bobby as he barked out a loud belly laugh.

“Open the fucking door Bobby… I want out.” She growled at him through gritted teeth. 

“Nae, ah dinnae think so love…” he smiled at her cheekily. “We’ve got a loooooong discussion in front of us tonight, yeh’v got a lot tae answer for and ah’m not lettin yeh go at yer whim of stormin off in a fit.”

“Bobby let me GO…. I’m tired and I want to go home, you can come to the hospital in the morning when I’m settled in and the three of us can talk this through then.” She tried reasoning with him.

“HA! And let that prick get yeh back under his spell again? Ah’d never get straight answers. NO, this is happenin’ tonight like it or not.”

With that said, keeping hold of her left hand in his, Bobby used his free hand to steer back onto the private road and approach the security gate. Reaching up to a remote pad on his visor, Bobby quickly typed in a code causing the 10 ft tall metal gate to slide open. 

Skye looked around in amazement. The gate slid shut behind them as Bobby drove his sports car down an elegant stone road flanked on either side by immaculate grounds keeping and 10 ft tall stone walls. The road dead-ended in a small turn around and there were only three metal security gates similar to the one at the entrance along the stone walls. Three gates, for three separate private residences.

Bobby smiled to himself as he approached the furthest gate, and quickly keyed in another series of numbers causing it to slide open. Driving through the second gate, the car smoothly cruised down a long drive, curving around a bend of trees and opening up to reveal a stunning ultra modern home… half of which was set over a small pond with a waterfall cresting down the hillside at the furthest end of the property. 

Skye had read about this uber exclusive private neighborhood of recently built custom homes in the site of the old Ravelston Quarry. But seeing one in person, not on a glossy photo in a magazine was another thing entirely. It looked as though a good 70% of the walls were floor to ceiling windows. Even the garage looked to be almost entirely enclosed in glass. 

Pulling up to the garage, Bobby again reached up to his visor and tapped a button on the keypad… causing the glass door to slide up. Fascinated, Skye watched as Bobby eased his car onto a large circular pad… as soon as he shut off the engine, something triggered the circular pad and the car began to rotate.

“Ha! Innit’ cool?” 

Bobby beamed happily over at her as the circular pad came to a stop…. rotated 180 degrees so that the front of his sports car was ready to just drive straight out. 

“Ah’v SOOO got tae get meh one of these when ah buy mah own house.”

Finally letting go of her hand, Bobby paused and tapped his pointer finger right above the engagement ring while catching her eyes with a pointed look.

“Ah dinnae want tae see yeh tryin’ tae remove that... “ pausing he tapped his other hand against the small hip pocket that held Henrik’s ring. 

“This ring he gave yeh looks like an antique… family heirloom perhaps? Would be a shame tae have tae chuck it into the middle of the pond and lose it forever… dae yeh understand meh Skye?”

Satisfied at her nodding in agreement, Bobby tapped the remote keypad once more causing the garage door to slide closed then cheerfully hopped out of the driver’s side. Sliding playfully across the bonnet of his beloved BMW Z4, he opened the passenger door and took her hand to help her out.

“Where are we?” she quietly asked, taking in her surroundings.

Bobby ran his free hand through his dreads giving his scalp a quick rub as he looked around appreciatively, his face breaking into a wide smile.

“Perks of being wooed by a record producer trying tae get Paisley Cuddle tae sign wi’ his label. It’s a home he just built, and uses it fer business. So ah’m stayin here through the weekend. We’ve got gigs tomorrow and Sunday night, then ah’l be given him me and the lad’s answer on Monday.”

He shut the car door then let her toward a metal door in the wall. Pushing the button it slid open immediately to reveal an elevator.

“Holy crap! Why is there an elevator here?” Skye exclaimed, baffled.

“Ha! Well, there’s two more stories above us, makes sense for bringing groceries up… yeh know, I really think the rich dinnae like tae use stairs!” he laughed, pulling her inside.

Continuing to keep her hand in his, Bobby led her throughout the home giving her a tour, ending up in the open plan ultra modern sitting room. 

With a tap of another button near the fireplace a gas fire sprung to life, and a tap to a panel on the wall softened the lighting. 

Leading her over to a plush sectional, Bobby sat her down, then headed into the large chef’s kitchen calling over his shoulder...“sit tight and relax, ah’m going tae make us a cuppa.”

He kept an eye on her as he worked, plotting out in his mind how he wanted to lead the conversation.  
Skye sat nervously on the couch, twirling his ring around her finger with her thumb and looking down on it. Wonder what she’s thinking right now. Probably a similar line to his thoughts of how this discussion was going to play out.

What was his game plan? He had quickly formulated the idea to bring her here for maximum privacy while he was waiting outside of the zoo staff entrance of the penguin enclosure. 

Waiting in the shadows, he knew she’d have to leave eventually… if he could get her out of the zoo and into his car, getting her here would be easy.

Just a small helping of domination technique and he had successfully proven to himself that he’d been right about the whole ‘DOM experimentation’ phase he’d just spent weeks humoring her through. She was SO not a DOM.  
She’d immediately submitted to him in the electric cart and had stayed so up until he’d removed Henrik’s ring replacing it with his. 

He’d expected that little burst of anger… Damn, it had actually turned him on causing his dick to immediately harden. In the car he controlled himself, calmly subduing her. He wasn’t so sure if it happened again in the open area of the house that he’d be able to keep it in his pants again though. 

He’d never had sex with a pregnant woman but he’d watched an enjoyable demonstration awhile back at the BDSM club in London. One of the DOMs and his SUB wife were expecting and they gave a private instructional to the other DOMs on all the ways one could still play up till the due date. His dick jumped to attention at the memory… down boy, Bobby thought to himself, maybe later if he played his cards right.

“A perfect cuppa,” he said, setting it down on the coffee table in front of her. “Go on, drink up, ah made sure it’s the perfect temperature tae drink straightaway.”

Skye eyed this drink skeptically.

“Sumpethin’ wrong love?” he asked casually, expecting what she was thinking. “It’s not drugged ifnn’ that’s what yer wonderin’....”

Picking up the teacup she took a sip, then looked sideways at him. “Do you blame me for wondering?”

“Nae, ah dinnae blame yeh, that wasn’t one of mah finest moments… Ah DO wish ah could take it back. Really listened tae yeh and gone about the whole thing differently. Maybe if ah had, we’d not be sittin here right now in this mess.” he replied openly, causing Skye’s face to morph from an expression of challenge to one of genuine surprise.

Bobby laughed at her expression. 

“Ah DO have the ability tae get deep and open up yeh know… be philosophical about mah past actions, all that crap.” He put his cup down on the coffee table, then sat back into the deep comfort of the overstuffed sectional and observed her as she drank her tea while looking into the flames in the fireplace.

“What’s runnin’ round in that delightfully complex brain of yours wee bunny rabbit?” he asked. 

The tone of his voice… deep and sensual with an edge of challenge, broke through her thoughts and she turned her face towards him. “Why do you call me that?” she asked honestly.

“What? Mah little bunny rabbit?”

She nodded.

He slowly drew one corner of his mouth up in a smirk. Sharing a little intimacy… this was a good place to start.

A playful twinkle sparking in his eyes reflected the fire in the hearth, and he stared deeply back at her for a long moment then began… his voice low, slightly gravelly and hypnotic.

“When ah first saw yeh walk out from the villa towards us lads ah was the only one who could see yer entrance. Yeh had a moment at the door where ah saw a glimpse of vulnerability. Like a wee scared little mountain highland hare sensing danger… freezing yer movement, whiskers twitchin’, ears swivelin’ this way an’ that tryin’ tae suss out whether it’s safe tae proceed outta the safety of yer warren.”

Bobby paused for a second, rolling his lip ring between his tongue and teeth in thought as he studied her, then continued.

“Ah confessed tae yeh after we got home tae Glasgow that ah came on tae the show tae find a very specific girl. Ah never expected tae not only find her BUT tae also fall madly in love wi’ her too. It’s a weakness that ah wasn’t ready tae deal wi’ so ah’v done things in our relationship tae try and protect myself… and ah know some of those things hurt yeh…. drove yeh away, got us in the mess we’re in now.”

“Yer an interesting and sometimes infuriating dichotomy Skye… part scared, thoughtful, intelligent bunny rabbit, pausing tae assess the situation for danger in front of yeh. But then, yer also equally part carefree adventurous and wild bunny rabbit…. bravely hopping and leaping happily through flower fields wi’ not a care in the world. Runnin’ off tae jungles, working up close wi’ wild animals wi’ no fear… confident and assured like ah observed yeh in the penguin enclosure earlier.”

“In that first moment that ah watched first the SCARED bunny when yeh thought nobody was watchin’… morph into the WILD one as yeh confidently approached tae lads… ah knew for certain ah’d found what ah came tae Love Island lookin’ for. It’s why ah keep telling yeh yer my perfect SUB.”

The room was quiet for a moment as the two studied each other, then Bobby broke the silence with a deep throaty laugh. 

“See, this is EXACTLY why ah call yeh mah wee bunny rabbit!....” he smiled softly at her, “yeh magically melt meh watchin’ yeh sussing out the situation if it’s safe tae come out or not. Part of meh wants tae forget that ah’m furious wi’ ye, and just gather yeh up in mah arms and kiss yeh senseless.”

Skye shook her head pondering him. He called her a dichotomy, but he was the same if not more so. She could never tell for sure how much he said was honesty or carefully calculated showmanship. If there was a single word to describe Bobby McKenzie it was probably MERCURIAL… 

Bobby was a true box of chocolates, quoting from the movie… “you never know what you’re gonna get.” That was the big problem in front of her. She mentally ticked off her immediate problems...

She was essentially trapped in a high security home with a man who A.) had her cellphone, was B.) obsessed with her, who had C.) replaced her engagement ring from Henrik and was holding it hostage forcing her to wear an exorbitantly expensive and flashy one that D.) he had apparently been carrying around with some fantasy imagined… even though E.) they had not been together since early July… 

A proven volatile DOM personality who F.) could not see her as anything other than his dream SUB, that G.) he could bully and coerce into returning to him after H.) discovering in a dramatic way that she was pregnant with what, I.) he mistakenly believes timing-wise is HIS baby that J.) he has no idea that I am so large because he doesn’t know that I’m having twins. K.) Extremely high risk twins that need me to go to the hospital tomorrow NOT to deliver, but L.) to constantly monitor so we don’t lose them if their cords entangle…. So M.) she had to figure out the best way to convince him not only that N.) he ISN’T the biological dad, but also O.) that he needs to let her go for good and P.) move on with his life.

That was a SERIOUSLY long list to try and cover with him to make him see reality and NOT just what he wants to see….

Bobby interrupted her thoughts, “Ah kin read yer mind yeh know…”

Skye lifted a single eyebrow at him in question.

“Yer goin’ through a laundry list in yer mind at where tae start explainin’ why yeh’v hid yer pregnancy from meh…. Which, by the way, MASTERFULLY camouflaged at the Halloween reunion…” he finished, looking at her pointedly. 

A dangerous edge tinged the words of his next question, raising the hair on the back of Skye’s neck.

“Did yeh all have a good laugh behind mah back knowin’ ah was right there by mah bairn and dinnae even know it?”

Skye brought her thumbs up to both temples, circling slowly… 

She had to hand it to him, his mastery of disguise in the villa was impressive… it amazed her how thoroughly controlled he had remained fooling all of them for an entire MONTH. Not once had she remotely imagined he possessed such hard edges. 

The Bobby from the villa was so easy to open up to and talk with because she felt SAFE with him, never judged… basically the polar opposite of what sat near her on the couch right now.

What nobody at the villa had noticed, a viewer had tried to warn them all in the fill-in-the-blank tweets game… and nobody took it seriously.

They had left the zoo relatively early in the afternoon, maybe 3:00? By the time they arrived at the house the sun had begun to set, meaning by then it was at least 4:00. She wished she had taken a look at the clock in his car… looking out the wall of windows it was fully dark now and she wondered what time it was.

Had enough time passed that Henrik was worrying about her? Had Bobby put her phone on silent so she couldn’t hear the notifications from Henrik’s worried texts trying to contact her?

Sensing he was losing her focus Bobby stealthily moved across the cushion separating them. 

She was SO lost in her thoughts, that he decided to take her completely by surprise... in one fluid motion he placed his palms on either side of her face, turned it and crashed his lips onto hers. 

He could feel her fighting him but he didn’t care… the only thought on his brain was wanting to taste her. The last time was on Halloween… too long.

It took him by complete surprise when he felt her teeth bite down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Somehow the metallic taste only excited him more and he repositioned his thumb to put just enough pressure on the front of her chin forcing her to release her bite. The second she did, he took full advantage thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth. 

Bobby was satisfied to hear a small whimper escape from the back of her throat as she realized she couldn’t win against him in this battle. His whole body hummed with exhilaration feeling her gradually submit to him.  
He’d lost his patience, and though he wouldn’t truly hurt her, he was done tiptoeing…. she DID need to accept who was physically in charge. 

If it wasn’t for her pregnant belly getting in the way, he was sure the punch she aimed at his cock would have had full velocity behind it and done more than just startle the hell out of him… causing him to see a few stars and take a shocked breath through his mouth, breaking the kiss. 

Skye took the opportunity to scramble backwards on the couch out of his grasp.

Wiping at her face frantically she looked at him in disbelief. “WHAT THE HELL BOBBY!!!” 

God, she looked sexy as fuck all disheveled, chest rising and falling breathlessly… he laughed low and teasing while dragging the pad of his thumb slowly across his lower lip. 

Casually looking down on the drop of blood, he placed it in his mouth and sucked it off.

He smiled wickedly at her and growled... “WORTH IT.”

She put one arm out in front of her trying to keep her distance, while the other one wrapped protectively around her belly. 

“That…. That CAN’T happen again, I willingly came with you thinking you’d let me explain to you about the pregnancy…. not…. not.. do THIS!”

“And what, love, dae yeh think…. this… is?” he purred at her, sounding almost feral. His eyes drawing up her body and landing on her still heaving chest.

“God Bobby, we’re supposed to be TALKING… I didn’t come here with you so you could get me alone and force yourself on me! UGH! I feel like you just raped my mouth!” she spat at him angrily.

“Hehehehehe…” he chuckled darkly. “Nae baby...ah’d just call THAT forcefully takin’ the kiss ah wanted wi’out previous permission…” 

“BUT……” he continued, “if yeh want meh tae show yeh what the REAL kink of consensual play mouth rape feels like, ah HAVE an open mouth gag in my play bag in the bedroom…..”

He gently massaged at his sore crotch where she’d landed a glancing blow. Giving her his best erotic look he continued.

“Yeh’l need tae give meh a few minutes tae recover, but ah kin go in teh other room and get it if yeh want tae fulfil a particular fantasy ah’ve held onto.”

Skye’s eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped open in shock… speechless as to how to answer that…

Loving her shocked reaction Bobby continued, this was getting fun. 

NOT that he’d literally do that with her, he was just messing with her to get a reaction…

That specific kind of kink had to be COMPLETELY consensual…. 

But it WAS fun to tease her with the visual. He wondered just how far he could push her. She always expertly sidestepped both his subliminal and overt dirty texts… he had a captive audience now, he thought laughing to himself.

In a few quick movements he undid his belt and the front of his leather pants… one hand pulling his shirt above his navel and the other pulling his boxer briefs down to expose the bottom of his shaft….. uncovering the entire tattoo.

Looking down at the naked pinup tattoo of Skye on the beanbag, he made a happy little purring noise then suggestively looked up at Skye giving her his best wicked Cheshire cat smile.

“If yeh want a way for meh tae instantly forgive yeh, YOU wearin’ the open mouth gag, or… yeh know, without… either way is good for meh... while ah…. thrustingly... enjoy the view of mah pinup… “

“OH MY GOD JUST STOP!” Skye yelled, interrupting him while crossing her arms across her chest irritably. “PUT THAT SHIT AWAY!”

Bobby threw back his head letting out a loud barking laugh. Wiping tears from the corners of his eyes he smiled at her goofily, “You are SO fucking FUN to rile up!!” 

Maybe he’d pushed her too far with the last bit, but he just couldn’t help it. 

This was the first time he’d truly had her to himself since Glasgow and he just wanted to draw the time out. He knew they should be talking about the baby and what it all meant, but the entire day had been so intense for him he just wanted to burn off a little steam.

The way Skye was glaring at him, she obviously didn’t share his sentiment. 

“Fiiinne,” he said begrudgingly, zipping his pants up and dropping the hem of his shirt.. “But for the record yer bein’ a huge spoilsport… geez, lighten up Skye, ahm just messin’ wi’ yeh.”

Skye blew out a tense breath trying to let it go. None of it should surprise her with Bobby.

“Can I ask you a SERIOUS question and you’ll give me a serious, HONEST answer” she asked, trying to relax.

Bobby shrugged his shoulders, “Ah’ll do mah best.”

“Back in the villa, I KNOW deep in my heart that some of the private conversations we had felt truly genuine… ARE you capable of having a soul-deep, honest conversation with me? Or is it all… WAS it all just front? A mask… a part to play?”

Closing his eyes he expelled a deep breath, scrubbing both hands through his dreads Bobby scratched his scalp.

Skye, breathed a sigh of hope internally … and waited patiently.

That was his SINGLE tell that she had come to decipher. When he did THAT specific combination, it was his tell that he was delving deeper…. 

Ready, even for the briefest second to show an ounce of the part of him he kept neatly tucked away… the nice guy he was at some point before someone or something hurt him so badly that he locked it up tight and buried it. 

If there was ANY time that she needed THAT Bobby to come forward, it was now.

Bobby gave Skye a raw look and answered simply, “ah’m not sure even ay know how tae answer that question… ah picked up the person yeh see 99% of the time, the ‘DOM” personality tae protect myself from anyone ever gettin’ too close.”

“Ah cannae let myself get hurt again Skye… yer the closest thing, sorry…. the closest PERSON, ah’ve let in, let see tiny glimpses of who ah USED tae be… in a LONG long time.”

“Ah wasn’t fucking kidding when ah texted yeh that a feel like ah cannae breathe wi’out you. You HAVE gotten more of the honest moments out of meh than anyone ah kin remember.” 

“BUT, if ah’m TRULY soul-crushingly honest, ah’m not enough of that old person anymore that it’s comin’ back…. ah’m not a project tae bloody ‘fix’...” 

“Ah’l be the first tae admit ah kin be a fucking douchebag a LOT of the time. Ah’m wicked, a control freak, and kin have a twisted, dark, sick sense of humor…. Like it or not, it’s who ah am. But ah also love fiercely, dinnae give up on what’s important tae meh and protect mah loved ones wi’ mah life if need be.”

“Honest enough for yeh?” he asked, looking truly vulnerable for the first time she could remember. He shifted his gaze from her eyes, looking out the glass wall into the darkness beyond.

Skye exhaled the breath she’d been unintentionally holding throughout his confession. “Thank you, yes....I know that was difficult. It means a lot to me though.” 

“Now, that you’re in THAT headspace, are you ready to listen and REALLY hear about the babies?”

Bobby nodded absently for a moment before the word fully registered and some of the color drained from his face… slowly turning his face to hers, he quietly and intensely repeated the word….

“BABIE...S?”

**************************************************************************

Across town Henrik paced the floor of the flat as the phone rang on the other end. Even with the party Skye should have been home by now, and she wasn’t answering her phone…. Which wasn’t like her.

Come on… please answer. 

Henrik knew Megan from work, having run into her and her husband at a restaurant, they invited them to join and it turned out that the two guys got along pretty well... so they had gone out on a few double dates since.

“Hello?” a young woman’s voice answered on the other end of the line.

“Megan, hey it’s Henrik.”

“Hey Henrik! What’s up?”

“I’m hoping everything’s ok… Skye isn’t answering her phone, and since she’s with you I thought you could just put her on and reassure me that she’s okay. If you don’t want to bring her home I can always come and pick her up.”

“What do you mean she’s with me?” Megan asked, confused.

“I got a text from her around 3 that you all threw her a party and she’d be staying late… that you would give her a ride home.”

“Henrik, we threw the party at lunchtime… she was headed home to YOU when she left here…. Hold on, just a second. What Simon? Henrik came to pick up Skye?”

“MEGAN!...” he frantically called into the phone to get her attention.

“Yeah?”

“What was that about me coming to take her home?” Henrik asked, a ball forming in the pit of his stomach.

“Simon said he saw the two of you in the car park.” Megan answered.

“Can you please ask Simon to describe what I look like?” Henrik closed his eyes and waited, pretty sure he knew what the answer would be.

“Hold on… Simon, what did Henrik look like? Uhhhhh, Simon THAT wasn’t Henrik…. Oh GOD, Henrik, a guy fitting the same description of a guy we saw staring angrily at Skye before she left the penguin enclosure… Simon saw her leaving the zoo with him….. Henrik, WHAT'S going on??” Megan asked, tears filling her voice.

Henrik dropped onto their couch, rubbing his hand over his eyes… and whispered worriedly, “I think my high risk pregnant fiancé and my unborn daughters were just kidnapped by her ex boyfriend.”


	24. The Fallout - PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby continues to keep Skye isolated at the producer's house... Though he may have finally pushed lovable Henrik too far.  
> Skye and Bobby finally have the baby talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bobby ALWAYS has an ulterior motive  
> and  
> The Viking in Henrik has finally come out... everyone has pivotal moments in their lives that they learn new aspects of themselves, defining and shaping them ..... like a piece of coal under pressure becoming a diamond, especially when they’re pushed to the limit. This day has pushed Henrik to that point. I thought a lot about how this will develop his character with depths that aren’t present in the game. 
> 
> I’ve spent a fair bit of time flushing our villain out for the reader... now it’s Henrik’s turn in the upcoming chapters❤️❤️
> 
> Chapter songs 
> 
> Hello - David Cook  
> Sucker - Jonas Brothers

Henrik had his phone propped up on the coffee table, talking to his friend on a video call. 

Slouched back on the couch he felt itchy, restless, focused, yet drained… like he was on the edge… but that didn’t quite fit either. It was a feeling he’d never felt before and didn’t quite know the best words to describe it... 

Skye was smart… he had to trust her, but the thought of his 3 girls being in danger was just about killing him. In just 6 short months his life had completely changed. He couldn’t have ever expected it, but now he didn’t want anything different… he just wanted Skye, and his girls.

“You share a phone plan right? So you should be able to track her phone with the GPS” Lucas suggested, searching for any way he could be helpful to his friend. 

Helpful…. That was the LAST thing he felt right now. A better description would be to say he felt helpLESS. 

“Of course! that was the FIRST thing that popped into my mind!! I tried to use the tracking app and it verified her phone was shut off... ” Henrik snapped irritably… then felt immediate remorse, his friend was just trying to help… but it didn’t help… he just felt like his body was on fire... as though something in him was unraveling, no... that wasn’t it. Maybe more like... trying to break out of somewhere buried deep inside him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to bite your head off….” he grumbled uncomfortably, feeling like his skin didn’t quite fit…, “I CAN track her phone… or I should say, I WOULD be able if it wasn’t fucking turned off. I set my phone to notify me as soon as I get a ping on her location.”

“Don’t even apologize, you’re allowed to be pissed, I know it’s not at me… honestly you’re holding up great considering…. God, Bobby’s such a crafty asshole…. he had to have gotten hold of it and turned it off to buy him time.” Lucas mumbled..

The two men were quiet for a moment, then Lucas broke the silence.

“Listen, Henrik, if anyone can handle Bobby it’s Skye.. she is the ONE person who can keep Bobby in check. Especially pregnant... if he thinks there is even the remote possibility that the girls are his he won't do ANYTHING to hurt her. We all just have to trust in her.”

Henrik sat forward suddenly.  
“UGH!! I just feel so… GODDAMMIT Lucas… why can’t he Leave. Us. The. FUCK. Alone?!?!” he seethed, trying to control his breathing.

Resting his elbows on his knees, Henrik rubbed at his temples then curled both hands into fists… Lucas watched in concern as his friend clenched his jaw, then looked down toward the floor, his long blonde hair cascading down like a veil obscuring his face… the muscles in his neck, back and shoulders seemed to pulse with barely contained fury.

“I wish I had an answer to that mate.” He answered quietly. It killed Lucas to see Henrik going through this. “Have you tried calling….. HIM?”

Henrik clenched his fisted hands and slowly lifted his head, looking into the camera, a dangerous edge of barely controlled rage emanating from him.

The muscle in Henrik’s jaw twitched and a hard glint fired behind his eyes. 

“No, the ONE thing about Bobby that’s predictable… is that he’s UNpredictable… if Skye is handling him well, then the LAST thing I want to do is mess that up and set him off. I can't risk anything happening to any of them.... they're my LIFE Lucas....” Henrik hissed.

Lucas cleared his throat nervously, as he watched something snap inside of Henrik, something dark and severely dangerous. The look of boiling white hot rage taking over his friend’s face honestly scared the shit out of him… “well, you know what’s best.”

“Yes. I. do.” He answered in an unsettlingly calm and steely voice that shot a shiver down Lucas’ spine… “I’m DONE. WITH. HIS. SHIT.”

His tone descended another malevolent step darker, and Lucas could palpably feel the wrathful power radiating off of the Swede… low and menacing, dripping with cold murderous intent that made the hairs on Lucas’ arms stand on end... the venom dripped from Henrik’s next words…..

“And when I get my hands around the neck of that skithuvud jävel…. I’m going to enjoy watching him bleed.”

Holy Hell….  
Lucas could only watch helplessly as his friend unraveled into what could only be aptly described as Viking berserker rage… shit. 

God help Bobby McKenzie ... he had no idea what he'd unleashed.

***************************************************

“What time is it?” Skye asked Bobby as he set the cup of hot chocolate down on the coffee table for her. 

Once she had opened up the subject of the babies, Bobby had said it sounded like it was going to be something that required a beverage, and immediately went to the kitchen.

She knew it was a stalling tactic. He both wanted AND didn’t want to hear what she had to say, so he was trying to stretch out his time with her. Once they had the conversation there was no reason for him to keep her here… and it was blatantly obvious he didn’t want their alone time to end.

Bobby walked over to the drink cabinet by the baby grand piano and pulled the stopper off the ½ full scotch decanter, pouring himself 3 fingers…. Aw, what the hell, he grabbed the entire decanter and his glass then went over to the piano. Sitting down on the bench, he took a long sip from his glass while setting the decanter on the seat next to him. He finally looked over at Skye who had been watching him the entire time.

“Pardon?” Bobby asked innocently.

“Don’t play games Bobby, I asked you what time it is?” Sky responded irritably. 

Taking another long sip of the excellent whiskey, Bobby shook his head “Dunno what yer talkin’ about rabbit… Ah’m just enjoyin’ a lovely evening wi’ mi favorite girl!” He winked at her, set his glass down and began to play. 

Skye’s mouth dropped. 

Bobby had kidded in the villa that he ‘used’ to play piano… but just one song.  
That was apparently another lie…. He was…. excellent…. Better than excellent, no, he was incredibly talented she realized.  
Flawlessly playing an extremely complicated classical piece from memory wasn’t something a person who took ‘a few lessons’ could do.  
It underscored to her again just HOW much she still didn’t know about him. 

“Skye, come join me,” Bobby called to her over the music, tilting his head to indicate a spot on the piano bench next to him.

Maybe if I join him I can steer the conversation back on topic, she thought to herself as she walked over and sat down on the bench next to him.

Bobby switched to a different song, the familiar haunting melody filling the room, then he turned, his face close enough that she could smell the sweet whiskey on his breath as he began to sing… low, sultry. His eyes searched her face as he serenaded her, never looking away..

Ah’v been alone with you  
inside my mind  
And in my dreams  
ah’v kissed your lips  
a thousand times  
Ah sometimes see you pass  
outside my door  
Hello?  
Is it me you’re looking for?  
Ah can see it in your eyes  
Ah can see it in your smile  
You’re all I’ve ever wanted  
and my arms are open wide  
“Cause you know  
just what to say  
And you know  
just what to do

And ah want to tell you so much  
Ah love you

Bobby stopped singing, but kept playing the melody.

“That was beautiful,” she said quietly.

Never taking his eyes off her, he replied. “YOU’RE the one that’s beautiful… “

“Bobby….”

“Shhh, don’t ruin it… just let meh savor the moment.” he interrupted, focusing his eyes on her lips.

Skye sighed, “we have to talk, you keep stalling.”

Still focusing on her lips, Bobby responded “Ah dinnae want our time together tae end…. Ah have yeh all tae myself for the first time in forever, kin yeh blame meh for not wantin’ it tae end?”

“You need to hear it.”

Drawing his eyes from her lips, back up to her eyes he studied her for a moment, then stated, “NO…. ah dinnae want tae hear any of it. Ah want tae just enjoy our first night back together…. What dae ye think of yer ring? You know ah bought it for yeh the day yeh left for Peru.”

“Why? You broke up with me, why would you buy me an expensive engagement ring after you broke up with me?” Skye asked. She knew he was trying to force some fantasy, which she shouldn’t indulge… but part of her was still curious what he had been thinking all those months ago. 

Bobby cracked a sweet smile at her then leaned in and feather-light whispered next to her ear… “because ah had faith yeh’d return tae meh.”

Kissing her softly on the cheek, Bobby sat back and continued to play, looping the melody. Playing with one hand, he reached for his whiskey glass and downed what remained.

“Babe, kin yeh grab the decanter between us and fill me another?” he asked, his tone easy and light.

Shaking her head internally at his mercurial switch, she reached down to the decanter between them on the seat, pulled the stopper and poured 2 fingers.

“Ah ah ah… fill ‘er up.” he tilted his head toward the glass. “All the way. Ah’m gonna drink it regardless, so yeh might as well just do it now.”

Skye tilted the decanter and filled his glass as requested. “Don’t you think you should take it easy? You still need to drive me back to my flat.”

Taking a long sip, then another Bobby shook his head then set the glass back down, turned his head and smiled languidly at her.

God he was infuriating when he stalled. Fine. He wanted to avoid her questions and stall, she would just override him and jump in without pretext. Don’t stop, don’t give him an opportunity to interrupt. Force him to hear it in one lump.

Taking a deep breath Skye took the plunge. 

“I’m 25 weeks tomorrow. I got pregnant at the end of the first week Henrik and I were together, our first week in Peru. Yes I did say babies… plural. I’m pregnant with what’s called Mono Mono twins. Identical twin girls. It’s a very high risk pregnancy because they are together inside the same amniotic sac sharing the same placenta but each girl has their own umbilical cord with nothing to keep them separated. It’s dangerous because the cords can get tangled up cutting off blood flow, one can get more nutrients from the placenta causing the other twin not to thrive, several things could happen if they aren’t closely monitored. It is the rarest form of twins, and the most dangerous because they could both potentially die, so I have to go and live at the hospital for the rest of the pregnancy so that the babies can be monitored and delivered immediately if complications arise. They would be micro-preemies if I had to deliver them now, but they would at least still be viable.... But the whole point is to avoid that. I’m hoping things will stay stable with the girls and I can carry them to the maximum 32-34 weeks but either way when they come they’re going to be preemies, just depends how long they will need to be in the NICU after birth. Even delivering at the latest safe date puts them 6 to 8 weeks premature.... I know it’s a lot to take in, and I am sorry that I hid it from you at Halloween, and that you found out in such a shocking way today, but I didn’t want you to get the wrong idea that they might be yours. So we just decided to keep it from everyone except our family.”

Bobby had been listening to her while watching his fingers move effortlessly along the keys.

Just before the end of her explanation he had transitioned to one of her favorite up-tempo songs, Sucker, by Jonas Brothers... but somehow Bobby had slowed it down and made a very emo arrangement. She finished talking and after a moment he quietly sang along.

Ah’m a sucker for all the subliminal things  
no one knows about you  
And you’re making the typical me  
beak my typical rules….

“How do yeh know?”

Skye looked at him startled and a bit confused by the vagueness of his question coupled with how it was just thrown in following his singing with barely a pause between. How does his brain multitask like that? 

“I don’t understand, what do you mean how do I know?”

He turned his face to hers, just inches away. “What ah said… how do yeh REALLY 100% know yer 25 weeks? Yeh could easily be 26 or 27 weeks.”

“That’s what yer about tae try tae sell meh on am ah right? That there’s NO chance that all the times we made love the night before yeh left…. Hmmmm the 5, 6… maybe more.. I lost track of how many times, or the week up till yeh left that yeh could have conceived.... Regardless of that, yeh want tae tell meh there’s no way ah could possibly be the father. ”

He studied her face then chuckled softly. Reaching for his glass he brought it to his lips without taking his eyes off of hers and emptied it. “We REALLY have tae work on yer poker face love… ah could read every one of yer thoughts just now.” 

He lifted his glass in the peripheral. “Another refill if yeh please.”

Skye hesitated, then broke eye contact with him looking down at the decanter in her hands. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, You still need to drive me home.” Not only that, she thought to herself... Bobby was a crapshoot when it came to him getting drunk... either the sweetest person on the planet, OR a hellish nightmare. She didn't have the energy left to deal with the latter.

Laughing lightly, Bobby stopped playing, switched his glass to his other hand then took the decanter gently from hers and poured another full glass. Setting the now empty decanter on top of the piano he took another long sip before straightening out the pointer finger on the hand holding the glass. 

Tilting the glass forward, he gently tapped her nose with his outstretched finger. “Boop,” he said quietly… then brought the glass back taking another long sip.

Rolling her eyes Skye muttered, “fine… I guess I will just have to get my phone back from you and call Henrik to come get me… because now you’re definitely not driving.”

“Mmmmm, yeh’v got that right,” he replied, emptying the glass and setting it beside the decanter then turning to look at her again. “And also wrong.”

“Pray, do tell?” Skye quietly challenged.

Bringing his hand up to stroke her face gently, he continued. “Because yeh ARE home… at least for tonight til we get yeh all snug and safe wi’ our wee bairns at hospital tomorrow.”

“Bobby, they aren’t yours…. They’re Henrik’s…. The OB did the math.” she said softly, trying to be gentle but firm with the news.

Trailing a strand of her hair through his fingers he studied the soft silkiness of it before looking back into her eyes. “But you dinnae know for sure… at least unless yeh do a paternity test.”

“Not of the babies themselves… but last week we had a DNA test done that compared a blood sample from me with a cheek swab from Henrik… the results said 96% they ARE his.” 

He shook his head, “Tha’s not enough… the girls themselves… tha’s the only thing I’ll believe. Ah dinnae trust the other. When can we have that done?”

“The test WAS accurate… I’m not doing an in utero paternity test on a high risk pregnancy.” 

“Then sorry love, till those girls are out and we have THAT test, ah’m considering them just as much mine as his…. Like it or not, ah’m not goin’ anywhere.”

And there it was.

She studied the resoluteness on his face, then shrugged.

“Fine, I actually figured if you found out I was pregnant this might be one of your answers. So I guess you can just hold onto your unwillingness to accept the truth until they’re born… THEN you will have to accept it and move on with your life…. WITHOUT me.” 

She took a deep breath and held out her hand, “now, if you don’t mind, can you please give me back my phone so I can call Henrik? I’m tired and I want to go home for a long bath and bed.” 

“Skye, WHY dae yeh keep pushin’ meh away? Yer the only girl ah’v ever TRULY loved… and ah KNOW yeh still have feelin’s for meh. They may be conflicted feelin’s… BUT they’re still there.”

“They’re not…. I love Henrik. Our home is with him.” 

Tracing her jawline softly with his finger he looked deep into her eyes.

“Lie tae yerself all yeh want, but if that were the case, yeh’d have moved off this bench a long time ago. Yer feelin’s are all tangled up inside wee bunny rabbit… and ah know yeh hate yerself for it… this is real life, and it's messy… especially when yeh go so quickly from one intense relationship tae another.”

“It’s not…. I’m not…. “ Skye’s voice hitched. GODDAMMIT why did he have such a way of tangling up her thoughts?!?! “I LOVE Henrik… with EVERY bone in my body.” 

He chuckled again, lazily tracing the contours of her face. “So WHY is yer body betrayin’ yer heart?”

“It’s not…. I can sit here with you because I trust myself that I would never betray Hen. I’m sorry you don’t want to accept it, but I got over you Bobby.”

“Hmmm, ignorin’ yerself. Cold hard truth love… ah’v gotten under yer skin Skye, and yer still tempted by meh because yeh dinnae give yersself time tae properly put our relationship tae bed.”

She tensed, “so now you’re a therapist?”

“We’ve got a complicated history love… good, and bad… ah know yeh love Henrik… ah’m not stupid. But there’s ALSO a part of you yeh bury that’s still VERY MUCH addicted tae meh… maybe… ah think yeh even still love meh too.”

“No… I don’t… I’m not.”

Smiling, he continued. 

“Ah know how tae push yer buttons…. The ones that set all yer nerve endings on fire because it’s DANGEROUS… and even though there’s a part of yer brain that SCREAMS tae run away from that fire… that NAUGHTY little part of you yeh TRY tae keep buried wants tae run TOWARD it. Ah KNOW yer aware ah’m usin’ every single opportunity ah can tae free that part of yeh.”

“Thas’ why yeh pretended tae want tae be a DOM, yeh have a hidden addiction tae the dangerous part of me… maybe trying tae redirect it at Henrik tae spice things up… tryin’ tae have BOTH of us at the same time.” 

“Much as it kills meh tae admit, ah DO believe yeh want Henrik… but yeh can bloody well bet ah’m gonna keep comin’ for yeh because ah dinnae care about fightin’ dirty when it comes tae yeh.

“You know nothing Bobby McKenzie. I want to go HOME… to Henrik…” Skye said quietly, trying to keep the tears stinging at the back of her eyes from falling. She was SO TIRED, and he kept running these mental games around her… just like he had the first few weeks after the villa. 

She’d never given herself time to deeply analyze her feelings other than her hurt and anger regarding Bobby, and she didn’t know why what he had said hit a nerve. He was masterful at manipulation... he was just twisting things.

“I want to go HOME… to HENRIK.” She repeated sticking her chin out defiantly. God, she probably looked like a petulant child but she didn’t even care at this point. “I came with you willingly... mostly… thinking you could LISTEN to me and HEAR me for once… THIS was part of the problem with us Bobby…. You never change. It’s always about YOUR agenda.”

Bobby looked at her with an unreadable expression, then reached into his back pocket and pulled out her phone. “What’s yer passcode?”

“I can put it in…”

He lifted a brow, giving her a cheeky grin… “How ah love tae hear yeh say that, but we’ve too many layers on tae be ready for that step mah love.” 

The exasperated look she gave him caused him to burst out laughing. 

“NO… ah’m still holdin’ tae cards here,” he tapped a finger on the pocket holding Henrik’s ring. “Just tell meh yer passcode Skye. Ah’d hate tae have this pretty bauble go permanently missing at the bottom of that pond outside.” God she looked sexy when she’s pissed he thought to himself.

“SHIT Bobby! That’s getting REALLY OLD!”

He tapped the pocket again without saying a word.

“Fiiiine…. It’s 0428,” she acquiesced belligerently.

“Yer birthday? Really? Not very secure babe.” He answered teasingly as he typed it in, then laughed at the look of surprise on her face. “What? Yeh dinnae think ah’d remember yer birthday?”

“Not when I’d only told you once, in a short conversation while we were in the villa…. “ she replied trailing off while she tried to see what he was typing.

“Okay nosey… Ah’l read it out tae yeh…” he teased.  
**************************************

SKYE:  
Henrik this is Bobby.😈  
Skye is fine.  
We r having an important  
and long  
conversation about  
the babies.  
For the record,  
I won’t believe the paternity  
until they r born.  
Sure u’d feel the same  
if the position was reversed.  
No getting rid of me  
Till we know for sure  
BTW  
Still lots to hash out  
so….  
Skye is staying here for the night😴  
Don’t worry  
She’s being a VERY good girl💋  
I will bring her to meet u at  
hospital in the am.

***************************************

“And… send. Happy now?” He looked at her lightly challenging.

{{ PING }}

“Ah! That was quick.”

**************************************

HENRIK:  
Goddammit Bobby!  
Where the FUCK are you?  
You skithuvud jävel if you’ve touched  
A single hair on her head  
you will regret it!!!!  
I’ve had enough of your SHIT!  
I will come get her myself.  
Why has her phone been turned off?  
So help me god...  
If my daughters get hurt  
If Skye gets hurt  
I will fucking END YOU!  
WHEN I GET MY FUCKING  
HANDS ON YOU  
YOU WILL FEEL PAIN

***************************************

“Wow… the language! Harsh! Ah think he’s a bit pissed!” Bobby laughed… this was fun, might as well mess with him while he could.

***************************************

SKYE:  
Henrik, Henrik, Henrik  
Geez, ur way too easy  
To piss off…  
U should really work on that  
Temper temper🤯  
HAHAHAHA😈  
2 bad  
Skye is staying here💋💋  
Don’t need u interfering  
BTW I didn’t kidnap her  
She came willingly  
Mostly😂  
AND  
R babies r safe too  
I’m taking good care of all 3  
What kind of monster do you  
Think I am?😡  
I will keep r daughters safe  
OK  
GOTTA RUN  
gonna go help Skye  
take a bath🛁  
Scrub her back  
Give her a nice massage🐈

“Stop! Erase that RIGHT NOW BOBBY!!” Skye tried to take the phone from him but he squirmed quickly away… laughing and typing quickly.”

Pamper r baby mama👅  
SO SORRY  
U can’t get rid of me now😈😈  
See u in the am  
OH!!!!  
BTW  
Question?  
What is her favorite sex position🔥  
Now she’s so preggers?🍑  
NVM  
You know,  
Just in case I successfully seduce her😘  
‘Cause I’M dead sexy🍆  
Sure I can figure it out  
On my own  
KIDDING!🤩  
Was that too far?🤔🤔  
Or AM I?  
Night Night  
Sweet dreams dickface😂😈

***********************************

Bobby hit send, as Skye shrieked, “BOBBY!!!! OH MY GOD!!! What more did you type?!?! NO! Why did you do that?!?!” 

Smirking, he powered off the phone. “Yeah, sorry NOT sorry…. He pissed meh off…. Now he kin stew for the night in the unknown.”

“NO! Turn it back on! You can’t leave it like that! Let me call him and assure him I’m okay!” Skye cried trying to grab the phone that Bobby continued to hold up playfully just out of her reach.

“And have him ping yer location and come here? Nope, hard pass.” he said with finality, slipping it back into his pocket. 

He looked at Skye, she looked stressed. 

“Come on, ah’m gonna run yeh a nice bubble bath.” he said with authority, standing up and holding his hand out for her.

Skye shook her head at him frowning. 

“This issnae up for debate bunny rabbit, ahm runnin’ yeh a relaxin' bubble bath, then ahm makin yeh a cup of herbal then putin' yeh tae bed.”

“Riiiiiiight…. Nice try captain obvious… you’re not getting me out of my clothes that easily.” Skye said dubiously. She rubbed at her eyes… what fucking TIME was it??

Bobby rolled his eyes at her then took her by the shoulders and made her sit on the piano bench.

He squat down in front of her giving her a serious look. 

“Listen Skye, ah know ah’m all jokes and sarcasm… and much of the time when ah want yeh tae follow directions all ah have tae do is tae use mah DOM voice tae manipulate and freak yeh out tae get mah way…. But CHRIST… ah cannae play that way wi’ yeh all the time… firstly it’s exhausting… and look at yeh… YER EXHAUSTED… it loses it’s fun if ah cannae match wits wi’ yeh anymore.” 

He paused for a second, then placed both of his hands on her pregnant belly... 

“and secondly, ah know yeh honestly believe these wee girls in here are Henrik's…. BUT for MEH, ah DINNAE believe it. Dae yeh really think ah wouldn’ae feel the need tae take care of yeh, pamper yeh, dote on yeh….’ yer the mother of mah bairns for chrissake….”

Skye rubbed at her eyes again, she was SO TIRED….. “I’m not getting naked around you so you can take advantage of me Bobby. You did it once… I won’t let you do it again.”

“For FUCK SAKE WOMAN…GOD YES, IF IT WAS SOMETHING YEH WANTED… yeh ah’d happily burry mah face between yer gorgeous thighs RIGHT HERE and pleasure yeh over and over til' yeh’r nerves were raw and yeh couldn’ae take another second of the sweet torture… and god knows, ah’m not gonna stop persuin’ that end goal…” 

“BUT yer full worn out from the day, ah’m not such a complete dick that ah cannae see yeh just need a break. Please, humor meh… let meh take care of yeh.”

Skye looked at him assessing… she was exhausted, he could be messing with her, but honestly right now she was kinda too tired to care. Her number one priority was keeping her baby girls safe… and a hot bubble bath sounded reeeeeaaaaallly good.

Bobby watched her closely, he wasn’t joking when he said she had no poker face… he could read almost every thought as she went over the pros and cons of giving in… he knew she would, the girl was a sucker for a hot bubbly bath, and he could tell he had run her through the physical and emotional wringer tonight. He lived for the hunt, the delicious ups and downs of the chase... his stamina for it was inexhaustible, like sex, he seemed to have no off button when in the zone.... but he DID have a heart. Same as with BDSM play, as the DOM you had to be good at gauging the limit or it ceased to be fun, this had been a really long day for her.... and she had hit her limit. 

Plus, he had been honest when it was called for, bullshitted what needed to be, and expertly maneuvered the night to go the way he intended it to. 

He had a clear path toward his ultimate end of night goal, which just needed her to choose the bath. She was right on the edge, just a little nudge would do it.

Bobby changed from a squat to a kneeling position, then leaned in and rested the side of his face on her belly and looked up at her earnestly. He could bide his time and be a good boy when it suited him.

“No funny business!” she said sternly.

Yup, the last nudge.

“Cross mah little twisty black heart.” He said smiling up at her, then lithely popped back up on his feet and took her hand in his, leading her to the master bath and sitting her on the closed toilet seat while he started the water running.

Skye looked around the room dubiously, the whole wall to the master bedroom was floor to ceiling glass. It was a huge tub, looking like 2 or even 3 people could fit in it comfortably. Ultra modern, it reminded her of a big oblong bowl sitting on it’s own in the room. 

Bobby hummed to himself a tune she didn’t recognize while he started the water, kept checking the temperature, and threw in some bath bombs from a jar nearby that made the water smell like spiced apple cider and something faintly woodsy. 

The smell reminded her of Henrik and she pinched her eyes shut tryin to keep herself from crying. It’s okay baby girls, we’re going to take a nice relaxing bath, Mommy is going to take a small nap, and then we will get to see Daddy in the morning. 

Bobby’s voice broke through her thoughts.

“Bath’s perfect, yeh just need tae get in and have a nice soak.” 

Skye looked pointedly at the glass walls. “You need to go peeping tom.”

“Geez bunny, yeh act like it’s somethin’ ah havent’ae seen before… in GRAPHIC detail.” he quirked a flirtatious smile at her.

“NOPE. N. O. P. E. not going there… out.”

“You’re too tired tae be unsupervised… there will be nae drowning on mah watch.” he stood stubbornly, crossing his arms.

“Rrrrrr, fine… go out into the bedroom and turn around” she pointed in direction.”

Bobby rolled his eyes in an over exaggerated manner trying to elicit a smile from her with his playful antics. He knew it was a trump card with her, the ‘villa bobby’ persona…. “Okay….” he was rewarded with a small laugh. Good enough… baby steps.

Bobby walked out of the bathroom facing away, his back to her. He pulled his cell out of his pocket tapping on the security camera icon he had downloaded for the house the last time he was in town and stayed here. 

MASTER BATH

There was more than one way to keep an eye on her. Switching between three discreetly hidden cameras with incredible zoom and high definition he could keep his back to her and still enjoy the view. 

She was still incredibly sexy, everything was firm, exactly as he remembered, just with the addition of her pregnant belly and her breasts were bigger…. Mmmmm Bobby like. Zooming in as she lifted her leg to get into the tub he was rewarded with a very nice view of her full Brazilian wax. He praised technology for high def, letting him enjoy a detailed peep before she sunk under the water with a sigh.

Swiping the app closed he stuck it in his pocket and called over his shoulder. “Safe tae turn around bunny rabbit?”

“Yes, you can come back in.” 

Bobby turned around returning to the bathroom to find Skye’s small form dwarfed in the massive tub, eye’s closed with a hint of bliss softening her features as she relaxed in the hot water and bubbles.

“Ah’m just gonna tidy up, go ahead and relax, ah’l keep an eye on yeh tae make sure yeh dinnae fall asleep.”

Sighing, she sleepily muttered “ceart gu leòr taing” 

He smiled to himself, she did that when she slept too sometimes… slipped into Scots Gaelic, like her brain just switched to a different channel. He remembered when he first heard her do it in the villa, the first night they recoupled after Priya split them up. It took him by surprise but he thought it was really cool that they could share that as the only two Scots in the villa. 

“Yer welcome wee bunny rabbit.” he answered her softly as he gathered up all of her clothes. He stopped in his tracks as he picked up her lacy green G-string panties and matching bra. Damn, even pregnant she still wouldn’t cave on her delicates.  
Walking quietly out of the bathroom he set her small military style zoo uniform boots at the end of the bed, then took the rest of her things, walking to the far side of the kitchen and dropped everything into the washing machine. Taking a laundry pod out of a glass container he popped it in and started an extended delicates cycle…. Yeah, said the wash would take an hour….mmmmm, she’ll be in tae soak for at least 30 minutes… he hit the delay for the wash cycle to not start for 25 minutes.

Walking back to the master he went back into the bathroom to make sure she was okay. 

“Yeh doing okay here love?” He asked in his best low hypnotic vocal tone.

A lazy smile crept across her face. “Much better. Thank you for respecting my privacy.” 

Bobby came over to the back of the tub behind her head and kneeled on the floor, resting his arms and chin on the edge behind her. “Of course, Ah may be a complete dick most of the time, but ah’m not completely wi’out restraint.” he chuckled .

“Then why are you lurking behind me?” she asked, turning her head and giving him the side eye.

“Ah could give yeh a good shoulder rub… piano fingers… remember?”

“Mmmmmm, that would be a hard pass... because I know you would NOT keep your hands isolated to my shoulders… we’ve played that record before and it ended up with you in the tub with me and a mess of water all over the bathroom floor.” she replied shifting down deeper into the water and pulling more bubbles up to make sure he couldn’t see anything below the waterline.

“Spoilsport… but as ah remember, that was mah FAVORITE bath ah’d ever taken! Alright,” He said shifting back onto his butt and scooting to rest against the wall. “Ah’l just sit here wi’ mah memories and keep an eye on yeh tae make sure yeh dinnae drown in yer watery comfort.”

Drifting in and out of her thoughts Skye was disappointed to realize the water had finally cooled when she felt a chill. “Bobby,” She craned around to see him sitting on the floor, back leaning against the wall watching her. “You’ve just been sat there the whole time?”

“Yup” he nodded, “just call meh yer own personal Bobbygoyle…. Keepin away the bad spirits.” He stood up and grabbed a big fluffy towel, holding it out for her. “Come on then, lets get yeh dried off.” 

Skye crooked a brow at him, “Again, that would be a solid N. O….. I’m capable of drying myself off… out. Now.”

“Fiiiiinnne… Never say ah dinnae offer.” 

Again, Bobby walked out of the bathroom. “Ah’l make yeh some herbal tea while yer dryin off” he called over his shoulder as he grabbed his phone to watch the cameras again while he headed out to the kitchen. What she didn’t know won’t hurt her.

Leaning against the counter while the kettle warmed he enjoyed the show. There was much more to enjoy as she took her time drying every part of her body, having to bend, lift legs… he rubbed his crotch absentmindedly as he was getting aroused from the close up views he could train the cameras in on. 

He was expecting her to come out wrapped in the towel to ask after her clothes, but was instead rewarded with her dropping the towel completely and begin a thorough full body moisturizing session. DAAAAAMMMMNNN. God, he was straining against his leather pants now.

The whistling of the kettle infiltrated his dirty thoughts as he watched Skye massage in moisturizer… everywhere. Who knew watching a very pregnant woman could get him so hard. Shaking himself free, he turned the app off, shoved it into his pocket and got out a clean mug. Looking through the tea selection he found one called ‘sleepytime extra’ and plopped the bag in the mug covering with the hot water.

“Bobby, where are my clothes?” Skye demanded from the doorway to the master, wrapped in a fluffy white dressing gown. He walked toward her with the mug of tea. 

Shrugging, he nonchalantly answered, “in the wash… no sense in wearing dirty clothes.”

“What am I supposed to sleep in then?!”

“Pssshhh, dinnae tell meh yeh were plannin’ on SLEEPIN’ in clothes yeh’d worn around all the animals yeh treated? Yuck! Come on, ah’v got a tee that will fit yeh like a night shirt.”

“Fine,” she said grudgingly… following him back inside the bedroom. 

Bobby sat down her tea on the bedside table, then went to the wardrobe where he’d placed his bag and pulled out the shirt for her. Handing it off, he gave her privacy while he used the video wall panel to shut off all the lights and set the alarm as she changed and got into bed.

“Comfy?” Bobby asked seeing her snuggle in under the covers. Sitting up against the pillows she cradled her tea in her hands and sipped happily.

“Mmmmm, yes, thanks for this.” She closed her eyes and breathed in the aromatics in the tea.

Bobby walked to the other side of the bed and began to undress. Kicking off his trainers first, he then unbuttoned his shirt and turned to drop it over a chair in the corner. Not having re-done his belt or top pant button from earlier, he only had to unzip his fly before he wiggled out of the soft fitted leather... leaving him in lightweight low rise compression underwear. 

A soft gasp from behind him made him turn, enjoying the look of surprise etched on Skye’s face.

“What are you doing? She asked, eyes wide… he smiled at her knowing she was drinking him in. 

He’d done a fair bit of personal training since she left for Peru, and he knew that his toned and cut physique… combined with his tattoos and piercings got ALL women drooling.

Feigning his best innocent look he raised his eyebrows at her and simply said… “What? Ah’m gettin’ ready for bed.”

“But…. Bobby, you sleep in the nude… go to the other bedroom!” 

“Sorry tae tell yeh this love, but this here’s a bachelor pad… single bedroom.” 

With that he peeled off the compression shorts, enjoyed the look on her face as he proudly bared his full monty, and slipped in under the covers smiling cheekily at her.


	25. Self Actualization in Hostile Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the cat and mouse game he has played all day, bad boy Bobby is in need of release. Thinking he has positioned himself successfully for reaching the ultimate goal, he's jumped into her bed... too bad existential moments of self discovery don't always arrive at opportune times, as Skye has reached her limit and finally sees the chess game from a new perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - This chapter contains sexually explicit content of the Bobby masturbating variety. 
> 
> Just preparing you ahead of time for those of you that his storyline has touched a nerve... this might set your teeth on edge.  
> Be prepared for the bad boy side of him that likes to push the boundaries, take chances, and press his own agenda.
> 
> My villain version of Bobby is already a pretty dark and twisty one, peppered with humanizing moments of semi-redemption where he has come off as a sexy antagonist.  
> In this chapter... uh, no. it highlights the narcissistic darkness that he frequently defaults to that drives his choices and actions... trust me though, it DOES drive the plot.
> 
> As Skye has said before... everyone has their kinks, but consent and context is the key that separates sexy from disturbed.
> 
> We also get a deeper view into Skye.  
> I feel as though some main love story MCs & LI can be one dimensional and vanilla. As readers I hope that you are seeing new depths in Skye and Henrik....  
> She's a good person, but... she's not snow white... she has her flaws, and DO remember... she stuck with Bobby for 6 weeks following the show finale... their relationship was.... complex. LOTS of things happen in 6 weeks between the two of them that have been left unsaid.  
> In this chapter we finally see a raw unfiltered glimpse of the domination Bobby conditioned her to accept as normal in their relationship before she left for Peru and essentially got the opportunity to escape, finding her saving grace in the relationship with Henrik... 
> 
> It's amazing how a normally smart girl can get into an abusive relationship and accept it as "normal" for so long knowing perfectly well that it's not... and a catalyst is always needed for true self discovery.  
> This chapter begins her character progression of finally realizing some hard truths about herself that transitions her to growing a backbone going forward.
> 
> As with everything along this rollercoaster, I'm constantly working towards driving the plot to lead you through the upcoming twists and turns.  
> Love hearing your feedback!

Love is like a bomb  
Baby c’mon get it on  
Livin’ like a lover  
With a radar phone  
Lookin’ like a tramp  
Like a video vamp  
Demolition woman  
Can I be your man?  
Razzle ‘n’ a dazzle ‘n’  
A flash a little light  
Television lover  
Baby, go all night  
Sometime  
Anytime  
Sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent  
Sugar me

Now, c’mon take a bottle  
Shake it up  
Break the bottle  
Break it up

Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C’mon, fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
I can’t get enough  
I’m hot  
Sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah

\- Def Leppard -

Bobby laced his fingers together, placing them behind his head as he sat propped up against the pillows a few feet from Skye on the other side of the large king bed. He looked over at her with a shit-eating grin. 

He knew full well he looked good... the sheets pooling around his newly pierced belly button. He could visualize all the memories flash across Skye’s face of their time coupled up. Sucked in like a tractor beam… her eyes involuntarily roaming his body…. but for some reason he couldn’t read what she was thinking per usual.

Not being able to help himself, he gave his pec and bicep muscles a small squeeze. BOOM! Instant reward as just that tiny contraction set the blush creeping across her face and she averted her gaze.

“See something yeh like love?” he chuckled softly. 

Met with silence, he continued on. “Yeh REALLY should have a good look at it yeh know.”  
Her eyes snapped to meet his. “What?” she squeaked.

Bobby winked…. then removing his far hand from behind his head, trailed his fingers lazily down his chest. He paused for a split second to give a small tug on the nipple ring, a playful fire flashing in his eyes, before continuing down his abs. Taking hold of the comforter and sheet he pulled them slowly down… down… 

Skye expected him to stop at the base of his penis like he had in the living room when he exposed the pinup tattoo… but he didn’t….

Fully exposed, with the sheets settled round his mid-thigh he languidly trailed his fingers up from the tip to the base causing it to spring erect… then slowly circled the pinup tattoo. 

Breaking eye contact he looked down at himself appreciatively. 

“Et’s really somethin’ yeh know. The detail is incredible… ‘course, it helped the portrait artist to have your photo tae go off of. Kinda turned meh on tae be honest… ah mean, yeh know how ah get off on knowin’ other guys want yeh… but ah’m the one yer wi’.”

When he broke eye contact she had immediately shifted her eyes back on the inside of her tea mug. Thinking hard, she realized with crystal clarity that this was a chess game she had to stand her ground on… to prove she wouldn’t back down from him. 

After everything he had put her through she had a deep seeded need to prove to him that she wouldn’t play the SUB role anymore. Wouldn’t back down. If she was ever going to switch the underlying dynamic between the two of them this may well be her opportunity.

So this was the next test from him then… an attempt to tip her over the edge with seduction.

Wait… 

Why WASN’T she running for the hills? There was a perfectly comfy couch in the other room. Had she become so conditioned to him and their complex past that this behavior didn't phase her? She had to admit to herself that her calm acceptance of the immediate circumstances was fucked up on many many levels... 

Her ex boyfriend, who she can freely admit is amazingly fit and looks like a piece of eye candy… is sitting naked in the same bed as her…. brazenly touching himself…. 

Yet here she sits. Instead of making an immediate escape like any sane person, she is stubbornly digging in her heels and holding her ground in a battle of wills. 

FUCK THAT…. Maybe nobody else would understand, but she wasn’t going to give him the power over her to react. 

Whether she escaped to the couch or she reacted to him and verbally tried to kick him out, BOTH reactions continued to manifest subservience, fear, him controlling the narrative. He THRIVED on getting a reaction. 

Maybe… just maybe, she WAS a bunny rabbit. But NOT in the way that Bobby described it.

Skye suddenly recalled a memory… 

She was maybe 5, on a trip to Kodiak Island Alaska. She and her Dad waiting patiently behind the powerful long distance lens of his camera to capture images of a female Kodiak bear and her 2 cubs.  
After they made their appearance her dad re-focused on something else in the brush… a Snowshoe hare. It had laid its ears back and kept absolutely still, not moving a muscle while the 3 bears moved close by.  
It just sat…. still, assessing, aware… waiting… bravely NOT reacting.

When it was positive the danger had passed, they watched as the hare leisurely left its hiding place eventually hopping from view.

She remembered going back through the images on the camera, her Dad pointing out in some where the huge carnivores were mere feet from the hare…. yet had no knowledge of its existence.

Just now she recalled the lesson her Dad had shared…

“Lark, d’ye see how that hare used self control making itself wait? Not giving in to it’s natural instinct to bolt? Her Dad had asked.

“Why didn’t it run away fast as it could?” she had replied with her own question in return.

“You kin answer that question yerself little bit…. What d’ye think would have happened if it had bolted when the bears were there?”

She had thought on it for just a second, then answered. “The bears could have caught and ate it.”

“Aye,” her Dad nodded.  
“There’s always wee beasts in the wild that skitter and bolt at the first sign of danger. If they can’t outrun their predator they always run the risk of being caught and eaten. THEN, there’s some of their kind, no less vulnerable... that use their brains instead of following pure instinctual reaction. THEY suss out the variables then make a decision to hold fast, to let the danger walk right by without ever knowing there was prey right under their noses.”

“Daddy, those ones sound like the smart bunnies.” she had decided.

“That they are little bit. And those are the ones that make it to old age, dying safe in their warren and not in a predator’s mouth…. We can learn lessons from animals, especially smart bunnies.”

Skye mused to herself. Dad had been right, but she’d been unknowingly acting like a scared bunny… which Bobby had caught onto and was what he counted on, what drew him to her. 

Something inside of her had flipped… she was tired of it… DONE being prey… ready to be a smart bunny instead. 

He’d been toying with her all night with the ebb and flow of their cat/mouse game and she’d done her best to parry as needed and play along. But it wasn’t working… it NEVER truly worked as he always seemed to get the upper hand. 

She was always just….. REACTING.

Time to stand toe to toe with him, once and for all balance the scales.

Bobby thought he had her all figured out, what exact buttons to push to get his desired reaction.

Maybe the most important lesson she had learned in her time with him between the show and her departure for Peru, was that as long as he felt he was leading the dance… he was satisfied and relaxed. 

And when he was in that zone, if she played her cards right… she could manipulate HIM without him realizing it. 

Fine, she thought to herself. You want to test me? Bring it on. 

Making a decision on how she wanted to play this, she boldly turned her head and looked him in the eye as he studied her from beneath his lashes.

Confidently, she drew her eyes from his gaze and looked directly at the tattoo... not able to miss his huge erection. He lazily fingered his dydoe piercing then traced his fingers along the skin of both penis and lower abdomen, caressing the tattoo.

“Fine, I’ll bite….” she said, a hint of challenge lacing her voice. 

“OOOOhhhh, will you REALLY?” he responded, quickly cutting her off before she could finish her sentence. “Yeh would know firsthand how ah do love a bit of a nibble.”

She caught his gaze again, shaking her head and arching a brow, then pointedly looked back down refusing to take his bait. Bobby was a master of verbal sleight-of-hand, trying to never let you keep a foot on solid ground so that he controlled the narrative. 

Not allowing herself to fall into that trap she continued, clinically studying the artistry of the pinup and doing her best to ignore both his erection and how he brazenly fondled himself. 

“What am I supposed to be looking at here?” she asked neutrally.

Bobby laughed, this was a fun game… even if she WAS playing along in a pleasantly unexpected challenging way instead of melting to his charms, it was still a win/win…. I mean, how hot was it to have her staring at his dick while he touched himself? If he couldn’t get her to cheat on Henrik and have sex with him, this was the next best thing.

“Fuck, babe LOOK how detailed it is!” he answered her excitedly. “So, yeh dinnae know this, but ah took video and photos of yeh while we were together…. And that’s why the portrait is SO amazingly lifelike, ‘cause the artist had incredible reference materials.” 

PUSH… 

There’s that button she was expecting. Skye bit her tongue to prevent herself from giving him the reaction he was fishing for. 

“Soooo, you have… naked photos and film of me then?” she calmly asked, keeping her tone level while continuing to study the tattoo…. Which she had to admit, was disturbingly lifelike…

She looked up at him meeting his sultry gaze with her neutral one - making every effort to (for once in her life) keep a poker face, then returned her eyes to the tattoo. 

A wide smile crept over his face and he leaned his head back closing his eyes as though recalling a mental image before continuing. 

“God yes…” he continued. “REALLY fucking good ones too. Lucky for me you sleep like the dead, which helped a lot with gently coaxing you into some sexy positioning.”

PUSH… 

There he goes again, another button. She willed herself not to react as he cracked an eye and assessed her expression. 

Shrugging his shoulders not used to her indifference he pushed further…. circling his shaft with his palm and began to slowly stroke up and down. Giving her a wicked smile he closed his eye again, sighed in pleasure and continued.

“Hmmmmm… yeah, anyway… good thing ah got those photos and vid, they’ve come in handy as a decent substitute while we were apart. Both for the artist, and for myself.” 

“Actually, fun story…” he continued after a brief pause, realizing he had to really commit for the desired reaction, “ah negotiated the cash price for 1/2 and paid the other 1/2 by given’ him and the shop guys a nice exclusive showin' of Love Island’s very own Skye and Bobby’s explicit porno. Lot’s of hand’s down pants wankin’ off enjoyin the vid iffn’ yeh get mah meanin’!”

PUSH PUSH PUSH… Okay there was NO stopping her immediate reaction to THAT little nugget.

“BOBBY!!!!” she seethed, her heart racing. “First, WHEN did you record a vid of us having sex?! And second, WHY didn’t you get my permission to film us?? That’s SO fucking horrible!”

“Gawd!!!” his face tensed in pleasure as he quickened his movements emitting a husky moaning laugh “Keep it up baby, you getting pissed off makes me so TURNED ON.” 

He bit his lip then turned his face to look at her full on, openly showing the lusting fire in his eyes. He needed to push her just a little further...

“Yeah… ah’v also showed the vids tae mah bandmates before yeh left for Peru… “ 

Her jaw dropped… oh. my. god. Skye’s eyes went wide in shock, unable to keep them from being drawn like a magnet to his hand furiously jacking himself off. 

VICTORY!!! he shouted inside his head as he watched her expression. 

Bobby realized a few hours ago when they were sat together on the piano bench, that he wasn’t going to get her to roll on Henrik and cheat. She was infuriatingly faithful to the fucking blonde Adonis. He didn't get what she saw in him... Far as he could surmise he didn't play fun games or try to keep her guessing. BORING. 

One thing Bobby was excellent at though, was adapting on the fly to still accomplish his bigger goal. Fine, she may not be willing to get involved, but he could still have fun on his own and mess with her head in the process. He wouldn’t be able to get into her panties tonight, but he could still get himself off. He PAINFULLY needed release.

After showing her that he could respect her space while she bathed, and then getting so turned on during his little peep show while secretly watching her rub moisturizer all over her body, he came to his decision on how he was going to play the remainder of the night.

Now, watching her freeze, she was his little bunny rabbit caught in his snare… chest rising and falling as she took shallow little breaths, whiskers twitching and ears swiveling about sensing the dangers around her…. He knew THAT was his catalyst…. Feeling power over her brought him to the edge. 

Squeezing harder and picking up his pace he thrust his hips forward and couldn’t stop himself from yelling out “BUNNY RABBIT… SKYE… YESSOGOOD!” Crashing over the edge erupting powerfully over the sheets… he dropped his head back on the pillows panting heavily. 

Silence filled the room as Bobby bathed in narcissistic post orgasmic bliss and Skye sat in stunned silence trying to wrap her head around what she had just allowed herself to stay and witness. 

She felt oddly as though she had just sat in a theater viewing a piece of graphic sexual performance art…. 

While it was weird and…. disturbing…. and to most people who hadn’t had the familiarity of having been in a past relationship with that person, who is a DOM, or with BDSM kinks would freak out, thinking it was sick AF...  
Bobby jacking off in front of her wasn’t something she hadn’t seen before… he’d done it as part of foreplay plenty of times. Which would account for her reaction of just watching the whole thing play out in front of her like a movie. 

Had she really gotten THAT desensitized to him that she just sat there watching it all unfold… testing him and pushing back by stubbornly refusing to react? Was it wrong of her that her first reaction to him climbing into bed nude HADN’T been to storm out and sleep on the couch? There was a lot of fucked up shit to unpack there…. 

The thing was, she realized… some time in the past few months something HAD changed within her in regards to her response to Bobby. And something specifically tonight had flipped a switch in her brain. Maybe it was triggered by pure exhaustion, who knew… but her automatic reflex had been existentially changed from flight…. to fight. 

You didn’t fight Bobby physically, it only made him more hungry for the chase…. No, the only way she could fight him and win was psychologically.

On top of it all, she realized profoundly that something else had happened… OR, more specifically… HADN’T happened. 

She hadn’t been stimulated or turned on sexually in any way. Literally, NOTHING happening in her lady parts at all.

Wow…. INTERESTING. The only reaction he had made her feel was anger at his statements about the pictures and videos…. though she knew that their even existence could easily be bullshit. He was good at lying… she’d learned that from the villa.

He might have just gotten himself off and felt some bizarre sense of victory and domination in the act, trying to transmit visual stimulation in her in the process… but she had felt… nothing. What was the saying? Boring… a bit like watching paint dry. 

UGH…. gross.

Calmly Skye focused. She could play this one of a few ways, any of which would be a win for her. Bobby THOUGHT he still knew her, that he could play her like one of his instruments. 

What he failed to understand was while that USED to be true, she had gone through a lot of growth and self discovery since the day she arrived in Peru. She WASN’T the same…. But HE was. 

Which gave her the edge she just now realized she possessed. 

Deciding on her next move she reached over to her bedside table, put down her empty mug, turned off the lamp and grabbed the box of tissues. 

Adopting a nonchalant and unimpressed tone she set the box of tissues next to his hip, “here, you’re going to need these… that’s nasty.” 

Before he could reply she got up from the bed and left the room... smiling to herself picturing the look on his face.  
Just like that Snowshoe hare all those years ago in Alaska, this little bunny, confident in her direction, leisurely left her hiding place on her own terms.

Want to play games? Fine then… bobby bobby bobby… did you forget the most powerful piece on the chess board, the one that can move any direction freely… is the QUEEN?

CHECKMATE.


	26. Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title speaks for itself... Skye is determined to get the hell out of Bobby's grasp, and Bobby comes to his reckoning at the hands of a VERY ANGRY Viking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music that influenced me this chapter
> 
> Our Last Night - Skyfall (Adele Cover... I actually like this better than hers)  
> Queen - Bohemian Rhapsody  
> Frost Giant Battle - Soundtrack from the motion picture THOR   
> Black Veil Brides - Never Give In  
> AC/DC - Thunderstruck  
> Led Zeppelin - Immigrant Song

Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
And face it all together  
Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
And face it all together  
At skyfall

Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall

Where you go I go  
What you see I see  
I know I'd never be me  
Without the security  
Of your loving arms  
Keeping me from harm  
Put your hand in my hand  
And we'll stand

\- Our Last Night -

Skye walked quietly out of the bedroom. 

“Skye, c’mon… come back tae bed…. Skye. Get back here now. Ah know yeh kin hear meh ”

As Bobby’s vice trailed irritably from the bedroom she grabbed a throw draped over a side chair. Wrapping herself in the blanket, she curled up on the couch and closed her eyes 

When he got no answer she could hear him come to the doorway.

“Ah’m nae kiddin’ … get yer pretty little ass back tae bed now…. Damn, dinnae fuckin’ ignore meh..” he growled in frustration. “Ah’m gonna take a shower and get cleaned up… get back tae bed before ah’m done. ”

He left the door open for her, but she didn’t move... and she didn’t know how long had passed when she heard Bobby’s tired whisper in front of her face. “Dammit.” Bobby ran a strand of her long hair through his fingers and sighed... “yeh make this so hard.” 

Bobby kissed her temple softly and she heard him walking away, followed a few moments later by the sound of her clothes being switched from the washer to the dryer. 

The soft sound of the dryer running gave her the beginning of an idea. 

Skye counted to 100 then pretended to turn over, venturing a small peek. The lights had all been turned off in the house, including the bedroom.... and she couldn’t hear anything. 

She just needed to wait… wait until her clothes were dry, and Bobby was asleep… she could make her escape. She was fed up with all of it… she was getting out of here.

Patience. 

To gauge time she picked a song close to 5 minutes long... sing it 6 times for roughly 30 minutes to have passed. Hmmm, Bohemian Rhapsody is 6 minutes… close enough. Skye started to sing inside her head, keeping track of each repetition.

Is this the real life  
Is this just fantasy  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality... 

She decided to go 8 times to be safe… roughly 45 minutes should be enough…. And she couldn’t hear the sounds of the dryer anymore.

Nothing really matters  
Nothing really matters to me  
Any way the wind blows….

Skye slowly opened her eyes and looked around. All quiet, time to move.

Using the techniques she learned to approach wild animals she moved slow and stealthy through the house. 

Opening the door to the dryer soundlessly, she carefully removed each item. Once dressed, she silently moved to the bedroom, grateful that he had left the door open… removing one obstacle that might make noise.

Thankful for the tiniest bit of light from dim moonlight through the floor to ceiling windows, she tiptoed stealthily around the bed in the inky darkness, and found his soft leather pants on the floor. Careful to make no noise, she found the back pockets... just one phone... don’t panic.… think. 

Looking up she could make out the shape of a phone on the nightstand and the cord going to the wall… Bobby was charging his phone. With touch, she felt the phone in her hand, her thumb tracing the circular home button… an iPhone… Bobby had an Android so this was definitely hers. Silently she slipped it into the side phone pocket in her especially designed cargo pants freeing her hands.

Skye picked up his pants again and inched her fingers smoothly around the waistband locating the small hip pocket he had been holding her engagement ring hostage in all day.  
Unzipping it she pulled her ring out, then removed Bobby’s ring from her finger, tucked his ring inside and zipped it closed again.

Slipping her engagement ring from Henrik back on her finger, she smiled to herself. 

Pausing she assessed Bobby’s form starfished across the bed. Watching his slow rhythmic breathing until she was satisfied he was deeply asleep, she silently crept back the way she came….

SNUFFLE…. 

SHIT. Skye froze, doing her best to keep her breathing silent.

Bobby tossed around in the bed, arms and legs repositioning themselves, then finally settled. 

Waiting, she counted to 30 in her head…. Then very gently picked up her combat boots and snuck the rest of the way out of the room. 

Once a safe distance, she took a deep breath to steady her nerves… then crept across the room to the dining area. Silently placing her boots on the glass table top she slipped on her zoo staff jacket then looped her arms through the straps of her backpack purse. 

So far so good.

Picking up her boots she took a second to assess her best escape route. 

When they initially arrived she noticed a door by the elevator that led to the patio. That was her best bet. It was on the far side of the house from the bedroom which would mask any sound made by the opening/closing door. More importantly, it had a video monitor on the wall for all of the home systems and a small bench against the wall where she could sit and put on her boots. 

Stealthily making her way to the bench she quietly put her boots on, then stood and lightly tapped the video monitor screen to bring up the menu. 

Hmmm… HOME SECURITY icon 

TAP

YES!!... both UNLOCK DOORS as well as AUTOMATIC ALARM DEACTIVATION icons. 

Skye took a deep breath, said a small prayer then tapped to deactivate the alarm system. A graphic bar slid up - DEACTIVATE HOME ALARM - YES or NO. Skye tapped on YES and was rewarded with another graphic bar that said ALARM SYSTEM DEACTIVATED. 

The Home screen came back up and she again chose HOME SECURITY, tapping UNLOCK DOORS. Following the same process as the alarm system she was rewarded with a graphic bar stating ALL DOORS UNLOCKED.

Pressing down the door handle she gently eased it open, and slipped noiselessly through. Closing it fully she turned and crept across the deck and down the stairs.

Okay, first big hurdle behind her. 

What to do from here? Prioritize.

1) get away from the actual house, and 2) find a way out of the yard.

When they arrived she took in her surroundings. The both the front and sides of the property were walled in by 10 ft smooth stone walls.. that’s a problem, no way she was getting over those.

The BACK however, was a combination of the smooth stone wall on the left, a natural stacked stone waterfall (thankfully it wasn’t running currently so the stones were dry), and a steep almost 90 degree sheer earth hillside on the right…. So essentially only ONE option... the dry waterfall 

Avoiding the gravel path, she walked silently in the grass and headed for the back wall. She assessed the stone waterfall. She guessed it at about 16 ft tall. In the moonlight it looked like there were natural hand and foot holds that an experienced climber like herself could pick out. 

Far as she could tell, it flattened out at the top into a wooded area.... It was her only possible way out of the yard, but there were problems. 

Doing a blind climb in dim moonlight wasn’t a smart idea under any circumstances. She always carried a head torch in her jacket pocket, but the floor to ceiling wall of windows in the bedroom faced straight out this way… no way she could use it without risking being seen. 

Another obstacle was her pregnant belly… it would be like trying to rock climb with a watermelon taped to the stomach, unable to hug the rock face at all, and she would be free climbing without any tether… no safety.

DAMN… there was NO other way.

Skye ducked for cover behind the back of a large patio daybed with a shade canopy that blocked her from the house. Turning her phone on she looked at the time… 3:17am. 

She spoke softly into the phone… “call Henrik.” 

Immediately connecting, Henrik answered sounding low and deadly. “Bobby I swear to God you are a dead man.” 

“Hen? Hen it’s me..” she whispered into the phone.

“SKYE?!?!” Baby where are you?” he asked frantically, his voice equal parts fear and relief.

“I escaped… well sort of.”

“I’ll come get you, wherever you are baby… God I’ve been going out of my mind!”

“Hen, I need you to listen, I don’t know how much time I have. This place is high security, the only way out is to do a free climb up a roughly 16ft rock face in the dark.”

“NO, absolutely not Skye…it’s too dangerous! I’ve pinged your location. Wait for me and I’ll pull you up. PLEASE just wait for me… .” his pain and fear was almost radiating from the phone.

“Hen, if he wakes up and finds me I don’t know what he’ll do. I THINK the back of this property is backed up to one of the Ravelston Park trails…I HAVE to do this… it’s the only way.”

She could hear him gathering his thoughts, “What do you need me to do?” he said with determination.

“I’m going to put my earbud in so you can walk me through if I get stuck… I need moral support. Get in the car and come get me at the playground by the car park.”

“THAT I can do.”

“Okay give me a second while I connect.”

Skye dug into her inside jacket pocket and pulled out her wireless earbuds inserting them, then placed her phone in her pocket. Pulling on textured grip gloves she used at work she wound her long hair into a bun and pulled on her beanie.

“Henrik, are you there?”

“I’m right here baby, you can do this. You can’t hug the wall because the girls are in your way, but you have your gloves right?”

“Yeah” she said as she got her first hand and foot holds.

“Right, now slow and steady… one grip at a time, a walk in the park… you can do it, just feel for your next hand and foot placements, use the moonlight as much as you can…. How are you doing babe you’ve gone quiet?”

“I’m, I’m okay… “ she whispered breathlessly. “It’s just…”

“Breathe baby, just focus on the next single thing… nothing more. One hold at a time.”

“Damn, this is so hard not being able to hug the rock face. My muscles are burning... “

“Baby, Skye listen to me, just listen to my voice while you keep getting your grips. Ignore your muscles… think of our girls. You’ve been SO brave, we’re going to get through this okay? You know we still haven't named our other daughter?”

Skye kept moving slowly up the rock face, not pulling or pushing herself higher until she was sure her grip was secure… she focused on Henrik’s voice.

“Hey, sweetheart, tell me you’re alright, are you still with me?” Henrik asked soothingly.

“Yes, I was just thinking,” she whispered. “Well, we decided on Senna Lykke right?”

“Named with love by both Mommy and Daddy,” she could hear the smile in his voice and had to fight hard not to cry.

“What do you think of the name Scarlet? After the Macaws you love so much.”

He laughed softly, “They’re REALLY cool birds… I love it baby, Senna and Scarlet.”

“What about a middle name?” she asked, inching her way up the wall. “ Staying with Swedish names starting with the letter L to match her sister?” she focused on his voice to distract her from how much her arms were shaking from the strain of not being held out accommodating her belly.

“Hmmm, what about Linnea?” he suggested.

“Oh Hen, that’s really pretty!” she whispered “Senna Lykke Magnusson and Scarlet Linnea Magnusson… They’re both beautiful… I love them!” she whispered. She was almost to the top… just a little further.

“Beautiful just like their momma… and SO brave, God Skye I love you so much! You’re amazing for keeping your head through all of this… You must be getting close to the top by now..”

“I'm one more… I just have to get myself …. Damn, Hen, I can’t… my belly is in the way… I’m having a hard time getting over the lip.”

Henrik could hear the panic and fatigue starting to set in. “Skye, listen to me. Take a deep breath… you can do this. Look around. Is there a tree branch or a strong plant you can get a grip on that is an arm length from the ledge?”

“Um, it’s so dark… yeah, I think… let me stretch… OH! I’ve got one!” she whispered excitedly holding onto a low lying solid tree branch.

“Okay baby, you’ve got this. What arm are you holding to it with?”

“My right.”

“Alright, you need to turn your belly to the left as much as you can to get your right side closest to the rockface.” He could hear movement sounds on the other end. “Skye?”

“Okay, that’s the best I can do.”

“Good girl, you need to REALLY pull with your right arm while pressing up with your legs. Soon as you can grab onto the ground with your left hand DIG your fingers into the soil and pull. You have to heave yourself in as quick a motion as you can. It’s going to feel a little scary, but the faster you go the safer you’ll be.”

“Okay, here goes.”

Henrik held his breath as he heard her straining and breathing heavy. “Baby? You there?”

“I…. I did it Hen! I’m UP!” she whispered happily, choking back emotion. Exhausted, Skye crawled on her trembling limbs to the safety and protection of the tree line. 

Hidden from view of the house she turned. “The house is still dark… I think I’m still good.”

Pulling herself up on wobbly legs, Skye walked into the trees about 6 ft. “There’s a chain link 6 ft fence here at the back of the property line.” Taking off her backpack she pulled out a small leather bag. “I don’t know which are the wire cutters in the multi-tool you got me for Christmas.” 

“You’re in the cover of the trees right? Put me on facetime and I can show you.” He suggested.

Relieved, she pulled out her phone. Connecting to facetime her screen flashed brightly and she quickly covered it best she could. Seeing Henrik’s face on her phone screen she fought back tears.

“Baby, don’t cry, I’m right here… I’m right with you. You’re almost out okay? Show me the tool…“

Working with his help she got the wire cutter option set and started cutting a straight line up next to the post. Clipping the last link she froze… ambient light from the house and yard seeped through the trees. Skye crouched as low as she could then turned her head toward the house.

“Babe, you went quiet, everything alright?” Henrik asked, worried.

“He’s AWAKE” she whispered trying to shove the panic down. “The lights came on in the house…. I’ve got to go NOW” grabbing her bag, she pushed back the fencing as quietly as she could and squeezed through the opening.

“SKYE?!?! SKYE… where yeh hiding? FUCK..... She couldn'ae gotten far.” she heard from the yard below the waterfall. 

Doing her best to stay quiet she crab-walked down the steepest part of the slope.

Panting, Skye walked downhill through the woods for a short distance, finally coming out onto a walking path. Looking at her surroundings she looked at Henrik's face on her phone.

“I think…. Yes… it is..” she whispered as she began to walk down the path, “this is one of the walking paths for Ravelston Park.”

Henrik switched off facetime, checking his GPS tracker. “I see you! Okay, I’m on my way Skye… hold on! I’m out the door. God, I LOVE YOU…. go to the car park, be there in 10 minutes!”

Looking at the clock… 4:05am. “See you then!” 

Exhausted both mentally and physically she made her way across the park and collapsed on the bench facing the car park. She felt like every nerve ending was shorting out.

“Hold on baby girls… Daddy’s on his way” she whispered.

Skye rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands. Shaking her head in amazement she let out a shaky breath almost afraid to open her eyes and find it was all just a dream. 

Noise of a car turning into the lot, followed by the beams of light cast by the headlamps pulled her out of her thoughts and she dropped her hands. Doing her best to push her fatigued body up from the bench, she stood smiling in relief. 

Immediately, alarms went off in her subconscious causing her body to tremble. Why?

The car drove toward her slowly, bathing her in light… she put her hands up to shade when she saw the BMW hood ornament. Skye’s stomach lurched and she felt like she was going to be sick. NO! NONONO…..

The car came to a stop, idled for a moment and the driver’s door opened, filling the interior cabin with light so that she could clearly see the angry expression on Bobby’s face, before he schooled himself smiling sweetly at her.

Stepping out of the car he moved slowly, as though approaching a wild animal he didn't want to spook.

“Skye love, watch’ae doin’ out here? Bit early tae be goin’ for a walk Bunny Rabbit... “ Bobby cooed

“STAY BACK!” she warned, stifling a sob. “I’m not going anywhere with you.”

Closing the car door, he held out both hands in a calming motion. “Darlin’ yer just tired… Ah’m just goin’ tae get yeh in the car and we’ll talk about it. It’s freezin’ out here, yeh’l catch yer death of cold. Stop bein' stubborn and come back home w' meh where yeh belong.”

Taking tentative steps toward her, the screeching of tires and headlights startled Bobby and he suddenly turned … Skye watched in slow motion as the car park erupted into violence.

The other vehicle barely came to a stop at the right of Bobby, before the passenger door flew open…. Henrik launched himself out of the car screaming “YOU SONOFABITCH GET AWAY FROM HER!”

Reaching Bobby in 3 long strides, his fist delivered a mean right hook to Bobby’s face “I’M GOING TO FUCKING KICK THE SHIT OUT OF YOUR PUNK ASS!!” He seethed as he followed with a combination of a hard gut punch with his left and a quick right jab to his face.

Bobby countered trying to land a knee but Henrik was too fast, sidestepping and headbutting him while he was off balance “I PROMISED YOU PAIN!!”  
Looping his arm under Bobby’s elbow he turned him bodily toward his Sport Car propelling him forward into the bonnet. “FEEL FUCKING PAIN!!” Grabbing the back of his dreads in his free hand Henrik slammed Bobby’s head into it one, two, three times. 

Bobby scrambled, trying to kick out at Henrik to free himself to no avail as Henrik shifted his body, using the inertia to spin Bobby and throw him forcefully to the ground. 

Bobby rolled, and scrambled to his feet throwing wild punches, and Henrik let them hit him as though he felt nothing, “I’M NOT EVEN STARTED WITH CAUSING YOU PAIN” Stepping in, he threw Bobby into this car with a forceful body check.

Henrik rained down furious punch and elbow combinations while ignoring everything Bobby was doing to fight back. “FUCKING KIDNAPPING MY PREGNANT FIANCE???” Henrik growled deep and malicious “I OUGHT TO END YOU RIGHT HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!” Trapped against his car, Bobby could only try to block Henrik’s blows as he punched him again and again like a man possessed.

In the seconds that this was all happening, Skye felt her knees go weak watching it unfold in front of her. Warm arms embraced her and she heard Chelsea’s soothing voice. Leaning into her friend she broke down weeping as she watched Lucas barrel around their car toward where Henrik was mercilessly beating the crap out of Bobby.

Lucas yelled at his friend while he pulled him off the other man, "Henrik STOP! You’re going to kill him!!” Bobby took the opportunity to land a wild shot to Henrik’s jaw then slumped against his car. 

Henrik fought his friend’s hold on him “LET ME GO LUCAS!! HE DESERVES IT!! I’M NOT FUCKING DONE MAKING HIM PAY!!!” 

The corners of her vision started to go fuzzy as she watched Lucas wrangling him.

“HENRIK…. It’s SKYE!!!!” Chelsea screamed as her friend went limp in her arms.

Henrik’s head immediately swiveled in her direction, he shook Lucas off and sprinted over scooping Skye out of Chelsea’s arms. 

“Baby, Skye look at me, stay with me… LUCAS!!! CALL THE AMBULANCE!!!!” He screamed frantically to his friend while cradling her in his warm embrace… 

For the first time since Bobby got into her electric cart yesterday she felt…. safe. 

“Henrik… is that really you?” 

“Baby, I’m here. He can’t hurt you anymore. I love you so much babe… please, stay with me. GOD! SOMEBODY HELP ME…. Skye, SKYE!!!!!”

The last thing she remembered was the sound of Henrik’s voice and strobing lights in the early light of the dawn.


	27. Changing Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Police and Ambulance lights... What did Bobby set in motion?  
> Skye and Henrik face all that happened and fight back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspirational to this chapter
> 
> Fight Song - Rachel Platten  
> Alive - Daughtry  
> It Ends Tonight - The All-American Rejects  
> Two is Better Than One - Boys Like Girls

Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make the heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion

And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care  
if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still  
Got a lot of fight left in me

\- Rachel Platten -

Disembodied voices drifted in and out of Skye’s consciousness. 

“Skye, you’re safe baby, I’m right here…. The ambulance is here, they’re going to take care of you. We’re just going to take a ride to hospital now… I’m just going to set you down so they can check you out. God… is she okay? Why doesn’t she respond?”

“It’s alright sir, just step aside for a moment and let us check her over,” a kind voice she didn’t recognize soothed Henrik.

He was here, with her… she was safe.

“Our babies… she’s 25 weeks pregnant with Mono Mono twins… please, make sure they’re alright…”

“Sir, why don’t you sit down over here… let me check you out. That’s a nasty cut on your jaw.” another voice she didn’t recognize.

“NO… it’s fine… she’s my priority… focus on HER!”

“It’s under control sir,” another voice she didn’t recognize…

“He’s taking good care of her. Jake, I’m going to go check on the other guy… he’s not looking too hot. We can take them both in…”

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE LET HIM ANYWHERE NEAR HER!!”... 

“Whoa… whoa sorry sir… okay, it’s OKAY… , please just calm down… let me just… hello officer.”

So many lights… too bright… why can’t I stop shaking?  
Another voice… something about Bobby’s injuries…

“Yeah I was just on my way to check him out. Do you need me to call another ambulance or are you going to follow us to hospital?” 

Snippets of conversation between voices that she couldn’t quite hold onto long enough to make sense of.

Sensations eluding her grasp.

Sirens… sounds of… what? Why couldn’t she open her eyes?

And why didn’t she care?

Beeping, people rushing about… something wet on her arm then a… ouch… that was sharp…  
Henrik’s voice… always there, whispering… comforting. 

“Her blood pressure is a little low, but I’ve got two strong heartbeats on the fetal monitor. Her heart rate is pretty erratic, and she wont stop shaking…”

“She’s in shock. I just gave her a sedative to help her system calm down. Sounds like she’s been through quite the ordeal… her room is ready, we’re going to move her soon.”

Was that her Perinatologist’s voice? Where was she?  
Someone said something about hospital… if she could just open her eyes… but they were so so heavy.  
She was so tired. Everything was sore...  
The darkness was just so cozy and…. Safe.

“NO! I’m NOT leaving her side! Leave it… I don’t care if I’m bleeding! FINE, you want to, you're going to have to do it RIGHT HERE because she’s not leaving my sight!” 

Henrik… his hand gently but strongly holding hers. Why is he bleeding?  
Something… trying so hard to focus, a fight… there was a fight….

Images flashed in her mind… the cold, her body so exhausted, car headlights… Bobby finding her… Henrik, Chelsea, Lucas… relief.

She could stay in this cocoon just a little while longer right?  
SO quiet and cozy now… 

A warm body wrapping around her, the familiar scent of lavender and chalk…. Safe.  
FINALLY SAFE  
It just feels sooooo nice…. I don’t want to think anymore… just…. Sleep.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“So, they just…. Let him GO??” Chelsea whispered loudly, trying to wrap her head around it. “HOW?? That’s BEYOND messed up!”

“Darling, I know you’re upset…” Lucas tried to comfort her, “we ALL are. But let's do our best to keep our voices down. Look at poor Henrik, he’s knackered.”

Chelsea looked over at Henrik, who had climbed into the bed next to Skye and curled himself around her protectively…. They looked so sweet, his hand resting on her belly…. Who would believe the crazy 15 hours they’d just been through…  
He had finally fallen asleep a short while ago after the drama of their arrival at Hospital had dissipated and Skye was settled in her private room. She marveled to herself… when Henrik was beating Bobby his face held the intensity of a warrior, and now, it held the sweetness of a child.

If she saw Bobby right now she’d scratch his bloody eyes out for the pain he’d caused them all.

“Poor thing is absolutely exhausted,” Aihe agreed. “I’m surprised you were able to separate him from Lark long enough to get looked over and stitched.”

Skye’s parents had just arrived in her room, and Lucas had just finished catching them up on the events since yesterday afternoon ... at least the ones they knew about when she left the zoo.

Lucas shook his head in the negative. "We weren’t able to… he wouldn’t leave her side. They had to bring the stitches to him in here I’m afraid.” 

“Strong lad. That sonofabitch is lucky it was ONLY Henrik he had to deal with and not the both of us… or he wouldn’t be breathing to tell the tale.” Hamish growled. “I’m surprised Bobby was able to cause any damage at all with the way you described it.”

“It was those damn rings he had on… he got off a cheap shot when I was pulling Henrik off of him and one sliced along Henrik’s jaw.” Lucas informed Hamish.

“I tell you Hamish, I would never have believed Henrik capable of such blind rage… I was truly scared he would kill him. Not that I blame him. If I were in his position I can’t say I wouldn’t act the same….” 

The older Scot snorted derisively, “and in my mind I wouldn’t blame him if he did kill the bastard! I only wish they'd have filled us in sooner about how obsessed that lad Bobby had gotten. I tell you, I never liked him… we only met him the one time after the finale, but I could tell, something was a wee bit… off.”

“Shush dear, they’re adults… I understand they wanted to take care of things on their own. Who would ever predict that boy would go so crazy.” Aihe took her husband’s hand. “What matters RIGHT now is that Lark and our granddaughters are safe.”

“We’ve kind of gotten off topic though,” Chelsea inserted. “How could they let Bobby GO? He abducted Skye for chrissake! Why didn’t they arrest him after treatment in Accident and Emergency? It’s NOT FAIR” she whispered furiously wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

Lucas put a comforting arm around her. “He’s under investigation. No formal charges as of yet. From what I overheard, he volunteered to let them follow him to the residence for a look around after taking him back to his vehicle.”

“Cocky asshole probably knows that they can’t do anything without Lark’s accusation.” Hamish hissed. “Her word against his… that sort of rubbish!”

“Unfortunately yes. That’s the basics of it.” Lucas agreed. “All they have right now is our word that she’s been being held by him along with the texts…. “

“That’s it then! The texts should prove it… “ Chelsea said hopefully.

“Unfortunately Bobby made sure to send them on SKYE’S phone. A good Barrister would easily get them thrown out as evidence I’m afraid.”

Chelsea gasped, incensed at the unfairness of it. “That’s not right! How can they just let this go?!”

“Bloody bastard is smart… covers his tracks and ALWAYS thinks multiple steps ahead. Very little chance there is anything incriminating at the scene. Knowing the bastard, he’ll be able to make it look and sound as though she came willingly….”

“But what about her boss? He saw them leave and Bobby pretended to be Henrik!” Chelsea screwed up her face indignantly. “It’s obvious she was being pressured… how can the police ignore THAT?”

“You’re right darling, that will help in her favor when she recounts her ordeal to the police, and I’m sure they’ll speak with her co-workers. If we’re lucky there might even be some surveillance video from the car park at the zoo they can use.” Lucas affirmed, giving her a gentile kiss on the top of her head. “I’m actually surprised and impressed that Skye was able to get out, I’m sure he’s kicking himself for underestimating her. She’s one smart and resourceful girl.” 

“That’s our Skylark... “ Hamish puffed his chest with pride. “Always had a good head on her shoulders. Thinks objectively, rationally under pressure. It’s what makes her so good with wild animals… able to get in their heads.”

“Thank God she was able to get into Bobby’s head… and get one step ahead of him.” Chelsea added. “She’s the bravest person I know.”

Lucas nodded in agreement, “the police handling it said that when Skye wakes and is ready to speak with them they will know better what direction to take. There’s a good argument for false imprisonment charges… before they left with Bobby I quietly suggested they make sure to check the waterfall and the fence she cut to escape… BEFORE Bobby has a chance to get rid of any evidence. At minimum it corroborates Henrik’s statement about their facetime call. In the meantime they don’t have enough to charge Bobby with anything specific or to take him into custody right now…. BUT they ARE investigating.” 

Lucas drew Chelsea into him, giving her a comforting hug when he saw her on the verge of crying. “At least he refused in writing to press charges against Henrik, so THAT is good news.”

“Did you speak to the officers about getting Skye granted a non-harassment order against Bobby?” Aihe asked. “I don’t want him ANYWHERE near our daughter! If he thinks he can come waltzing into the hospital to bother her further I swear to God….”

“The officer said we can contact a solicitor to come in after she’s given her statement later this morning. Don’t worry Aihe, I have a physio client I called last night who is happy to help get it sorted. His firm has a branch here…. They’re sending someone over as soon as I let them know the police have returned.”

“Well at least there’s that…. Thank you Lucas, you’re a godsend.” Aihe sighed, then walked over to the side of the hospital bed. Taking her daughter’s petite hand in hers. 

She wiped at a tear threatening to fall. “They don’t deserve all this drama… look at how sweet they are together. Henrik just adores her… we couldn’t ask for a better man to love our little Lark. Can we get one for Henrik too? He shouldn’t have to be concerned about Bobby either.”

“He felt confident she shouldn't have a problem having it granted due to the circumstances…. Henrik too if it comes to that...” Lucas assured them. 

“My client said due to the DNA tests proving Henrik is indeed the father, as well as Skye being a high risk pregnancy and a stationary target, the orders of protection could be immediately pushed through as an emergency….. Bobby could be served the papers as early as this evening.”

“I swear to God that boy will NEVER touch my daughter again. He may have a new appreciation of Henrik’s ferocity after taking a beating from him…. but he has no idea how much pain I could inflict with a Wahaika...”

Lucas chuckled darkly, “I’m SURE he has a newfound respect for Henrik’s ability to thoroughly kick his ass. I had no idea Henrik is a level 5 in Krav Maga… apparently it’s the highest civilian training level or some such. He’d mentioned it offhandedly before, but he’s such a chill guy I guess I never thought much of it. Bobby should count himself lucky to walk away in the shape he did.”

“That is NOTHING compared to the wrath of a MOTHER…” Aihe whispered vehemently.

Hamish joined his wife at their daughter’s bedside, enfolding her in his arms. “I don’t doubt that for one second mathan màthair.”

“What did you just call her?” Chelsea asked Hamish inquisitively.

“Mother Bear…” Skye answered groggily.

“OH MY GOD SKYE!” Chelsea gushed. Wiggling out of Lucas’ arms she rushed to the end of the hospital bed and squeezed her foot affectionately… “Babe, you’re awake!”

“Take it easy love,” Lucas joined her side, “Don’t overwhelm her.” Smiling warmly at Skye he continued.... “Welcome back sweetheart.”

Skye took in the group surrounding her then snuggled deeper into Henrik’s solid arms. “Why do I feel so out of it?”

“They gave you a sedative to calm you darling… “ her Mom answered, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. “You wouldn’t stop shaking. They were worried about shock… said the exhaustion and stress had finally caught up to you.” 

Skye stiffened. The feeling of panic starting to rise up in her again, as the memories rushed back to her of all she had to risk to escape. “My babies? How are my girls? I had to climb… I… did I?… I HAD to… I had no other choice...” 

“Oh NO! No no no… sweetie the babies are FINE!” her mom interrupted, calming her. “The perinatologist was called in and was able to do a targeted ultrasound… no harm done, their cords were not negatively affected by what you did. The girls are doing wonderfully! Don’t you blame yourself for one single second! You did what you had to do to protect all three of you! We are SO PROUD of how fearless and smart you were under pressure!!”

Skye looked around the room, “where am I?”

“Soon as your doctor cleared it you were brought up to your room in the antepartum ward that was already booked for your long term stay. It’s quite roomy actually… I have SOOO many decorating ideas to make it super zen and cozy! Especially since it’s your home for the next 7-8 weeks!” Chelsea replied smiling at her with a twinkle in her eye.

Skye nodded. There was just so much information to take in. 

“What… what happened? It’s all such a blur… “ she cut herself off trying to get her disjointed thoughts to fall into place.

“What do you remember sweetheart?” Lucas asked soothingly.

Skye thought for a moment. “I remember sitting on the bench… everything hurt. Then the car lights… I thought it was Henrik at first… then realized Bobby found me, and then I was just so…” she squeezed her eyes together in frustration.

“It’s okay, take your time... “ Lucas’ deep smooth baritone soothed.

Her expression softened and she took a few steadying breaths then continued. “I felt like my heart was pounding in my ears and I felt cold all over. Then… I remember our car pulling up and seeing Henrik beating Bobby, and… Bobby fighting back...” 

She looked at Chelsea lovingly, “then YOU were there… holding me. I smelled your jasmine perfume…. It was the first time I felt I could let go since I left the zoo with Bobby…. Thank you…”

Chelsea’s bottom lip trembled. “I’m ALWAYS here for you…”

Skye nodded, sharing a moment with the girl who had become so dear to her… like the sister she never had. 

She took a deep breath and pushed on… “Then, everything started to get fuzzy, and I felt like… I had no more strength to stand… Then I remember Henrik was there… holding me, and I was just so happy to see his face.”

“He was so scared for you…” Chelsea whispered.

Skye met her eyes, “I know… “ she faltered for a second before continuing. “I think, I remember seeing blood on his face, and…. then just… nothing. Bits and pieces I think, but… nothing specific.”

Skye looked down, Henrik’s hand protectively resting on her belly brought tears to her eyes. Turning her head she gazed up in awe at Henrik’s peaceful sleeping face just inches from her own. 

Seeing the strip of tape on his jawline covering the stitches she furrowed her brow. 

“He’s fine Skye.” Lucas reassured her. “Bobby got a lucky hit in as I pulled Henrik off of him. The damn rings he had on cut him deep enough the doctor’s wanted to put a few stitches in.” 

He rubbed her other foot soothingly. “His body might be a little sore when he wakes up. His adrenaline was so high during the fight I don’t think he felt any of the punches Bobby threw. Of course I can’t say the same about Bobby, he sure as hell felt EVERYTHING….. Henrik did a number on him.”

Skye winced. “How bad was it?” 

“Hmmm, PRETTY FUCKING BAD. The injuries I know about… mild concussion, split lip in 2 places needing stitches, broken nose that needed to be reset, battered face, split eyebrow needing stitches, multiple cracked ribs among other scrapes and bruises…. Oh, and one of Henrik’s punches to Bobby’s abdomen tore his navel ring out… bled like a stuck pig, he needed stitches for that too. Overall Bobby got pretty severely battered.” Lucas recapped. 

Skye looked at him in awe… “Lucas, how do you know all that?”

He smiled and winked at her, “Did you really think one of us WASN’T going to camp out nearby to make sure we kept tabs on the sonofabitch? Henrik wasn’t leaving your side so that left me to be the proverbial watchdog.”

“So yeah, Bobby got the beating of his life. Honestly if I hadn’t pulled Henrik off when I did…. I don’t doubt he might have killed him…. He snapped…. when we pulled into the car park and he saw Bobby trying to approach you Henrik went out of his head in a blind rage . Thank God we were able to make it to Edinburgh in time to come with him to pick you up… “

“Oh my God… Lucas? Is Bobby going to press charges? Please no…” Skye pleaded.

“Shhh, no no no… It’s okay. For whatever reason, Bobby told the officers he was officially refusing to press charges. It’s alright, Henrik is safe, he’s not in danger… “

She looked away worried, Bobby couldn’t be trusted to keep his word…. 

Lucas paused, “Skye, look at me love… Bobby put his SIGNATURE to the statement regarding the fight, he admitted that he was partly to blame… it’s official, Henrik WON’T face ANY legal repercussions” he assured her. “He even added he won’t seek civil claims either.”

Skye relaxed, “Thank God for that….” she paused for a moment then continued. “Wait, how WERE you there with him? How did you possibly get to Edinburgh so fast?”

“Lucas has some fancy shmancy professional athlete physio clients he can bum private jet favors off of apparently.” Henrik whispered into the side of her head as he opened his eyes drowsily and kissed her on her temple.

“Hen…” she caught her breath, cutting herself off as she tried to suppress all of the emotions that came rushing to the surface. 

“Shhhh, Baby it’s alright. I love you so much… You’re safe. All three of you…” he comforted, causing the dam to break. 

Skye snuggled into his embrace tucking her head into his chest and finally let herself cry. 

“It’s over. That’s it baby… let it out, get it all out… I’m right here…” Henrik held her, rubbing her belly. “I will ALWAYS protect you and our girls.”

“The nurses should be in soon to monitor Senna and Scarlet, don’t know about you three but it’s been a stressful 24 hrs… let's leave these two be and go downstairs and grab a cuppa. Lucas suggested, catching the look on his friend’s face as he held his fiance. 

With that, the 4 of them left the room.

After a few minutes Skye was spent, and felt blessedly lighter. Looking up, she let herself get lost in Henrik’s beautiful green eyes. They were both quiet, just drinking in the moment.

“I was so afraid…” she whispered.

“You’re safe now… that’s what matters.” Henrik soothed, but there was a sadness behind the words.

“Hen, you sound so sad….”

“I’m just…. Do you remember the week in Peru you told me you were pregnant?”

“Yeah…” she answered, waiting patiently for whatever he needed to say.

“It’s just…. When I drove away I SWORE to myself that I would always protect you and our baby…” he chuckled lightly and rubbed her belly. “Sorry girls, I didn’t know there were two of you.”

He sighed, trying to get his thoughts in order. “I swore I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to any of you… that I would make an amazing life for us all… and... I let you down.”

Skye’s heart broke. Tenderly avoiding his injury she placed her hand on his jaw and guided his face back up to look her in the eye. “Hen, OH… Hen, no… you did NOT let us down. Do you hear me? This was NOT your fault… please, NEVER think that.”

She pressed her lips to his in a long tender kiss. Slowly pulling away she whispered against his lips…. “This has nothing to do with us… it has to do with a man who can’t give up his obsession of the past. You did everything right… you protected me… US… when we needed you most YOU WERE there. You kept that promise.”

Henrik bridged the small gap between them and kissed her deeply, then tucked her head under his chin. Sliding his warm, callused hand under her hospital gown he sighed at the skin to skin contact as he gently stroked her belly.

Feeling suddenly vulnerable in the dark quiet room, Henrik softly confided… “What if I can’t give you and the girls everything you deserve?”

Skye turned and softly kissed his neck, following with a small bite that pulled him out of his thoughts making him laugh.

“Who ‘deserves’ anything? I love you Henrik Magnusson… and I can’t wait to become MRS. Magnusson and spend the rest of our lives together. Even if other people think we’re weird for making homemade muscle ointment or ordering raw egg in restaurants” she said smiling while she trailed little kisses up the underside of his jaw. 

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me Hen… and no matter what Bobby’s malfunction is, YOU have been the most amazing man through everything… you’re my rock. ” she finished, running her hand down his broad chest. 

“Mmmmmm, you’re right… thanks for that. I guess I’m just feeling a little raw from it all...” he mused, smiling to himself and ducking his chin down to kiss her solidly… drinking in the taste of her and letting himself enjoy the moment.

Skye accidentally brushed her finger over the tape covering the stitches on his jaw and felt him wince slightly.

“Oh my gosh Hen! I’m so sorry…. Does it hurt much?” she asked worriedly.

Henrik shook his head. “Naw, it’s just a little tender from the stitches. Who wears so many damn rings anyway…”

“I don’t remember many details, only that it… the fight… looked bad.” 

“I lost it… COMPLETELY lost it,” he confessed. 

“Through all my training I NEVER expected myself to use it against someone else in such intentional rage… all I wanted to do is to cause as much physical damage to Bobby as humanly possible.”

“I mean, I know I have the training to really hurt someone in a fight if I need to use it…. But I learned Krav Maga for the fitness, and to be able to DEFEND myself if I ever needed to…. NOT to CAUSE someone intentional pain in a fight that I started... ” 

He paused for a moment, thinking back. 

“All I wanted to do was cause him PAIN…. SO MUCH PAIN… it was my SINGLE intention and every punch, kick, elbow… every time I made contact, it just fueled my thirst for more of his blood. I could have killed him… I know that with every fiber of my being…” 

“I think the only reason he’s alive right now is that I was INTENT on making him suffer as much physical pain as humanly possible first. And then Lucas intervened. I REALLY owe him big time for that….”

“I’m really glad they were there to support you.” Skye paused…. 

“Do I remember…?.... I THINK I remember you smashing his head into the bonnet of his BMW…” Skye asked, as the memory surfaced.

Henrik nuzzled his nose behind her ear inhaling the scent of her coconut shampoo, then trailed light feathery kisses down the side of her neck.

“Mmmmmm, yeah… I MIGHT have pulled a dread or two loose in my fist when I grabbed hold of him too,” he chucked a little at the memory. “I feel a little guilty that I DON’T feel guilty about that… does that make sense?” 

“Plus, I’m pretty sure I not only broke his nose when I bashed him against his car repeatedly… but also dented his precious sports car in the process.” 

“Don’t feel guilty… he pushed us both WAY TOO FAR this time. After all the psychological bullshit he pulled on me, he deserves anything he gets” she shuddered slightly… then sighed. 

“I went with him willingly… well, no, that’s not quite true. He set off a fear in me when he surprised me at the zoo. Like, his DOM presence overshadowed all my rational thought and I was too afraid to do anything other than follow his orders.”

“That’s also how he got my phone…. I just… gave it to him… before I realized what I had done…”

“It’s REALLY hard to explain… I wanted SO BADLY to scream to Simon for help when we came across him in the car park outside the zoo, but then Bobby squeezed the back of my neck in such a way that I just…. froze,.... like a puppet under his complete control…. So STUPID…” she chastised herself.

Knowing she just had to get it off her chest, Henrik gave her his full attention… not interrupting, just listening.

“I went with him thinking that he could be rational… that we could talk, I’d explain everything and then he’d bring me home. So naïve….”

“You know, I hope you DID dent the crap out of his car… he LOCKED me in…” she said incensed at the memory… 

THUNK, THUNKTHUNK… THUNKTHUNKTHUNKTHUNK… she could almost hear the sound the handle made as she frantically tried to escape his car to no avail. 

“He’d used the child lock so I couldn’t open the door from the inside…” she muttered angrily. “That’s when it dawned on me that I had stepped willingly onto his gameboard, and I had to figure out what his rules of the game were going to be if I wanted to have any chance at it.”

Skye examined her thoughts for a moment before continuing. 

“He’s SO complex it keeps you off balance… one minute he demonstrated a caring side by showing he remembered that I put chips inside my fast food burger… and the next, quick as lightning he grabbed my hand, pulled my engagement ring off and replaced it with a different one… a ring he said he bought for me the day we left for Peru. An engagement ring he’s been carrying around with him this whole fucking time in some weird fantasy…”

She bit her lip remembering how she’d tried desperately to fight him in the car and get her ring back. 

“I tried to get it back, tried to slap him… he’s just so much bigger and stronger than me, I had no chance… and then we were inside the gates and I had gotten myself trapped.”

A tear trickled down her cheek and Henrik silently wiped it away waiting for her to continue. As much as it hurt him to see her cry he knew she had to get her thoughts out so they could move past it… together.

“THAT'S how he manipulated me all day… there was a pond in the backyard, and he kept threatening to throw the ring you gave me into it, losing it forever…. I COULDN’T let that happen!”

“That ring is SO SPECIAL to me… I tried to keep on track, to be able to tell him about the babies, that they aren’t his, the timing, DNA test, all of it…. But he just kept deflecting the conversation to try to keep me there like…. 

“Like we were a normal couple trying to work out a bump in our relationship… or… NO, YES… that was part of it, but it was ALSO as though, he thought if we spent the day together... he could get me to admit feelings for him and get back together with him…”

“As though, he could wear me down with his skewed logic. And then he tried to force himself on me… earning himself a punch in the nuts for his effort!” 

Henrik couldn’t help himself from laughing… he was pissed as hell at hearing her just tell him Bobby tried to force himself on her… but the visual of her sending her fist into Bobby’s junk was just too good not to laugh at.

“Well, that in combination with me biting him so hard it drew blood when he was trying to kiss me.”

Skye felt Henrik tense, “I’m sorry… maybe I shouldn’t have said anything…”

“NO! God no…” he interrupted... 

“Yeah, it’s hard to hear that he tried to force himself on you… but it’s GOOD you’re telling me. Skye, part of our strength against Bobby is that we don’t hold any secrets in regards to him. That way he has no ammunition against us right?”

“Right.” She nodded in agreement. 

“So after that it was just a long exhausting cat and mouse game of mental gymnastics trying to get him on topic about the babies… any time I tried to veer off of what HE wanted to discuss he’d threaten me with destroying my ring again.” 

“So I bided my time and played along looking for an opening….. but making him aware that regardless what he tried that I WOULDN’T cheat on you.”

“I took advantage of my opening after he had basically drunk a ½ bottle of whiskey. He seemed to be staying on the side of happy-drunk…. so I finally bombard him with all the information about the babies.”  
“That’s when he refused to accept I’m not further along and started pushing me harder to come back to him.”

“I told him my home was with YOU… begging and pleading for him to take me home. To let me call you to come pick me up.” 

“He got irritated and informed me I’d be spending the night with HIM… told me that’s where I belong. And that's when he turned my phone back on and had the texts with you….”

“It was like he got off on torturing you and THAT pushed MY buttons and pissed me off.”

“I think that touched a nerve with him… seeing me start to push back, continuing to refuse his advances and flirting… because something in him changed.” 

“He switched tactics with me and it was like he was worried about me and just wanted to make sure me and the babies were okay…. saying I had to take care of “HIS bairns” and then he TOLD me he was going to run me a bath, threatening me with the ring again if I didn’t take a soak.”

Skye paused for a moment, silently asking if he wanted her to go on. She was answered with Henrik looking deeply into her eyes and nodding. She sighed and continued.

“While I was in the bath, Bobby had taken all my clothes and put them in the washer… so that I had to wear one of his tee shirts. It was this weird little psychological victory… like, marking his territory… and I think that emboldened him.” 

“As though he had planned out his next manipulation strategy… and I had been so worn down from the day that I let him lead me right into the trap.”

“I got in the bed thinking that he was going to leave me to get some sleep when he…. he… GOD, he… “

Henrik reached up and smoothed a strand of hair away from her face, then cupped it in his palm and moved it gently so she could see him clearly. Looking into her eyes he softly assured her… 

“It’s okay, whatever happened I don’t blame you… he’s a sick fucker and he made you feel trapped… which I hate him even more for… but whatever happened I know it wasn’t something you wanted… I know you love me, and you KNOW I love you…. NOTHING you tell me will change that.”

Nodding, she chewed the inside of her bottom lip a moment trying to find the words. 

“He stripped naked in front of me telling me there was only the one bedroom and that it wasn’t something I hadn’t seen before.” 

“I felt like I was frozen to the spot, like… like I SHOULD have run out of the room, but I just SAT there… being stubborn, and pissed off… and then... “ 

She took a long steadying breath and let it out slowly. 

“Then he masturbated in front of me, talking about his pinup tattoo of me, and saying he had made secret sex tapes from when we were together that he still watched… and…. That he’s shown to OTHER people…. UGH!!”

She looked away embarrassed, pinching her eyes shut… “Then he yelled out my name and came all over the sheet.”

Skye sat.. waiting. The same feeling in her stomach so many months ago when she told Henrik she was pregnant… when she was sure he would leave her alone in the treehouse. Now, again… waiting… waiting for Henrik to get out of the bed and storm out… 

But nothing happened. He didn’t move. 

His hand gently turned her face back to his and she felt his lips touch hers, making her gasp and open her eyes in surprise. 

Henrik smiled at her sadly, no anger in his eyes… instead they looked at her with deep concern. 

“Baby, he’s a sick asshole… you didn’t do ANYTHING wrong… do you hear me?” 

“Doesn’t matter where you were in the house or what the circumstances were… Hell, if you’d have tried to leave the room I can bet he would have just followed you continuing to beat himself off even more because of the chase!” 

“My point is… he’d already assaulted you once, had you trapped, exhausted, not thinking clearly…. ALL of his TRAPS….”

He kissed her softly then rested his forehead against hers and whispered… 

“TRUTH? I’m honestly relieved that he ONLY did that…”

“Not that I would EVER want you to go through what you had to tonight, but…. he could have just as easily raped you instead….” 

“You realize that don’t you? How lucky you are that he didn’t? None of it is your fault. HE’S to blame… NOT YOU.” 

“Skye look at me please?”

She looked into his eyes, just inches from her own and saw the tears glistening in them and knew he was 100% sincere.

“I LOVE you… and I trust you. I know YOU.” 

“Right now…. Here... with me…. You need to STOP thinking that I would leave you for anything that ever happened between you and Bobby… whether in the villa or anytime until now.” 

“HE CAN’T BREAK US…. because WE were meant to be. You and I.” 

“You played his games because you didn’t want anything to happen to your ring… and it WASN'T the piece of metal and gems you were fighting to protect…” 

“I know that you were willing to walk through fire if it meant that you would protect that symbol…. And I HATE that he knew how much it meant to you that he used it to manipulate you.” 

“BUT, I LOVE that you were so fiercely protective of what WE are building… our family, our combined heritage. Because THAT is what’s precious to you…” 

“That you love ME that much.”

He pulled her in tight, tucking her head under his chin and she snuggled in. Melting completely into him, every bit of tension faded away… this man, this AMAZING incredible man loved her completely…. 

She needed to stop thinking he would leave her… this was the second time she’d made that misjudgment. 

Kissing the top of her head he hugged her gently and whispered… 

“Thank you, for telling me… ALL of it. It was a shit day, but we’re STRONGER for it…..” 

“You are my life Skye, something I never expected but am SO lucky to have found. Jag älskar dig.”

Hugging back, she smiled and answered… “I love you too.”

A soft knocking came from the door and the hospital meal attendant entered with her lunch tray, followed by a woman police officer and her partner.

Setting up her lunch, the girl smiled sweetly then exited the room closing the door behind her.

“Excuse us, we understand you’ve been through an ordeal… but are you feeling up to speaking with us Miss Fraser?” the female officer said politely. 

“We don’t mean to interrupt your lunch you understand, it’s just… we need to get a move on with putting the pieces together on all of this, and we need your statement to proceed.”

“That, and there’s a persistent solicitor out there that wants to get a non-harassment order in place to protect you from further contact of the individual in question…” the male officer injected.

Looking at Henrik for support he simply smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “You can do this baby… I’m right here. They just want to make sure he can’t hurt you anymore.”

Skye nodded, “I’m ready now… come on in, take a seat… I guess I should start at the beginning, did either of you watch the last season of Love Island?”

*********************************************************************  
8:00 pm, 1 hour till showtime 

“Yeh look like fucking crap Bobs… dunno who gave ya wrong advice…. the girl’s like a front man that oozes sex appeal, NOT one that oozes blood!” Raiffe, their bassist cackled at his own joke.

“OR looks like they’re a pussy who got his arse handed to him!” Big Jonno joked sarcastically as he and their drummer Benny, followed Raiffe into the dressing room backstage at the Liquid Room.

Bobby chuckled darkly, then stopped and exhaled painfully through gritted teeth. 

Moving the ice pack off his throbbing face, he shot his friends a baleful glance from the couch he was laying on nursing both his wounds as well as his wounded pride.. 

“Hardy fucking har har… “

“Damn dude… they did a serious number on yeh… how many of them were there?” Benny winced.

Bobby grumbled as he set the ice bag back on his face… “It was a fucking blur.”

“I heard it was a single pissed off Viking…” Lottie’s Australian accent drifted lazily into the room from the doorframe.

“Ever heard of a BERSERKER dipshit? MAYBE you should have seen it coming... playing with fire and all that.” she smirked.

From under the ice pack Bobby’s muffled voice responded, “Bitch, ah’d fuckin’ flip yeh off if ah dinnae have tae save mah energy for the show.”

“Fine, don’t say I didn’t warn you to leave well enough alone after the reunion” she shrugged. “Anyway, much as I’d like to enjoy saying I told you so, you have a visitor.”

Lottie stepped aside and motioned for the music label owner to enter the room.

“This is a first for meh, finding the lead singer of a band ah’m tryin’ tae sign beat tae shit” the producer said as he walked into the dressing room. 

“Care tae tell meh what happened? Or, maybe… dinnae tell meh… this could ACTUALLY help drive the bad boy image that we want tae sell.”

“Sorry Scott,” Bobby groaned as he pulled himself up to sitting. 

“Ah may have really pissed off mah ex girlfriend’s fiancé.”

“You gonna share WHY yeh chose to go up against Skye’s fiancé, who apparently hits like a truck?” his drummer countered.

“How was ah tae know rock climbing mini-thor is also a closet MMA fighter…” Bobby grumbled, then changed the subject. 

“So, Scott, we all talked about it, and we’re happy tae sign wi’ yeh.” He said as he pushed his screaming muscles to a standing position. 

This performance tonight was going to fucking hurt like hell… the only way he was going to get through it was whiskey and oxy… maybe with a weed chaser.

“Perfect! Ah have the contract right here… just go ahead and read it over again if yeh want tae.” The label owner said happily, passing them to Bobby.

But… let's give a think on a sexier story behind yer battered and bruised look… we kin drive the girls crazy wi’ sympathy and piss yer male fans off in righteous indignation.” He added with a conspiratorial wink.

“Big Jonno’s our guy for that,” Bobby said, passing the folder off to his friend. 

“Ah continue tae get use of the house when we’re in town… any chance ah kin get use of it other times ah want tae come for a visit? Ah have…. personal reasons ah’m gonna be comin’ tae town frequently for.”

“‘Course, long as it’s empty yeh can stay in it as much as yeh like.” 

“Looks like everything is in order.” Jonno said, calling Bobby over to add his signature.

Handing the copies back to their new label owner Bobby was just about to speak when a stranger in an expensively tailored suit knocked on the doorframe. 

“Excuse me, I’m looking for a Mr. Bobby McKenzie… “

“Thas’ meh…” he answered, raising an eyebrow. “What kin ah help yeh wi’?”

The man in the suit took two steps into the room and handed Bobby an envelope. 

As soon as it was in Bobby’s hand the man looked him in the eye and neutrally said… “you’ve been served.”

He screwed up his face furiously, throwing his ice pack at the man, who coolly sidestepped it as he left the dressing room to the sound of Bobby’s string of obscenities. 

Bobby tore open the large manila envelope seeing red at the words printed across the top… 

NON-HARASSMENT ORDER - granted this day … for dual parties Skye Fraser and Henrik Magnusson ….. blahblahblah.... 

He furiously shoved it into the hands of their new record label owner.

“AH’M SO FUCKIN’ PISSED AH CANNAE EVEN READ THIS LEGAL SHITE!”

“GOD BOBBY!!! …. What the hell did you DO?!?” Lottie looked at the scene unfolding in front of her feeling ill with possibilities running through her mind.

“Looks like ah hit the motherload jackpot of fucked up front man drama wi’ you mah friend…” their new producer/manager smiled wickedly. “Yeh promised me ye’d never be boring… looks like yer keepin’ yer word already.”


	28. Property Sisters - Hospital Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing can stop Chelsea when she's on a roll... there SHALL BE THROW PILLOWS! 
> 
> And a surprise visitor might give new opportunities... but to who is the real question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you missed the Bra Sisters? Chelsea is in fine form in this chapter!

You know some days you feel  
so good in your own skin  
But it’s okay if you wanna change  
the body that you came in  
‘Cause you look greatest  
when you feel like a damn queen  
We’re all just playing a game  
in a way, tryna win at life  
Most girls are smart  
and strong and beautiful  
Most girls work hard, go far  
we are unstoppable

Hailee Steinfield -

Chelsea bustled about the room in full design mode to the amazement of all the nurses gathered around, awed by the magical transformation Skye’s room had undergone.

Since Skye’s arrival into the antepartum ward of the hospital last week, her friend had been planning and shopping down to the last detail so that she had everything needed to make the room as beautiful and comfy as humanly possible… 

She had even gotten into a debate/argument with the hospital administrator, regarding permission to repaint the room the day after Skye was admitted.

“You don’t understand the IMPORTANCE of a beautiful space!” Chelsea had emphatically stated, resting her hands on her hips. Skye KNEW that body language… It meant Chelsea was getting ready to do battle and take no prisoners..

“I’m sorry miss… we just CAN’T let you come in here and repaint the room!” the administrator had tried to reason with her. “Firstly there’s the smell of fresh paint…”

“NOPE… argument invalid. The paint I use is odorless and safe for all wet or dry.” Chelsea countered.

“There… there’s just no precedence for it! Imagine if EVERY expecting mother wanted to repaint her room! We would be… well, it’s just not possible!” the woman stammered.

“Listen, this wall color is simply DEPRESSING! Who even CHOSE it? Did your hospital even THINK about what affect color plays in a person’s wellbeing? It’s like you WANT people to stay sick for goodness sake! And, if the colors in these rooms weren't horrendous, no one would ask to repaint.” 

“Miss! That’s… well, choosing designer colors for rooms at hospital just isn’t necessary…” 

Chelsea pointed toward Skye, who was curled up on the couch with her iPad. “Look at her! She is stuck in here for the next 7-8 weeks! She’s ALREADY going to have premature babies… Do you WANT her stay here to be like a prison? Because I think this is the same industrial color that’s used to paint them….” 

“That’s just NOT true…. I, I don’t think…. But in any case, it’s just not done!” the administrator had answered, looking around and assessing what Chelsea had just said.

“It IS… so, are you running a nice hospital setting where you are ADDING to your patient’s well-being? OR are you instead a Prispital?” She demanded, crossing her arms. “Where you are punishing them with horribly depressing walls?”

“What?” the administrator stared at her in confusion. “I’m sorry… a… ‘Prispital?’ I’m not sure I…” 

Skye interpreted without even looking up from the iPad screen. “Simple. Prison + Hospital = Prispital.”

The older woman stared in horror, mouth agape. “We are NOT a prison!”

“Could fool me with the repulsive color choices you’ve made around here! Listen, what is SO bad about livening up the place? Making HAPPY color choices instead of vile, repugnant and depressing ones?” Tapping the wall with her manicured fingertip she continued. 

“This is NOT a happy hue of grey. You could have picked a really PRETTY frost, feather, or warm pewter… or even a silver blue grey… BUT UGH...this right here is like… ugly sad concrete!”

The administrator’s face fell as she took in the wall color and the fact that, even though she didn’t want to admit it… this young blonde firecracker was indeed correct in her assessment of the ugliness of the color.

Chelsea saw her opening and went in for her finishing blows. “Look…” she said as she pulled out her color sample cards from her bag. Flipping through them she separated out two gradient cards and held them up to the wall.

“Isn’t this airy light silvery Glass Slipper SOOO pretty and relaxing? It has just the slightest shimmer to it when it’s dry. Pair it with an accent wall in either THIS… soft light coral/pink called First Light… OR, this soft lilac called Parisian Purple?” She raised her eyebrows questioningly at the woman.

“Come OOOOOnnnn… can you HONESTLY say you would find living within these walls in their current color RELAXING… or even mildly pleasant? You KNOW I’m right! And it won’t cost the hospital a penny… everything will be done by me personally.”

Skye schooled her facial expression, doing her best to hide the smirk she knew was fighting to escape… damn her friend was good!

“Well….” she sighed… “those ARE very beautiful and soothing colors…” replied the administrator, wistfully looking around the room as if she was trying to imagine the transformation. 

“Look, what have you got to lose? You ALREADY encourage the long stay Mommies-to-be to personalize their rooms to help make their time more comfortable… When Skye is done with her stay here, you will have a beautifully painted room. And it MAY just spur you on to update the others in this wing as well… making you a VERY desirable choice for other expectant mothers going forward. I mean… you WANT them to choose YOUR hospital for their extended stay right? It would be a shame if they chose another hospital instead….” she craftily threw in hitting the final nail on the head.

The administrator let out a small gasp, “well OF COURSE we want women to pick our hospital, we have excellent services!”

“But…. unfortunately BUTT-UGLY rooms. And if a Mommy-to-be has to spend the last weeks of her pregnancy here…. Don’t you want to make it a WONDERFUL all-around experience? Word gets around you know. This is a VERY special time in a woman’s life… expecting her baby, you SHOULD want to make it as joyful and beautiful as possible, and that INCLUDES ambiance!”

Out of the corner of her eye, Skye watched as the administrator’s resolve melted away… ‘SOLD’ she thought laughing to herself… ‘Chelsea, you are a master’.

“Alright… FINE. You win, but DON’T make me regret this! AND… before you get my final permission I want you to bring the paint, along with a small canvas to my office and do a sample so that I know for sure there are zero fumes!”

Chelsea smiled widely at the woman, “Absolutely! I will be back at the end of the week with everything I need to transform this room into the space my friend deserves!” 

Outside, Chelsea was 100% professional designer selling her ideas, but INSIDE Skye knew she was squealing in joy and clapping her hands happily while jumping up and down.

And thus, in true Chelsea-whirlwind fashion she had arrived at the hospital two days ago first thing in the morning. Chelsea marched into the administrator’s office to do her paint sample… all the while having her painting crew on standby to efficiently paint the room, and with 3 people on the crew it was done in under 2 hours.

Yesterday (Friday) was spent with Henrik gathering things from their flat, as well as picking up all of the items she had purchased from local stores… and today she was putting the final look together to the amazement of the nursing staff looking on in wonder.

Removing the hospital curtains on both windows as well as the moveable privacy drape, Chelsea replaced both stating that they were ‘hideous’...

Now, thick luxurious crushed velvet curtains two shades darker than the light shimmery coral/pink of the wall color, with elegant scroll patterning in white hung in the windows. She had repeated the same color/pattern for the large privacy drape as well as the one in the window facing the outside hall, only changing the material to a heavy brushed cotton with an elegant shimmery finish.

Chelsea had purchased all new bedding to fit the hospital bed. The ridiculously fluffy white, silver and light lavender patterned soft velveteen comforter, was complemented by dark violet/eggplant colored sheets and bed pillows encased in solid pillow cases.. one of each color. The entire effect now looked like high end hotel bedding instead of a hospital room.

A huge thick white sheepskin rug covered the cold hospital floor between the bed and the sitting area against the window, softening the space as well as providing warmth. A smaller matching one was placed between her bed and the en suite bathroom, to shield Skye’s feet from the cold on those middle of the night bathroom trips. 

The couch below the window, (which also served as a twin pull out bed for a guest to sleep on) was a soft grey fabric that Chelsea could work with… so she had just added a velvety throw blanket in dark violet/eggplant and lots of throw pillows in the same shades as the bedding with cute little sayings. 

Skye sat on the couch smiling at the sayings on the throw pillows… ‘Two to Kiss’, ‘Two to Love’, ‘Double the Giggles’ and her favorite…. ‘God gives us what we can handle. Apparently He thinks I’m a badass!’ 

From Skye and Henrik’s flat, Chelsea had brought in a large round velvet tufted ottoman in the same dark violet/eggplant as the throw blanket, as well as one of their pearl grey suede Swedish Zero Gravity sofa chair recliners and it’s matching ottoman…. which brought in a personal homey feel of something familiar. 

Thankfully, she had been placed in a large corner room, and there was also space for a small café size table and upholstered chair set to seat 4. A beautiful arrangement of wildflowers from Henrik in a simple white ceramic vase sat in the middle of the table. 

And for the final touch, Chelsea replaced all of the hospital artwork from the walls with large silver framed black and white prints of some of Henrik and Skye’s favorite photos of themselves in Peru.

“Well, other than hanging the new shower curtain in your bathroom… I think your new space is officially done!” Chelsea announced, and was rewarded with excited clapping from the onlooking nurses making her blush in pleasure.

“Chels this is AMAZING!!” Skye squealed, hugging her bestie. “I can’t thank you enough for this makeover… it looks like a posh hotel suite! SO much better to remove that hospital feeling, now I’m not AS bummed at the prospect of the upcoming weeks away from home!” 

Squeezing her soundly, Chelsea giggled “the only thing better would be if I had a magic wand and was able to save you from the past week of fugglyness!”

“WOW… you’ve outdone yourself Chels!” Henrik exclaimed… walking in the door with lunch as the nurses dispersed back to their duties. 

“My bae certainly has the touch!” Lucas smiled proudly, following behind his friend and setting the drinks down on the small table by the far window. 

“Awwww, you guys!” Chelsea smiled happily, moving the vase of wildflowers to the windowsill to make room for the food. “What’s for lunch? I’m STARVING!!”

“How does Chinese takeaway sound? We got Hot & Sour soup, Fried WonTons, Sweet & Sour Chicken, Pork Fried Rice, Spring Rolls and Vegetable Chow Mein.” Henrik announced setting the food on the table. “And yes, we remembered the fortune cookies baby,” he said in expectation of her questions as he leaned down to kiss Skye.

Sitting down to eat, Skye smiled to herself. Looking around the room she finally felt like doing these long weeks ahead of her wouldn’t be so bad. 

She had worried she would feel stuck, held captive in a sterile environment… and though she knew it was best to be close at hand for daily multiple fetal monitoring as well as frequent ultrasound so that IF it was needed they could immediately perform a C-section…. It still felt overwhelming to be stuck here.

Other than the fact that she WAS stuck here, it turned out things really weren’t that different from regular life. 

She woke each day, took her shower and got ready. She didn’t need anything like an IV, so she just sort of… hung out. PLUS... she wore her OWN clothes… no hospital gown needed… so in that sense she felt relatively normal. She was also allowed to roam around the hospital, so long as the nurses knew where she was going and for roughly how long.

Henrik had stayed with her every night, and had a section of the large wardrobe with his own things in it… he would just take his shower here, get ready, head to work in the morning and return with dinner in the evening. They even had a small washer/dryer combo unit in the en suite bathroom to do laundry, and the hospital also provided a mini fridge, a small microwave and a single hot beverage pod machine in the room.

She spent her day between fetal monitoring sessions reading, on her computer, doing video consults with keepers and veterinary staff meetings, watching the telly or listening to music, doing the physio exercises and stretches that Lucas taught her, and TRYING to teach herself to knit… though to be honest she was failing miserably, but it was fun so she kept trying. 

She and Henrik had even started a twice weekly online video blog to share with others their journey between now and when they would finally get to bring the girls home from the NICU. As recent Love Island cast members fallen in love and expecting, after only 2 video blogs they already had a pretty decent following.

Now that Chelsea had completely overhauled the space, transforming it to resemble a posh studio flat... Skye actually enjoyed the room. 

Taking in the brightness of the place as natural light streamed in through the large windows she felt the sun on her face and sighed happily as she talked, laughed and ate with 3 of the people she loved most in this world. 

A soft tapping on her door drew her attention and she got up to answer.

“Hey… I, ah, I brought you these…” 

The familiar Australian accent drifted through the open door causing Henrik, Lucas and Chelsea to stop their conversation and swivel their heads in that direction. 

Henrik immediately pushed his chair back and got up to join Skye, laying his hand protectively on her shoulder.

“I thought, maybe it would help brighten up the room…” 

Lottie held out a pretty black vase filled with white roses. The room behind her caught her eye and she couldn’t help but take it in. She looked down in surprise at the much shorter Skye, noticing the fact that she was dressed in her normal clothes. 

“WOW, so NOT what I was expecting…” she said a little flustered, her face turning beetroot red seeing everyone gape at her.

“Hi Lottie.” Henrik greeted with cool polite detachment.

Turning her face up to look at him in reassurance, Skye shifted her gaze to the taller pink haired girl and smiled warmly. 

“Thank you Lottie, these are beautiful. Would you like to come in?” She said as she turned and walked into the room to place the vase on a side table.

Lottie licked her lips nervously, casting a glance between Henrik and the other two sitting at the table unsure of how best to respond. She hadn’t thought that far ahead honestly and this was absolutely not what she had expected. 

Walking past the other rooms in the antepartum ward, she had noticed some efforts at making things less hospital-ish, but this was seriously next level… of COURSE, it was Chelsea’s doing she was sure… but she’d never seen the other girl’s portfolio so she had no idea how good she was. 

Taking a few tentative steps inside the room, her eyes landed on the throw pillows and she wanted to laugh… the girl was always going off about throw pillows in the villa… she hadn’t exaggerated.

Though, she wasn’t quite sure what the one on the lounge chair that said ‘You Had Me at Mono Mono’ meant…

“Come on in, don’t be shy.” Skye smiled warmly at her again as she made herself comfortable on the lounge chair… Lottie wasn’t sure what to do with it. Skye laughed kindly, “It’s okay Lottie, come sit… I won’t bite.”

Lottie looked nervously at the other three while she made her way over, taking a seat on the couch. “It’s not so much YOU that I’m worried about.”

Henrik brought a tea towel over, draping it across Skye’s belly and handing her the plate of food she had been working on. “Just because you have company doesn’t get you out of finishing ALL of it…” he said with a wink, then kissed the top of her head and went back to his own chair. Joining Lucas and Chelsea at the table, the three returned to quiet conversation… leaving Skye and Lottie to chat semi-privately.

Seeing the way Skye and Henrik interacted caused a pang in Lottie’s chest. She’d been a roaring bitch, not knowing what was the truth and just accepting Bobby’s version of things. That was obviously very FAR removed from reality. These two really and truly loved one another… and Skye was VERY much pregnant. She guessed she just had to see for herself to figure some things out.

“I, um… I wanted to come see you, first… to make sure you’re okay, and second… I guess to figure some things out.” Lottie confessed.

Skye finished chewing a bite of her lunch, tilted her head and pondered for a moment… then spoke. “I’m guessing you know about the protection order both Hen and I have against Bobby… and are curious of the other side of the story?”

Lottie snorted, “PFFT… Bobby doesn’t tell ME much of anything these days. Ever since… Well, let's just say, my friendship with him had gotten, um… abused in the last few months..” she finished, her fingers fidgeting in her lap. "But, yeah, I was there in the room with the rest of his band when he got served.... NOT a pretty sight."

"We expected nothing less." Sighing, Skye looked sadly at the other girl. “He made you do something horrible didn’t he? I completely understand… he… crossed some lines with me too recently that proved once and for all that I can’t trust him. So, if you want to talk about it, I’m probably the person who would understand the best… might help to talk to SOMEONE in any case.”

“Maybe,” Lottie chewed on her lip thinking… “Can I ask you some questions?”

Skye shrugged, "I’m an open book… and you already know that I tell the truth, so, yeah… What do you want to know?”

“I DO know you’re having twins… Bobby mentioned that fact offhandedly. Why won’t you let him be a part of your pregnancy? Especially if they’re his?”

“Because they AREN’T his.” She replied calmly. “He just won’t accept it. Listen, I don’t know what Bobby said to the people around him about last Friday, but… he found out I was pregnant, made an assumption, and long story short…. I went with him thinking I was going to be able to explain about the pregnancy and instead ended up being held captive. He wouldn’t believe me when I explained that we even have DNA proof that Henrik is the biological father.”

“He’s in some fantasy world Lottie,” she continued “he even has this diamond engagement ring he bought for me months ago… and believes he can still get me to come back to him.”

“You saw that huh?” Lottie asked sheepishly.

“How do you know about it?” Skye asked.

Lottie leaned forward speaking quietly. “Bobby would kill me if he knew I was here talking to you… but, I just HAD to know. And you’re right… I’ve known him for years, and he’s always had a strong personality. But ever since the villa he’s changed… gotten WAY more intense. Gotten… obsessed… with YOU.”

She looked over her shoulder at the table to see if the other three were listening in and seemed satisfied they weren’t before she turned back to Skye and whispered. 

“Listen, I know you think everything I said in the villa was a load of crap, and after finding out Bobby and my original intentions to find SUBs I don't blame you…” she looked at Skye earnestly. “But I DO believe in girl code with people I’m close to, even if it CAN be selfishly skewed sometimes… BUT, I don’t think ANY girl should be made to do things against her will, or be terrorized by someone who has issues. And if another girl knows about it, she should protect the girl... NOT the guy.”

Lottie stopped and twirled a strand of hair between her fingers contemplating what to say next.

“I know about your… I mean… THE ring, because when Lucas and Henrik came to see Bobby’s band, I screwed up something he asked me to do. That, along with things he asked me to do regarding YOU when you were together in Glasgow… that I also screwed up on… well, he…”

“I agreed to his choice of punishment, and he made me dress up like you with wig and body paint, and made me, be his “you” sex doll for the night… called me “Skye” and made me wear the ring part of the time.”

Skye’s mouth dropped open… “Oh Lottie…” she looked at the other girl sadly. “That’s awful! I’m SO SORRY he did that to you… WHY did you let him though??”

Lottie started to roll her eyes then caught herself.

“It’s…. you wouldn’t understand because you don’t run with the BDSM group we do… but it’s about respect. I didn’t want to lose mine, so I let Bobby debase me, use me as his SUB to make it up to him.” 

She paused for a moment then continued. “But unfortunately it wasn’t just the one time… it was several different nights with LOTS of different kink until he finally told me that we were square. And even after that, our friendship still isn’t back where I thought it would be.”

“Lottie… I know Bobby is… complicated. I tried. I REALLY did… even after he hit me, I..”

“WAIT!” Lottie hissed at her. “Did he HIT you? When you were together before Peru?”

Skye nodded. “Yeah, the night you took me to the BDSM club… he was pissed when we got home and he hit me. So, you can see… why when I found the letter in my suitcase when I got to Peru where he was verbally abusive toward me and made it sound like he was breaking up with me… you can see why I didn’t feel guilty about moving on.”

Lottie shook her head, “My God Skye, I am SO sorry that happened! I had no idea he’d gotten abusive like that. In sex play it’s all consensual… even the punishment part. But that… that’s awful.” 

Skye nodded… “Yes, it was. And his DOM thing still makes me panic, which he knows… and isn’t afraid to use to get what he wants.”

“So your twins… they’re definitely not Bobby’s?” Lottie asked, wanting to make sure.

“THANK GOD… NO they are NOT his. And no matter what he does or says I’m NOT going back with him. Henrik and I are the real thing. We love each other and are excited to start our family… I mean, yes it was a shock to find out that I got pregnant after just being together for a week, but..” she looked over at Henrik smiling.

Lottie watched as Henrik seemed to have a sixth sense Skye was looking in his direction and turned to make eye contact. The two of them seemed to have a private conversation just with their eyes and little subtle facial gestures…. THAT… that was the real thing, you can’t fake that.

Skye turned back to Lottie, “but we both feel like it was meant to be. Once the babies are here, we ARE getting married. Bobbie can’t stop that…. He NEEDS to move on and stop obsessing over me. We are DONE playing his game, he doesn’t get to dictate our lives anymore.”

“And that’s why you got the no-harassment orders…” Lottie finished for her.

“Right.” Skye nodded. “He won’t listen to reason so what other choice did we have? Henrik was afraid Bobby would harass me at the hospital, or even worse, try to take me.”

“So…” Lottie tapped her long nails on her thighs like she was debating something, then went on… “I went to the house to find Bobby last Saturday because he wasn’t picking up his phone… and the police were there looking around. I overheard them joking about the blonde guy who completely kicked Bobby’s ass over a girl, so it wasn’t a huge leap to take figuring they were talking about Henrik… but I have no idea what happened.”

She gave Skye a worried look. “Bobby won’t talk about it, which honestly Skye… makes me afraid. Normally he reacts to things immediately … especially lately. But THIS week… it’s different. Like he’s quietly thinking. And when he gets like that …”

“That is when he’s at his most dangerous.” Skye finished the thought for her.

“I don’t blame you if you don’t trust me after the way I’ve behaved…” Lottie looked Skye straight in the eye, “but please believe me that I NEVER wanted to see you hurt. You were really nice to me in the villa, even when I was a complete bitch.”

Lottie chuckled quietly, “you may not believe it, but I actually DO care about Gary. Yeah, I went to the villa wanting to find a SUB personality I could mold… but I also left there REALLY liking the big oaf. He’s got a big heart, and aside from the BDSM stuff, and hanging around Paisley Cuddle…. we’re actually a pretty decent couple. It’s nice to have a partner that I can feel good about having built a trusting DOM/SUB relationship with.”

“I thought,” she continued… “I thought that was what Bobby wanted as well. That it just wasn’t as easy for you to accept the SUB roll in the sexual relationship as Gary did. But I was mistaken wasn’t I?”

Skye thought for a moment. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“Were you upfront with Gary about all of the BDSM stuff when you were in the villa?”

Lottie nodded, “After we got together, the first time we went to the hideaway… yeah, we had a long talk about our preferences. I asked Gary if he minded taking a SUB roll to me in the bedroom and he was surprisingly open to it. So, yeah… I was.”

“Thanks for being honest…. You know, I’ve spent a great deal of time trying to figure the complexities of Bobby. Maybe, when we got back to Glasgow, if he hadn’t tried to run our entire relationship in AND out of the bedroom as DOM/SUB, I might have been more open to the idea. Not everything…. But maybe meet him somewhere in the middle where we were both satisfied. But… I don’t know that Bobby is capable of that.”

Lottie nodded. “Yeah, that’s fair.”

“So, did I … answer your questions? And, was that the only reason you came by?” Skye asked.

“I guess, I just wanted to check on you. And if you are wondering, NO… I didn’t tell Bobby I was coming to see you and I don’t intend on telling him. You’re a nice person Skye. You and Henrik both… you deserve to be happy, and I just wanted to tell you that I’m in your corner.”

Skye looked at the other girl trying to gauge the validity of her words.

Lottie sat back and laughed, “Ha! Has anyone ever told you that you have NO poker face?”

All three voices together in unison from the table chimed, “YES!”

Skye smiled and shook her head, “right, I get it… I’m easy to read. So, Lottie… you say you’re in my corner… what does that exactly mean?”

Lottie took a second, looking between all of their faces. “Listen, you KNOW that he’s not letting this thing with Skye go that easily. If I suspect he’s planning anything… I will let you know. It’s the least I can do to try and make amends.”

Lottie stood up, “I didn’t mean to disturb your lunch… Skye, you should listen to him and finish your food… you’ve got 3 to feed…. I’ll leave you to it. Thanks for hearing me out.”

Skye put down her plate and stood, giving the other girl a hug. “Thanks for coming by!”

****************************************************************

Ten minutes later Lottie walked out of the hospital feeling lighter than she had in months. Going to Skye had been really hard to do, but it had been the RIGHT thing to do. 

Gary was right the night before the Halloween reunion when he had told her she’d lost her moral compass. After everything Bobby had done in their friendship, she realized she had begun to follow his path near the rocks and that just wasn’t her.

Skye had been right in her assessment that it was clear Bobby had blurred the line SO much between his real and fantasy life, that it ceased to exist. Her relationship with Gary worked because they knew when to turn off the DOM/SUB relationship and just be an equal couple. Bobby lost Skye because he couldn’t… or, didn’t want to do the same. 

She rolled her shoulders and turned her face up to the beautiful January day, enjoying a bit of sun on her face as she walked toward the far side of the lot to her car. Feeling less burdened and for once in a long time like she was doing the right thing for the right person.

Sitting on the near side of the lot, out of site to the sidewalk…. Bobby sat in his car staring up at the 3rd floor corner windows…

He’d come there just to brood… to feel somewhat close to Skye and their bairns even if he wasn’t allowed inside. 

He’d tried to call and get her room number, but apparently the hospital staff had orders not to give it out over the phone. Only at the counter…. not only couldn’t he go inside without breaking the rules of the order, but he’d bet even if he did they’d have his picture as not allowed.

What a stroke of luck, then… to just happen to see Lottie standing up framed in one of the corner room windows about 15 minutes ago, only to be joined by Skye giving her a hug. 

Lottie, Lottie, Lottie... thanks for the unintentional gift luv...


	29. Moments on the Summit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henrik goes on a winter climbing trip to Ben Nevis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs  
> Tyler Shaw - By My Side  
> Tyler Shaw - To the Man Who Let Her Go  
> Lawson - Where My Love Goes  
> Dylan Brady - Fallin'  
> ❤️

For you  
I would travel to outer space  
Take a bullet to the heart  
just to keep you safe  
For you  
anything for you  
With you  
all the years just fade away  
Like a dream in my arms  
but I’m wide awake  
With you  
whenever I’m with you

Tyler Shaw -

“Hey Baby!” Henrik spoke into the SAT phone as he relaxed inside his Olpro Voyager mountaineering tent munching on a scotch egg for dinner and taking a sip of warmed rum from his flask.

“HEN!!!” How was your day? Did you do it? Were you able to make the climb the way you wanted to?” Skye chirped happily into the phone. “WOW! Pretty windy up there huh?”

Henrik laughed, “Yeah, it’s picking up for sure. Can you hear me alright?”

“Clear enough to at least hear your voice and know you’re alright for the night… the climb was completed successfully then I take it?”

“Yeah, it was something else! I can’t wait to tell you all about it when I get back. You’d LOVE it Skye, maybe late summer we can leave the girls with your parents and I can bring you back up here for a climbing weekend just the two of us.” 

“Aw Henrik I’d LOVE that!! At least I won’t have a baby belly in the way!” she laughed. “And then when the girls are old enough to learn how to climb we can go on family climbing weekends!”

“Now you’re speaking my language woman!” Henrik smiled. “So, are all three of my girls behaving while I’m gone?”

“Hmmmm, does crowd surfing at the rave the teenagers on the Pediatrics floor threw count us out for qualifying as good behavior?” she teased.

Henrik laughed, playing along. “WAIT! They promised me they wouldn’t have it until I got back! Little stinking liars every one of them!” 

The wind gusted against his tent loudly and Henrik hunkered further down inside his sleeping bag to insulate against the noise best he could.

“So, seriously though, is everything good with the cords?” he asked, needing a little confirmation before he could relax and sleep well.

“Yup, everything is great actually,” she responded sounding really happy. “My doctor came in this morning and we did a new specialized ultrasound. He said that the cords look REALLY good…. If it keeps up, I MAY even get to push to 33 or 34 weeks. That would be AMAZING! It would mean more time to develop in utero and less time in NICU.”

Henrik breathed a sigh of relief, “That’s incredible news baby, you don’t know what that means to hear. I love you Skye, you are doing an amazing job.”

“Thanks babe, I love you too!” she replied. He could hear the smile in her voice, then someone in the background. 

“Is Lucy or Anna on shift tonight? Say hi for me….” 

“It’s Lucy, she said they’re all looking forward to the pictures and go-pro footage when you get back… and prayers for your safe descent in the morning. OH, she also said to tell you that you’re a crazy snow-loving Viking… it must be from the Swedish practice of outdoor cold weather naps!” Skye laughed.

Henrik laughed with her, “tell her YES I am and PROUD of it! Gonna raise our daughters the same way too! Our family will have no sissies that can’t happily camp outside in the winter!”

The wind was picking up and the signal was starting to get sketchy. 

Rather than have them lose connection, he went ahead and said his goodnight and ended the call, letting Skye know when he was off the mountain in the morning.

He couldn’t leave before the traditional end of week instructors Fish & Chips meal in town. It had been a fun week and he’d really bonded with the other instructors in the group, as well as impressed the leader… who let him know he looked forward to having him join them on future trips if he was interested and available. 

Henrik was on day 5 of a 6 day advanced winter climbing course that he was helping instruct at Ben Nevis, the tallest mountain in the UK. 

The course had a 2:1 student to instructor ratio, and his two students had tackled the new ‘Shooting Star’ line up the Orion Face today. They’d done a fantastic job, and he was happy that they were adventurous enough to spend their last night of the trip winter alpine camping on the summit. 

That being said, his two students were from Arizona in the United States, and had opted to sleep in the summit shelter…. true snow tent camping on the summit of a mountain wasn’t for everyone he had joked with them. 

Henrik absolutely LOVED it though. To him there was something invigorating about the wind battering the sides of his little low profile tent that put a smile on his face and just made him… HAPPY. 

Laying in his tent now, snuggled down in the warmth of his sleeping bag he felt blessed to be here in this moment.

He’d been given the opportunity to occasionally join the team for Westcoast Mountain Guides back when he and Skye had first moved to Edinburgh. Henrik had worked with them as an instructor last winter on a 5 day Helmsdale ice climbing trip in Norway, and had bonded with their leader.

When the opportunity to join John and the rest of the team at Ben Nevis was offered he’d jumped at the chance…. but then they found out they were expecting the twins. 

With Skye going to be in her 28th week when the trip was scheduled to take place, Henrik had been about to call and bow out as soon as the doctors had filled them in on what to expect with a Mono Mono twin pregnancy at the beginning of December… but Skye had urged him to go. 

He still shook his head at how adamant she had been… they’d just gotten home from their very first appointment with the Perinatologist when he had told her he was going to call John and let him know he’d have to find an instructor to take his place.

“Henrik Magnusson don’t you DARE cancel that trip because of us!” she had stated emphatically. “This is an AMAZING opportunity that you cannot pass up!”

“But Baby, you realize you’ll be close to the max date that week right? What if something happens with the umbilical cords and they have to do a C-section while I’m gone?” Henrik argued worriedly. “Skye I CAN’T be away from you when they’re born!” he had countered stubbornly. “It would kill me to miss their birth! There is no way I would let you go through that without me by your side.”

“That’s not going to happen… our babies are VERY well behaved. And they have a Mommy that is 1000% focused on making it the FULL 33 week target!”

Henrik had wrapped her in his arms and whispered into the top of her head, “why is it so important to you that I stay on the team? There will be other trips.”

Skye held onto his shirt and inhaled, his personal scent of chalk and lavender filling her with a sense of warmth.

“Because I know how important it is for your career to get in solid with the Westcoast Mountain Guides group… you CAN’T pass up the opportunities when they come along Hen…”

“That, and it’s been a whirlwind since Love Island wrapped. I think it will be really good for you to have a week of climbing outdoors… especially ice climbing. It resets you, centers you… and I know you will want to pause this type of trip for a while after the babies arrive.”

“But I don’t want to leave you,” he murmured into her head sweetly.

Skye had tilted her head back and looked up to him smiling. 

“We both chose to have unconventional careers, and part of what comes along with that is supporting each other when things like this come up. If I am going to love you the way you deserve, I can’t let you miss these opportunities when they arise. We will be FINE Hen.”

He sighed looking down at her ruefully. “Are you SURE….?”

“ABSOLUTELY! Aside from that, Ben Nevis is only about 3 ½ hours drive from Edinburgh… if it looks like anything might be cause for concern I promise to call… just take the SAT phone and we’ll be fine.” she nodded resolutely.

Henrik raised a single eyebrow at her, “If ANYTHING… and I mean A. N. Y. T. H. I. N. G… seems to be off with the twins between then and now, I’m staying right here! I WILL cancel.”

“Wow… fine Mr. Stubborn-pants… BUT I’m telling you right now, I will not be allowing any antics from these two, so you may as well pack your gear now.” 

Kissing her soundly Henrik pulled away and flashed his megawatt smile, “did we just have our first fight? If so, it was kinda anticlimactic.”

“Mmm, well… if we DID just have our first fight, then I guess we need to go have make up sex pronto!” Skye laughed, reaching down and slipping her hands into his back pockets and squeezing.

Now, just 2 months later, as he set up his tent on the summit... Henrik mused over what an amazing woman Skye was…. and how lucky he was to have her in his life. Any other person in her situation would have been begging him to stay home out of their own needs and desires. But Skye put HIM first. 

What did he do to deserve her? Whatever it was, he was thankful for it and wouldn’t ever take it for granted. 

Bobby was an absolute fool. 

A song from one of Skye’s new favorite artists flashed through his mind and he hummed to himself thinking on the lyrics.

Now she’s beside me  
can’t stop thinking  
Why did you ever think  
to let her go?  
Not complaining  
I’m just saying  
Your loss is mine to hold  
So to the man who let her go  
I’m thanking you the most

True, Bobby wanted to play ‘take backs’ regarding Skye now, but love doesn’t work like that. Hopefully he was getting that message more clearly now that she put it in legal terms. 

It had been a much needed quiet month since the non-harassment orders had been served… they were just praying that time was putting things in perspective for the unruly Scot. Henrik wasn’t convinced that Bobby’s quietness meant that he was letting things go, but he wasn’t looking a gift horse in the mouth either.

Shaking those thoughts away, he looked around at his surroundings thankful that Skye had pushed him to come on the trip. It had been an incredibly clear winter day and the sun was just going down. The vivid pinks and purples of the sunset cast an incredible sparkling reflection on the snow covered summit 4,413 feet above sea level. 

After watching the sun go down he had turned on his head torch, zipped himself into his tent and dug into his pack. Pulling out his micro stove and essentials to heat his pot noodle along with his scotch egg, he looked forward to a much needed meal. Time to replenish/refuel himself following a good 9 hours on the climb. 

He’d climbed the Orion Face route in winter before… twice actually, but THIS time he was looking to fulfill a challenge that escaped him on previous climbs. Thankfully the 2 students he was responsible for were experienced climbers and up for the challenge. Henrik wanted to try Shooting Star but the weather and conditions had never cooperated. It made the longest line up the face and provided a fantastic challenge.

The day had been perfect for the climb, he couldn’t have asked for better weather. They had started up Astronomy and then continued up The Black Hole, Urban Spaceman, Smith-Holt Route, then 2 pitches of newish stuff to reach a point over the basin on a super thin traverse.

Climbing a chimney left of Epsilon, they continued up Zybernaught and followed pitch 4 of Space Invaders to join Journey into Space. They then followed a long snow slope leading all the way to the summit cairn of North-East Buttress. 

Essentially it was a route made up of sections of 9 previous routes, plus 2 pitches of new more difficult ground that could only be climbed if the conditions were right.

The whole route had been climbed on thin snow-ice which provided very little protection… but Henrik enjoyed every minute of the route, and expertly led his students. 

Shooting Star made a great natural line but it was no joke… it had been graded VI,6 easily, but due to the perfect weather the route itself had been pretty straightforward apart from the traversing section overlooking the Orion Basin to gain the groove-chimney left of the Epsilon Chimney.

Henrik was lucky enough to have run into both of the men who had come up with the adaptation back in 2013, creating a superb 500m-long rising line across the Astronomy and Orion faces.

He’d climbed with Clothier and Bentley before, and when he crossed paths with them in  
Peru in August he got firsthand information on Shooting Star over cervezas in a great little cantina. 

The men had encouraged him to try it the next time he winter climbed Ben Nevis, since they knew Henrik was always up for a challenge. Their objective had been to find the longest line up the face, and they had succeeded… starting at the base of the buttress to the right of Minus One Gully with a finish overlooking Orion Direct at the very top of the mountain. 

Of course those two men would find it, they were two of Henrik’s idols... having winter climbed for over four decades on Ben Nevis. 

After not only conquering it today, but also simultaneously leading 2 other climbers as well, he was feeling an amazing sense of accomplishment… 

As they made their way from the top of the route over to the summit all he could think about was telling Skye about his adventure and what it meant to him that she pushed him to come on the trip. Not many people from the villa knew that he and Skye had a love of climbing in common, but they had talked a lot about it during the time they had before the double dumping. 

The entire past week had been packed with great climbs and fantastic weather... The only thing that would have made it perfect is to get to climb it with Skye.

Monday they had run the guests through kit checks and essential skills revisions then set out to climb a grade III/IV mixed route climbing in parallel on steeper pitches, and in series on easier ground. 

Tuesday they had climbed a grade IV ice and mixed route focusing on advanced ice axe techniques like torquing and hooking on mixed terrain, efficient movement on steeper ice, and correct ice screw placement… both one-handed as well as building Abolokov threads.

Wednesday was coached leading on grade III up Tower Scoop and seconding grade IV/V on Thompson’s and Tower Ridge.

Thursday he had taken his two clients up Point 5 Gully… one of the most famous winter climbs in the world as a serious and sustained ice climb that both of his clients had on their bucket list.

And today they had tackled Shooting Star up the Orion Face. 

All together a pretty amazing trip, and also the first time that he had a chance to stay in the C.I.C hut at the base of the north face. It was perfect to be right there for a short approach which gave them maximum daily climbing time.

Amazing as it had been though, Henrik was looking forward to getting back to Skye. Every week her transformation as the twins grew was incredible… SHE was incredible! 

It wasn’t easy being cooped up in the hospital but she made the most of each day, making herself a schedule and keeping to it. Their video blog had gained a large following, and she was kept busy working up material to cover in the two, hour-long segments that they posted each week.

She even found time to shop/receive and giftwrap a special surprise that she sent with him on his trip….

Henrik had swung by their flat last Saturday to pick up all of his gear, then brought lunch to the hospital to share with Skye before his drive to the hotel he was staying at in Fort William. The instructor team was meeting Sunday morning at the C.I.C. He wanted to be fresh for the week, so Skye had booked him a room at the Cruachan Hotel Saturday night. 

They’d just finished their soup and sandwiches when Skye got her ‘I have a surprise for you’ look on her face. Henrik couldn’t help but smile every time she had a surprise because she just couldn’t wait to tell… it’s also what made her have such a horrible poker face. 

“Hen, stay RIGHT there... “ she had said, then went to a drawer of the built-in wardrobe and brought out a blue gift wrapped package the size of a shoebox with a large green ribbon. 

Walking back over to the table she set it down, her eyes twinkling in excitement.

Henrik watched in surprise, then asked...“Babe! What’s this for? My birthday isn’t until next month!”

Bouncing on the balls of her feet she crinkled her nose in the way he found adorable, and replied... “Nope… it’s just an I love you surprise from me and the girls. Something fun… BUT you’re not allowed to open it until you get settled into your hotel room tonight! PROMISE me…. Pinky swear it.” she said laughing and holding out her hand, pinkie finger extended.

Henrik broke out in a huge belly laugh, “What am I Chelsea?!”

“Come onnnn….. Humor me, I haven’t seen her in 2 weeks and I think I’m in withdrawals.”

“Really?? Don’t you talk on the phone SEVERAL times a day?” he countered.

Skye shook her head “Yes, but it’s not the same.” as she wiggled her pinkie at him until he gave up and hooked his pinkie with hers.

Scooting his chair back Henrik pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Placing his hands on her belly he leaned toward it and spoke. “Okay girls, you need to PROMISE me that you will refrain from any funny business while I’m gone. Din Mama assured me you would continue to be well behaved and I am counting on that okay?”

Underneath his hands her stomach undulated and he gave a small chuckle. “I’m not sure which of you that was, but thank you for letting me know you heard me!” 

After a 3 ½ hour drive, Henrik arrived at his hotel, and after checking in and ordering dinner via room service of Cullen Skink Soup (traditional smoked haddock, potato and leek) w/ crusty bread and a pint, Henrik sat on the bed and opened the gift.

Removing the lid and folding back the tissue, Henrik couldn’t believe what he was looking at… not only the actual gift, but the thoughtfulness behind the personalization of it. 

He reached into the box and brought out a new Nintendo Switch sitting inside a safety case with an airbrushed red squirrel on the top. Tucked inside was a game card for SMITE - Battleground of the Gods… and sitting underneath in the box a handwritten note. 

On the top of the mountain a week later, he unzipped his winter climbing suit and reached into the inner pocket. Pulling out the paper inside, he carefully unfolded it and re-read the message written in feminine scrolling script.

Henrik,

In the villa you once asked me...  
if I could have any pet,  
what would it be?  
And then you shared with me  
that you would have a Ratatoskr. 

I know you have been wanting a Switch  
to play online with Lucas,  
but have been prioritizing our funds  
toward what we need for the babies.

I received a bonus from work  
and I wanted to do something  
nice for you… to show you  
how much your constant thoughtfulness  
means to me.

You are the light in my world,  
my protector and the love of my life.  
Thank you for always taking  
such good care of me….  
of US.

One of my nurse’s nephews  
is an airbrush illustrator.  
I had her take the blank black case  
and he painted a Ratatoskr from  
the game SMITE included.

Now you CAN have your dream  
creature! Just a tiny way I can make  
one of YOUR dreams come true.

I Love you!

Stay safe, Skye

Damn…. How did he get so lucky? Folding the paper back up, he brought it to his nose and inhaled. The soft fragrance of her favorite body spray... black raspberry vanilla, played across his senses bringing the corners of his lips into a relaxed smile. It smelled like.... HOME.

Henrik tucked everything away, turned off his head torch and snuggled down for the night.


	30. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited after a week apart, Skye and Henrik share an intimate homecoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥❤️🔥❤️  
> This one is a SUPER hot one Henrik stans!  
> Spicy Spicy Spicy 🌶😍💋
> 
> As always, love to hear your feedback & comments!   
> Leave kudos if you are enjoying the read😘

When you look  
over your shoulder  
For a minute  
I forget that I'm older  
I wanna dance with you  
right now  
Oh, and you look  
as beautiful as ever  
And I swear that  
everyday you'll get better  
You make me feel  
this way somehow

I'm so in love with you  
And I hope you know  
Darling your love is more  
than worth it's way in gold

\- James Arthur -

Skye sat in her comfy lounger watching the large raindrops patter softly against the windowpane… the sound mingled with the fetal monitor, creating white noise as she drifted deeper into her melancholy thoughts.

Looking down at her massively swollen belly, straps circling, babies moving under the skin, her heart swelled with happiness… and yet..

As her nurse unhooked everything and smiled kindly assuring her that everything sounded great, Skye smiled fleetingly at Lucy as she left the room. Looking back out the window at the rain she sighed as she pulled down her shirt.

Henrik had been gone a week, and though she smiled and encouraged him on their phone calls, she missed him immensely and every day separated caused her mood to spiral deeper into a gut wrenching sense of emptiness… grey like the sky outside her window.

While her logical-self told her she was being ridiculous, an emotional-self she had never before encountered made her feel as though she was on the razor’s edge of bursting into tears at any moment… she knew it was crazy, but she could do nothing to shake herself out of it.

Pushing herself up out of the chair she waddled around the bed to the bathroom, stood in front of the full length mirror and frowned. Tilting her head, Skye studied herself… turning sideways she chewed on the inside of her cheek taking in her reflection as she felt tears prick the back of her eyes.

“Urrgg, so stupid…” she muttered to herself pressing on her eyes with the heels of her hands to push back the tears threatening to escape.  
She knew she was being ridiculous, but she couldn’t stop her mind dwelling on how enormous she was. 

Skye had always just been naturally fit due to her lifestyle, always petite. For the first time in her life she felt like she was stuck inside someone else’s body… and it had her self-esteem in the dumps.

She thought about Henrik and wondered how he could find her even remotely attractive right now…

Running her fingers through her hair in frustration she waddled back across the room and flopped on her back onto the couch. 

Dammit! She couldn’t even do a proper sulk on her tummy!

What she wouldn’t give to be able to do a huge belly-flop onto the couch and bury her face in the cushion to wallow.…

Grabbing a throw pillow, she thumped it down on her face and draped her arms over it groaning. “I can’t even walk anymore… I goddamn WADDLE!! RRRRR”

She was so deeply into her own thoughts; she hadn’t noticed Henrik quietly opening the door to the room attempting to sneak in and surprise her.  
The smile slipped off his face however when he observed Skye’s tortured expression before slapping one of Chelsea’s beloved throw pillows over it, wrapping her arms across to keep it in place.

“Uh cnph evvn wk unymrr… Uh gddmm wddll!” her muffled agonized voice caused him to quickly stride across the room to her side, worry filling him. This wasn’t like his Skye… what was wrong? 

Setting down the bouquet he’d been hiding behind his back onto the coffee table, Henrik dropped to his knees next to the couch and laid his hands over hers trying to pull the pillow away from her face.

“Skye?! Baby what’s wrong?”

Skye clutched the pillow trying to keep it firmly over her face, essentially creating a tug-of-war between the two of them.

“Dnnt luk uht mee… uhm uh bchhd wll…” she whined.

Henrik shook his head, part of him wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the moment, yet another voice in the back of his head warned him to take her seriously.

“Baby, please… I can’t understand you… please, just give me the pillow.” He pleaded kindly.

The pillow shifted slightly, two wet, anguished eyes peering at him over the edge.

“We’re getting there… come on, let go sweetheart… please? I’ve gone a whole week without seeing your gorgeous face and kissing your lips... OH!” he turned and grabbed the flowers, showing them to her… “See! I even brought you flowers!”

Skye’s eyes shifted from his to the bouquet, then relinquished her death grip on the pillow letting it fall to the floor.

Henrik looked at her face confused, “Baby why do you look so sad?” catching his breath when she squeezed her eyes shut and broke into sobs.

“What?! What did I do? What did I say?” he panicked.

“Nnnnnoth..th..th…ing… it it it… it’s nnnot you… it it.. IT’S Mmm…meee” she shuddered… “I … I… I’m ENORMOUS!!!” she stammered out then dissolved into hiccupping sobs again.

“Awww, babe… who says? Who told you that? Why would you think that?” 

“Look at me!” she said pathetically, her hand indicating her belly. “I can’t even walk right anymore… I … I… waddle!”

“Sweetheart,” he sighed, relieved that it wasn’t anything serious. Wrapping his arms around her he lifted her up, turned around, sat back down and shifted her so that her legs draped across his thighs. Tucking her shoulder under his so that her head rested against his neck, he pulled her in close. 

Henrik gently tipped her chin up so that he could look her in the eyes, then leaned down and kissed her lips softly.. long and slow. 

Pulling back, he lightly traced her cheek with his fingertips and looked deeply in her eyes.

“Those hormones are really doing a number on you today huh?” he said softly.

She suddenly felt so stupid… logically she knew she was being irrational… tell that to her emotions though.

Sighing and melting into him she surrendered and nodded.

“I feel like I’m trapped in another person’s body… and then my mind starts to go into dark places.” 

“Like what?” he gently prodded.

“Like, how could you find me attractive anymore when I look like this, like… feels like forever since we’ve had sex…I… I miss it, I miss you… But I know you are probably completely turned off by all of …. THIS hugeness…” she admitted sadly.

Henrik didn’t want to laugh, but nothing could be further from the truth… still, she couldn’t help the tricks her mind was playing with her… but he could SHOW her… and truth be told he was seriously horny right now… win/win.

Dropping his voice into what she called his ‘sexy whisper’, Henrik leaned in and spoke while he kissed her cheek, her ear, trailing down her neck… “That couldn’t be further from the truth baby… you have NO IDEA how much I want you right now.”

With his free hand he teased the bottom of her fitted skirt, sliding up the inside of her thigh.

Bringing his lips back to hers he teased her bottom lip with his tongue, kissing her deeply as she opened up to him. Breaking the kiss for a moment, he leaned his forehead against hers.

“Are they done with all your monitoring for the night?” he asked quietly.

Skye nodded, “yeah… nothing to disturb us until morning.”

In the blink of an eye Henrik slid out from under her legs, crossed to the door and turned the lock… the look on his face causing Skye to giggle.

Pulling the privacy drape closed behind him, he made his way back to the windows behind the couch and pulled them closed as well… then slid back under her legs.

“Where were we?” he said giving her his megawatt smile. “Come here…” he winked, his eyes twinkling mischievously… “we’ll have to be quiet.”

Placing his hands on the waistband of her skirt and panties he slid it down as Skye helped by lifting her hips… then he deposited both unceremoniously on the floor. 

Henrik followed up by hooking his fingers under the hem of her shirt with his thumbs. Sliding his hands up over her belly he paused as they slipped underneath her bra. 

Gently rolling her sensitive nipples between the pads of his thumb and pointer fingers, he trailed the tip of his tongue across her collarbone. 

“God, you are SO gorgeous.. You have NO idea how much you turn me on,” he murmured against her skin causing her to shudder.

Skye looked into his eyes and could see the passion burning within… pupils dilatating, and the green iris darkening lustfully from bright emerald to dark forest green.

“Arms up please…” his voice came out low and husky… Skye obediently lifted her arms and Henrik slid both her top and bra over her head, tossing both over his shoulder to join the rest of her clothes on the floor.

With her completely naked Henrik drank her in, letting his eyes roam over all of her he slowly captured her eyes with his again. “All these curves are so damn sexy Skye… you have no idea the thoughts going through my mind right now…” he whispered reverently then kissed her deeply, his hands trailing reverently over her body.

Coming up for air, Skye whispered into his lips… “we’re a little uneven in our clothing… I think you need to lose a few layers.”

Henrik quirked a corner of his lips playfully.

“I think YOU need a little attention first my love…”

Gently laying her back on the couch, Henrik leaned down tracing featherlight circles up the inside of her thighs with his tongue causing her to relax and open up to him.

By the time he reached her center she was panting… with a languid lick parting her folds he grinned and circled her clit with the tip of his tongue.

“Mmmmm… you’re so wet for me.” He purred against her, sucking and flicking expertly the way he knew she loved.

“Oh… oh mygod… yeah, just.. just.. there…mmmm…” she stumbled over her words writhing against him in pleasure.

Feistily nipping the inside of her thigh as he eased first one finger, then a second inside her he chuckled deeply… “Oh I’m just getting started making you feel like the goddess you are… so you never forget…”

With her stomach blocking her reach, Skye couldn’t run her fingers through his hair, so she gave in and threw her arms up over her head.

Henrik looked up at her, he loved watching her reactions to his touch and the expressions on her face as he stroked and curled his fingers against her sensitive spots. 

Dipping back down he twirled his tongue against her clit with the precise pressure he knew would get the response he desired… and was rewarded with her little panting noises and a prolonged quiet moan that made his own cock push even harder against the zipper of his pants.

“What do you want baby? You want me to make you come now?” he said as he stroked, smiling as she responded… her hips arching to meet his fingers.

Struggling to speak from the euphoria of pleasure he was bringing her, Skye looked down on him and breathlessly responded… “You… you’re overdressed… I want to feel you inside of me.”

Henrik smiled his megawatt smile and winked at her, then kissed the base of her belly while continuing to work his fingers within her. 

“You need to come first baby… you’re right there, I can feel it. Look at me. I want to see your eyes when you climax.”

Skye obeyed, meeting his intense gaze as Henrik added deep circling pressure with the pad of his thumb that sent her spiraling over the edge…

Her mouth dropped open, lips frozen around an ‘OH’ caught in her throat as her body shuddered through the most intense and intimate orgasm she’d ever experienced.

Never breaking eye contact Henrik pushed up on strong arms, “God you have the sexiest climax face EVER..” he said smiling like the Cheshire cat and causing her to giggle.

Climbing up over the top of her in a push up position he brought his mouth down over hers kissing her fiercely.

Coming up for air he whispered against her lips, “Mine… my beautiful, amazing, incredible girl… never doubt again okay?”

“Mmmmm, if I do will you remind me like that again?” she answered smiling playfully.

“As much and as often as you need baby,” he laughed kissing her deeply.

Skye ran her hands up his strong arms, tracing across his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt. “You need to lose all of these layers ASAP…”

Cocking an eyebrow at her he pushed himself back onto his heels and shrugged off his shirt. 

Skye sat up and began undoing his belt.

“Stand up.” She said, looking into his eyes lustfully. “It’s your turn.”

Dutifully Henrik stood and kicked off his shoes, then watched as she unzipped his pants… pushing them down his legs as she knelt before him on the floor. 

Stepping out of them Henrik reached down to slip off his socks, then kicked it all into the pile of her clothes. 

Standing in front of her naked, his cock engorged almost painfully at the erotic expression on her face as she looked at his erection, then up into his eyes.. 

Running the tip of her tongue in a circle around her lips made the breath catch in his chest. 

Never breaking eye contact, Skye whispered to him “Your turn my love…” as she brought her mouth to the side of his shaft and kissed up its length.

Tracing around the base of the head with her tongue, Henrik laced his fingers through her soft hair letting his head fall back and moaned quietly as she took all of him in to the back of her throat.

“Oh… Skye… baby… god yes..” he mumbled incoherently as she cupped his balls in one of her hands, rolling it through her fingers and sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine. 

Alternating between nips, licks, shallow and deep throating Skye had Henrik panting and gasping as she brought him to the brink and then eased off just at the right second to prolong his pleasure… just as he had done so skillfully to her.

Circling up his shaft with her tongue, she lifted it and angled her mouth to his sack and began teasing the sensitive skin with kisses and nips.

Henrik thought he would jump out of his skin with the intense pleasure that coursed through him when she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around it, sucking his balls into her mouth and stroking the underside with her tongue.

“SHIT! OHMYGOD…. Huhh… mmmm, Ohhhh… Baby… GOD…that’s… new…Oh yesssss… keep, right there…” his hands fisted in her hair as he stuttered his ecstasy, hissing and trying to keep quiet.

Rolling his sack in her mouth she pulled off of it with a pop, then nibbled small bites on her way back up to his shaft.

Flicking her tongue teasingly against his tip she spoke to him… “ your turn big guy… eye contact… I want you to watch me make you come and swallow.”

Growling in satisfaction at her command, Henrik opened his eyes and looked down at her seated on the floor at his feet, her light green eyes meeting his intensely.

Skye looked up at him… damn he was sexy as hell, his long blonde hair cascading over the sides of his face like a curtain, his sculpted and sinewy muscled body quivering in anticipation as she took his length into her mouth. 

Never breaking eye contact with him she worked him expertly in her mouth as she ran her fingernails up the back of his thighs and then vigorously deep throated him while holding firmly onto his taught ass.

Her eyes smiled up at him mischievously when she felt his length begin to tremble, then pulled him over the edge as she sucked in her cheeks hard… 

Feeling him explode, she pulled back slightly and opened up her throat to allow for space to swallow.

Henrik’s whole body shuddered while electricity pulsed in the air between them… eyes locked on each other. Not wanting to make noise that would give them away he fought the desire to cry out, growling deeply instead as he looked at her satisfied smile.

His body still shaking, he reached down and helped Skye up off her knees then led her by the hand over to the bed.

“You tired or….?” He smiled at her cheekily as he placed her hand on his still erect cock.

“Ooooh… round two, yes please!” Skye responded giggling as Henrik helped her up onto the bed.

Straddling him in the cowboy position, she sank down on him gently. 

The two continued slowly, as Skye controlled the amount of penetration that was comfortable, and Henrik stroked the nub of her clit with his thumb. 

Finally cresting and crashing over the edge…climaxing a second time together, Skye laid down on her side breathing heavily. 

Henrik curled himself around her from behind… she could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he pressed up against her back and she smiled in satisfaction.

Stroking her hair away from her face, Henrik peppered tender kisses from her shoulder up to her jaw as Skye sighed in his arms.

For several moments they were silent, the only sound in the room their ragged breathing as they both came down off of their euphoric high.

Finally breaking the silence Henrik spoke reverently…. 

“You know you’re my everything right?” he asked quietly against her ear. “I feel like my life began the moment I walked onto that plane with you to Peru…”

Sighing deeply, he nuzzled his nose behind her ear and inhaled deeply… her scent filling him with complete peace. “I love you Skye…”

“No matter what you can ALWAYS rely on that. You are my home.” He said kissing her softly on the spot right behind her ear that always sent a shiver of pleasure straight to her toes.

Turning her head toward him over her shoulder she held his gaze for a long moment and nodded.

“I’m sorry, I know… I love you too. You’re my world Hen.” Skye whispered back to him.

“Hey, hey hey… I wasn’t looking for an apology… I know there’s a lot affecting you right now babe. I just need you to know, I’m here for all of it. The good, the bad… I’m never going anywhere okay?” He cupped her face, drawing it to him and kissing tenderly.

Smiling against him Skye hummed happily. “I’m the luckiest girl on the planet.” 

Taking his hand from her face, she placed it on her breast… encouraging his fingers with her own to play with her nipple as her eyes twinkled up at him.

Eyebrows raised in surprise Henrik chuckled deep in his throat and she felt him stir against her backside, his erection returning.

Henrik kissed her and whispered thickly… “right now I think you may be the horniest girl on the planet… really?”

“Mmmmmm…” she said wiggling her butt against his hard on, “feels like you’re up for round number three” she giggled.

His face grew serious… “you sure?” 

Bending her leg up and draping it back over his hip to allow him access she inhaled with pleasure as he entered her from the spooning position.

“Absolutely…” she purred smiling contentedly, then whispered…

“Welcome home.”


	31. Under Cover of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Henrik have gotten a little bit complacent... it's been several weeks, and just when it seems that maybe Bobby has let go of his obsession over Skye and the twins, he crosses a line in the dark of night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when the rollercoaster seems to have calmed down, this chapter brings some unexpected twists and turns from our bad boy Bobby 😈🔥 and our beloved Viking Henrik! ❤️🔥
> 
> As always, I appreciate any comments.  
> Hoping I continue to hit all the right buttons with my Henrik stans! 😘
> 
> And remember, if you like the story, please leave me kudos! ❤️ 
> 
> Chapter songs that influenced the tone
> 
> Despacito - Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee  
> Hysteria - Def Leppard  
> I Wear My Sunglasses at Night - Corey Hart  
> Shoot to Thrill - AC/DC  
> Die for You - Black Veil Brides

Out of touch  
out of reach, yeah  
you could try  
to get closer to me  
I'm in luck  
I'm in deep, yeah  
Hypnotized  
I'm shakin' to my knees  
I gotta know tonight  
if you're alone tonight  
Can't stop this feeling  
Can't stop this fight

Oh, I get hysterical  
hysteria  
Oh can you feel it  
do you believe it?  
It's such a magical  
mysteria  
When you get that feelin'  
better start believin'  
'Cause it's a miracle  
oh say you will  
ooh babe  
Hysteria when you're near

\- Def Leppard -

Bobby sat on the bench, tucked into the shadows he looked up at Skye’s corner room windows as he’d done every night for the past 2 weeks.

With recording taking place at the studio each day, he’d temporarily moved into the home he’d taken Skye to… making it easier to stay close to her…. 

Well, as close as the supposed restrictive order had indicated was allowed at any case. That and Henrik’s presence.

Each night he took what he could get.... just needing to bide his time until an opening presented itself. He was getting pretty fucking tired of hiding in the shadows though... tired of acting like prey when he was a predator.

But he took what scraps he could.... which was usually the fleeting view of her as she closed the curtains for the night… 

Sometimes though, on a clear night like tonight, his patience was rewarded by an entire hour of her sitting in a chair she’d moved next to the window to look out at the stars.

With his camera zoom, he could see her clearly and to anyone walking by it just looked as though he was looking at his phone.

She couldn’t see him of course…

The bench he found in the little garden next to the car park across the street from the hospital building was obscured from the building by the shadows cast by tree canopy above…. 

Giving him the perfect spot to sit and imagine he was near her as he looked at her image on the screen of his phone. 

Cursing under his breath as Henrik joined her in the window, Bobby clenched his fist in irritation. 

“Fuckin’ arsehole mini thor... she’s still mine... you have no fuckin idea....

He traced the slight scar on his lip with the tip of his tongue… just one of several places where he’d had to get stitches from the fight with Henrik. 

Furrowing his brow, he glared at the man’s image.

“What ah’d dae tae be able tae hand yer arse tae yeh… yeh fuckin Swedish git.” He growled softly.

Bobby watched as Henrik bent, hugging her from behind and Skye smiled… turning her head and kissing him. 

Reaching up a hand to gently caress his face… she ran her fingers through Henrik’s hair and smiled at him lovingly. 

Bobby tensed, memories of her doing the same thing to him in the weeks following the finale. 

God… it felt like a knife to his chest. 

Something different was happening tonight though… 

Bobby cocked his head curiously as he observed the two having a quick discussion, followed by Henrik kissing her again… 

He could swear it looked like he just said the words ‘goodnight baby’…

Henrik picked up large laundry sack, slung it over his shoulder and left the window with Skye waving after him.

Hmmmm…. Interesting. 

Following his gut, Bobby casually got up and walked over where Skye and Henrik’s car was parked. Something told him this was the place he needed to be.

Finding a spot to hide between the trunk of a large oak and some tall bushes he sat and waited. 

From here, he could see the doors to the hospital and the crosswalk through the foliage. He was even close enough to the path that he could hear the security guard humming to himself as he strolled across the roadway and entered the building. 

Bobby smiled to himself as his hunch paid off, and he was rewarded with the sight of Henrik exiting through the large sliding glass doors. 

Henrik held his cell in his free hand, speaking with someone on speakerphone as he walked.

“Yeah, she’s fine Dad… I’m just headed home for the night.”

A deep male voice with a Scottish accent came from the phone… “Aihe told meh the bairns have finally kicked yeh outta the bed son!” He replied laughing.

‘Ah,’ Bobby thought to himself straining to listen… ‘that’s got to be Hamish he’s talking to…’ 

He bristled as he belatedly realized they’d referred to each other as dad & son. 

Henrik smiled in response then answered, “her belly has finally gotten large enough that it’s not practical for me to sleep beside her… the hospital bed just isn’t large enough and I don’t sleep well enough on the sleeper couch. Have to have my wits about me for my job you know? We agreed it’s best I sleep at the flat on nights where I work the next day.”

“Makes sense son, after all… people place their lives in yer hands… would wreck yer whole day tae have someone fall tae their death on yer watch!” Hamish joked.

Henrik sighed, placing the laundry bag on the pavement as he reached the boot of their car unlocking it and chucking the bag inside. 

Closing the gate, he leaned back against the car looking up at the stars as the silence stretched out. 

Hamish’s voice pulled Henrik from his thoughts.

“Hen? Ahr yeh alright mah boy? Ah kin hear the gears grinding’ yeh know ahm here for yeh.”

Henrik ran his free hand through his long hair ruefully and smiled at the older man’s kindness. 

“I know Dad… it’s just hard to leave her alone. Right now, the girls are almost 32 weeks, and everything looks great… if we’re lucky the doc said we can hold off another week and a half till they need delivered.”

He paused for a moment before continuing.

“It’s just…. it’s a lot. I hate not being by her side 24/7, but I need to save my 2 weeks Paternity leave until they’re actually delivered.”

“Yer doing a great job mah boy… dinnae doubt yerself. Mom and I couldn’t ask for a better man tae take care of our Lark. We’re proud of yeh son… we love yeh Hen.”

A knot settled in the pit of Bobby’s stomach. 

‘What the hell!’ He raged internally.

Skye’s parents had always given him the impression that they weren’t sure about him. He’d tried extremely hard in the times they visited while he and Skye were together to win them over… they just never seemed to accept him! 

Hearing Hamish’s affection for Henrik pissed him off to no end! 

And now her fuckin Dad just casually throws around ‘son’ and ‘we love yeh’ to Henrik like they were freakin candy….

Bobby bit his tongue, scowling furiously into the darkness. 

He wanted SO badly to break into the conversation… to insist they are HIS bairns… NOT Henrik’s! Bobby had to remind himself.... ‘ah still have cards up mah sleeve... they won’t know what hit ehm and ah cannae wait tae see them all squirm!’

Damn it would feel incredibly satisfying to scream at Skye’s dad through the phone to screw off…. 

It took every ounce of self discipline to stay quiet in the shadows. 

Bobby steadied his breathing. He couldn’t give himself away.

’Focus..’ he silently commanded himself. 

“They’ll all regret leaving me out… they’ll all pay eventually.’

His mind conjured a satisfyingly evil image of himself sneaking up on Henrik and getting the jump on him, fighting dirty and leaving him bleeding on the pavement with none to come to his aid…. The corners of his lips curled up as it played out inside his imagination.

“Thanks Dad, I needed that.” Henrik’s voice pulled Bobby out of his dark fantasies

“I think I’m just tired… I didn’t sleep well here at the hospital last night. Pretty sure I’m gonna crash soon as my head hits the pillow back at our flat. When I left, Skye was headed to bed herself… you know her, she’s probably out like a light already.”

“So, what’s the new schedule then?” Hamish asked, “yeh goin tae be stopping by the hospital in the morning fer brekkie?”

Henrik rubbed his eyes tiredly, letting out a big yawn… “that’s the plan. She said she’s craving a Scotch Egg from the place down the street from our flat. Anything I can do to put a smile on her face at this point I’m gonna damn well do.”

Bobby cut his eyes up toward the windows of her room… true enough, the curtains had been closed and it looked as though the room was dark.

“Yeh deserve a good night sleep, yer no good tae Skye if yer exhausted. How is she tonight by the way? Not what she tells us mind yeh, but how’s she REALLY? Sounds like the crazy Bobby situation has died down at least…”

Bobby ground his teeth as the words washed over him… ‘crazy… her Dad had called him crazy…’

Henrik responded with a weary sigh, “it’s been silent since we had the order of protection papers served to him…. But that could be either good OR bad, you just never know when the other shoe could drop with that guy. Much as I want to let my guard down, I just can’t.”

“Probably wise,” her Dad replied… 

“Never trusted the git… just something about him I dinnae trust. Couldn’t ever put mah finger on it, there was just…. Dunno how tae explain it other than he rubbed me the wrong way.”

Henrik nodded, fully understanding what he meant.“For now it’s quiet… we’re just enjoying it long as we can.” 

“Hmmmmmmm….” Hamish mused.

“It’ll be over soon enough.” Henrik said massaging his forehead with his free hand wearily. 

“When the girls are born we’ll have our representative reach out to Bobby for a blood sample to put the whole question to rest once and for all… since he refuses to accept the type we had done using Skye’s blood.”

‘Arrogant fucker… can’t wait to see the look of disappointment on his face when he’s proven wrong’ Bobby thought angrily. ‘Just try getting me outta yer life then yeh arsehole!’

Bobby watched from his hiding spot as Henrik stood and rolled his shoulders to alleviate the tension then turned to open his car door. 

“Hang on Dad, I’m getting in the car… switching you over onto the remote system so we can talk while I’m driving…”

Bobby ducked safely behind the trunk of the tree mere seconds before headlights cut through the dark…. A second slower and Henrik would have seen Bobby’s face clearly from the bushes… too close. 

BUT…. 

So FREAKING worth it! 

Bobby waited as he listened to the sound of Henrik backing out of the parking spot, then placing it in gear drove out of the lot…. 

All the while a plan began to form itself in his mind.

He couldn’t believe his luck! 

Looking down at his watch he noted the time, 15 minutes should do the trick. 

Bobby already knew Skye’s room number from the little notebook Lottie kept in her purse… 

At night, the hospital staff was spread thinner… so it should be relatively easy to sneak past the nurses station and into Skye’s room. 

He didn’t care that she’d be asleep, honestly, it was better this way for now… he just wanted – no, NEEDED to be near her.

Bobby’s heart beat rapidly at the thought of finally being able to touch her hair, smell her scent, gaze at her long eyelashes fluttering adorably in her sleep. 

The girl could (and had) slept through a hurricane…. 

In fact, when they were together after the villa he’d decided to test it… 

True enough, she’d not only slept through the gentle kisses he’d placed on her lips, but also caresses and readjusting her body. 

It’s how he’d gotten the ankle and wrist cuffs on that one time…. All he had to do was move her slowly and she slept right through.

The memory of another time between the two of them came swimming back to the front of his mind as he sat against the tree waiting… 

Remembering the details brought a big smile to his face and he let out a low chuckle into the quiet night.

Bobby had woken up in the middle of the night from a sex dream incredibly horny and began to explore Skye’s body with his hands and mouth. And still she slept….

When she responded to him with sound or facial expression it almost seemed as though what he was doing to her was translating into her dreams… because still she slept…

Bobby laughed, remembering her responsive “sleeping” body when he had eaten her out, stopping just shy of stimulating to climax… 

The best part of it all was the sleepily shocked and disoriented look in her eyes as he pushed the full length of his cock into her and she came fully awake. 

‘Damn… waking your girlfriend up between her thighs… hot’ he thought to himself, feeling himself go hard.

Checking his watch again and going over his plan, Bobby pushed himself up to his feet. 

Self-assuredly he stepped out of the trees and walked along the path. Crossing the street, Bobby entered the hospital. 

As expected, at 10pm the lobby was quiet and only half lit…no one manned the information counter, allowing Bobby to casually cross to the elevators without question.

Pressing the button for the 3rd level he took several deep breaths trying to calm the nervous butterflies in his stomach.  
It was funny to him that he was never nervous about performing on stage…. But right now, his heart was in his throat.

DING DING!

He flinched at the loud sound the elevator made, announcing it’s arrival on the 3rd floor. 

Cautiously, Bobby cast a glance in each direction as he stepped off the elevator and got his bearings. 

On the wall across the way was a plaque – 

PATIENT ROOMS  
⬅️ 300 – 320 to the left  
➡️ 321 – 340 to the right

Skye was 310… corner room. 

Bobby turned left… moving as quietly as he could while also moving naturally to avoid suspicion. 

He didn’t want to be seen by anyone if he could help it…. But if he WAS seen, he didn’t want it to be obvious he was sneaking either.

The thought suddenly crossed his mind…  
‘I wonder if this was how Skye felt the night she snuck out while I was sleeping….’

A sudden noise and movement came from the nurses station ahead. Looking around Bobby quickly noted a supply closet to his right and ducked inside. 

He had just closed the door when he heard the nurse answer the intercom at her post.  
Bobby stifled a laugh at the profanity she muttered to herself as she passed by… griping about the annoying patient wanting more pain drugs in room 338.

Once he was sure the coast was clear, he let himself back into the hallway and cautiously approached the nurses station holding his breath.

Jackpot! No one else around! 

Not wasting any more time, Bobby crossed quickly to the end of the hall and approached 310. 

Taking a deep breath, he looked to the left and right to double check he was indeed alone… then placed his hand on the door handle. Slowly turning it he slipped silently inside and quietly turned the lock.

Stealthily ducking around the privacy curtain a small tabletop LED lamp glowed soft lavender light in the corner taking the edge off the darkness.

Bobby froze, taking in his surroundings. 

It wasn’t at all what he had expected. 

What HAD he expected? 

A sterile hospital room. 

This was DEFINITELY anything but. 

It was apparent immediately that Chelsea had gone full blitz on the space, and it resembled more closely a luxury hotel suite than hospital at this point.

His eyes adjusted and he realized the black and white prints on the walls were all of Skye & Henrik as a couple… he had to stop himself from audibly snorting in irritation. 

For the millionth time he silently repeated his mantra… ‘fuckin’ Henrik… that’s SUPPOSED to be ME.’

After thoroughly drinking in the details of the room… committing them to memory, he finally turned his attention to the bed…. 

His breath caught at the ethereal sight of her. She looked so… peaceful, angelic as she slept. 

Bobby noticed that her hair was longer than the last time he had seen her in person. The last few vlogs of hers he had watched, she had her hair up in a messy bun or ponytail. 

Weeks ago, after he had watched Lottie leave the hospital from his car Bobby had skillfully played her to gain access to her laptop in the hopes of finding any information on Skye. 

Shuddering, he thought back on the afternoon that landed him the vlog information gaining him at least tangential voyeuristic access to his Skye.

Lottie had come to the house at his request to show him style boards for Jonno and the rest of the guys… a ruse he made up to get her there with her laptop.  
Frustratingly though, she’d planned a date with Gary and needed to leave. 

To keep her there longer, Bobby had seduced her… making Lottie run late for her date. 

Asking if she’d just leave her laptop so he could take a look at her boards, he’d instead looked through her email and found the invitation and link to a video blog Skye had started.

It was actually really interesting… all about her time in the antepartum wing of the hospital and what it was like to daily live in the hospital, living the life of a high risk pregnancy.

Looking back, he felt guilty about the method he’d used to get the information, but the opportunity to see Skye… to hear her voice… it had been his lifeline over the past weeks. So, he guessed he didn’t feel THAT guilty.

Coming back to the present, he dug his nails into his palms… using the pain to prove to himself the moment was real… being in the same room as Skye was real.  
‘Damn, how is she so effortlessly sexy even asleep?’ Bobby thought as he approached the bedside and looked down on her sleeping form. 

Letting his eyes roam over her body he took in everything about her. 

She must have been warm, because she had kicked off the sheets and lay in a relaxed fetal position. 

Wearing only boy short underwear, the top nestled under the swell of her VERY pregnant belly… and a ribbed spaghetti strap midriff tank, her entire belly was exposed, and Bobby couldn’t help but stare.

Mind reeling, his hands were almost magnetically drawn to it as he saw movement below the skin. 

‘Holy shit! Was that one of the bairns MOVING?!’ his brain screamed.

Pulling himself out of his trance, he stopped himself just inches from her skin.

Bobby berated himself internally how stupid it would be to wake her up by touching cold hands to her warm skin. 

Bringing his hands to his face he blew on them to warm up…. He HAD to touch her… now.. 

Satisfied his hands were warm enough Bobby closed the distance and tenderly lay his palms over her belly. 

‘Oh my GOD’, his heart skipped in his chest as he felt the movement under his fingers. 

Gently he skated his palms across her skin, marveling at the feel of her after so much time. 

Before he could stop himself he lightly ghosted the fingertips of his right hand along her arm, over her shoulder and up her neck…. 

Bobby threw caution to the wind, tenderly brushed a few tendrils of hair back from her face and leaned in to lightly brush her lips with his. 

The lightest of chaste kisses, but he could feel the velvety softness of her lips… 

Everything inside him screamed with the need to kiss her again, to trail his tongue along the seam between top and bottom lip coaxing them to part for him so that he could deepen the kiss. 

With a Herculean effort he pulled back from her face.

‘Damn! Keep it together…. don’t ruin it. Long as she remains asleep I can stay the night, be close to her. Live in my fantasy, touch my baby girls…” he chided himself internally, righting the ship.

Quietly, he stepped away, grabbing a chair and moving it silently to her bedside.

Sitting down, Bobby rested his right hand on her belly and sighed happily as he trailed the fingers of his left hand through her soft hair. 

When he first met her at the villa he remembered wondering how long it took her to get her hair so silky smooth. He was sure that she had a similar ethnicity to his and had to put loads of work into her look… but he’d been really far off the mark. 

Her Pacific Islander genetics gave her hair texture closer to Asian… smooth and silky, with the slight wave that came from the Scottish side. 

His eyes roamed her features in the dim lighting, and he imagined what the twins would look like. 

Would they have the flawless skin of their mama… or freckles from him? 

Maybe the perfect combination of the two. 

What color would their eyes be?

Looking down at where his hand rested on her belly he leaned in close and watched… finally rewarded by movement underneath his palm that brought a huge smile to his lips. 

It was amazing…

He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so truly completely…. Happy. 

Bobby softly touched his lips to her belly, mentally trying to connect with the little girls inside that their real daddy was here. 

‘They HAVE to be mine…’ he thought to himself fervently… ‘they just have to… it’s the only way I get Skye back.’

Back at the villa during the parenting challenge he hadn’t been joking when he said he wanted a family. Loads of kids in fact. Though, with his current lifestyle he could see how someone might doubt that.

Being honest with himself he could admit he had his faults and his vices…. But so did loads of other jackasses in the world. Didn’t mean he didn’t deserve the opportunity to be a dad.

Closing his eyes, he could envision a life touring on the road with Skye and their kids. Skye grew up traveling the world… it was the perfect match…. They could totally pull it off. 

Bobby had done a lot of thinking in the time since he had taken her to the house with him… he realized he’d come on too strong. All he had wanted was to get her to trust him again… but strong arming her hadn’t been the way.

He knew the police wouldn’t find any evidence of Skye at the house… he’d been careful to call Big Jonno before he left to look for her early that morning… it was the only reason he wasn’t sitting in a jail cell right now. 

Memories brought back that early morning when a flash of light in the forest above the waterfall had roused his attention when he’d gotten up to pee… then discovered Skye missing from the house.

“Mmmmffff… is too early Bobs… go tae sleep” his best mate’s voice sleepily grumbled as he answered the phone.

“Jonno!!!! Fuckin wake UP!! Ah need yeh mate!! Eht’s a 911 emergency!!!” Bobby had yelled forcefully into his cell phone.

That had woken Jonno up in a hurry.

“Okay, calm down Bobs… what’s the emergency?”

“Dinnae ask any questions, ah need yeh here at the producer’s place. Ah need yeh tae be mah cleaner.”

“Whatcha mean CLEANER? Like the fuckin mafia?” Jonno said worriedly.

“Yeah, I kinda kidnapped Skye yesterday… but she fuckin escaped, and now ah need yeh tae come over and remove a portion of the fencing and get rid of any trace she might’ve left at the top of the waterfall and the forest beyond… yeh know…shoe tracks and stuff.”

“JESUSCHRIST Bobs!!! What the hell? WHY?” 

Bobby laughed without humor, “because she’s pregnant Jonno… she was hiding it from meh and ah kinda lost eht. PLEASE Jonno! Ah need tae go try tae track her down…. If she gets tae fuckin Henrik before ah find her the arsehole will have police scourin the place for any trace of her tae put meh away!” 

“Bloody hell Bobs… she’s really pregnant? Yer sure ehts yers?”

“Ah cannae believe anythin else… PLEASE help meh… ah dinnae have time tae dae eht myself, ah’v got tae go find her…” he had pleaded with his friend.

Jonno had come immediately, removing the entire panel of fencing like it had never existed and removing any trace that Skye had set foot on either the rock waterfall face, or the woods beyond. 

Not only that, but Jonno had also gone inside the house and wiped down every surface, ran dishes and laundry… essentially erasing all traces that Skye had ever been there.

After Bobby had felt he’d stalled enough at the hospital, he had confidently invited the police back to the house knowing their search would come up empty handed. 

He hated doing that to her…. Making her look like a liar to the police, but Skye’d forced his hand in the first place by hiding her pregnancy… what else was he supposed to do?

Now, sitting here watching her sleep so peacefully… Bobby truly regretted letting her go in the first place, back before Peru. That was on him. 

He just wished he could come up with a way to fix it.

Should he risk kissing her again? He couldn’t take his eyes off her lips as they parted in a little sigh. 

‘CRAP… What’s mah fuckin game plan here?’ He thought to himself. 

He’d overheard mini Thor tell Skye’s dad she was what…. 31 and ½ weeks roughly?

Which meant, since they’d obviously gotten her conception date wrong she was more like 33 or 34 weeks. He’d read that mono mono twins needed to be delivered via c-section by then. 

We’re his girls in danger being left past that time because they had the timeframe wrong? 

Bobby ran his hand through his dreads, scratching his scalp as he jumped from thought to thought. He HATED being left out.

Waiting patiently had never been his strong suit, but he didn’t see many other options. 

Once the bairns were born and their blood could be tested with his…. THEN he’d have leverage. 

The warm air of the room, along with Skye’s presence had Bobby feeling relaxed for the first time since he could remember, and he felt his eyelids drooping. 

If he couldn’t sleep WITH her in his arms, sleeping near her was the next best thing.

Setting his phone alarm to vibrate at 4am so that he could wake before her and slip out, Bobby placed it into the breast pocket of his shirt then leaned toward Skye.

Her lips were parted slightly in the most alluring way and he couldn’t help himself… just one goodnight kiss.

Tracing her bottom lip with his tongue, Bobby smiled as she sighed, then gently sucked it between his own lips coaxing her mouth open further.

She made a little mewing sound and Bobby wondered how this was infiltrating her dream, laughing inwardly. 

His breath caught in his throat when he tip of her tongue tentatively brushed his own. 

‘Damn if ah’m going to pull away now… all or nothin’ he thought briefly before deepening the kiss. 

Delving his tongue deeply into her mouth he kissed her thoroughly.. making out with her for several minutes before having to pull back.

‘That’s enough,’ he thought, reigning himself in. Any more, and he risked waking her. 

She was obviously dreaming and becoming aroused… he needed to calm her. 

Kissing her gently on the cheek, he adopted his best Henrik impression and whispered near her ear…. “sleep baby, shhhh, I’m here. Go back to sleep.”

Sighing and snuggling her pillow she murmured “mmkay… love you babe.”

Bobby whispered, kissing her tenderly on the forehead “ love you Skye…”

Sitting back in the chair he studied her face, feeling the pinpricks of tears at the backs of his eyes he blinked rapidly to keep them at bay.

Quietly, he whispered in his own voice… “Ah love yeh Skye… ah always will, and ah’m ney givin up on us… not yet. Ah cannae dae eht. Sweet dreams wee little rabbit.”

He thought for a moment then continued drowsily… “Ah just need tae figure out what tae dae wi’ Henrik…”

Giving in to the heaviness of his eyelids, Bobby relaxed in the chair closing them.

This was nice, almost like the rest of the world had disappeared. 

Breathing in deeply, the last thought he had was of black raspberry vanilla body spray before sleep claimed him.

……….

Music thrummed through the frat house as the Halloween party raged. He and his roommate Henrik searched the rooms for the girl Hen had been dating.

Bobby leaned in to yell into his ear over the music. “Yer sure she wants tae dae this mate? Have a threesome… wi’ the both of us ah mean?”

Henrik smiled his megawatt smile… the one that got all the girls to melt and do whatever he asked. Bobby wished he had that kind of charisma. Everyone always tripped over themselves to be in his favor… even the professors!

Henrik yelled back into Bobby’s ear, “absolutely! She’s completely up to it.”

“Wait… ah mean, thas great an all, but are yeh sure YOU’RE intae it tae? Ah mean… ehts one thing tae think yer girl is sexy… but something completely different tae let yer mate fuck her in front of yeh..” Bobby replied, a worried expression on his face.

“I mean, I can’t say it didn’t surprise me when it came up… but, if she wants to cross ‘having a threesome’ off her bucket list, I think I can handle sharing for one night.” Henrik joked.

Bobby studied his friend, hoping he was right. They’d gotten along really well since Henrik and his brother Lucas joined the Frat… it would suck for something to happen to mess it up.

Walking into the next room Henrik put his hand on Bobby’s shoulder and pointed to a gorgeous girl in a black kitty costume dancing on the coffee table. 

Damn.

Bobby could feel himself sport serious wood as the girl rolled her hips sensually, singing along to the song blasting through the speakers.

Come on over in my direction  
So thankful for that it's such a blessin',  
yeah  
Turn every situation into heaven, yeah  
Oh, you are  
My sunrise on the darkest day  
got me feelin' some kind of way  
Make me wanna savor every moment  
slowly, slowly

You fit me, Tailor-Made  
love how you put it on  
Got the only key,  
know how to turn it on  
The way you nibble on my ear  
the only words I wanna hear  
baby take it slow so we can last long  
Oh,  
tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal  
Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan  
Sólo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso

Oh, yeah  
Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal  
Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más  
Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro

Despacito

Bobby swallowed hard, turning to Henrik. “Really?? HER? Yeh’v gotta be kiddin meh… Ah dunno Hen, she looks like someone yeh wouldn’ae wanna share.”

Henrik laughed. “I mean… I don’t. Not really. But if it makes her happy, I guess I can deal. But there has to be ground rules. Otherwise I’m not sure I won’t kick your ass…”

“Yeah?” Bobby looked at his friend perplexed. “What’d ye mean by ground rules?”

“Hmmm, well…” Henrik mused, then looked at his roommate seriously, all joking cast aside. “No kissing on the mouth. Those lips are mine.”

Bobby nodded, he loved kissing, and her lips looked like they’d be hard to ignore… but it was a simple enough request. “Okay, what else?”

“You can touch, caress, kiss other areas of her body… but for you, no penetration.” Henrik said nodding to himself.

“Wait wait wait…” Bobby said getting a little irritated. “Yer sayin ah cannae get involved?” he indicated, pointing to Henrik’s girlfriend. “What’s the point in havin a threesome iffn ah dinnae get tae get a piece tae?”

Henrik raised an eyebrow at Bobby, “beat yourself off while you watch us…” he said shrugging. “I just… if I saw you with her I can’t promise I won’t lose it.”

Bobby rolled his eyes. “So, what yer girlfriend REALLY wants… or what yer willin tae let her have… isn’ae threesome… but just tae have someone else watch ye have sex…. Ah’m beginning tae think eht’s YEH who just want an audience while yeh screw yer girl…. Not interested in that if ah’m honest!”

Henrik lifted an eyebrow in annoyance. “We’ll work it out upstairs. I’m going to grab bottle of tequila. We’ll meet you up in our room.”

Before Bobby could respond, Henrik stormed over to his girl and said something that made her smile… then continued out of the room toward the kitchen.

The girl turned her gorgeous green eyes on Bobby, then jumped down off the coffee table. 

Never breaking eye contact, she approached him smiling brightly.

“You’re Bobby McKenzie!”

He nodded and leaned down to her ear, yelling over the music “Ah think ah know yeh from somewhere lass… but ah cannae place eht.”

She nodded back at him. “you do! We were in two classes together last semester, I sat in the back of the room… kind of had a bit of a crush on you if I’m honest.” She admitted blushing.

Bobby felt like he was missing something in the whole scenario. “Hey, dae yeh really wannae dae this? Ah’m havin trouble seein yeh as the type?”

The girl looked at him confused… “I’m not sure I understand what you mean…”

Panic grabbed hold of Bobby and he reached out, taking the girl’s hand in his. “Come on lass… lets gae outside tae talk… okay?”

The girl nodded, smiling up at him.  
As he led her through the house toward the back porch, Bobby kept an eye out for Henrik. Something just didn’t feel right.

Once they were outside, Bobby led her away from the house… the deep bass fading into the background as they walked down the street hand in hand.

“What’s yer name lass?” he asked. He’d been trying to remember her from his classes, but last semester had been a bit of a blur to be honest. 

“It’s Skye,” she answered softly, looking up at him with the most beautiful light green eyes. “Hey, what did you mean back there? At the party… what did you mean when you asked if I really wanted to do this?”

Bobby looked down at her, she couldn’t be much taller than 5’3”… he shuddered at the thought passing through his brain of Henrik’s 5’10” frame forcing himself on her….

“How long have yeh been dating mah roommate?”

“Who… the blonde Swede?” she questioned laughing… 

“I’m not dating him… I just met him the other day at the commons. He and… the tall guy. They invited me to the party.”

CRAP… he thought to himself. They REALLY needed to get away from the party.  
Damn damn damn…

He just poached his roommate’s conquest. 

FUCK. 

A cold dread flowed through Bobby’s veins at the thought of the Swede angry. And that anger pointed squarely at HIM.

SHIT.

The first week that Henrik and Lucas had arrived, they invited Bobby out with them and ended up at some underground MMA type fighting gym. 

Bobby had just about pissed himself when Henrik stepped into the cage and absolutely demolished the other guy who was twice his size. 

There was a rage inside Henrik when he fought that scared the crap out of him.

Looking around nervously, he decided the best option was to head toward the quad. They could melt into the crowd of the Halloween festivities and be harder for Henrik and Lucas to find.

“Bobby….” Skye looked up at him with a worried expression. “You look like you’re scared of something. What’s wrong? What aren’t you telling me?”

Pulling her around the side of a face painting tent he peered around the corner trying to see if they’d been followed. When he was satisfied they were alone he looked down at her.

Skye stared up at him with a look that was ½ curiosity and ½ fear. “What did I miss back there?”

“Ah think that mah roommate… thas Henrik… the Swede who invited yeh tae the party… he told meh yeh were his girlfriend and that yeh wanted tae have a threesome…” he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. 

“Or, at least, tae have sex wi’ yeh while ah watched or something. After he talked tae yeh he went off tae get a bottle of booze… not sure, but ah’m bettin he was gonna slip something intae yer drink.”

Her mouth dropped open into a shocked ‘oh..’ 

“God! Ahm SO sorry… that was tae blunt. Ahm nae much good eht bein subtle.” He apologized.

Shaking her head, Skye digested what he had told her for a moment and then looked up at him. “And… and you saved me, from… from whatever he planned.”

Taking his hands in hers she looked up at him gratefully. “THANK you Bobby! I can’t even… whoa… that’s. That’s SO not what I came to the party for!!”

“Ah think ah need tae get yeh home lass. Safer there for yeh.” Bobby assured her. “Yeh’ll be alright, dinnae yeh worry.”

Walking her back to her dorm they talked about a million things. The conversation came easy, like they’d known each other forever…. And when they got to the front stoop it felt like the most natural thing to gently pull her to his chest and kiss her softly. 

Saying their goodbyes, Bobby watched until she was safely inside, then headed back toward the Frat house. He felt lighter than air… like he’d just met his destiny.

Whistling Despacito to himself as he walked, Bobby decided to cut between the English and Mathematics buildings to cross campus quicker. 

The route was quiet and dark, but overall faster. 

Hearing a noise, he stopped and looked around. Goosebumps raised on his arms and he nervously licked his lips.

“Hullo? Ehs anybody there?”

Silence 

Shrugging his shoulders, he began to walk again when it felt like a freight train rammed into him from behind causing him to fall forward with force onto the cobblestone walkway.

Pain seared through his knees, shoulders and arms as he barely kept his face from hitting the ground.

Trying hard to suck in a breath past the pain, Bobby looked from one side to the other but all he saw were shadows.

“Fuck….” He moaned as he tried to push himself up.

Before he could react, strong hands dug into his dreads… yanking his head back roughly.

“You ruined the fuck you sonofabitch…. Didn’t your parents ever teach you not to steal other people’s things?” Lucas’ baritone voice hissed viciously from behind.

“GOD! Let GO! What the Hell?!” Bobby cried out as Lucas dragged him up to standing by the grip on his dreads. His scalp was on fire.

Closing his eyes against the pain in his head, his eyes sprang back open at the sudden blows to his stomach only to see Henrik’s livid face in front of him.

Henrik landed punches and kicks on him again and again as Lucas held him in place, dangling like a rag doll. Bile, blood, sweat, tears and fear drenched Bobby as he cried out in panic and pain. Everything hurt…

Gasping for breath Bobby looked at his roommate in horror, finally choking out the words screaming in his brain…

“Why???” he managed to whisper as another blow crashed into his face, pain exploding behind his eye and everything going dark on that side.

The blows paused as Henrik leveled his face in front of Bobby, and for a fleeting second Bobby registered the fact that Henrik had dressed as a Viking for the Halloween party. Dressed in his old world king costume, the irony of a Viking warrior kicking the crap out of the brits of old didn't escape him.

“Why?”  
“Why do you think?”

Henrik’s voice… deadly calm sent a fresh wave of fear through Bobby and he gagged trying not to throw up from nausea that threatened to overtake him. 

Henrik almost radiated a cold, cruel power as he grabbed the front of Bobby’s dreads and yanked his face up to meet his burning emerald gaze.

Low and cold Henrik’s voice sent a shiver down Bobby’s spine… 

“Because you tried to take what’s not yours.”

Before Bobby had time to react, Henrik picked up where he left off with the beating… showing no mercy as Bobby cried out in agony.

Somewhere deep inside, Bobby had the realization that the killing blow was coming.  
In a last ditch effort to save himself he gathered what strength he had left to try and wrench out of Lucas’ grasp….

………

Fear coursing through him, Bobby’s eyes flew open… his breathing raw and ragged, sweat covering his brow, his heart pounding violently in his chest. 

With a gasp, he woke from the dream in a panic.

SHIT… shitshitshit!!!

Bobby fought to keep himself from hyperventilating as he shakily took in the hospital room around him…. grounding himself with the vision of Skye sleeping peacefully on the bed.

‘What the hell was THAT?!’ he thought as he scrubbed his trembling hands up over his face. 

Bobby wasn’t used to not being in control… even in his dreams.

When had the tables turned?!

As his phone vibrated in his shirt pocket, warning him his night with Skye had come to an end...the weight of his dream settled on him…

No.. not a dream, a nightmare.

The vivid memory of the deeply unsettling nightmare washed over Bobby…

Not only had Henrik kicked the crap out of him in reality that night weeks ago, but now he was haunting his dreams as well. 

Shit... what kind of hornet's nest did he kick loose in his psyche?


	32. Cornered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby has pushed the limits of his time with his overnight hospital breaking and entering... who will pay the price of his obsession?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have finally come to a head in this chapter...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> As always, I love to hear your feedback and comments!
> 
> Kudos appreciated if you like what you've read and haven't left them yet! ❤️

Bobby sighed, scrubbed his hands over his face trying to fully wake up, and then sat watching Skye’s even deep breathing. She looked so peaceful asleep.

He didn’t know how long he sat there just watching her… but he knew he was probably pushing his luck as he could see daylight now filtering in through the edges of the curtains.

Silently he lifted the chair and put it back where he had moved it from last night when he snuck in.

Turning, he looked at Skye’s sleeping form again… he just couldn’t bring himself to leave.

Chewing on his lip ring and wondering if he dared give her a soft kiss goodbye, he was startled by the soft rattling sound of the locked door handle being jiggled from the outside.

‘CRAP!’ he hissed softly under his breath, suddenly feeling like a cornered animal.

Bobby looked around…  
‘SHIT!’ that was the only door in or out of the room…. and now he could hear several voices from the hallway.

“What do you mean it’s locked from the inside? She doesn’t lock it unless I’m here with her…” 

Bobby broke out into a cold sweat at the muffled sound of Henrik’s voice.

"SHITSHITSHIT!!!" he whispered...

'What the hell do I do?!’ Bobby thought to himself as his body instinctively reacted in a panic attack at the memory of the beating Henrik let loose on him in the car park that night weeks ago.

“Baby?! Skye? Everything okay? Baby I need you to wake up and open the door…”

Henrik’s raised voice could be heard through the crack at the bottom of the door.

Skye began to stir.

Bobby’s eyes landed on the built-in wardrobe and realized quickly it was his only option.

First try was lucky… the space was empty and just large enough for him to squeeze into. The other side held all of Skye and Henrik’s hanging clothes.

With no time to spare, he stepped inside and let the door silently close behind him as he heard Skye’s cell ring loudly on the nightstand just feet away.

Squished into the small space he sat down pulling his knees to his chin and tried to focus on slowing his panicked erratic breathing.

‘Dammit! Pull yourself together man!’ he mentally berated himself…

It wouldn’t help him stay hidden very long if they heard him hyperventilating in the wardrobe.

Bobby hadn’t realized that faced with the possibility of an angry Henrik he would physically react so viscerally.

Shit… he was literally shaking.

‘For fucks sake… get it together!’ he chastised himself again.

The sound of Skye yawning pulled him out of his thoughts… her cell had stopped it’s ringing. 

“Morning!” she answered drowsily, then Bobby could hear the confusion in her voice as she not only heard what was being said into the phone by Henrik… but also could hear it outside of her door as well.

Bobby could hear Skye sitting up in the bed and then padding away from his hiding spot toward the doorway as she spoke.

“What do you mean it’s locked? I didn’t lock the door…”

Sounds of the lock being disengaged and Skye opening the large door… followed by Henrik and what Bobby assumed was a nurse entering the room.

“Baby… you had me scared for a moment there… why’d you lock the door?”

“I... I don’t remember locking it…”

“God, I missed you last night. The flat was so quiet… I hate being there without you.”

“Did you at least get a better night sleep?”

“Tossed and turned in our bed for about an hour till I gave up and moved to the couch. The bed was just wrong without you in it by my side.”

Soft laughter from Skye

“That couch is SUPER comfy though…”

“Oh yeah, I fell asleep straightaway once I moved to the couch!” Laughter from Henrik.

“Mmmmm… is that smell what I THINK it is?” She asked happily.

Crinkling sounds of a paper bag…

“As promised… your Scotch Egg my love….” Came Henrik’s response.

Delicious smells wafted through the air, finding their way into the small hiding space. 

Bobby’s mouth watered and his stomach quietly rumbled in response.

‘Dammit…’ Bobby hissed internally at his body’s reaction to the food… 

He silently commanded himself… ‘shut up stomach.’

Bobby had left rehearsal and come straight to the hospital without eating dinner last night, never expecting the opportunity to come inside. 

Now he realized he hadn’t had anything to eat since yesterday lunch and he was famished.

Thankfully it sounded as though Skye and Henrik had taken seats at the small table on the opposite side of the room. 

Between their quiet chatting and the sound of takeaway containers being opened he was saved from his mutinous stomach rumbling giving his position away.

Dammit…. There was no plan B for escape. 

Hell, he hadn’t even really had a plan A, it was all such a spur of the moment breaking and entering into her room he hadn’t given a single thought beyond getting here. 

Now he was mentally cursing himself for not leaving earlier.

Nothing he could do but wait it out.

Bobby quietly rested his head against the inside of the wardrobe trying to relax. There wasn’t much wiggle room, and if he tried to move too much it would cause the door to move open. 

So he sat....

Tapping the face of his smart watch he checked the time. 

5:30am

Of course Henrik would be up and at the hospital early… it was a Saturday, and he’d overheard Henrik tell Skye’s dad last night that he had to work today…so he probably had some climbing thing.

Bobby was pretty sure they probably started things like that pretty early.

Not that he’d know from experience. Things like that weren’t his style.  
He was made for late nights, staying up till dawn and crashing all day to repeat the following night.

Kind of like a vampire.

Bobby’s mind wandered, stifling a laugh at the thought he was kind of stuck in the dark right now. His own little wardrobe coffin protecting him from the daylight.

At some point Skye HAD to leave the room… right?

Or at least after Henrik left he could sneak out un-noticed when she went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Cripes… his mind flashed to an image of Skye naked in the shower, and the possibility of getting a tiny peep at her before he snuck out had him sporting wood.

‘NOT good timing for a stiffie!!! OW OW OW!!’ he thought to himself as he ground his teeth together trying to think of things that would make him go soft again.

Koala bears, Penguins...,  
Jonno’s burrito farts....  
Gary’s ugly cousin Beatrice that Gary’s Nan tried to set Bobby up with at Christmas,… 

Bobby scrunched his eyes shut hard... listing off things mentally…. and quietly sighed in relief as things went blessedly soft.

Never in his wildest imagination would Bobby have ever dreamed of being in this predicament.

Listening closely he tried to focus on what was happening in the room… giggle, breathing…

‘Fuck-fuckety-fuck….’ Yeah, he knew that sound… Skye and Henrik were making out. This was fucking torture.

More sounds of murmured chat, and what he guessed was cleaning up the food containers… before the voice of the nurse from before returned announcing it was time for monitoring.

Activity right outside the wardrobe doors made Bobby hold his breath and silently pull his knees up closer to his chin just in time for the opposite door to open.

Bobby froze.

He could see part of Skye’s profile through the tiny gap of clothing. 

As long as she focused on the clothing on that side he was invisible in the darkened opposite corner.

Skye moved a few hangers trying to decide on a top, then reached up and grabbed something off the shelf above. 

She suddenly broke into a wide grin as Henrik embraced her from behind, resting his chin on the top of her head.

Wrapping his arms around her waist and rubbing his hands up and down on her pregnant belly Henrik asked quietly… “What’cha picking out?” 

“Ummm, my pink sugar skull tank with your blue and white plaid over the top and yoga pants?”

“Mmmm, sexy.” He purred into her ear then kissed her on her neck.  
“I love it when you wear my plaids… makes me feel like a part of me is always with you.”

Skye giggled and Bobby held back the sour feeling in his stomach that made him want to barf watching Henrik touch Skye.

The itchy need to burst out of his hiding place and force him to let her go almost overtook him and he had to battle to keep himself perfectly still.

After what seemed like an eternity… but was probably less than a minute, the wardrobe door blessedly closed, and Bobby was once again sitting in pitch black.

“Give me a minute to change Lucy and I’ll be right out” Skye’s voice rang out and he heard what sounded like her crossing the room to the bathroom.

“Glad you could be here for this morning’s monitoring session” the female voice came from what sounded like right next to the door to his hiding spot. “Lately she’s so much more relaxed when you’re here for these.”

“Feeling is very much mutual… I just wish I didn’t have to take this climbing group out today.”

“I thought Saturday was your day off?”

“Usually is… perks of being part of the managing team… but the instructor that was supposed to take this group today is down with the flu, so I have to cover for him…. Only a half day though, plus Chelsea and Lucas are coming on the train later…”

Henrik’s voice was cut off by the ringtone of his cell.

“Speaking of which… her ears must be burning… excuse me Lucy, need to take this….”

Bobby could hear Henrik take a few steps closer to the wardrobe… then the door moved as though he was leaning up against it.

“Morning Chels!”  
“Wow, you’re on the train already miss early bird! How’d you get Lucas up so early on a Saturday?”

Bobby heard Henrik laughing at something said over the phone and checked his own watch…

6:15....

How could only 45 minutes have passed?! It felt like he’d been in this cramped dark space for hours!

“Is that Chelsea?” he heard Skye’s voice.  
“Ask her if she’s bringing more of her mom’s cookies!"

Henrik laughed, “Did you hear her Chels? She’s got a serious craving for your mom’s shortbread cookies… Uh huh…”

“Baby… Chels said her mom sent a whole tin.”

“WOOHOO!” Skye joyfully chirped bringing a smile to Bobby’s face. 

He could just picture her expression… the girl went nuts for good homemade shortbread.

“Yeah… I know right? I think it’s a hardcore shortbread addiction…” Henrik’s voice pulled him from his happy moment. 

“So you’re on the fast train, you’ll be here by… what… 11-ish?...” 

“How much stuff did you bring?.... “

“REALLY?!?”

“Okay … fine Chels… “ Henrik laughed… “the shower is YOUR baby…”

“OHHH!! I can’t wait for the baby shower tomorrow!!!” Skye added, her voice closer now.

“You know the drill Skye,” the nurses voice murmured close by as well….

Picturing the room in his mind’s eye, Bobby realized they had sat Skye in the light grey suede recliner that was on this side of the room… belatedly realizing he’d seen the monitoring equipment tucked in beside it during the night. 

“Well shit...’ he chastised himself internally realizing his true predicament.

If he’d had the room to move his arms in the cramped space he would have slapped himself in the forehead at his stupidity…

Bobby had unwittingly cornered himself, and wasn’t going anywhere for at least an hour while Skye sat hooked to the fetal monitors.

“Henrik, how long can you stay?” Skye asked.

“Just a second Lucas… I need to answer Skye.” 

“I can stay till 8 babe, sit back and relax… I’ll be off the call in a minute.”

‘Okay… give them both my love and tell them I can’t wait to see them!”

Bobby could hear Henrik speaking in a more hushed voice into his cell…  
“Hey Luc, I gotta run. Everything else okay?... “

“Mmmhmm… I appreciate it, I just wish you’d have told me before….. “

“Yeah, I get it you didn’t want me to be involved….”

“When did you start this?.... “ 

“Geez Luc that’s gotta be costing a fortune!..... “

“Okay fine, yes they’re your nieces… I don’t mean to sound ungrateful… “

“Thanks man, I really mean it…. “

“No, you’re right, he’s been just a little TOO cooperative and quiet I agree….”

“God he’s such a fucker… you’re serious?!”

“He’s been coming to the park?.... how long has this been happening??”

“What do you mean the PI lost track of him last night?.... “

“Well, maybe he just slept in the studio.”

“Babe? Everything okay?” Skye’s voice interrupted Henrik’s quiet exchange with Lucas.

“Just a sec Luc….” He whispered into the phone, then spoke normally to Skye.. 

“Yeah Babe… be there in a sec.”

Bobby could hear Skye going back to chatting with her nurse in the background as he focused again on Henrik’s resumed phone conversation…

“Okay… wait, so his car is still there which means he must be too…. “

“Yeah, I agree. Well, I guess we’ll find out.”

“Hey, thanks again Luc… “

“Okay, let me know… “

“I’ll see you later, I should be done and back here by 3:00…. “

“Alright, Bye.”

Bobby could see the pressure on the door ease up when Henrik pulled away from leaning against it, and felt the tension leave his body hearing him cross away from the door and flop on the couch. 

‘What the bloody hell? Lucas hired some PI to follow me??’ Bobby seethed. 

Holy crap… he’d been lucky.

Yesterday afternoon he’d left practice early with their drummer Benny… going out through the back door and walking to Benny’s car… which was parked in the lot on the OPPOSITE side of the recording studio from where Bobby parked his BMW. 

Bobby had drank a bit too much to drive, so he was going to crash on the couch in Benny’s hotel room.

Instead, he had called for a driver to take him over to the hospital.

If Bobby had taken his own car like normal, the PI would have followed him here and reported seeing him enter the hospital to Lucas…

Too close a call.  
Shit… what was he thinking?! 

Not a close call…. 

He was sitting here trapped, despite not being tailed and tattled upon. 

Yeah he was totally breaking the stupid order of protection… but it was a joke! He had every right to be near Skye and their girls.

Bobby checked his watch again… 

7:00

Fuuuuuuuccckkkk….. dammit….  
Bloody hell… he realized he had to pee… 

And his legs and butt were falling asleep.  
‘God this SUCKS…’ he agonized internally….

Closing his eyes he tried to focus on the sounds outside the wardrobe to get his mind off himself.

He could hear the constant beeping of the monitors, the soft voices of general conversation between Skye, Henrik and the nurse…. 

The closet was warm, and Bobby fought off the strong urge to fall asleep…  
He’d caught himself nodding off for probably the fifth or sixth time when something about the tone in Skye’s voice jolted him awake.

“What??... Lucy, why are you looking at the readout like that… what kind of face is that??”  
“Hen… I don’t like that face she’s making…” Skye continued, sounding stressed.

“Skye, I’m going to call Dr. Hunter in to do an ultrasound…” he heard the nurse calmly answer…  
“Baby B’s heartrate has dropped since your monitoring last night. I don’t want you to worry, but I think we’ve pushed it as far as we can.”

“Hen?” he could hear her voice crack trying not to cry… 

Bobby’s stomach tightened in a knot hearing her underlying fear.

“Shhhh, baby it’s okay… I’m here… I’m not going anywhere.”  
Henrik continued to murmur supportively to her… 

“Listen Skye, you’re 32 weeks today… you made it… we knew even holding out this long would be a gift… you’ve done SO amazing babe...” Henrik’s voice soothed.

Bobby knew he should be grateful that she was being soothed…but hearing Henrik soothing Skye just pissed him off more.

“Skye?”

‘That must be the doctor’ Bobby thought at the new voice.  
“Hi, you’re doing great Skye, lets just recline you a little more so I can get a good field of vision on the girls… I’m going to do a doppler ultrasound like I did yesterday morning to check the girl’s umbilical cords. Just relax alright?”

“okay…”  
Bobby tensed… Skye’s voice sounded so scared and vulnerable… 

“It’s okay baby, just breath…”  
Henrik’s soothing voice was like nails on a chalkboard to Bobby…. 

He balled his fists doing everything in his power to stay where he was and not launch out of the wardrobe and strangle him.

Sitting in the dark confined space, the sound of the machinery filled the quiet room stretching on for what felt like forever…. Pushing Bobby’s nerves to the limit.

“Okay, you two… you can see the umbilical cords here… they’ve tangled substantially in the past 24 hours… Have the girls been pretty active Skye?” the doctor asked calmly.

“Ummm, yeah, they’ve been moving around a lot actually.” Skye responded hesitantly.

“You’ve done a REALLY good job Skye; you know we’ve talked about this… 32 weeks is MORE than we expect to keep MoMo twins in utero…. But we’ve reached the end of the line sweetheart, the girls need to come out now.”

“Now?! Like…. RIGHT now?” Henrik asked, his voice tight with worry….  
Which set off an alarm bell of panic inside Bobby….  
If Henrik sounded afraid, this was serious.

“You can see here the decreased blood flow to both girls, specifically baby B… they’re BOTH FINE right this moment…. That’s why I need to go in and deliver them NOW…. “

“So why the rush?” Henrik asked nervously…

“I’m honestly making my decision more on baby A,” the doctor answered calmly…  
“As since yesterday morning she’s gotten the cord wrapped around her neck… If baby B moves around too much more the umbilical cord could possibly strangle her sister.”

FUCK! That was all he had to hear…

Unable to stop himself, Bobby pushed up on his legs and launched himself out of the wardrobe with a shout…  
“What tae BLOODY HELL?!? Wha’cha mean mah bairn’s got tae cord wrapped ‘round her NECK??!!”

.  
.  
.

Everything seemed to happen simultaneously in slow motion…

Skye screamed, seeming to almost jump out of the chair… her eyes wide as saucers… then rolled back in her head as she slumped unconscious in the lounger.  
The nurse jumped back shocked, then seeing Skye… reacted by launching herself toward her aid.

The doctor dropped the doppler wand, jumping up and back from the stool she was sitting on and clutched her chest for a split second then screamed for security…

And Henrik….. 

A million emotions and thoughts played out on Henrik’s face in a split second… before landing on blind fury… and he propelled himself forward.

Before Bobby could react..

Henrik had grabbed him by the shirt –

Spinning them both around to get them out into the open area of the room, he leveled a fist that landed squarely in Bobby’s face making him see stars – 

Immediately following the punch, Henrik roughly shoved him to the ground, twisting his arms back and pinning him there with his body weight. 

Bobby tried to turn his head and shout…

Spitting against the overly fluffy faux sheepskin rug he tried to squirm free… but Henrik’s forearm held his head down.

“Fuckin let meh up!! Ah gotta check on Skye an meh girls!!!! Get tae heeell offah meh yeh bloody Viking bastard!! SKYE!!!!” Bobby screamed, trying his best to buck Henrik off.

Henrik held like a vice, his entire body thrumming in white hot fury… his mind trying to make sense of what just happened.

All the pieces suddenly snapped into place as Henrik held Bobby to the floor… the PI report that he’d disappeared off the radar last night… Henrik sleeping at their flat for the first time in weeks, unknowingly giving Bobby an opening to sneak in… the locked door to Skye’s room this morning and her confusion of how it got that way… Bobby had snuck in to be near her and the babies, knowing full well how deep a sleeper Skye is… he just hadn’t snuck out soon enough....  
.  
.  
.  
Deadly calm, Henrik spat low and venomous next to Bobby’s ear seconds before security and the crash team barreled through the door to Skye’s room…

Ominous… dark… almost feral… Henrik seethed low so that only Bobby could hear him…

“You sick sonofabitch… I swear to God I should have killed you while I had the chance…. No more warnings… I’m gonna hurt you so bad you’re gonna WISH you were dead!!!”

“We’ve got him son…”

A burly security officer touched Henrik’s shoulder as another kneeled next to him finding Bobby’s wrists and clamping handcuffs securely into place.

Chest heaving, Henrik pushed down purposefully HARD on Bobby as he got up off him… and the two officers roughly hauled Bobby to his feet.

Everything had happened in mere seconds since Bobby had snapped and barreled out of the wardrobe….  
.  
.  
.  
“EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY!!”  
The crash team yelled as they pushed through… 

Henrik swiveled his head for the first time in Skye’s direction… panic crashing down on him in a massive incomprehensible wave as he took in the scene.

Skye….


	33. DELIVERY PART 1 - A Hidden Pair of Aces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning is emotionally charged... Bobby has been holding a few SERIOUS secret weapons in reserve, and comes toe to toe with Skye's parents in a face off that is more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuuuunnnnnn! Get ready for LOTS of twists and turns I bet none of you could imagine happening. Our super villain Bobby at his most conniving. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the rollercoaster ride friends! Please let me know what you think!! 😈🔥❤️

“Hen?... Henrik? Where’s Henrik?” Skye’s confused and scared voice called out pulling his attention away from where he was following the forms of the security officers hauling Bobby roughly from the room.

“I’m here babe… I’m here…” Henrik responded reassuringly, pushing himself through the throng attending her and lacing his fingers through hers.

The doctor checked her vitals, dismissing the crash team and turning to Henrik…. her eyes filled with concern… “what the hell just happened?!”

Henrik growled through gritted teeth, “Bobby McKenzie just happened…”

“Well… care to tell me WHY was he in the wardrobe???”

Henrik looked at the blood pressure monitor as it registered Skye’s vitals, then pinned the doctor with a look that suggested maybe this wasn’t the most calming topic to be discussing in front of her patient….

Taking his cue she changed the topic. 

“Skye your vitals are good, I think that whole unpleasantness was just a shock. How are you feeling now?”

Skye blushed, embarrassed… “fine, I just…. What the hell??” She looked at Henrik questioningly. 

Henrik shook his head and smiled encouragingly… “don’t even think about it babe…. we’ll deal with it later. We have more important things to focus on at the moment.” 

“Too true!” Her doctor agreed realizing the topic needed to be dropped… it wasn’t the time, right now the most important thing was delivering these precious babies safely.

“I have to go coordinate my surgical team for the cesarean and the NICU team for the girls…. just relax for now alright? Lucy, please help these two get ready… we have some little girls to meet!” 

With that, the doctor made her way purposefully out of the room leaving the three to prep.

Forty-five minutes later…. after hasty phone calls were made to both their parents as well as Lucas and Chelsea, Henrik had changed into the scrubs he’d been given, and Skye was being wheeled out headed toward the OR.

“Henrik!!!” The bellowing voice of Skye’s dad caused him to stop and turn.

Henrik turned to Lucy… a question in his eyes as he looked back and forth in uncertainty between the retreating wheelchair transporting Skye, and the approaching form of Hamish hurrying toward him.

Laying a comforting hand on his shoulder Lucy smiled… “it’s okay, go fill him in… we’ve got to get her prepped anyway. I’ll be back out to get you in a few minutes…” she reassured.

Nodding he turned and had only taken a few steps before the older man enveloped him in a massive hug. 

“S’okay son…” the older man comforted. “We’re here… mum is parkin’ the car…. We love yeh son… we’re here.”

Henrik leaned into the older man’s strong fatherly embrace, feeling calmed for a brief second before the mood was jarringly interrupted.

“OY!” An irritated voice called out from the other side of the corridor. “Ah sees how ah’m nae a part oh tae fam’ly reunion… wha’s happenin wi’ Skye an meh bairns?”

Startled, they turned toward the unsettlingly familiar voice… 

Both men stared in surprise, shocked at the figure leaning cockily against the wall… free as a bird and loving their reaction to the fact. Arms casually crossed, Bobby sucked on his lip ring and fixed them with a withering death-glare.

Henrik’s face flushed red with rage, his body tensing. “What the hell?!? Why aren’t you in jail you sonofabitch??”

Big calming hands held him firmly in place, seeming to understand he needed an anchor… 

Henrik turned to look up into Hamish’s eyes. The bigger man shook his head, “let it go fer now Hen… Lark needs yeh… last thing yeh need is fer this wanker tae pull yer focus off what matters…”

“Ah take umbrage tae bein referred tae as a wanker old man… yeh might wanna be nicer tae yer grandbairn’s daddy… otherwise yeh might find yerself banned from their lives.” Bobby sniped.

“Henrik?” Lucy stuck her head out of the surgery wing doors, “we’re ready for you.”

“Go…” Hamish nodded gently pushing him in her direction with a reassuring smile. “Ah’ve got it covered out here. Go meet your daughters… give Lark a kiss on the forehead from her Pa.”

“Fucker!! Enjoy eht while eht lasts yeh Viking git!” Bobby called cockily after him.

Without turning around, Henrik raised both middle fingers up, flipping Bobby off as he disappeared with Lucy behind the secure doors.

The bigger man turned and stalked purposefully toward Bobby fixing him with a steely glare. “What the hell are YOU doin outta handcuffs?” 

An evil grin snaked its way across Bobby’s face. “Nae WHY would ah be behind bars? Ah’m just here tae see mah new family… ah got rights… mah little bunny ehs in there birthing mah bairns… mah kits are about tae arrive where ELSE would ah be? What kinda man yeh take meh for?” he shot back with mock sincerity.

“Yeh’ve got NONE young man… NO rights at’all… and yer breaking the non-harassment order by bein here. Or are yeh too bloody daft tae know that? Ah thought the police arrested yeh. How come yer still here?”

Bobby straightened up from the wall and like a panther circling its prey, confidently approached Skye’s dad.

Getting right up in front of him he casually shoved his hands into his back pockets and shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Nae… ah’m not particularly worried ‘bout that…. See, ahv been playin wi’ a weak hand recently… got distracted by all the wee little games yeh all meant tae distract meh…. Actually let mysself buy intae eht fer a bit… Dinnae know how yeh all got meh tae start actin like a SUB…. But ah’m DONE Hamish… yeh hear meh?!”

Glaring at him he continued. “Ah’m no SUB old man… ahm a fuckin DOM! Ah run tae game, not tae other way round … yeh get meh?! Sorry tae tell yeh Pops, but this ehs a new round… and ah have the winnin hand… ahm back in control here… ah hold tae aces… ah hold tae power.”

“How’s that ya figure?” Hamish grunted unimpressed. 

“When tae security officers hauled meh outta Skye’s room and around this corner they let meh call mah lawyer. He arrived just as the coppers did… and brought meh tae delightful little present he’d worked out weeks ago tae show the cops…”

He took a second enjoying the delicious sense of power he felt letting it dangle.

“Pssst… wanna know a secret?” Bobby winked at Hamish conspiratorially, “If yer manager and lawyer knows tae right people, yeh’d be surprised how enough money and favors called in kin get pesky little things like that wee little protective order dismissed…. Poof… like eht never happened.” 

Bobby’s face lit up in enjoyment as he watched Hamish process his statement.

“OHHHH, tha’s right…. Yeh were never informed the annoying thing got dismissed quietly before eht even got formally filed…. sucks tae be kept in tae dark dos’n eht…” he oozed triumphantly.

Hamish had to use every bit of self-control to keep his big hands from wrapping themselves around the smartass’ throat. He seethed realizing they’d been duped into a false sense of security. Bobby had been bluffing them for weeks, waiting for his moment. 

With incredible effort at keeping his voice down, he hissed severely at Bobby “yer a wee shite excuse for a human being… yeh know that don’t yeh you bloody little prick? Yeh really think all these underhanded games are the way tae win back my daughter’s love?”

Breaking into a self-satisfied grin Bobby laughed in Hamish’s face… “fuck if ah care a whit what yeh think oh meh… only thing ah care about ehs bein close tae Skye and mah bairns….. NOBODY ehs keepin em from meh…. Ah’ve played nice for long enough, now ehts finally time tae show yeh all who’s boss… and regards tae Skye’s love? Ah dinnae believe ah ever truly lost eht… eht’s just been a wee bit… misplaced.”

“Jesus Christ man yer a thick sculled one aren’t yeh?! You’re NOT the baby girl’s Da! Why cannae yeh get it through yer brain you’re NOTHING tae Lark or the babes? “ Hamish rebutted…. “Yeh’ve got no rights tae be here boy!”

“Ahhhh, see… there’s where yer wrong… yer bum’s oot the windae old man regards tae meh havin nae business bein here…”

“Shut yer geggie yeh little piece of shite…. What makes yeh think yeh have any right tae be here?”

Bobby smiled with a dark twinkle in his eye looking over Hamish’s shoulder at Big Jonno, who’d just appeared in the arriving elevator and began approaching them… “ah… that there would be mah second ace bein delivered.”

“Bobs…” Jonno greeted.

“Yeh got somthin fer meh there?” Bobby nodded happily at the large envelope in his friend’s hand.

Nodding he held the envelope out.

“Ah think Hamish might want tae take a peek what’s inside… go on yeh big bastard… take a wee peek…” Bobby taunted with a smirk.

“What the fuck are yeh jabberin on about boy? Yer seriously delusional! Do yeh even live in reality or have yeh rotted yer brain with whatever booze and drugs you’ve been doin?” Hamish laughed incredulously at the ridiculousness of Bobby’s statement. 

“Sure about that are yeh?” he sneered… his eyebrows lifting in a cocky expression, “go on…. open eht…” he prodded a little too happily for Hamish’s liking..

“Yeh know, ah really hoped eht wouldn’t come tae meh needin tae use eht…. kept eht ehn mah back pocket fer… hmmmm, ah guess INSURANCE would be tae best description…. should ah ever need eht. Wha’s that expression… desperate times call fer desperate measures?”

Hamish opened the envelope, taking a close look at the document inside and a few photograph prints… the shock in his eyes betraying his mind trying to make sense of the contents he was seeing and what Bobby was playing at.

“Funny thing about bein’ caught up in the romance of a new relationship…” Bobby quipped…. “yeh do sweet little romantic fun things…. like surprising yer girlfriend wi’ an impromptu picnic and jokingly playacting out a handfasting ceremony…. all for fun oh course….” 

He nodded toward the documents in Hamish’s hands…

“God that was a good day… layin on tae picnic blanket, twirlin blades of grass intae two rings –“

Bobby tauntingly recalled the day for Hamish…

‘Skye… will yeh handfast wi’ meh? Look! There’s even a bonny ribbon tied tae the picnic basket…it MUST be fate’ 

“Imagine Hamish…. Whas more fun than playfully suggestin makin the relationship more perfect…”

‘babe.. look, ah’ve even made us tae rings…’ 

A mischievous glint sparked in his eye as he continued…

“She giggled oh course, swatting meh playfully and ah smiled at her wi’ mah delightfully earnest puppy dog eyes… tae same ones that won her heart back in tae villa…. what could be more silly and romantic than play-acting out an old fashioned handfasting wi’ yer boyfriend after all? Some jokes, a good tickle fight… all fun and games right?”

Bobby paused, then winked maliciously at Hamish.

“Except, MAYBE mah little bunny rabbit dinnae know the guy sittin readin by the lake… tae same one that ah made a joke about and playfully skipped over tae ask if he’d be willing tae pretend at bein the priest… was in FACT an ordained pagan priest…. coordinated tae be there…. by yers truly.”

“And tae seemingly cheeky note ah wrote out on the fly… tae one she thought was just fer a fun memory… tae one that read…

**** I Bobby McKenzie handfast with my girlfriend Skye Fraser, I Skye Fraser handfast with my boyfriend BobbyMcKenzie… blah blah blah…. *** “oh course, yeh kin read tae details right there in yer meaty hands.”

“See there how ehts dated 1 week after the Love Island finale… as yeh can read….” He pointed out, an air of wicked control lacing his words….

Making over dramatic puppy dog eyes Bobby continued his recalling of the day… 

“Och, how adorable… as boy next door villa-persona … meh, Bobby, signs mah name as half tae arch of a heart…. then guiding her hand wi’ tae pen…”

‘Skye, finish tae other half oh tae heart wi’ yer name too beautiful… yeah, just like that…’

“All fer fun oh course….right Hamish?? OOOOHHHH… EXCEPT… see that seal down at tae corner? Added by tae priest when he dropped by mah flat later in tae day…. yeah, that makes eht official… old fashioned, but official…. Weeeelll…, that… and consumatin eht later on when ah stayed over at Skye’s place… if yeh know what ah mean!”

Bobby’s face morphed into a shit-eating grin and he teased, tipping his chin toward the pictures in Hamish’s hand…

”Aren’t tae pictures cute? Ah thought eht would be fun tae ask tae lady walkin her dog tae take some pictures wi’ meh phone for memories.”

Hamish’s face turned a mottled red and purple in rage at what Bobby so casually framed out, as he read and re-read over the document from the envelope.

“Did yeh know ‘DAD’… that since 1977 a handfasting performed by an approved celebrant is considered legally binding?” Bobby deadpanned. “Even if only one of the participants are aware eht was real.”

“Yer a fuckin scoundrel!!!” Hamish bellowed, “yeh cannae trick someone into marrying yeh… it’s not legal… especially since Lark has NO IDEA…. this won’t ever hold up in court ya sick bastard!”

“Hmmmm… yeh know… ah thought ah’d play nice… not use eht, yeh know… let tae ship right itself and then Skye and meh would tie tae knot tae traditional route, and ah’d never need tae use tae leverage… but all yeh fuckers have forced mah hand.”

Hamish growled through gritted teeth. “You conniving wee little shite… whatever sick game you’re trying to set in motion won’t work… yer insane.”

Smugly Bobby responded, “there’s where yer wrong… ahm VERY methodical,” he tapped the side of his head with his fingers… “gotta make sure things run tae plan… stayin always two and three steps ahead…. Sure, ah lost sight oh’ that fer a wee bit… but ah’m back on point now… back in control, just tae way ah like eht.” 

“So… big man… what is all THIS supposed to pan out to hmmmm? You know Lark has zero intention of leaving Henrik… this is a no win situation for you.”

“Hmmmm,” Bobby smiled darkly… “wouldn’ae yeh like tae know what more ah’ve got planned… nae, ah think ah’ll just keep eht tae myself fer now…”

“For the last time…. Leave my family the fuck alone… NOBODY wants you here Bobby! Why can’t yeh get it through yer sick brain yer NOT welcome? You’ve got no right to be here!” Hamish spat in frustration. “You’re certifiably delusional.”

Bobby cocked an eyebrow, studying Skye’s dad… enjoying the opportunity to finally not only gain control once again, and the upper hand for the first time in way too long… but also get under his skin and watch him squirm.

“There’s where you’re wrong Hamish Fraser…. ah’ve got EVERY right tae be here… know WHY?”

When Hamish refused to answer Bobby continued…

“Cat got yer tongue? Fine… ah’ll tell yeh why…” he taunted.

Grinning evilly, Bobby took absolute delight in rubbing salt in the wound… all it took was four little words…

“Because. She’s. My. WIFE.”

Thick tense silence permeated the air, crackling with menacing energy as the two men stared daggers at one another.

“What on earth poisoned you so thoroughly that it turned you into such an insufferable excuse for a man?” Aihe’s voice dangerously resonated from behind Bobby’s back, startling him and causing him to whirl around instinctively.

Recovering his composure , Bobby narrowed his eyes at her and snapped defensively… “yeh dinnae ken what yer talkin about woman.” 

He couldn’t put his finger on it, but she always made him nervous.

“Oh I think I do…. I think someone in your past hurt you SO BADLY that you can’t function if you’re not constantly trying to diffuse that pain by manipulating and hurting those around you…. You’re like a corroded battery ROBERT… seeping acid on everything and everyone around you.” 

Quietly, defensively, he ground his teeth together and growled, “dinnae EVER call meh that…”

Aihe’s eyes bored into him, calmly assessing… like she was disassembling him part by part. It was incredibly unsettling, and Bobby fought a twinge of panic rising like bile up his throat.

A slow mirthless smile crept across her face, “why ROBERT? Hit the nail on the head have I?”

“Bitch…. Shut tae fuck up… ah’m warnin yeh…” 

“NO.” Aihe said quietly with conviction, stepping confidently right up into his personal space… 

Her dark eyes shifted ominously to almost completely black… there was something buried there… a strength of will that sent a shiver down Bobby’s spine as they bore into his. 

A danger radiated off the woman he couldn’t name… she set him on edge, and he swallowed nervously.

She continued, a calm, focused strength emanating from her… “you are diseased with a past hurt, festering and spilling out over all you touch trying to hold onto your last shred of humanity. You only crave power to selfishly continue to protect yourself…. My daughter will NOT be a casualty of whatever disease of the soul you suffer from. You will do NO MORE hurt to my family ROBERT McKenzie, do you hear me?”

“Ah told yeh tae STOP callin me that!” He spat at her furiously, taking a step toward her letting his rage clearly show across his face. NOBODY was allowed to EVER call him by that name… never again.

She shocked him. Instead of being intimidated and backing up, the confident woman took another step TOWARD him placing them almost nose to nose.

Lifting her chin in defiance, Skye’s mom smiled dangerously at him and rhythmically started stomping slowly and deliberately from foot to foot. “My Grandmother was a great medicine woman and seer in the tribe… careful the battle you choose child” she warned strongly, “my ancestors ate, slept and drank the killing of their enemies…” 

STOMP, STOMP, STOMP…

“Your scheming and domination holds no power here ROBERT… be careful who you provoke… you are a weak, spiteful, vindictive man… I am MAORI…my daughter is MAORI… you are an ant under my feet.”

Suddenly, before he could respond, Aihe startled him by bulging her eyes at him and thrusting her tongue out in a frighteningly fierce expression as she began the movements to her traditional Haka.

Bobby looked around confused at what was happening, a low mirthless laugh rumbled behind him… “yeh’v royally screwed tae pooch now…”

Stepping up right behind him, Skye’s dad began to translate the terrifying words her mum began to chant with her movements…

“Kikiki Kakaka!  
Kauana kei waniwania taku tara  
Kei tarawahia, kei te rua i te kerokero!”

Hamish translated, a distinct ominous tone emanating underneath the words… “Let your valor rise! Let your valor rage! We’ll ward off these haunting hands while protecting our wives and children…”

Aihe bulged her eyes at him again, making the horrible, intense, Maori Haka face… Bobby shifted from foot to foot agitatedly, noticing uncomfortably as some people began to stare.

“He pounga rahui te uira  
ka rarapa ketekete kau ana  
to peru kairiri mau au e koro e!”

Hamish continued, “For thee, I defy the lightning bolts of hell while my enemies stand there in confusion…”

“Titiro ki oku kanohi kanohi  
nga mea whakamutunga ka kite  
koa i mua i to matenga”

A dark warning chuckle rumbled from deep within Hamish’s chest.

“Good god man… ah’v never seen mah wife so pissed… yer screwed… she says… ‘look into my eyes, it will be the last thing you see before you die…”

Bobby swallowed hard, pushing down the fear and unease that overwhelmingly threatened to escape.

Aihe stopped her Haka and stared him down defiantly. “Whoever hurt you so badly that you’ve had to cope by turning into the monster I see before me… you WILL NOT continue to hurt my daughter and Henrik and those innocent baby girls because of it… do you hear me?? R.O.B.E.R.T…?”

Raking his hands through his dreads he hissed at her, warring within himself for control… NOBODY called him that! Not since…. NO! He refused to dredge it up… fuck her… fuck this! 

“Shut tae fuck up! Yeh dinnae ken what yer talkin about bitch! AH’M in control here!” He seethed, chest rising and falling rapidly… he stepped to the side to be free of their two bodies sandwiching him in between them… surrounding him. 

“AH’M in CONTROL here!” He shook his head trying to push back the feelings and memories he’d locked away for so long that now threatened to resurface.

Aihe cocked a single brow at him in question… “are you so sure? Lark told us you keep referring to her as a scared little rabbit…. seems to me that YOU’RE the one we should be calling that… a scared little boy throwing a tantrum because he can’t get his way.”

Bobby pulled at his dreads in frustration as tears threatened to fall from watery eyes and his vision blurred with the unshed tears… he screamed, losing the battle against rising panic as his whole body began to tremble in a combination of soul crushing pain and fury.

“SHUT TAE FUCK UP! JUST SHUT UP!!!! FUCK TAE BOTH OF YEH…. NONONONO……. AH CANNAE DAE THIS…. GET OUTTA MAH HEAD!!!”

Looking frantically at all the eyes focused on him, Bobby couldn’t take it a second longer and took off sprinting down the hallway. 

Every nerve ending in his body screamed at him internally… ESCAPE… ESCAPE… ESCAPE… the bile rose in his throat at the thought of… NO! He wouldn’t let it resurface!

Turning the corner he spotted the doorway to the stairs… and without thinking further Bobby wrenched it open and bolted upwards. 

His chest burned with a combination of trying not to hyperventilate and holding back the dam of bottled up rage, fear and powerlessness pushing harder to escape. 

Bobby swore he’d never allow himself to feel the feelings again… never relive it. He’d taken his control back and refused to ever look back… he’d bottled it up and pushed past it… he’d become what he needed to become to survive. He was a DOM… powerful and in CONTROL! He HAD to remain in control!

But now he was unraveling, and he didn’t know how to stop it. 

His vision blurred as the tears wouldn’t stop coming.

Losing his footing he fell hard on the concrete stairs and cursed as the physical pain shot through his shin to tangle up with the emotional pain making it feel as though he was drowning… 

“SHIT!!” 

Bobby cradled his injured shin… 

Rubbing at the injury, he could feel blood soak into the fabric of his jeans and he couldn’t stop himself from starting to sob uncontrollably. 

Crawling up onto the next landing, Bobby pushed himself to sitting against the wall…. 

He thumped the back of his head against it in angst several times as the long buried memories and feelings finally fully broke free. 

He couldn’t contain it any longer, everything rolled over him in bright excruciating technicolor…. and in response he let out a feral, keening, guttural scream.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!”

As it echoed throughout the empty stairwell, Bobby collapsed inward and curled into the fetal position on the cold concrete floor… 

Shuddering, cold beads of sweat slithered down his spine as he helplessly shattered into a million pieces…. his memories pulling him ruthlessly back in to the night his world fell apart… 

The night that changed him forever.


	34. DELIVERY PART 2 - Hidden Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the delivery room with Henrik and Skye... the time has come to meet these sweet little twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should all know me by now... 😉 that is all I will say....
> 
> Looking forward to your comments! Sitting at the table folks... staring you down I’ve pushed a stack of chips into the center.... 
> 
> What cards are in my hand?  
> 💋😎
> 
> Luck and intuition  
> Play the cards  
> with spades to start  
> And after he’s been hooked  
> I’ll play the one  
> that’s on his heart...
> 
> Can’t read my  
> Can’t read my  
> No he can’t read my poker face 🥂

Although Henrik had watched numerous videos of C-section deliveries nothing prepared him for the rush of feelings that bombarded him as Lucy led him into the OR. 

Seeing Skye lying on the operating table, it all became real…. Capitol R real.

She had already received her spinal, numbing her from lower chest down and the blue drape had been hung separating the doctors from her sight. 

A stool had been placed next to Skye’s head and Henrik moved quick and sure to sit on it, smiling confidently into Skye’s worried eyes he gave her a reassuring kiss.

“I’m here babe, can you believe we’re about to meet our girls?” His eyes twinkled in excitement. 

“This is the weirdest sensation…” she mused.

“Alright you two, this will all go pretty fast, I don’t want either of you to be alarmed alright?” Her doctor instructed as she looked over the sterile drape at them… “We want to be efficient at bringing these two beautiful little girls into the world… but they are still 8 weeks pre-term, so I will hold each up for you to see and then hand them off to their individual NICU team to assess.” 

“Skye, you shouldn’t feel any pain, just a sense of pressure and tugging. Please let me know immediately if that’s not the case as far as pain… or if you experience anything else, so that we can immediately take care of you.”

“Okay…” Skye answered quietly. The tone that Henrik knew meant she was trying to keep her emotions at bay.

“Just breathe baby… we’ve got this.” he assured her lovingly.

“I could do with another one of those kisses,” she smiled at him trying to be brave, though Henrik saw the slight tremble of her lower lip.

The beeping of the monitors, the two groups of doctors and nurses standing by for Senna and Scarlet, the surgical team on the other side of the blue drape, the nurse and anesthesiologist on this side with the two of them…. It was a lot to process and overwhelming.

“I’m going to make my incision now Skye, just focus on Henrik… relax and breath…” the doctor’s professional yet soothing and calm voice drifted over the barrier to them and Henrik squeezed Skye’s hand.

“Hey babe, what do you think of me in this getup? Think I missed my calling? I’m working this hair covering hat don’t you think?” He joked, trying to distract her causing her to smile. 

He loved the way her eyes roved over him, taking in the whole presentation in scrubs and surgical cap… his hair pulled back into a ponytail.

“Go ahead and say it… I look super sexy” his megawatt smile causing her to relax.

“Hmmm, yeah… it’s working for you…” Skye’s eyes twinkled at him momentarily, then opened in surprise at the sudden sensation of pressure on her abdomen.

“Breathe babe… I’m right here… focus on me.”

“Alright you two,” the doctor said amongst a flurry of activity punctuated by a small cry… “meet Senna… Baby A” she said, smiling and held up the tiny babe before quickly handing it off. 

Henrik and Skye exchanged a massive smile.

A minute later the process repeated itself, as they were briefly shown Scarlet before she was passed off as well.

Minutes of quiet murmuring passed as each team tended to the preemies Senna and Scarlet.

“Doing okay Skye?” the doctor asked as she continued to work.

“She's just a little overwhelmed, but she nodded yeah… that was something else… how are the girls?” Henrik answered for her when she nodded.

“Here, let us show you…” 

Henrik and Skye turned their heads to see smiling nurses from both of the babies teams… each held one of the girls swaddled and ready for their parents to see them for the first time.

A nurse handed one of the girls to Henrik, while another placed the other in Skye’s arms… both looking at the girl in their arms in awe.

“Skye, can you believe how beautiful they are? She's so tiny...” Henrik whispered reverently. Looking up at the nurse, he asked… “am I holding Senna or Scarlet?”

“Ahhh, you have baby B, so….” The nurse responded.

“Scarlet then.” Henrik finished for her, smiling down at the tiny bundle in his arms. “Wow… so beautiful… how are we going to tell them apart?”

“Shouldn’t be too difficult, they’re dizygotic…” the other nurse answered him.

“Wait.. What? fraternal twins? No, that’s not right… they’re mono mono twins….” Skye responded, looking away from Senna for the first time. “Doctor?”

“Hmmm… yes, actually. Looks like we made a mistake. Everything looked like momo twins this whole time… Not sure why, maybe just because you’re so petite... messing with accurate ultrasound readings... In any case, the girls ARE fraternal. ”

Skye and Henrik looked at each other, then at each of their girls. Scarlet… a little fairer than her sister, with blonde hair, and Senna… slightly darker in both complexion as well as hair color.

"So wait.... we didn't have to deliver them early after all?" Henrik asked trying to make sense of the new information.

"Oh no... we would have had to deliver them early anyway, due to the cord being wrapped around Senna's neck. That couldn't wait. The fact that she was here getting regular ultrasounds saved the baby's life...." her doctor replied to his concerned question...

The nurses took the babies from them, explaining that although they seemed to be doing well, they were still 8 weeks premature and they needed to get them onto the monitors, oxygen and transported to the NICU.

“Hen…” Skye looked up at him, “can you follow them to the NICU? Keep an eye on the girls?”

He raised his brows in concern, “what about you? I don’t want to leave you Skye…”

“I’ll be fine, doc has it covered. Right now the girls need their daddy watching over them…. Please Hen?” she asked simply… but there was worry hidden underneath. Skye had read about all of the complications that came with typical early deliveries at 32 weeks… she couldn’t be there herself, so she needed to know Henrik was there for the both of them.

“Doc?” Henrik asked, standing up from his perch on the stool by Skye’s head.

The doctor nodded, “honestly I would be with the girls Henrik…. I’ve got Skye, everything is going smoothly and we’re almost ready to close. She won’t be able to go to the NICU until maybe tomorrow…. If Skye wants you to go be with them then that’s where you should go.”

Feeling torn, Henrik nodded then leaned over to kiss Skye. “If you’re sure…” he murmured against her lips, searching her soft light green eyes to make sure.

“I’m 100% sure. Please…. Go be with them?”

Giving her one last kiss, Henrik followed the NICU teams out of the room leaving Skye with the much smaller surgical team to finish her c-section. 

“Skye, we’ve taken the blood samples from the umbilical cords as you requested for the paternity testing…” Her doctor said offhandedly. “this wouldn’t have anything to do with the guy from the wardrobe this morning would it?”

Closing her eyes to focus her thoughts, Skye took a deep breath then opened them. 

“My babies looked… different than I expected…”

“James, I’m going to leave the rest of the closure to you….” her doctor directed her resident, then stepped out of the surgical field. Taking off her gloves and surgical gown she disposed of them and then came and took the stool Henrik had vacated so that she could speak with Skye quietly.

Speaking softly so that only the two could hear, her doctor picked up the dangling question.

“You’ve done an exhaustive amount of reading on twins since you moved into the antepartum wing… I suspect you have some thoughts rolling around in your head.”

Skye furrowed her brow in thought, her mind locking on the quick glimpse of Senna’s eyes. “I thought we were 100% sure that the girls were monoamniotic… and now...... aren’t fraternal twins supposed to be more similar?”

“Usually yes….” Dr Hunter replied, letting Skye continue.

Skye closed her eyes and slowly shook her head as a possibility crossed her mind. Looking at her doctor she asked the question that began to haunt her at its ramifications…

“So were the calculations on conception date….?” She left it hanging as she didn’t quite know how best to ask…

Dr Hunter shook her head. “No Skye, they were within range… but… you know how a fraternal twin pregnancy happens… two separate eggs fertilized by two separate sperm. Frequently, the two eggs are produced several days apart… in your case, and I think you already know where I am going with this… if I were to hazard a guess, I would say that Scarlet is Henrik’s, but not Senna…”

Her thoughts came to her in a rush, unable to process the information… but her vet medical knowledge pushed to the foreground causing her to laugh bitterly at the irony of what may well turn out to be the truth.

Skye whispered… “heteropaternal superfecundation…”

Her doctor nodded. “We’ll know for certain after we collect blood from Henrik and….”

“Bobby.” Skye added.

“Right, Bobby… “

Straining to keep the tears from falling, Skye looked to her doctor… “do you really think it’s possible?”

“They’re definitely fraternal twins… two separate eggs fertilized by two separate sperm. It’s not uncommon to release two eggs within a week of one another….”

Sighing she continued… “Look, I may be wrong… I hope I am for your sake, because paternity can become messy… but Skye…” 

Dr Hunter looked sadly at the her… almost motherly, “given what you told me regarding the timing of between your ex, and Henrik… I really don’t think I am.”


	35. Showing Your Cards PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye decides there is only one way she can play high stakes for what she knows is the truth... though her friends and Henrik might disagree. Time for her to test the waters.... and hope that her hunch pays off in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just have to trust your gut. 
> 
> As always, hope you are liking the twists and turns... Please let me know your thoughts.  
> And if you are enjoying the story and haven't done so yet, leave me a kudo so I know! ❤️
> 
> So tell me what you want to hear  
> Something that will light those ears  
> I'm sick of all the insincere  
> So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Skye leaned back into the cascade of pillows cocooning her in the bed and sighed, finally feeling the pain meds take the edge off. 

Following the surgery she’d spent several hours in a recovery room as the nurses kept a close watch on her. By late afternoon, satisfied she was doing well they moved her back to her room. 

It had been a long day, both physically and emotionally. Henrik had been bouncing back and forth between checking on her and staying with the girls… right now he was with the latter, giving Skye an opportunity to talk privately with her parents for the first time all day.

Sitting at her bedside, she was deep in conversation with them... having brought them up to date on everything, including her suspicions regarding Senna’s paternity.

Looking out the window toward the hallway she caught a glimpse of Bobby’s red-rimmed eyes and tormented face as he paced back and forth like a wounded and trapped animal. 

“That boy has some serious demons Lark…” her mum said thoughtfully, pulling her out of her own ruminations. “Are you SURE you want to open this Pandora’s box?”

“You’re not even sure about the child… just a gut instinct…” Hamish nodded, agreeing with his wife. 

“Ah think you should wait till the paternity tests come back. Both he and Henrik had their blood drawn for the testing awhile ago… no need tae deal with this now child.”

Shaking her head she looked at her parents, the full weight apparent in her eyes. “No… you didn’t see her eyes. The blood test will only confirm what her eyes already do… those amber eyes are 100% Bobby.”

“So all the reason more to stay quiet honey… What do you expect him to do with that knowledge? We all know he’s not well…”

“Mom… that’s not fair.” Skye interrupted sadly. “I mean, yes he’s been completely obsessive and beyond extra in EVERYTHING that has had to do with me since… well, since ever… but I KNOW there is something underneath it all.”

“Why is that your problem?!” her dad huffed angrily. “He’s a cocky, self-absorbed, asshole prick of a bastard Skye! He doesn’t play by the rules so why should we?? I say lets take a page from HIS book and pay someone to doctor the lab results to say both girls are Henrik’s and call it a day!”

“DAD!!” Skye whisper-yelled at him, “I’m not going to start my child’s life off with a lie! There’s no way that won’t come back to bite me in the butt, and it’s just NOT me!”

“Darling,” her mom soothed, laying a comforting hand on her arm… “we just think you need to REALLY think about this before you do something you may regret….”

Skye swallowed a lump in her throat, suddenly feeling a veil of embarrassment, she covered her eyes with her hands, willing herself not to cry. “I’m so sorry mum, dad… you must be so embarrassed by this whole thing.”

“OH SKYLARK…” Aihe looked at her husband broken hearted at Skye’s admission, then back at her daughter she leaned in and enveloped her in her arms. 

“Oh honey no…. none of this is your fault. You didn’t ask for any of this… It’s all just been poor timing coupled with an odd twist of fate. You brought two little angels into this world, and you have a wonderful man who loves, adores and cherishes you…”

“And a crazy sonofabitch that obsesses over you…” Hamish muttered the addition, quickly feeling silently chastised as Aihe glared at him through serious side-eye as she eased back, letting go from the hug and sat back down.

“Sorry Lark… that was… uncalled for…” he shrugged, chagrinned.

“Okay,” Skye rubbed her temples trying to get her thoughts in order with everything they had filled her in that had happened throughout the day…. from the altercation with Bobby and his bombshells and his emotional outburst/escape – to his return to the labor and delivery floor and his quiet constant pacing ever since… 

Apparently he’d silently and stubbornly refused to go anywhere, despite all of the negative vibes surrounding him from her parents, Lucas and Chelsea, and Henrik. He also hadn’t engaged with any of them. 

As though for him, they didn’t exist at all. 

The room was quiet as her parents respected her need to think.

Finally, Skye breathed out a cleansing breath then said with certainty… “I need to talk with him. And before you say anything, I KNOW there is something deeply broken in him… but if I can get him to talk to me…. To REALLY talk to me… I owe it to Senna to give him a chance.”

Hamish’s jaw dropped and he looked at his daughter incredulously. “Wait… what do you MEAN by ‘give him a chance’ Lark? You can’t honestly be saying you’re going back tae him?!” he hissed through gritted teeth hoping he’d misunderstood her meaning.

“OH MY GOSH NO…. that’s not what I mean at all Da!” she sputtered taken aback. “No I love Henrik! That’s not what I meant at all…”

“Hamish, love… I think I understand what she’s saying.” Aihe said, laying a calming hand on his knee.

“Care to explain then, because ah’m lost.”

Skye and her mom exchanged a look… subtly gaining permission from her daughter to explain, she smiled softly at her husband.

“What our wise daughter is saying is that although Henrik is and will always be her love and the real daddy of her girls, Bobby deserves the opportunity to pull himself out of the hell he has created for himself… if for no other reason than he has a daughter now… and probably the ONLY one that can get him to do that… to talk about whatever made him the way he is… is Lark." 

"If she can get him to open up to her, then at least she will be able to better understand him.”

“And what if you’re wrong? What if he’s not ‘deeply tortured’ by something in his past like you seem tae think… what if he’s just a raging asshole plain and simple?” her father rebuffed.

“Then I will find that out. Either way, if I can get him to REALLY talk to me, then I will have the information I need to make important decisions about my daughter. At this point, SHES the only one I am thinking about.” Skye responded matter of fact.

“And how do you know everything that comes out of his mouth won’t be a lie? He thrives on playing games and using manipulation after all.”

“Da, I hear what you are saying… but I need you to trust me. I need ALL of you to trust me.”

“Why does it sound like this is leading somewhere none of us are going to like?” Hamish narrowed his eyes at his daughter in suspicion.

Skye shrugged, “probably because everyone is going to think it’s a spectacularly bad idea, but I need everyone to TRUST me that I know Bobby well enough to know what I need to do to get him to open up to me…. And I need you both to explain it to Henrik, and to Chelsea and Lucas so that none of them try to interrupt us, or to try and come in and play the savior…. Mom, I think you understand what I am asking…”

Her parents exchanged a long look, Skye knew this silent communication all too well as she’d witnessed it throughout her entire life. It was as though they shared a silent discussion, something she always hoped to have with her husband one day.

Letting them go through it, Skye just sat back and observed in silence. She knew this was the only way… but she needed her parents as a buffer for it to happen. 

The ONLY way she could gain control over the situation with Bobby was to connect with him and calm him into a place where he allowed her to walk with him back in time to whatever event changed him so dramatically…. and once they’d taken that journey, to calm and sooth him into either letting it go and healing from it OR to at least acknowledge it so that he could eventually not let it define him. 

She KNEW there was more of the sweet Bobby from the villa persona in him than he would ever admit. 

The person he was now had become habit, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t be a better man with some work…. and not to be self-absorbed, but she felt to her soul that she was the only one that could get him to do that.

To do it though, she needed privacy with him. Un-interrupted privacy that had no specified time limit and she would have to be tender and affectionate with him to sooth the demon… 

What she needed was the time with Bobby. 

Time while Henrik held down the fort watching over their daughters (since she wouldn’t be able to go see them until at earliest tomorrow…) and she knew that being away from her, knowing they were alone together… was going to just about kill him. She needed her parents to ease his mind, to calm him and let her try this HER way.... what she just felt in her gut was the only path to keeping her daughter... no, DNA or not... both these girls WERE Henrik's... and she needed to do her part to keep them safe.

After what seemed like forever, her parents turned to look at her with a matching look of resolve on their faces.

Hamish cleared his throat, then nodded at her. “We understand what you’re asking of us, and your reasons… and we agree. If there is a chance at getting a deeper understanding of the young man and getting him to start on the road tae make some changes… for the sake of Senna… and of YOUR future happiness, you have tae do what you need tae do in order tae get on that path.”

“You’re right sweetheart… you are the only thing that has ever seemed to calm his demons… whatever you have to do, whatever cards you need to play… we will provide the buffer to give you all the time you need to do it.”

Skye breathed a sigh of relief. Seeing Bobby’s continued pacing outside her room in her peripheral vision she nodded to her parents. “Thank you…. No time like the present then. Can you go tell him I want to see him?”

Getting up, her parents gave her gentle hugs whispering their support then made their way out of the room.

With a look of shock on his face at her parent’s message that she wanted to see him, tentatively Bobby stuck his head in the door… “Skye?”

“Hey… can you come in? Close the privacy curtain too if you would.”

Bobby looked horrible. She could see the fatigue and something else much deeper weighing heavily on him, but the tiniest kindness from Skye and he seemed to brighten. 

God it broke her heart… after all of the shit he put her through, after all his games and manipulations… much as she hated to admit it he still wrapped a corner of her heart around his pinky.

“You look exhausted… come sit…” she kindly pointed to one of the chairs at her bedside.

Without hesitation he grabbed the edge of the privacy screen, pulling it fully closed – blocking them from outside eyes… quickly plopping down in the chair. 

His eyes studied her, every inch seeping concern…. 

Lifting his hand, he reached out… letting it hover just above hers.

Skye turned her hand, facing it palm up and brushed his palms with her fingertips… causing his eyes to flash to hers in a look of questioning. She’d never seen him so rattled before… so unsure…. something had affected him deeply today and she realized with clarity she needed to tread lightly.

Giving him a small smile, she brushed his palm again with her fingertips. 

Spell broken, and invitation received Bobby smiled back at her in relief and took her hand in his.

“God yeh dinnae know how much ah was freakin out all day bunny rabbit…” he breathed. “Nobody would let me near yeh… ah wasnae gonna leave yeh… but ah was told yeh wanted nothin tae do wi’ meh…what changed?”

Skye shook her head, reaching out with her other hand to gently run her fingers through his dreads.

The simple action caused his entire face to light up.

After a moment like that, just looking into each other’s eyes…studying each other, she finally answered him.

“I was really upset… about the whole thing this morning, and then what my Da said about your conversation earlier. But then, the more I thought about it… I just realized how far you would go for me, and the anger sort of…. left.”

Skye could almost physically see a weight lift from him at her words.

“Baby…” he caught the hand that had been in his dreads in his own and turned his face into it. Kissing first the palm, then each individual finger. Looking at her with a sudden feisty expression he gently took the tip of her pointer finger between his teeth softly… tracing the pad with the tip of his tongue.

Skye closed her eyes with a shudder. 

God why did he still have to be so damn sexy? 

The pain meds didn’t help either… she fought the light fuzzy feeling in her brain, needing to think clearly.

“Bobby…” she laughed not able to help the blush that crept up her cheeks. Knowing she was in dangerous territory she had to play safe. “maybe it’s the pain medication making me loopy.”

“Naw… ehts just makin yeh think clearer… wi’out others influencing yeh.” he replied as he moved on to take her middle finger in between his lips, slowly sucking on it while fixing her with a penetratingly seductive gaze.

“You’re dangerous….”

Winking cheekily he answered her…“Uh-huh… yeh already know that and still yeh ask tae see meh…”

Skye could see the confident Bobby façade lining back into place… his happy playful side coming out… good, this was a good place to be she thought to herself. 

“I needed to make sure you were okay… you frightened me with all your pacing out there.”

“Sorry, ah got a bit into mah own head… dinnae mean tae scare yeh lass. Tis been a tough day. An ahm the pariah round here… so, ah know ah put up a good front, but it’s no easy tae be surrounded by people that hate yeh…”

“Bobby…. I’m sorry…”

“Dinnae get meh wrong…. Ah’d NEVER let them make meh leave yeh… still, that lot out there make it hard tae feel welcome. Ah’m here for YOU…. If they care about yeh, that should be enough.”

Maybe it was the pain meds talking, but Skye thought to herself how easy their conversation felt at that moment… it had been a LONG time since they spoke like this.

Treading carefully she quirked her eyebrow semi-sarcastically. “Because you haven’t given them ANY reason to distrust you…”

Letting out a barking laugh he shook his head at her and smiled broadly… it was like traveling back in time to the villa.

“Fiiiiine… yer right, ah’v been an ass tae them all for sure.”

“Admitting it is half the battle they say.”

The room got quiet for a minute.

Skye tried adjusting her position, wincing in discomfort for a second and hissing through her teeth… causing the easygoing smile to slip off of Bobby’s face replaced by true concern. 

Letting go of her hands, he helped her adjust and get comfortable again then sat back down and studied her… worrying his lip piercing between his teeth before he spoke again.

“Next time warn a bloke before yeh hurt yerself… ah hate tae see yeh in physical pain.”

“Speaking of… why are your jeans ripped… you know I can see the bandage on your shin right?”

Bobby sighed; he hadn’t felt this normal talking with her forever… since before she left for Peru. 

As he’d been pacing back and forth outside her room he’d come to the conclusion that IF her watchdogs ever allowed him to get close to her again, he would do his best to set aside all the crap of the last 7 months and just try to be chill with her…. 

God knows none of his schemes had yet to work out as planned… somehow or other he always screwed the pooch and made things worse.

Seemed somehow he’d had his prayers answered… he was sitting here with her – in private – and nobody had come in to throw him out… he was going to do his best to take advantage of the opportunity and try a new tact with her. 

“Yeah… ah’m sure yer mom told yeh about the little confrontation we had this morning…”

Skye nodded, waiting for him to continue.

“She sort of called me out on some things ah really dinnae want tae self-analyze… and ah acted like a nutter and ran away. Slipped on the stairs in the stairwell and cracked mah shin a bit.” He admitted, looking down at the floor embarrassed.

“I’m sorry the three of you got into it… my mom has a way of seeing into people… are you okay?”

Bobby raised his eyebrows and looked at her in surprise, he had been sure she would have jumped to defend her mom… instead she was apologizing.

“No need tae apologize… truth be said, eht was mah own fault for riling up yer dad…”

“I heard. You know…”

Bobby held up a hand, causing her to pause… “Ah know, yer right… ah antagonized him wi’ the whole surprise that mah manager secretly got the non-harassment order discharged… and then sucker punched him wi’ the….” He stopped, looking at her to gauge her reaction to the next bit.

Skye nodded at him, keeping her expression neutral she finished the sentence… “with the whole handfasting thing. You KNOW that’s not legally binding right?”

“Yeah…. ah know… but a guy kin pretend right?” he said joking, trying to keep the tone light. 

He couldn’t take the chance of upsetting her and having her tell him to leave… it would kill him.

Bobby studied her face intently. 

“Dinnae take this the wrong way… but, ah’v expected tae be evicted from here by now… why haven’t Lucas or Henrik barged in tae throw meh out yet?”

“Because I asked my parents to make them leave us be.”

“Why? Not that ah’m not thankful… just… curious.”

Skye sighed… this is where the journey would begin. She knew it was a long shot… getting him to REALLY open up to her… but it was the only thing she could see that would make a real difference… and she was SO TIRED of the constant drama.

“Because we need to talk, not manufactured or manipulation or bants… but REALLY talk. I’m at a crossroads Bobby and I can’t make my decision without some real truth between us… even if it hurts to talk about. Right here… right now… for as long as we need… you and I are in a safe bubble. Unless it’s a nurse coming to check on me we have total privacy for as long as we need.”

“Damn… yer serious?”

“Completely.”

Bobby screwed up his face for a moment, thinking hard… then relaxed and nodded. “Okay… but this whole truth thing goes both ways…”

“Fair.”

“Dinnae yeh think eht might help tae incentivize this whole venture? Say, wi’ a kiss reward for each time ah spill mah guts?”

“Pushing it…”

“No really Skye… ah mean eht… not bein cheeky here. Look, ah know myself… not tae be a dick, but ah dinnae really go for givin up something for nothin… wi’ knowin there is a sweet reward like a kiss from you, yeh know ah will bend over backwards tae earn it.”

Skye studied him, she had expected it… which is why she had spoken to her parents about it earlier.

“Fine… true honesty earns a kiss… but with a caveat…”

“Negotiations… sexy, ahm interested… lay eht on meh.”

“Total truth to all questions asked… no refusing to answer, and no taking a pass.”

“Real kisses… no chaste pecks.”

“Agreed.”

Realizing that this moment with her wasn’t in danger of being stolen away, Bobby smiled and relaxed back into the chair comfortably. Reaching up taking her hand in his he rested them on the bed then looked at her expectantly.

“Shoot… ask away.”

Skye looked down at their hands and softly brushed her thumb on the back of his knuckles. She needed to ease him into the deeper truths with a few easier ones.

“Okay, am I the first girl who’s told you she loves you?”

“Wow… that…. You’re not holdin back are yeh lass?”

“Just trying to understand why it’s been so hard for you to let me go…”

Bobby closed his eyes and nodded. Opening them he looked at her solemnly.

“Yeah… ah said it tae one other girl before you, but she never said eht back. So... yes, yer the FIRST girl tae ever say on her own I Love you tae meh.”

A deep pain flashed behind his eyes at the memory before disappearing neatly back into its hiding place.

“Kiss now?” he inquired.

Skye nodded and was surprised that he simply raised the back of her hand to his lips. 

With the tip of his tongue he traced the shape of a heart and then kissed softly over the top of it. 

A small tingle shot down her spine… she’d forgotten how creative Bobby was with his kisses.

“Worth eht… ah could get used tae this game… next question” he smiled at her.

Holding back laugh she continued on.

“What made you become a DOM?”

Bobby looked up at the ceiling and chewed on his lip piercing in thought, then looked back into her eyes again…

“Ah needed tae feel in control, and a mate suggested ah come wi’ him tae a club where ah could try eht out… turned out tae be exactly what ah needed at the time. Once ah started eht became like an addiction ah needed tae feed.”

He raised his eyebrow at her in question if that earned him a reward, and he smiled as she nodded in response.

Taking her arm, he gently peppered soft, slow kisses from her wrist to the inside of her elbow… then sat back with a happy smile.

“Next…”

“Are you capable of being happy and satisfied being monogamous?”

“Wi’ You? Absolutely. Thas why ah decided tae go on Love Island tae begin wi’…. Okay, so the way ah went about eht… hiding behind the villa persona was wrong… but ah just figured ah’d scare yeh away if ah came out wi’ mah bigger personality…”

“So the villa Bobby was completely fake?”

“Thas TWO questions lass…”

“No… a main question and a clarifying one tacked on!” she smiled at him making him laugh.

“Fine… only cause yer cute. Tae answer the question… yes and no. Ah just dredged up a more… carefree and simple self… one ah used tae be when ah was younger.”

“What do you…”

“Ah ah ah…. Yer not playin by the rules lass… yeh already owe meh 2 kisses.”

Rolling her eyes she smiled at him trying to keep it light. “Fine.”

Bobby smiled back, then stood up, leaned over her and ghosted her neck with his breath for a second… then kissed the base of her neck, traced up to her ear with the tip of his tongue and finishing by kissing her again just below her earlobe.

Sitting back in the chair he held her gaze with a soft smile as she composed her thoughts. 

He realized where she was leading of course… the truth he hadn’t shared with anyone… but given these types of incentives he realized, with a big enough reward…

Skye looked at him thoughtfully.

“Hmmm… have shared some truths wi’ you… maybe its yer turn tae answer some oh my questions.”

Skye nodded… realizing he wasn’t going to get to where she needed him to be without feeling like he was on equal footing in the vulnerability department.

“Did yeh ever really love meh?”

“Going big right off then?” she quipped lightheartedly.”

“No point ehn wastin time right?”

“Agree… and the answer is complicated…”

“Ah kin understand complicated… long as ah know why?”

Skye thought for a moment then gave him her explanation.

“I loved the man I met in the villa, who was mostly sweet with a cheeky edge and a pinch of something a little more dangerous but still fun. I even still loved that person when the edge got a bit more defined… but when things switched to someone I didn’t recognize… to the unfiltered DOM…. To the jealousy, the secrets, the bar fights and manipulation… THAT person scared me, because it felt like jumping out of a plane with no parachute… it happened so quickly, without gradual introduction. So… yes… I did love you otherwise I never would have said the words.”

Bobby thought about it for a moment then nodded. “Ah guess ah kin see yer point of view now… and for what eht’s worth… ah’m really sorry Skye… ah acted like a royal jackass back then. Everything was about ME, my needs… my wants and desires. Ah dinnae love yeh like ah should have or treat yeh the way yeh deserved. Losing yeh made meh realize what a massive mistake ah made.”

“Do you love me now?”

“God yes… ah know yer friends and family think ah’m obsessed… but ah feel more like ah’m desperate…. Ah see yeh wi’ Henrik and eht literally hurts meh tae breathe. Ah just want another chance tae make eht up tae yeh so bad… eht’s why ah dinnae press charges on Henrik that night, cause ah knew if ah did eht would just prove tae yeh that ah couldn’t change…. ahm TRYIN SO HARD Skye…”

He looked at her with honest pleading in his eyes. “Please tell meh ya believe meh Lass…”

“I actually do believe you… “

“Can ah have mah kiss now?”

Skye nodded.

Leaning in he kissed below her ear, then gently sucked on her earlobe. Pressing his forehead against the side of her head he whispered… “you have no idea how many times ah’v dreamed of getting tae do that again.”

Skye turned her head so that their foreheads were together, looking into his amber eyes she took a breath then dove in.

Keeping the vulnerable eye contact she whispered… “Bobby, please tell me what happened…” she hadn’t meant to, but her heart honestly broke for whatever the hurtful secret was that he’d shoved away and covered with the hardened version of himself… that a large tear slid down her cheek. 

Bobby gently caught the tear with the pad of his thumb.

“Lass… don’t… don’t cry for meh…” his voice, choked with emotion came out hoarse. Dammit… she was his kryptonite.

“I want so badly to understand… you know you can trust me… please Bobby… I need to understand.”

Bobby closed the small gap between their faces and gently kissed her lips. “Ah’v kept eht locked up for so long, ah’m not sure ah can… ah’ve never told anyone… if ah tell yeh it’s like layin myself out raw.”

“What can I do?” she asked softly.

“Tae prove trust?”

Skye nodded.

Bobby pulled back a few inches, holding her face in the palms of his hands gently… thumbs stroking her cheeks he looked deeply into her eyes.

“Tell meh something earth shattering… a secret that guts yeh tae say it out loud… something yeh cannae change, that affects yer whole being… something yeh have tae find a way tae live wi’….”

Not able to stop it, another tear rolled out of her eye. Bobby leaned in and kissed the tear from her cheek. This was the Bobby from the villa…. Not the one he pretended to be… but the real one he let loose when he didn’t mean to. This was the man she could trust to be in her child’s life…”

“A secret for a secret…”

“Thas the new negotiated price… the biggest secrets need balance lass…”

“That’s a pretty big ask…”

Bobby shook his head, if there was ANYONE he would open up to about that painful night and what led up to it that caused him to so radically change who he was, it would only be Skye…. 

But he needed a sign from her that his trust wasn’t misplaced.

“Ehts a big secret… deserves equal trust.”

Nodding, Skye knew it was the moment of truth. Time to lay down her cards so that he would do the same. 

There was no other way she could see to shift the direction of their relationship into a positive direction where ultimately she and Henrik could be happy together, parent their daughters, and not constantly worry about the other shoe dropping from an unpredictable pissed off Bobby…. WITHOUT this moment.

Sighing, she covered his hands with hers. 

“Okay… but, you may want to sit down for this…”

Bobby sat down, still holding on to her hands he looked at her openly.

“I need to understand your secret… what happened to you… to be the ear you can vent to so maybe you can let go and find a healthier balance in your life because… God this is hard….”

For once he didn’t say anything… no joke or tease, no manipulative comment… just open patience waiting for her to find the words…

Harnessing her confidence, Skye looked Bobby in the eye and softly explained what she knew in her heart to be true without need of a DNA test….

“When the girls came out, the doctor realized they made a mistake… they weren’t mono mono twins after all… they still needed delivered early, because Senna had the cord wrapped around her neck.”

“God… is she okay?!” he asked, honest worry blanketing his face.

Skye nodded, “Yes, she’s safe. But… the doctor confirmed the girls are fraternal… do you know what that means?”

Bobby nodded… “I kinda read up on twins after that night yeh told meh about them.”

“Yeah… so… turns out…. When they brought the girls over for Henrik and I to hold for a moment before taking them to the NICU, I got a chance to look at both of them… Scarlet is a bit fairer than me with blonde hair, while Senna is a bit darker than me with darker hair.”

“So…. Aren’t fraternal twins different looking?” he asked for clarification… not quite understanding why this mattered. “That’s no much of a secret…”

Skye swallowed… “no… but… nothing is proven… but it’s just my gut… there is no denying Scarlet is Henrik’s… “

She watched Bobby’s face fall, the devastated look in his eye almost broke her heart… no matter what he’d put her through he didn’t deserve that… there was no way she could keep this from him. She could never be that cruel no matter what had happened in their past... it just wasn't her.

“Ahhh, okay then… I guess that’s…”

“Bobby?”

His eyes lifted up to meet hers, tears hovering on the rims of his eyes…

“Senna has your eyes…”

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she watched the gears in his head processing the words she just spoke…

“Ah dinnae…. Wait… help meh understand…” he asked breathlessly.

“Dr Hunter thinks I released two eggs several days apart… one got fertilized on our last night together in Glasgow, and the other several days later by Henrik in Peru after we’d broken up.”

Bobby ran both his fingers through his hair, holding on to his dreads he looked around the room randomly… not really looking at anything, just simply processing what she had just said… a short surprised laugh bubbled up and he looked at Skye.

“SHIT!”

“Yeah… shit is right….”

"Thas a thing.... a real thing that kin happen? For real?"

Skye nodded... "yes it's a real thing."

“So… how can they be twins?”

Skye shook her head… “IF the DNA test confirms that they are each both your daughters… it’s just a hunch…”

“Fuck the hunch… neither you nor Henrik has MY eyes!” he smiled impishly.

“Yeah… well, if the DNA test confirms it… I just gave birth to technically half-sisters with the same birthday.”

“Well that’s something yeh dinnae see every day…”

Bobby thought for a moment then picked up Skye’s hand and looked into her eyes. a serious expression over his features.

“Yeh dinnae want tae tell me did yeh? After the way have been actin since the villa… yeh were thinkin up a way of tryin tae keep it a secret… that she’s ours ah mean….”

There was no anger, no accusing in his tone… just a defeated understanding that she wanted to protect her daughter from a slew of immature custody battle crap… and this was Skye sharing a VERY serious secret with him… putting her trust in him that he wouldn’t use the knowledge as a weapon. 

God he was a shitbag…. the realization washed over him.

Skye nodded, a frightened look on her face that broke his heart.

Dammit… this was going to hurt like hell to share… but now he couldn’t back down. Skye of all people deserved to know what made him change into the guy he’d been for the past 7 years.

“Honestly ah cannae say ah blame yeh… ah haven’t shown yeh much since the villa that would make yeh want tae trust me… sorry for that… yer right… there is a reason…”

Bobby squeezed his eyes shut a moment to gather his courage, took a deep breath, then opened them. Looking into Skye’s beautiful light green eyes.

Swallowing hard, his mouth went dry... could he really tell Skye? Yeah... he had to , she deserved to understand him. 

Shaking off his reservations he started his story…

“Let me tell yeh about Charlotte…”


	36. Confessions - What Pain Lurks Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origin of Bobby's obsessive need for control comes to light as he opens up to Skye in this heartbreaking chapter that finally answers the question of WHAT made Bobby so broken... and begins the healing process between the two of them
> 
> ⚠️❗️⚠️❗️⚠️❗️⚠️❗️⚠️❗️⚠️❗️⚠️❗️⚠️❗️⚠️  
> WARNING - I think most of you may have a vague idea what damaged Bobby so deeply in his past... however, I need to warn you that this chapter deals with some heavy physical and sexual abuse and assault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know abuse is a sensitive topic, how this chapter is handled has been on my mind and heart since I first drafted the story arc and the reason for Bobby's deeply wounded and tortured soul started piecing themselves together in my mind. 
> 
> I truly hope that I don't offend or trigger any personal experiences with any of my readers.... it was not lightly that I decided on the final edit of this chapter, but I feel it is the right one to submit being true to the story and my version of Bobby. 
> 
> If this is a sensitive subject, please feel free to skip ahead.
> 
> As always, even though this is a tough subject matter, I do look forward to comments and feedback.💗
> 
> I hope this helps to clarify Bobby a bit better. This story was never meant to be about him, but as his character developed he became an essential part of the entire story. 
> 
> Still some twists and turns for you coming up as we are nearing the ending of this story I have SO enjoyed crafting... but this is Bobby at his most raw and vulnerable... and of course it is Skye who his heart trusts with his deeply buried secret.
> 
> Tough and emotional chapter, but I hope it hits all of the feels for you.
> 
> *** Main song that influenced me in this chapter - DAMAGED by Plumb (partial lyrics at beginning of chapter)

Dreaming comes so easily  
'Cause it's all that I've known  
True love is a fairy tale  
I'm damaged, so how would I know

I'm scared and I'm alone  
I'm ashamed  
And I need for you to know

I didn't say all the things  
that I wanted to say  
And you can't take back  
what you've taken away  
'Cause I feel you, I feel you near me

Healing comes so painfully  
And it chills to the bone  
Will anyone get close to me?  
I'm damaged, as I'm sure you know

\- Plumb -

Charlotte… 

Even now the name conjured up the panicked and powerless feelings from so many years ago. 

Bobby struggled with how to describe it. Thoughts about where to start, and how detailed should he be spun around madly in his head like a teacup carnival ride… 

“So… ermmm, it’s a bit of a long story… guess ah’l just start at the beginning….”

He scratched his head, then shrugged.

“Ah dinnae talk about mah family… ah know yeh always asked about them when we were together, and ah changed the subject… reason is, mah family kinda sucks.”

Skye didn’t want to interrupt him, so she just gently squeezed his hand in support. The small gesture didn’t go unnoticed by him and he smiled at her sadly before continuing.

“Mah mum is Scottish, and mah Da came here originally from Jamaica tae work wi’ his Uncle at his restaurant. They met and dated a bit before she realized she was pregnant wi’ meh. She never married him; they were just… together… all those years.”

He paused for a moment, ordering his thoughts before continuing.

“Summer before 5th year mah Mum told mah Da she’d been cheating on him and was getting married and takin meh tae move in wi’ her new husband outside oh Oxford…”

“Ah dinnae wanna go, of anyone, me and mah Da were closest…. but ah dinnae have much choice. Felt like eht was just a power play by dear ol Mum though, cause soon as ah got there the new school year started and they shipped meh the fuck off tae boarding school…”

Chewing on his lip ring, Bobby frowned…

“Mah first year there ah was pretty much invisible tae tell yeh the truth… ah wasn’t good at sports, ah was part of a garage band back in Scotland, so ah was still pretty pissed at havin tae leave… so ah just kept tae myself… tell the truth ah dinnae think ah made a single friend the whole year. Eht was pretty miserable. Ah just wanted tae have fun like in Glasgow but ah was a fish outta water.”

He thought for a moment, decided that was good…then picked up again.

“When ah went home for summer break mah stepdad said ah was too scrawny and ah needed tae start thinkin ‘bout how ah look, who tae know… all tha stuff. He said ah needed tae make more outta mah 6th year… so he enrolled me wi’ a personal trainer. All ah wanted was tae jam and write music, but he wouldn’ae have eht… said his stepson needed tae reflect better on him, that kinda bullshite.”

Bobby started, then caught himself as he furrowed his brow and thought how to continue… he’d never spoken about what happened with anyone except his Da. 

He looked at Skye, just sitting and listening… 

She’d put herself out there telling him about her belief that Senna was his. Knowing he’d lately shown her more of a tendency to use any weakness he could leverage against her… she still told him, honestly it had been dangerous for her… she’d known the risks, and told him anyway. 

How could he NOT trust her in return? No matter how much of an ass he’d been to her she always treated him kindly… he honestly knew he didn’t deserve it. 

Skye was kind… at first he had looked at it as something to manipulate, a weakness… now he realized how wrong he’d been. 

Looking at her face, in her honest receptive gaze, he felt truly shitty about his tactics for the first time since he’d started his chase of her back on day one of the villa. 

She exposed her vulnerable underbelly, the least he could do was to return in kind. And it suddenly dawned on him that he was strangely okay with letting her in to see what made him tick…. the reason WHY he absolutely needed to control the space he inhabited. 

Taking a deep breath he nodded his head and continued.

“When ah went back for 6th year things started tae seem better. Ah hate tae say eht, but the personal trainer HAD helped meh. Ah was MUCH fitter… sporting the beginnings of a six-pack, and ah’d grown a bit… the acne had gone away tae, which was monumental….”

“Goin back tae school eht seemed the girls were startin tae pay attention tae meh….and a few oh the guys too.”

“Ah first realized eht when ah caught mah roommate watchin meh dress after takin a shower one day and towlin off… completely weirded meh out tae be honest.”

He furrowed his brow at the memory… that’s where it started… with Chauncey and Charlotte.

“Mah roommate was Chauncey…”

“Ah dinnae realize he was intae guys till ah caught his eyes in mah mirror ooglin mah nob… bitin his lip….”

“When ah quickly pulled mah knickers up, he laughed, catchin mah eye, an made some cheeky comment about how ah had an impressive package… ah should be proud an wanna show eht off… not tae deprive him of his peep show he’d been enjoying for the past few weeks...” 

“After that…. seemed he was always tryin tae catch meh naked, then makin flirty comments. Told him ah wasn’t intae guys… end of. He told meh it was a pity, but that bein the case if ah dinnae like him maybe ah’d like his stepsister.”

“Thas when ah met his sister Charlotte…” 

“She was super popular and gorgeous, and ah couldn’ae believe she was interested in meh… but she was…. Or, at least she seemed like eht….”

“Until that night….”

As he continued to open up and share with Skye, tears glistened in Bobby’s eyes and he seemed to transport back to the event…

*********** 8 years ago *********

Rob couldn’t believe his luck! Charlotte had sat with him all night at the football game. She’d even held his hand! 

That was HUGE!!!

Walking alone back to his dorm he felt like he was walking on clouds and his mind raced.

Since Chauncey had introduced them they’d been spending more time together lately. She showed up at his room frequently but so far they hadn’t been together in public… until tonight that is.

Embarrassment creeped up on him remembering the incident last week. 

He’d gotten the crap scared out of him when he’d been walked in on while showering. 

Fuck Chauncey! He bet he did it on purpose… damn clear glass shower door! 

He blushed at the memory of hearing hushed voices and turning around in confusion only to fully expose himself to both Chauncey AND (oh god) CHARLOTTE. 

The shock of it took him a second to register, which meant they’d both gotten ample time to check out his package before he covered himself with his hands… and before recovering and shouting for them to get out. 

On second thought… at least as far as Charlotte was concerned, maybe that was a GOOD thing. Certainly seemed from the smile on her face she approved of what she’d seen.

That, and her comment that she’d drop a waxing kit off… winking, she’d hinted not so subtly that she preferred a well groomed guy.

It MUST have had an impact, cause until then she’d always seemed to keep him at arms length in public, like she wasn’t interested or sometimes even acting like she didn’t know him at all. 

But the shower incident seemed to have flipped some switch in her, and he guessed this has been a step in becoming public.

He focused for a split second as he walked… the sensation of a fully bare crotch was something he’d have to get used to. Especially if it was what the girls preferred as Chauncey had told him when he handed the waxing kit to him.

THAT had definitely NOT been a fun experience… fucking waxing. Especially with Chauncey keeping coming into the bathroom while he figured it out… constantly offering to help him. 

Hard pass.

But if waxing himself smooth was what she required for things to go further, then it was worth the effort. 

He wasn’t a virgin, but he hadn’t had much experience either, only having gone all the way twice before when he still lived in Glasgow… and clumsily at that…. so he figured he had to give something to get something in return….

If waxing his crotch, sac, and crack was the price to pay to get him some action with Charlotte, then so be it.

Honestly, he wasn’t sure WHAT he wanted. 

Charlotte was the kind of girl his stepdad lectured him frequently over the summer that he needed to hook up with this year. Someone with school status that would bring him in with the popular crowd and open social doors for him…. 

Personally he didn’t care about any of it. He just wanted to not spend his final year in school being invisible.

Charlotte was…. Well, he didn’t really know. 

Sometimes it all felt like a show… he’d see her with her friends, and she was the typical posh queen bitch that others fawned over. He’d already figured out whatever their relationship was, she wanted to keep secret… so he never approached her when she was with her group. 

Then she’d come to his room and be super flirty and sweet to him, and he’d ask her about it…. about coming out to her friends that they’d been hanging out and fooling around doing bits. 

So far it was always followed by the same answer… 

“It’s not the proper time yet Robert. Trust me, when the time is right everyone will know you!” 

He buzzed internally with excitement…tonight must be the night!

Rob had never been a self conscious or typically shy guy; he was more the class clown. But boarding school had thrown him… especially the first few months of this year. 

To be honest… mostly he felt like a specimen to the other students as he was not only the token mixed-race guy, but also the only Scot at the school. 

Now though, it looked like it was finally happening. He smiled crookedly to himself in anticipation wondering what the night would hold. 

Returning to his room, Rob changed for the post game party as Charlotte had instructed. 

He couldn’t contain his excitement… it was the first time that he and Charlotte were going anywhere public together!

A knock at the door made him jump and he double checked his look one last time in the mirror before opening it.

“Ready to go Robert?” Charlotte said, smiling at him with a glint in her eye.

Rob laughed, “Ah dinnae know why yeh call meh that… yer the only one does eht… eht’s so formal soundin.”

A frustrated sigh puffed from her chest and she made a face. “Really Robert?! Can you PLEASE utilize proper language? Especially tonight? We are going to my home after all… and I will be introducing you to integrate with the IN crowd. You would think that you could stop speaking like a mutt for the evening!”

“Hey now… rude much? Ah dinnae talk like a mutt…” he responded sulkily.

“Robert PLEASE…”

Chauncey popped his head in the door behind her and chimed in, “you do unfortunately… which I normally overlook due to you being my eye candy… but she’s spot on… you sound like you have marbles in your mouth and honestly half the time I have no idea WHAT you say.”

Rob’s jaw dropped open in shock… “ah think ah sound fine…” he whined a little hurt.

Charlotte gave him an imperious look. “Robert, a proper young man worthy of being a boyfriend to me shall speak the Queen’s English properly. I expect IF that’s a title you wish to have, then you will at least TRY…”

Sighing he rolled his eyes and forced a proper tone, doing his best to drop his Scottish brogue… “verily I am truly sorry for my improper speech… shall I continue to speak thusly for the remainder of the evening Charlotte darling?”

“Well now you’re just being mocking Robert… seriously… can you PLEASE not embarrass me this evening? Or will I need to put a leash on you?”

“Oy… kinky.” He winked at her cheekily.

Charlotte looked him up and down. He was wearing ‘civies’… the party an opportunity to escape the school uniform… and had chosen a black button up shirt, jeans and a black leather jacket.

She scrunched her nose as though something smelled bad.

“Wha? What’s tha face for?”

“Lord Robert…. You look like a thug. Can you PLEASE rise to the top instead of hovering with the common? At least put on a blazer and tie.” She sniffed irritably.

“Seriously?? Fuck tha, ahm lookin good babe!” 

Placing her hands on her hips she arched an eyebrow at him and replied dryly… “I don’t wish to fight with you Robert…. However, if you plan on staying like that you will NOT be accompanying me to the party.”

His shoulders slumped; he really didn’t want to ruin tonight… 

Charlotte had said this was his opportunity to join her and her friends… maybe breaking into the group if he was accepted. 

He’d also been getting further with Charlotte… graduating over the last few weeks from kissing to a few under the clothes feel ups. 

She’d hinted they’d be at her parents summer home for the party with no parental supervision… asking him to buy condoms. If he played his cards right he might get lucky!

“Fine… come in and dress meh ah guess….” He pouted in defeat.

Smiling and clapping Charlotte flounced passed him with a quick peck on the cheek followed by her stepbrother.

Looking into his wardrobe they pulled out what he considered to be the geekiest combination ever of the clothes humanly possible. 

She squealed happily over the options his stepfather’s personal shopper had purchased and he NEVER wore.… a white polo with a pastel argyle sweater vest, navy chinos and leather loafers.

“Blech….” He scrunched his nose. “Ah thought yeh liked meh the way ah am… ah’v never even worn none oh tha stuff… they still have tags on em fer crissake… “

“Robert… tonight you are my puppy to dress how I like, or you will not attend my party… you choose.”

“Gah… jeez… Fiiiiinnne…”

Rob blushed as she sat on his bed taking the tags off and prepping the clothing for him wondering if she was going to give him some privacy. “Well…. Strip…”

“Wha??”

“Seriously Robert… stop being a baby and strip. You act as though you have something to be embarrassed about. Do you?”

He looked between the two of them nervously.

“Ummm, nae ah dinnae think so…” he smiled crookedly at her. “But we’ve never seen each other wi’out clothes… ye’v barely let meh hold yer hand… it’s just a big jump.”

She arched her brow at him. “My brother has taken every opportunity to see you naked, and you are forgetting about the shower.”

No…. no he definitely had NOT forgotten about that…

“Uhhhh, tha was an accident…” he could feel his cheeks burning 

“I asked you to purchase condoms for tonight didn’t I? Doesn’t that tell you I plan on seeing you naked tonight anyway?” Charlotte smiled at him then turned to Chauncey, “OH!! I almost forgot! Chauncey, get my gift for him!” She smiled excitedly. 

Chauncey’s face lit up and he went to his own wardrobe, pulling out a small gift bag and handed it to him….then quickly plopped back down on the bed beside his sister and looked at him expectantly.

“Well…. Go on, see what I bought you special for tonight!”

Rob put his hand inside the bag and pulled out what had to be the smallest pair of pants he’d ever seen.

“Ummmm….” He stretched them out examining them. “Yeh want meh tae WEAR these?? Eht’s like… a thong…”

“Absolutely…. It turns me on, you WANT me to be turned on don’t you Robert?”

“Uhhhh, yeah…”

“Then time to change… strip, get me in the mood! I want to see what I’m working with” she winked at him smiling seductively… “You DID purchase the condoms didn’t you?”

“Yeah! Oh course!”

“Well then…” she smiled coyly at him, “chop chop….show me what you’re working with then Robert!”

His eyes flitted nervously to Chauncey and she caught the small action and huffed irritably. 

“Don’t be such a prude!”

Rob huffed… “Ah’m no a prude… FINE, enjoy the peep show Chauncey… eht’s all ye’ll ever get!” he sniped, then stripped. 

“Mmmm, well done. Obedient, I like that pet.” Charlotte purred running a perfectly manicured nail down his lithe sculpted frame from collarbone to the elastic on his knickers. “These too please.”

Rob held her gaze, then dropped them too the ground and stood fully nude in front of them both defiantly for a moment before he began to get dressed in the new outfit.

He cocked a brow at her… “thas a funny thing tae call meh…” he said as he adjusted himself in the banana thong.

“What? Robert?”

“Nae… yeh called meh PET.”

“Mmmmm, yes I supposed I did.”

“Why?”

“Well, I suppose it’s because you’re like my project…. Like a spaniel we’re trying to train to run with the show dogs…. You have potential. So maybe it’s my new nickname for you. Do you mind?”

“Is weird… but, whatever does eht for yeh ah guess.”

Ogling him Chauncey chimed in cheekily, “oh Rob, yes it DOES do it for us.”

Rob glared at him, “OY! Wasn’t talkin tae you yeh free-loadin peepin Tom.”

Ignoring him she continued on…

“God…. Well, since I have no time to Eliza Doolittle your horrid rural accent tonight, just get dressed and keep the talking to a minimum alright? At least you won’t embarrass me with your outfit. Now finish changing.”

30 minutes later the trio arrived at her parent’s summer home. 

More like an estate really. The party was in full swing, their older brother having graduated 2 years ahead of them was apparently co-hosting and had started early with a bunch of his buddies. That, and the fact that the whole changing clothes thing had put them behind schedule apparently.

Rob felt immediately overwhelmed… this was the polar opposite of his scene. The ultra posh home was filled with the most popular and richest kids from school.

He nervously pulled on the collar of his polo as some girls checked him out, giggled and walked away.

He literally knew no one other than Charlotte and Chauncey, but for whatever reason it seemed like everyone was acting overly friendly to him. 

It was weird… he’d gone to this school all last year sharing classes with all of them and they never paid him a seconds notice…. yet now they’re all smiles.

A hand rested on his lower back and he tensed.

“Lord you’re wound tight” Charlotte’s voice purred in his ear. “Here, drink.”

Taking a swig he wheezed out in surprise at the taste and the burn… doing his best to hold back from choking. “Wha liquid hell ehs this?”

She smiled placatingly at him like he was a small child in need of instruction, “it’s Absinthe pet…. Really… we have so much you need to learn.” 

He tried to hand the cup back but instead she guided it back up to his mouth. “No… finish it. Stop being a baby.”

Rob scrunched his brow at her, “ah’m not … ah just know eht tastes like shite an ah dinnae wanna drink anymore of eht.”

“Robert… you’re testing my patience. If you want things to proceed between us with sexual fun and games tonight you will not only drink this cup, but also this second.” She held up the one in her other hand. “Your choice.”

“Fine….”

Downing the cup in his hand, he felt the burn but ignored it… then swapped it for the other and forced all the liquid in that cup down too.

“Sat… sa… are yeh… ummm,” he searched for the word but realized the alcohol was hitting him hard. He tried again slowly “are yeh saaaatisfied?”

Charlotte gave him a quick peck on the cheek and laughed, “not quite… but I will be pet.”

Taking his hand in hers Rob felt like he was floating. She led him through the large sitting room where people were dancing and it felt like everyone parted to let them pass, smiling at him. 

Did it look like they all knew something he didn’t? It kinda looked like it. 

Charlotte pulled him by the hand into the large kitchen.

“Kenneth, this is Robert our special guest this evening… Robert, meet my older brother Kenneth.”

“Ahhh! So you’re the pet she’s brought us tonight!” Kenneth looked him up and down in what Rob could only describe as predatory… even with dulled senses from the 2 drinks he’d just downed, it sent an unsettling sensation down his spine.

“Kenneth, you have more of the special drink tonight for Robert don’t you?”

Rob didn’t like the way Kenneth smiled at him… maybe it was just his buzz.

“Of course. Let me just whip one up!”

The room was getting pretty fuzzy, and he didn’t want to embarrass Charlotte by getting too drunk… but he also didn’t want to be rude. He was contemplating his dilemma when she pressed a new cup into Rob’s hands.

“Here you go! Specially made just for you… that should take the edge off.” As he took a sip of the drink Kenneth’s lips curled up in an odd way that Rob wasn’t sure he liked. Seemed like they WANTED to get him trashed…

“Robert, here… you need a mint.” Charlotte pulled out a little blue pill and put it between his lips, guiding the cup back to his mouth. 

His brain was fuzzy… looking at her quizzically he took a sip, the liquid making him swallow the mint accidentally. 

Funny, he couldn’t taste mint.

Rob pulled the cup from his mouth to tell her… only to have it pushed gently back to his lips.

“No mate,” Kenneth said with a wicked smile. “This here is a special drink made just for you… drink it down, that’s right… just like that.”

Rob’s world was becoming psychotropic… swimming in and out of focus he tried to hold onto something, anything… shards of reality.

“Damn… thought he would have gone down by now… hope that means he’s got a lot of stamina.” 

Was that Kenneth’s voice? Laughing? What’s so funny?

“Not that stamina will be an issue when the Viagra kicks in… I think he’s just about there… maybe we need to give him another sedative.”

Huh? What do they mean sedative? Charlotte? What the hell…. Viagra? His brain slushed around the thoughts, but they never quite connected to his body.

He could feel two sets of arms around him from either side holding him up…. Swiveling his head, he registered both belonged to Chauncey and Kenneth.

“I already mixed a crushed up sedative in his first absinthe… we don’t want to kill him, just knock him out for awhile.” 

Rob recognized that voice…. Chauncey.

Why was everyone looking at him funny? All smiles… like they were happy at him being thoroughly trashed. 

Wait…. What was that about… ummm… can’t remember what we were just talking about.

“Ah… Charlotte, ah dinnae feel so good..” he slurred.

“Of course you don’t… here , take this Tylenol… say Ahhh”

Rob dutifully obeyed and a small pill that looked like a pink candy and not Tylenol was popped into his tongue, followed by what he expected to be water…. But tasted more like vodka.

“Lord… he’s got the constitution of a rhinoceros…” Kenneth grumbled. 

“Robert…” Charlotte’s face swam into view blurring in and out “Close your eyes and sleep now… you need to go to sleep.”

“But ah’m in the kitchen… yeh dinnae sleep ehn tae kitchen…” he fought his heavy eyelids.

“Fine… we’ll go into the sitting room and you can lay on a settee… alright?”

Flopping onto a settee, Rob looked up pathetically at the smiling siblings, barely able to keep his eyes open he wondered why they all looked so happy.

“Ah think ah need tae take a wee nap Charlotte…” Rob murmured laying back.

He closed his eyes and felt the world spinning…. And something else… laughing… lots of laughing. 

It was the last thing that he remembered before everything went black.

Rob didn’t know how long he had slept… everything felt so disjointed as he tried to make sense of his swimming thoughts. He didn’t feel as drunk now… more… sluggish and definitely high. 

Opening his eyes he still only saw darkness and began to panic… but when he tried to move his hands to his face he realized they were held behind his back. 

What the fuck??

Coming further from his stupor he took stock of the sensations of his body and became horrified at the realization that he was several things….. first he was definitely naked….second, he was sitting strapped on a hard chair….and third, that he had a throbbing painful erection. 

“Awww, isn’t the pet cute when he blushes!” He heard a girl’s voice giggle.

“He’s waking up poppet!” 

Rob recognized that voice… it was Kenneth.

“Fuck… what the…”

“Language Robert…. So naughty…. Bad pet!”…. that was definitely Chauncey.

Laughter filled the room… lots of fucking laughter… both guys and girls.

“Holy shit!!! Why am ah naked?!?!!” 

Hot breath fell on his face and Kenneth growled… “BAD PET stop swearing it’s uncouth!”

A palm suddenly wrapped around his shaft and squeezed painfully. Rob gasped.

“Damn sis… you sure picked a good one this year” he heard Kenneth laugh as he squeezed again.

Rob tried to squirm away, but he was held in place, not able to move his legs. The look on his face combined with the frantic squirming elicited another round of laughter from what sounded like way too many people.

The realization of what was happening to him dawned on Rob and he was mortified. 

“He’s way too feisty… here, hand me one of those ecstasy tablets..” he heard Kenneth again followed by his cheeks getting squeezed forcing his mouth open. 

“My turn…. I’ve been eyeing his cock for weeks having to be patient…” Chauncey squealed in delight and Rob felt a fingertip run up the underside of his length

He tried to spit the tablet out, but a large hand quickly covered his mouth and clamped on. Rob’s heart raced as he felt the tablet dissolve on his tongue, and he whimpered against the strong hand…. Both from the drugging and the sudden feel of a tongue on his tip.

“Awwww… I think he’s gonna cry!!” Charlotte’s voice rang out cruelly causing another round of loud laughter.

Rob felt the drug start to take hold immediately, a floating sensation enveloping him where everything began to feel just warm and relaxed… he was SERIOUSLY high... his head lolling to the side and his muscles giving out…all control gone.

“That was quick… now that you’re being a good boy we can play.” 

That was Charlotte’s voice again.

The mask was taken off and Rob’s unfocused gaze took in the mob of people staring at him. 

FUCK!!! Like seriously the whole party was staring at him like hungry lions. What the sick fuck is going on?

His mind raced, panic overwhelming him, and every fiber of his being wanted to escape… but his body wasn’t responding…a combination of the drugs and the bindings on the weird bondage chair that held him in place with his thighs spread apart and his arms behind him.

Tears silently streamed down his face as he began to understand what was happening. 

He felt a sensation in his lap and looked down, horrified to see Chauncey sucking on the inside of his thigh giving him a line of hickeys up toward his crotch.

Rob gasped and then stammered through sobs “stop eht… stop touchin meh… lemme gooooo….” He begged pitifully earning more laughter from his classmates.

Kenneth began stroking his shaft, laughing and inviting others to come up and check out this year’s fundraising party favor… joking he’d be staying hard for hours… at least that’s what the little blue pills he’d stolen from his dad’s prescription claimed to do…. If he started lagging they could always just give him another.

Shit…. Rob began to cry harder as his situation sank in… yet not quite able to comprehend what Kenneth had meant by calling him ‘this year’s fundraising party favor’.

Drugged and restrained, he understood through the fog in his brain that he had been tricked by Charlotte this whole time. 

The realization crashed over him like a wave. She hadn’t had any intention of dating him… her goal was to trick him and lure him to the party where he’d become a party toy. 

Fucking hell…. He was in school with all these people!! Embarrassment drove him deeper into despair and he let out a shuddering breath, begging and pleading between sobs for Charlotte to let him go as he felt Chauncey move higher and put his mouth on him. 

Charlotte jokingly asked Chauncey if it was worth the wait, and the crowd burst into laughter as he held both thumbs up in the air then deep throated him causing Rob to let out a startled gasp.

He tried to struggle again but his body betrayed him and all it earned was a cruel laugh in his ear as Charlotte started to whisper how pathetic he was, and that she, Chauncey and Kenneth were in control of his big dick.

His focus faded in and out, not knowing what was going on, losing track of reality… maybe he passed out… he jolted awake suddenly not remembering anything and wondering why he was naked….. everything was so fuzzy.

Through his drug addled brain a realization finally dawned on him as he looked around… Kenneth was fondling his dick!! 

Memory snapping back into place his eyes shot open in panic as he struggled against the chair. 

A FUCKING DUDE deep throated him, and his FUCKING BROTHER was stroking his ED medicated perma-erection!!! 

Rob broke down in sobs again knowing he couldn’t do a damn thing to stop them…. No amount of begging or pleading was going to release him from this hell.

Chauncey kneeled, sitting back on his haunches between Rob’s knees and laughed hysterically at the look on Rob’s face, then started sucking hickeys on the opposite thigh.

“Fucking stop touchin meh yeh shit waffle!” Rob turned his head and glared, screaming viciously at Kenneth. 

“Mmmm, no, I don’t think I will… pet.” He smiled darkly then yelled to the crowd. “Hey, everyone! This is our pet ROBERT… just a reminder, we totally medicated him, so his dick is going to be hard for at least the next several hours. Everyone, both guys and girls are welcome to touch… but remember, it’s a fundraiser so we expect good donations!” 

“Fukkin let me bloody go!!” Rob screamed at Kenneth.

Completely helpless, there was nothing Rob could do to stop Charlotte from popping something else into his mouth then strapping a piece of tape over it and whispering evilly… “enjoy the acid trip… between this and the ecstasy you might even enjoy everything.”

“Now that’s better!!” Charlotte laughed. “All right people, as a reminder…. this is our annual fundraiser for new sports equipment…” 

She giggled at a thought, then decided to share it with the others… “Robert is this year’s charity dick – 

I’m naming this year’s party…. ‘Balls for Balls!!”

The room broke out in laughter and he cringed.

“He’s got a really great package… WAY better than Andrew last year…. so don’t be shy about donating!” 

The room erupted into applause and a line began to form in front of him. 

Tears rolled uncontrollably down his face…

Rob squeezed his eyes closed, the feeling of complete helplessness washing over him. The drugs were kicking in full force now and he couldn’t fight it any longer as he was drawn down into the high. 

He lost track of time, disconnecting as both boys and girls from the party approached, put money in the donation jar and then took their turns touching him.

It was mortifying. He wanted to disappear and die. Even seriously drugged he was aware of how deeply this was scarring his soul.

Refusing to open his eyes… as if not seeing it happening he could partially escape the torture, he let the tears fall doing his best to block out everything.

Fully accepting he had ZERO control to stop what was happening to him, even through all the fog of the drugs Rob felt a part of him shatter deep inside and a deep anger settled in his gut like a festering wound.

Disconnected, he tried to focus on a happy place to help him survive by mentally escaping. Survive the torture….there was no other word for it.

He had no idea how long it went on for… the hands and mouths touching him… 

At some point he just found himself focusing on the simple thankfulness he felt at being spared penetration.

The acidic smelling cloth that was eventually placed over his nose was like an answer to prayer when it finally came, and he sobbed in relief as he felt himself fully sink into oblivion.

******** PRESESNT ************

Bobby had been staring at the sheets on Skye’s hospital bed as he relived the past for her… his gut wrenching truth laid bare in front of her. 

And as he pulled back from his memories he realized his silent tears had soaked the sheets through.

He could feel her watching him… and he didn’t know if he had the courage or strength to look up at her, so he sat quietly, pausing his memory at that spot, trying to gather his thoughts and slow his racing heart.

Soft fingers delicately threaded their way affectionately through his dreads, pausing to gently rub his scalp soothingly.

“What happened after?” Skye softly inquired.

Barely a whisper Bobby answered her, his voice hollow and tormented.

“They’d drugged meh, dressed meh and took meh back tae mah dorm room. Ah woke up naked again and mah ass burned like hell... there was blood on the sheets, so ah assumed one or both brother’s had a good time while ah was out cold… and ah found a note taped tae the wall by mah bed that said 'thanks for the good time... you were deliciously tight'... which caused me tae vomit in mah trash bin.”

He took a shuddering breath then continued… “Eht was the weekend, and Chauncey didn’t return after rapin meh… so ah hid out in mah room… ah spent the next day wi’ flashes fillin up mah mind…. Faces of classmates ah’d seen starin at meh before ah shut mah eyes refusing tae look anymore…. As though ah thought if ah dinnae see what was happenin eht would somehow make eht a wee bit less painful….”

Bobby squeezed the sheets into his fists as fresh tears streamed down his cheeks.

“Ah couldn’t bear the knowledge ah would be in class wi’ people who’d been at he party…. Who’d…. who’d touched meh like that…. Who’d violated and tortured meh… and who thought eht was funny.”

“Far as ah was concerned, Robert died that night… and wi him died the powerlessness of ever NOT bein in control ever again….so Sunday after dark ah packed a backpack and snuck out.”

Bobby laughed darkly without mirth at the memory.

“Hitchhiked and walked mah way back tae Glasgow from Southern England over the next week tae mah Da. Had tae tell him wha happened tae meh and beg him not tae send meh back. Had tae go through the torture again as ah waited for STD tests tae come back tae make sure ah was healthy. Mah Da… he was fuckin pissed…. called and told mah Ma I was done wi’ England and would be finishin school living wi’ him.”

He wiped his tear streaked face with his palms and took a steadying breath, finally looking up at Sky. 

“We never spoke about eht after that…. Robert was dead… Bobby was born, we tucked eht away and never looked back.”

They sat, just studying each other’s faces… a whole nonverbal conversation playing out between them for long minutes before Skye broke the silence.

“And that abuse is what made you crave control…”

“Ah NEED eht Skye…” he answered her quietly.

“Eht’s hard tae explain…. if ah dinnae have control…. ah feel like ah’m gonna suffocate.”

“Havin control calms a part of me they broke that night… dunno how else tae explain eht… and when ah feel like ah’m losin control ah freak out and switch into mah DOM personality… cold and calculating… maybe eht’s self-preservation…”

Skye looked at him, deeply assessing and finally felt like the missing puzzle pieces were filled in. 

The whole DOM thing, the crafty manipulation, the frequent need to calm the demons by dulling the pain with drugs and alcohol, or to vent some of the pressure by losing his temper and starting a bar fight out of the blue, the obsessiveness and almost pathological need for control…. And the tremendous insecurity she always felt in him lying just under the surface, denying him the ability to experience true happiness….. it ALL made sense to her now.

And it broke her heart.

She realized as she took in the anguished vulnerability in his face that they both understood and mourned the loss of the love they could have had. 

Despite all the hell he had put her through….she would always love him….. 

But they were far beyond the place where she could ever return to being IN love with him.

He spoke again, breaking the silence in the room. “Ah removed the things in mah life that were triggers for the memories… the ‘ROBERT’, or ‘Rob’ ah was is dead…. NOBODY ever calls me by that name… eht makes meh physically feel like ahm gonna hurl if someone calls meh by that name….”

“Oh God Bobby! My Mum…..” she started to tear up knowing the pain that must have caused for her Mum to unknowingly assault him with it over and over again. “I’m SO SORRY!”

Bobby couldn’t stand to see her lower lip quiver and the anguish in her eyes at the thought of her mum hurting him… it was SO quintessentially ’Skye’….

He lifted a hand, cupping her face and brushed a tear away with the pad of his thumb. 

“No… no Rabbit… dinnae cry… she dinnae know any better. Eht’s not like she did eht on purpose. Please… no more tears…. Okay?”

This was like the rare glimpse of the Bobby from the villa. The candid one she witnessed in between the moments of playing his game.

They paused for a moment, Bobby about to say something, when the nurse came in and they were given a short reprieve to collect their thoughts and emotions as the nurse checked on Skye’s vitals, administered another dose of pain medication and examined the surgical incision….changing the dressing before quietly leaving them alone again.

When the door fully closed she looked at Bobby’s face and couldn’t quite read his expression. 

“What? What’s that look?” She asked bemused…

Bobby shook his head and lightly reached out his hand, hovering over the area that he’d just seen the incision. Quietly, almost reverently he commented.

“Ah’m just tryin tae wrap mah head around the whole birth. Knowin the girls came out through here…. Eht’s surreal.”

He took a deep breath in and out through his nose, then looked up at her with zero guile and continued…

“What’s all this mean for us Skye? They took both Henrik and mah blood when you were in recovery… said results should be back in about 2-3 days…. If Senna IS mah wee bairn what’s the plan? Ah cannae force mah hand here… eht just doesn’t feel right…. But at the same time, if she’s mine….” 

He paused, taking a shaky breath filled with unspoken emotion before he could continue...

“If she IS mine, ah cannae just walk away and abandon mah baby girl…. Please dinnae ask meh tae do that… ah might as well just kill myself if yeh do…”

Skye lay her hand on his cheek, “Bobby I would never ask you too abandon her…. You deserve to be in her life if she’s your daughter….. but….”

Bobby placed his hand over hers, closing his eyes and turning to kiss her palm, then nodded. 

“Yeah, ah guess ah deserve the ‘but’….IF Senna turns out tae be mine, ah’v got tae get mah act together before ah kin be the daddy she deserves.”

Skye nodded in agreement, “and if that’s the case, we need to work together to figure out the best way to parent them… and to get along. I know there is a HUGE amount of hurt, anger and distrust that has to get worked through…. but that means you and Henrik too. It’s not about us and OUR wants and needs now…. it’s about what the girls need and what is best for them.”

“Pssshhh… no offense Lass, but ah cannae imagine a world where Henrik doesn’t want tae take mah child from meh permanently….erasing meh from her life.” 

“Bobby….”

“Yeah lass?”

“You know in all the time we’ve known each other I’ve never once given you a reason not to trust me right?”

Bobby thought about it, rolling it around in his brain and realized she was right. 

“Do you HONESTLY believe I would do that to you?”

Without hesitation he answered her… “No. Yeh wouldn’t”

“But ah still dunno where we go from here Skye… Ah know ah’v brought eht on myself, but Henrik wants tae perpetually kick mah arse… ah dunno if ah see a world where that changes…”

“I don’t have all the answers, and we won’t know for sure until the DNA tests come back…. But my gut tells me Senna’s eyes are all the proof I need, which is why I asked for this time together.”

She sighed, exhausted and lay her head back on the pillow before continuing.

“What I DO know for sure is that all the games being played before have to STOP. We all have to find a way to peacefully co-exist, and we all deserve the opportunity to start fresh and move forward with the girls as our focus…. And I think part of that starts with you talking to a professional to work through some of your issues.”

His voice gravelly with emotion Bobby asked, “how do ah do that Skye when ah feel like ah cannae breath if ah cannae win back yer love? If ah have tae give yeh up fer real? Yeh remember when ah sang that karaoke song at the reunion? Ah’ve TRIED not tae love yeh…. Ah truly have, but the song has the truth of eht… eht just makes meh want yeh more.”

Skye thought hard, chewing on her bottom lip trying to figure out the best way to say her thoughts.

“Ah know eht sounds overdramatic, but eht feels like ah die inside thinkin of a life where ah cannae love yeh, and Henrik can.”

She closed her eyes, rubbing her temples with her fingers… then looked at him kindly.

“I know you don’t want to hear this…but as much as you went through, I think you are caught up in the love…or whatever it was that we had, but as much as you will ALWAYS have a corner of my heart, there is just too much that’s gone on to go back to what you want Bobby…. I will always love you, and if you do turn out to be Senna’s biological father then we will probably need to sit down and have some serious counseling to get to a place where the relationship is healthy…. and not based on single-sided obsession. BUT… please don’t get angry at me when I say this…..”

She looked at him questioningly.

“Is okay love, go on… ahm not gonna flip out on yeh.”

“The LAST thing I want to do is to cause you pain… I can’t control my heart, and neither can you… a part of me will ALWAYS love you, but I am IN LOVE with Henrik.”

Bobby nodded, holding her hand and gently stroking her knuckles with his thumb. 

She looked at him and continued…

“I love you enough to know that what you’ve been chasing with me isn’t healthy… I love you enough to envision a life where the 3 of us can co-parent these girls and give them an AMAZING life, I love you enough to be honest with you so that we can move forward….and I love you enough to know that we have WAY too much baggage to ever work again as a couple.”

“You may not have gone about it in the right way, but you don’t give yourself credit for your capacity to love…. I just think you need to work on some healing of old wounds first, so that when you DO meet the girl you are MEANT to be with… you are ready to love her the RIGHT way, with the right motives.”

“So I guess the biggest question, is… can you let what has become an obsession over me go?”

Bobby pinched the bridge of his nose, squinting his eyes closed… he looked physically pained.

“Fuck… that’s a hard ask Rabbit…”

“I know…. But I’m not asking for me…”

Bobby bit onto his lip piercing, his brow furrowing for a second before he interjected… “yer asking for Henrik….”

“No.”

He looked at her confused.

“I’m asking for Senna and Scarlet.”

Bobby looked like he’d been punched in the gut. 

“I’ve said it before… the blood test is simply a formality because I already know with 100% certainty that little beautiful innocent baby girl is your blood… and that means we need to give up the baggage and put THEM first. I know you would walk through fire for your child. And you need to know that Henrik would too.”

“But how can he? If she’s not his?”

Skye smiled, “it doesn’t matter to Henrik who’s DNA created her… he loves them both the same. He fell in love with them as soon as he found out I was pregnant… even with the possibility that it might be yours…. He didn’t care. That’s just Henrik.”

Bobby sat a moment in silence digesting. Scrubbing his palms over his face he ran both hands through his hair and leaned back in the chair looking up at the ceiling. 

“Ah guess there’s a lot we’ve got tae figure out…”

“None of which will get solved today… but I feel better.”

His amber eyes trailed down from the ceiling, capturing the light green depths in hers and they held in a deep penetrating gaze. 

“Ah will always love yeh lass, ah cannae help eht….”

“I know,” she said softly. “I’m the mama of your wee bairn….”

Holding his gaze for a moment more she held out her hand for his and watched as he gently laced his fingers through hers…. a memory of their conversation in the villa popped into her head… piano fingers… she suddenly found herself wondering whether Senna would inherit that from him.

“I think the 3 of us need to sit and have a quiet conversation, if you’re up to it?’

Bobby looked at her nervously, she knew immediately what he was thinking and squeezed his hand.

“That stays between us Bobby… I would never break your trust. If it’s something down the line that you share with him that’s your decision to make… but what you shared with me in confidence what happened to you… it stays between us… you have my promise.”

She saw him physically relax at her assurance.

“Thanks… ah know ah kin trust yeh otherwise I never woulda told yeh. Ah think yer about the only one in the world ah kin truly say that about… which in and of itself is kinda sad when ah say eht out loud…” he said ruefully.

“If you’re okay with it, I DO think its past time that the 3 of us sat together and had an adult conversation about where we go from here. You and Henrik especially. I know it’s not going to be comfortable… but we can’t move on without it…”

“Yeah, guess eht’s long overdue….”

Motioning to where her phone was Bobby fetched it for her and she made the call praying she was doing the right thing.

“Hey babe… yes, I know, I’m sorry for that but I had to talk with him…. Can you come to the room? The 3 of us need to talk….”

. . . . .

“Okay, love you too… see you in a few minutes.”

Hanging up she reached out for Bobby’s hand and watched the relief flow across his face at the gesture.

“He’s on his way.”


	37. The Floor Is Lava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bobby Skye and Henrik finally talk it doesn't go as planned. Will Chelsea and Lucas be able to help build the bridge they can meet in the middle of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for the chapter -  
> Brave by Idina Menzel (just feels right for where Skye is at the moment with all this falling on her shoulders)  
> You're Gonna Be Okay - acoustic version by Brian and Jenn Johnson

Song for Skye’s POV  
Don’t know just where I’m going  
And tomorrow, it’s a little overwhelming  
And the air is cold  
And I’m not the same anymore  
I’ve been running in your direction  
For too long now  
I’ve lost my own reflection  
And I can’t look down  
If you’re not there to catch me when I fall

If this is the moment  
I stand here on my own  
If this is my rite of passage  
that somehow leads me home  
I might be afraid  
But it’s my turn to be brave  
If this is the last chance before we say goodbye  
At least it’s the first day  
of the rest of my life  
I can’t be afraid  
Cause it’s my turn to be brave

And I might still cry  
And I might still bleed  
These thorns in my side  
This heart on my sleeve  
And lighting may strike  
This ground at my feet  
And I might still crash  
But I still believe

\- Idina Menzel -

Chelsea paced back and forth in the hallway outside Skye’s room, biting the manicured tip of her thumbnail absentmindedly. 

Every so often she would pause… stopping long enough to stare in through the glass of the door at the three figures within.

Lucas watched her, his forearms resting on his knees as he sat in one of the chairs in the little waiting room alcove on the opposite side of the hallway… “Darling, you’re wearing a groove in the flooring pacing like that..”

“They’ve been in there a long time right? It’s not my imagination? I mean… a loooonng time…” she asked, the stress apparent in her voice.

‘Yes’ Lucas thought to himself as he watched Henrik moving around in the room speaking animatedly and running his hands through his hair in apparent frustration… ‘way to long…’

Skye had asked for privacy, which they all wanted to respect… but this was hard for Lucas to watch the expressions on his friend’s face and hear snippets of the murmured conversation, yet not be by his side for back-up.

At least Henrik had pulled the privacy curtain open when he arrived following Skye’s call to him requesting he join she and Bobby so that they could all three have a long overdue conversation.

This way their friends didn’t feel SO out in the dark… as opposed to the very long time that Skye and Bobby were alone with the curtain drawn for privacy. Whatever went on in that time was a mystery that only the two shared. He didn’t know if Skye realized how hard Henrik took that.

The devastated and thunderstruck look on Henrik’s face a few hours earlier when Skye’s parents blocked him from entering her room was burned into Lucas’ memory. 

It had been awful…. 

Taking a break from being with the twins in the NICU, he’d just wanted to come check on Skye… 

Nothing he had said calmed his friend, and after standing in the hallway fidgeting for about 15 minutes Henrik had finally turned on his heel and stormed off down the hall to go be with his daughters.

Lucas checked his smartwatch; Henrik had joined Skye and Bobby about 20 minutes ago and all they could do from the outside was watch helplessly.

Henrik paced the room, gesturing animatedly and holding his part of the conversation while Bobby sat on a chair next to Skye’s bedside. While Henrik had been agitated….in contrast, Bobby had stayed seated the entire time and not once had Lucas heard his voice raised.

Lucas mused that it was like watching a drama with the sound turned off…all they could do was speculate on what the conversation entailed that had Henrik so upset. 

Occasionally they had heard Henrik’s raised voice… whatever they were discussing, Henrik was not happy with something that had been said and they could faintly hear his much louder – yet still muffled - tone. 

Still, the room was insulated enough that even those words were indistinguishable and unintelligible.

Frankly, Lucas was surprised… 

He’d expected some sort of blow out confrontation between Henrik and Bobby escalating in a screaming match… or with Henrik decking Bobby again….

So far though, it seemed as though Bobby had been the one keeping his cool – and it was whatever Skye was saying that had Henrik’s hackles up.

Lucas bowed his head, resting it on his forearms and closed his eyes trying to relieve a bit of stress. 

It had been a long, high stress day for all of them and Lucas knew Henrik was trying to keep it together, but he honestly didn’t think it would take much more for him to snap. The guy had the patience of a saint but there was just so much a person could take.

“Oh my hell…o kitty” he heard Chelsea’s shocked tone, looking up in time to see Henrik yanking the door open. 

From inside the room they could hear Bobby, “Come on man, don’t be like that… yer bein unreasonable. She’s only tryin tae do whas right…”

Henrik froze in the open doorframe… fury and exasperation painted the features on his face. 

Turning he growled back, “I’m DONE! I don’t want to fucking talk about it anymore…”

Skye’s teary voice pleaded from her hospital bed, “Hen please, don’t go… don’t…”

Henrik cut her off angrily, “No! You know what Skye… just, STOP. I’m too fucking frustrated and tired to hear any more of this crap.”

She let out an anguished sob, “We’re all tired… but we can’t ignore it.. please don’t leave…”

“You’ve obviously already made up your mind Skye!” he growled at her lividly “You know what? Let fuckin Bobby be with you tonight since you’re so CHUMMY now… I’m going to go be with OUR daughters!”

Turning, Henrik stormed out and headed toward the elevator without looking back.

Lucas immediately shot out of his seat watching in shock as the scene played out, then exchanged a shocked look with Chelsea. 

“What the shitake mushroom just happened??” Chelsea squeaked… 

She turned, all color draining from her face as they heard the sound of Skye softly crying in her room.

“You take Skye… I’m going after Henrik. Divide and conquer.” Lucas directed, then turned and took off after his friend.

“Skye?” Chelsea tentatively stepped into the room.

Bobby was standing next to the bed, a quietly sobbing Skye wrapped in his arms… her face buried his shirtfront. 

Chelsea quietly approached the foot of the bed, observing them as Bobby rested his cheek on the top of Skye’s head, closing his eyes and rocking to sooth her. 

“Shhh Rabbit, ehts gonna be okay… easy love….he’ll calm down… anail leanabh”

She watched the two of them, trying to figure out the new dynamic.

Opening his amber eyes Bobby looked at Chelsea and it struck her that he seemed…. different. 

Calm.

Exhaustion laced his voice. “Hey Chels.”

“Hi Bobby…that was…ummm…” she fumbled, not knowing quite what to say.

Bobby kept gently rocking and making soothing sounds to Skye as she quietly cried against his chest.

“Is there anything I can do?” Chelsea asked quietly.

All she could think was how surreal this whole situation was. 

Henrik storming out leaving Skye crying in – of all people – Bobby’s arms… 

Chelsea felt like she’d stepped into an alternate hospital world, not that different from her lava villa.

Rubbing Skye’s back he turned his face, kissed the top of her head affectionately while continuing to murmur supportively to her, then turned and rested his cheek on the top of her head again. 

Bobby scrunched his forehead thinking a moment, while continuing to comfort her friend…. then sighed and looked at Chelsea again. 

Sounding disappointed, he answered her whispering…. “Ah dinnae ken what ye can do lass… save pull the stick outta Henrik’s ass.” 

Chelsea felt way out of her depth… she stood silent lost in her tumbling thoughts. 

There was obviously a LOT of information she was missing.

“Okay, so don’t…”

Bobby interrupted her whispering… “Shhh… keep yer voice down, ah think ah’v got her tae sleep.”

Chelsea looked at Skye in his arms, sure enough… she’d stopped crying, and it looked like her body had gone slack in his arms.

Bobby gently lay Skye back amongst the pillows and tucked the blankets up around her. 

Chelsea watched him intently as he sweetly brushed a strand of hair off her forehead then motioned for the two of them to go sit on the couch to talk. It was a side of Bobby she’d never seen before… 

Once seated, Chelsea started over speaking quietly. 

“What I was about to say, was… Don’t take this the wrong way… but… WHY are you here and WHY was Skye crying and WHY did Henrik just storm off leaving her here with YOU of all people?!”

Bobby leaned back against the couch, scrubbing his hands over his tired face and up through his dreads. 

He let out a big yawn. 

It had been a fucking LONG ass day…. he’d only slept maybe an hour last night, had a shitty nightmare dream, then been hidden in a wardrobe, had a fist to the face courtesy of Henrik, spent a short time in handcuffs, gotten in multiple confrontations, slipped and cracked his shin open, had not one – but TWO emotional breakdowns, and finally, sat through a draining conversation with Henrik and Skye regarding the girls probable paternity and where they needed to go from here that Henrik did NOT take well.

No… that was a colossal understatement. It went about as bad as it probably could have.

Where to start to bring Skye’s BFF up to speed??

Chelsea was patiently waiting for an explanation. 

Bobby rolled his head to the side, giving her a sad look.

“Did’ja know Skye thinks Senna is mine?”

The shocked look on her face told Bobby that would be a categorical ‘no’.

“Back up the train… what the…what??” Chelsea gawped.

Chewing on his lip ring he nodded. 

“Did’ja know the girls aren’t MoMo twins like they thought?”

Chelsea nodded. “Henrik mentioned something about them turning out to be fraternal twins instead….but, they’re twins…so… how can Senna be yours? I’m confused.”

“Yeah, eht’s been a confusing day for sure. Apparently fraternal twins is from 2 eggs gettin released. Sometimes that can happen a few days apart…”

He scratched his head… still trying to wrap his head around the situation. “No a big thing if there’s only one guy’s sperm involved… but….”

“Yeah, eht CAN be a big thing if mama sleeps wi’ her boyfriend – they break up – then she sleeps wi’ another bloke a few days later and each guy’s sperm finds an egg.”

“Holy shit…” Chelsea breathed out.

“Yeah… holy shite eh’s right” he laughed softly.

“So… what’s this all mean?”

Bobby shook his head. “Skye wanted meh tae know… she said she saw Senna’s eyes – they’re amber like mine. We had a heart tae heart. She wants meh tae be in Senna’s life if ah get mah act together…”

“What about Skye?”

“What’ja mean?”

“I mean… you’re obsessed with her.”

“Wowwww, blunt much Chels?”

“You’re gonna deny it?”

“Nae, am no gonna deny eht…. ah HAVE been actin obsessed. Ah love her and ah royally screwed up by playin games.”

“She knows ah still want her… ah’d die for her. Fuck Chelsea, ah’d do ANYTHIN if she’d take meh back… but she’s made her choice and ah cannae force her.”

“Ah’v learned mah lesson… and she’s right, if Senna IS mine, then ah need tae be better for both of them. Sorted a lot out when we talked privately earlier.”

“No gonna lie… fukkin hurts like hell tae accept she’s chosen Henrik… but ah have tae. Skye’s right, we cannae keep goin in circles now theres wee ones involved.”

Chelsea nodded, taking everything in. “Soooo, then why did Henrik storm off so angry?”

“He’s pissed. Pissed she spoke tae me about her belief Senna’s mine wi’out talkin eht out wi’ him first. Pissed she asked her parents tae give us time alone together. Pissed she’s willin tae forgive meh so easily. Pissed he might have tae share the girls wi’ me…”

“That’s a lot to take in…”

“Ah mean, ah understand. He wants this ‘Bobby McKenzie’ free life alone wi’ Skye and the wee girls… and this whole thing is like a cosmic piss in his Kool-Aid. Eht has tae suck.”

Bobby thought for a moment, then screwed his face up in anger… “but takin eht out on Skye when she’s just tryin tae make the best out of a hard situation is just a fuckin dick move! She dinnae deserve him goin off on her. You and Lucas only heard the tail end of eht… he was bein a right stubborn wanker.”

She thought for a moment. “What did you say to him?”

“Thas the thing Chelsea… for once ah was on mah best behavior! Ah barely said a word the entire time. Ah promised Skye ah wouldn’ae pick any fights and ah kept mah word… even wi’ Henrik tryin tae push mah buttons ah kept mah mouth shut just like ah promised…. Which honestly seemed tae piss him off more! Ah think he couldn’t stand seein Skye takin mah side.”

“I could see how that would be disconcerting after everything that’s gone on.”

“He said he could tell we talked about more that she recapped from our time together and when she didn’t deny eht he went off on her not only makin decisions wi’out him, but now keepin secrets wi’ meh too.”

“Well, are you? Does Henrik have something to be worried about there?”

Bobby shook his head, “nae, what she an I talked about is something regards tae meh tha has nothin tae do wi’ Skye, so eht’s no business oh Henrik…. He’s just bein insecure! And when she called him on eht he got mad.”

He paused. Chelsea watched him look over at Skye’s sleeping form, concern evident on his face before he turned back to her whispering vehemently.

“Skye dinna deserve him bein so pissy… he said some things tha really hurt her feelings. Ah mean, ah can be a complete dick, and even ah would never say some oh the stuff he word vomited on her….”

Chelsea had a hard time imagining sweet kind Henrik being purposefully mean to Skye. 

“Oh come on Bobby, like I’d believe that!”

“For Chrissake Chelsea! Why do yeh thing she was cryin then? Yeh think mr perfect can’t possibly act like an ass or be a monumental jerk when it suits him?”

“Fine, what did he say? You know if you lie to me I’ll find out when I talk with Skye…”

“Ah’v no reason tae lie.”

Bobby scrunched up, hissing quietly at the recounting of Henrik’s words, ticking them off on his fingers one by one.

“He accused her of getting off on havin us fight over her, questioned whether she used him all this time tae make meh jealous, and threatened if she wants tae include meh in the girl’s lives and in their life maybe he should just take Scarlet and move back tae Sweden ALONE… threatened if she’s gonna make decisions behind his back, then he can do the same tae her.”

Throughout his recounting Chelsea’s eyes got bigger and bigger, but it was the Sweden comment that caused her to gasp… “NO! If you’re lying to me Bobby I swear to God!”

Bobby leveled his gaze at her, “ah wouln’ae make any oh that up… and ah NEVER would have said that shit tae Skye!”

“Threatening tae take her daughter away from her is just cruel…. Especially when she’s in physical pain from surgery and hasn’t even gotten tae go see the girls yet… throwing THAT bit in her face – tha he’s goin back up tae be wi’ the girls in the NICU when SHE physically CANNAE…. Fuckin cruel!”

Bobby caught himself, taking a deep breath to calm his anger. 

Resting his elbows on his knees, he laced his fingers together and propped his chin on them. 

Closing his eyes he thoughtfully chewed on his lip piercing a moment then turned his gaze back to Chelsea continuing his thoughts.

“This whole thing is a shitstorm and she’s just tryin tae think of the girls. What’s best for THEM. Yeh dinnae think ah don’t KNOW ah’ve screwed up? Ah even fuckin sat here, ate crow and APOLOGIZED tae Henrik for bein a right shit since the beginning… he dinnae wanna hear eht…”

“All Skye wants is IF ah’m Senna’s biological father for her tae have meh in her life. Tae give meh a chance tae be better. She’s NOT tryin tae take anything away from Henrik…. She’s just bein realistic, but HE doesn’t wanna deal wi’ it till he’s forced tae.”

“Did she say why she didn’t talk to Henrik first, before she talked with you?”

“Yeah, she said she dinnae want any more secrets, said her Da made some offhand comment about givin meh a dose of mah own medicine and just never tellin meh if Senna is mine… doctorin the paternity test…”

“Thas NOT Skye. She wanted tae rip the band aid off now and just deal wi’ eht. But before she did… she needed tae hear from meh WHY ah act the way ah do… so she could figure out if ah could set mah shit aside and handle bein a father.”

“So, why DO you act the way you do?”

Bobby shook his head. “Thas between meh and Skye. Just had some heavy shite go on ehn the past. Skye wants meh tae go talk tae a therapist…”

“Holy fudge balls… did you agree?!” Chelsea asked taken aback.

He smiled softly. “Yeah, Skye’s right… ah need tae work through mah shite instead oh lettin eht run mah life. If ah do, and Senna IS mine, Skye said she doesn’ae wanna keep her from meh.”

“No offense, but you’ve been nothing but a manipulative lying dirtbag since… well, honestly since we all met in the villa. Can you blame Henrik for being mad? For not trusting you haven’t somehow twisted her to your side somehow?”

He scrubbed his face with his hands and sighed dejectedly before answering.

“Honestly nae, ah cannae blame him for tha… he’s every right tae distrust meh…. BUT he SHOULD trust SKYE.”

The two of them sat quietly digesting the conversation for several long minutes before Chelsea broke the silence.

“So, what are you then…it’s a little farfetched for me to see you as the misunderstood bad boy who just needs a second chance…”

Bobby laughed sardonically, “Chels ah have WAY tae many demons rattling round inside tae paint meh wi’ such a simple romanticized brush… the wee tale oh the bad boy wi’ the heart of gold or some such ridiculous fluff isn’ae meh…. But somehow Skye seems tae believe ah kin work through them enough tae give meh a chance at some type of redemption… and if SHE does, than maybe there’s a chance for meh.”

Contemplating his confession, Chelsea looked at Bobby in a new light. “So in other words you admit to being a self-absorbed prick.”

“Oy! Hurtful…” he smiled lazily at her, “but, yeah… accurate I guess.”

“You know, I hate to admit it, but I kind of like the Bobby I’m talking to right now…. Which feels REALLY weird FYI. Is this the YOU we will be seeing from now on?”

Bobby rubbed his eyes with his fingertips, he was well past exhaustion. 

“Ah’m certainly gonna try mah best. No sure ah kin promise perfection, ah am still ME… but ah promised Skye, and ah cannae lose mah daughter over mah personal demons bein left ta continue tae run amok. She’s worth any hurdle ah have tae jump tae prove myself.”

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow questioningly. “Care tae try an convince Henrik oh that? If no for my sake, then at least for Skye? She dinnae deserve him blowin up on her like tha… wha he said REALLY hurt her.”

“Not to be mean… but what if she’s not?”

“Not wha?”

“Not your daughter? What if Skye jumped the gun and it turns out Senna ISN’T biologically yours?”

Leaning back onto the couch he threaded his hands behind his head and looked up to the ceiling carefully searching his feelings for the right words.

Closing his eyes he thought again about his conversation with Skye. 

She was the only one he’d ever let inside to truly know him since the night he’d been assaulted, and with that came the insight to SEE him and be brutally honest with him. 

He cringed at some of the memories of things he had put her through in the guise of misdirecting his pain from the past… fallout of becoming the controlling DOM to escape the pain of the torture he’d endured all those years ago when his control was stripped from him both figuratively AND literally. The person he’d carved himself into, the poison he’d let infect him so deeply…

The lying – both to himself and others around him, the drugs, the booze, the meaningless domination sex at the club for the numerous years before he applied for the show, the obsessive need for control, the manipulation to get his way and everyone else be damned leaving casualties in its destructive wake… 

Skye was right, if he didn’t deal with it… it was going to kill him. And she didn’t want her child to have to witness it or go through emotional pain because of it.

“If Senna’s no mine, ah’l wish them luck wi’ their new family and get on wi’ mah life the best ah can. No more games, no more pursuit oh Skye. She’s right when she says ah need tae get mah shite together… daughter or no, eht’s time ah grow tae fuck up. Ah wish wi’ everythin in meh that things were different….but the truth is, ah destroyed the relationship wi’ Skye all on mah own. Nobody tae blame except myself…. “

“Skye and the wee girls deserve tae be happy, looked after and loved…. And much as eht kills meh tae admit…. Henrik is the right man for the job.”

Silence filled the room… Bobby raw from the verbal confession and Chelsea trying to absorb the full weight of it.

.  
.  
.

“Do you really mean that?” Henrik’s exhaustion laden voice quietly asked from the other side of the room, startling them out of the silence and causing both Chelsea and Bobby to look in his direction.

He stood in the open doorway, Lucas behind him with a comforting hand on his shoulder supporting his friend. 

Henrik furrowed his brow looking to Bobby for confirmation.

Bobby looked him straight in the eye, holding for a moment then his eyes slid over to Skye’s sleeping form and nodded earnestly.

“For her? Yeah…. Anything tae make things right in her world. Ah’m dead tired oh bein a dick tae be honest…. Eht’s fuckin exhaustin.”

“Mind if we join you?” Lucas asked, giving a subtle supportive squeeze to Henrik’s shoulder.

Bobby crooked an eyebrow at the two men.

“Long as yer not here tae pick a fight… Ah’m no en the mood tae play the part oh the punchin bag… ah’m tae tired…” he absentmindedly rubbed his jaw where a bruise from the morning’s punch had formed.

Henrik nodded reluctantly and the two men joined them. 

Chelsea got up from her spot on the couch next to Bobby and Lucas sat down in her place, pulling his girlfriend into his lap while Henrik took a seat on the lounge chair to the side.

The uncomfortable silence dragged on for what seemed like forever.

Clearing his throat, Lucas broke the silence. “Hen… I think now that clearer heads are prevailing you had some things you wanted to clarify with Bobby?”

Henrik stared at the ground, cracking the knuckles of each hand obviously warring with himself internally.

“Seriously man… yeh’v made yer point on enough occasions now… ah know yeh can easily hand meh mah ass on a platter… ah’v had enough nightmares tae prove eht. We’re all exhausted… kin we just finally fuckin TALK reasonably like Skye wanted?”

Eyes still trained on the ground the other three could see his shoulders and arms tense reflexively at Bobby’s words. 

Measured and controlled Henrik mumbled almost to himself… “logically I know you’re right, but I can’t help still wanting to kick the shit out of you.”

“Use your WORDS Hen…” Lucas’ calm deep voice resonated in the space Henrik left dangling. 

Henrik nodded; eyes still focused on the ground like it was a physical anchor. “And I can’t wrap my mind around why she’s protecting you….putting you and whatever secret the two of you have first….after it’s ME whose been by her side this whole time. Which makes me want to kick the shit out of you even more…”

“Ah know yeh have no reason… ah know ah’v GIVEN yeh no reason… tae trust meh.” Bobby said sadly.

“But yeh CAN trust Skye….and when she said that the secret doesn’t have anything tae do wi’ the two oh you… she was tellin yeh the truth Henrik…. Eht’s just somethin happened in mah past that she asked meh tae share wi’ her, tae open up about so she understands wha makes meh act like the devil incarnate so much…. somethin ah’m gonna go get help for…”

“Thas all ah kin say. Eht’s too painful. Ah barely had the nerve tae tell HER. Ah PROMISE eht’s nothin yeh should be takin out on her. She doesn’t deserve eht…”

Henrik slowly pulled his eyes up from the ground, meeting Bobby’s… “I’m not giving up my daughter to you. I don’t care if she’s got your blood or not. She’s my daughter. Mine and Skye’s. I love her to pieces, but Skye forgives people too easily.. too quickly.... I’m not so easy…”

“IF… and that’s still a big if… IF Senna is your daughter biologically you still have a LONG way to go to earn my trust to allow you in her life.”

Bobby nodded thoughtfully. 

“Yer right. Ah’m no gonna deny ah’v got a lot tae make up for. Ah promised Skye ah’d do anything she asks of meh… so same goes for YOU. Skye told meh regardless oh what the test say you’ll love both the girls the same….and ah believe her.”

Meeting Henrik’s gaze with determination Bobby softly added…

“But if she’s my daughter yeh HAVE tae respect Skye’s wishes and give meh a chance tae prove ah kin change and be who that little girls deserves. It wasn’ae fair for yeh tae threaten Skye like yeh did because yer hurt we might have tae share the wee ones.”

“Much as eht kills meh Skye has chosen YOU. No meh….. YOU. What yeh said tae her when we were in here before? That was just plain cruel. Yeh need tae know you’ve WON, ah accept eht…. Trust meh… dinnae drive a wedge between yeh because yer pride has taken a hit.”

Pain lanced across Henrik’s eyes as he deflated, knowing Bobby was right. His pride HAD been in control of him earlier. Pride and jealousy. And he’d said some horrible things to her in anger… things he’d give anything to take back.

“I don’t know how to do this…” he admitted helplessly. 

Bobby shrugged, “neither do ah tae be honest, but eht seems Skye has been tumbling this round in her frighteningly smart brain for a while… maybe we start by just callin a truce. See where that leads us.”

Henrik turned his head toward the bed, watching Skye sleeping for a moment. He rubbed his fingers over his eyes, his shoulders slumping. “I never should have said those things to her…. I wish I could take them back….”

Tentatively Bobby reached out a hand, placing it on his shoulder. Henrik automatically tensed, then relaxed at the gesture realizing what it must have taken for Bobby to reach out.

“Welcome tae the club man…. This whole situation isn’t where either of us expected tae be… but ah think Skye’s right… if we can both set aside our pride and put the wee bairns FIRST, maybe we kin find our way through and make eht work. We don’t have tae be best mates….but least we kin do ehs try tae get along for the twins.”

Henrik turned , looking at Bobby stunned… “okay now you’re just creeping me out…. What did you do with the real Bobby McKenzie? Is his body encased in some sort of weird alien cocoon somewhere?”

The much needed levity caused the group to laugh.

“Hospital of Lava.” Chelsea said out of the blue smiling to herself and looking at the three men.

“What? It’s a thing… ask Skye… she gets it.” Smiling, Chelsea tilted her head toward the hospital bed causing the guys to follow the direction she indicated.

All four sets of eyes on her Skye softly smiled, looked at them all through her heavy lids and nodded against her pillow… “Hospital of Lava… I’d ship that.”


	38. Patois and Pappa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henrik, Skye and Bobby spend some quality time bonding with the twins, and come to some important decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Songs – 
> 
> Just going to warn you right now... these songs in the context of the story are going to tug at your heart strings - just make sure you listen to the versions from YouTube that inspired this chapter.
> 
> House at Pooh Corner (original by Kenny Loggins – BUT my favorite that I think of and for THIS story is found on YouTube… it’s a Ukulele cover of the song performed by Jessica Brown)  
> Blackbird (original by The Beatles – BUT my favorite version that I used in my brain for THIS story is another YouTube cover by Aria Nanji)
> 
> This chapter is bittersweet as we are coming closer to the ending of this story. I hope that you have loved reading it and gotten invested in the characters and their journey as much as I have loved writing it.
> 
> I hope that I have done these characters justice... both for the hardcore Henrik, Lucas and Chelsea fans as well as my completely different take on the bad boy Bobby. 
> 
> As always, I love hearing your comments and thoughts!
> 
> and if you have loved my little story, and have not left a Kuddos, please think about leaving me one to let me know... seeing the response keeps me motivated and know I'm on the right track with my storytelling!

It had been a rough few days, but this moment was worth it all….

Skye and Henrik sat in rocking chairs next to the girl’s separate incubators ready to hold them for the first time. 

The three of them along with Lucas and Chelsea had been in Skye’s room eating lunch when Dr. Hunter brought in the paternity tests, supporting what Skye already knew… that Bobby was the biological father of the older twin Senna and Henrik was the biological father of the younger twin Scarlet… most likely conceived the first night they were together. 

Setting the conception date a week earlier than the original guess put them at just shy of 33 weeks making them fall in the category of “moderately premature” with less complications and health issues… but they were SO tiny. 

Bobby looked into Senna’s incubator in awe. It was the first time he’d been allowed into the NICU.

“Holy Crap! She’s such a wee thing! How much does she weigh?!” he whispered stunned. She looked like a tiny doll.

The nurse smiled as she checked her chart and continued to get her ready for the Kangaroo Care. “hmmm, Senna weighed in at 1.8 kilos this morning.”

His eyes bulged in surprise at the nurse, “yer KIDDIN me?! Skye? Did’ye know how tiny she is?? What bout her sister?”

Skye smiled, knowing this was all new to Bobby… he hadn’t had the time to prepare for all of this, the NICU… what to expect. 

Henrik laughed at the perplexed look on Bobby’s face. “Scarlet weighed in at 1.6 kilos this morning so both girls are making gains.”

“Shit! Wha’d they weigh before??” 

“Senna was 1.6 at birth and Scarlet was 1.5” the nurse replied as she gathered up Senna, taking her out of her incubator to place on Skye’s bare chest. “They are both doing remarkably well.”

There was so much to see and take in, Bobby felt like his brain was on overdrive. He watched in awe as another NICU nurse placed Scarlet on Henrik’s bare chest and he wrapped a blanket over the top of her tucking her in nice and snug.

“Wha’s that do then? What’d yeh call eht? Kangaroo??”

Skye gently motioned with her fingers in a ‘come closer and see’ motion. He scooted a small rolling stool over next to her rocker and reached out tentatively to touch her hair.

“She’s beautiful Skye…” he breathed out quietly in awe. “They both are…”

The past few days the girls had been doing really well. The Neonatologist, Respiratory Therapist, Cardiologist and their Neonatal Nurses had said their vitals looked really good… no Apnea, Bradycardia, or Desats… all of which were really good signs. They both had a bit of Jaundice, but that was being taken care of with the bilirubin light treatments.

“Why they both got those wee little tubes up their noses?” he asked, his voice tinged with concern.

“No worry Bobby,” Skye assured him. “They are their feeding tubes. They aren’t taking a bottle or nursing yet, so the gavage tube goes down into their stomach with my breast milk I’m pumping. See… look over to the machine over there.”

Like a little kid excited to see something new, Bobby slid across the floor on the little wheeled stool to check out the feeding pump. “Whoa! Thas really cool! When d’they get tae take those out?”  
The nurse came by to check on how the girls were doing, answering while she worked. “Soon as they are able to either nurse on the breast or with a bottle the required amount for adequate nutrition. Skye, We were thinking of trying a bit of the breast tomorrow if you’re up to it?”

Skye nodded happily. “Yeah, I’d like that!”

Bobby had scooted the roller stool over next to Henrik and reached out, running his fingers lightly over Scarlet’s medium blonde hair. He smiled teasingly at him… “Yeh wanna get in on that? She’s positioned right there tae take a snog!” 

The guys still had a monumentally long way to go, but it was amazing how the girls seemed to take the stress out of the situation like a balm. 

Skye held her breath, hoping and praying for Henrik to refrain from making a snarky remark and was rewarded - surprisingly - with seeing Henrik genuinely laugh at Bobby’s joke.

“Naw man… you can give it a whirl if you’re so inclined… but there’s nothing coming out of these bad boys!” Henrik quipped back. 

After about 10 minutes Skye motioned to Bobby, who was staring in adoration down at Scarlet and talking quietly with Henrik. “Bobby, can you come over here?”

As he scooted over to her on the stool, she noted and laughed to herself he was having WAY too much fun on that thing.

“Wassup?”

“Can you take over for me? I have to pee.”

Surprised, Bobby looked between her and Henrik. “Wah… Meh? Yeh want meh tae hold her? But she’s so TINY… ah’m afraid ah’l break her…”

“You’ll be fine.” She assured him. “Give me a hand to stand up and then take my spot… just unbutton your shirt so you can lay her on your chest.”

Bobby did as she instructed, and his breath caught as she gently situated Senna’s tiny little body wearing only a diaper onto his bare chest. Skye settled all the monitor leads neatly, then placed the palm of his hand to cup her little bottom and back. Tucking the blanket over the top of Senna Skye smiled at him as he beamed at the little girl tucked against him.

“Pretty cool huh?” she caught his eye and smiled happily at the look on his face.

“Yeah… pretty cool…” he breathed almost reverently looking back down at her. His face suddenly changed to surprise.

Skye tipped her head, taking in his expression and trying not to laugh… she was pretty sure she knew what just caught his attention.

Bobby looked up at Skye and then over to Henrik who was laughing softly at the look on his face.

“You see them don’t you?” Henrik chuckled.

“She’s got wee little freckles cross the bridge oh her tiny little nose!!” he whispered in excitement.

“You just completely fell in love with her didn’t you?” Skye commented, softly stroking the downy soft hair on Senna’s head with her fingertips.

Bobby nodded looking between the two of them, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, not being able to choke the words out past the lump in his throat.

Over the next two weeks the three of them fell into a comfortable rhythm, Skye and Henrik were able to stay in her antepartum room so she was close by in the hospital to pump and take breast milk to the NICU every few hours as well as trying short attempts at nursing. 

Bobby was stuck in the recording studio during the day, but usually spent the evening hours at the hospital in the NICU, sometimes falling asleep on the couch in Skye and Henrik’s room. 

Skye and Henrik were snuggled up on the bed together watching the new season of Love Island when a soft knock tapped on the glass door and her doctor slid it open.

“Hey doc!” Henrik smiled easily at her, tapping the mute button on the remote.

“Hello, you two, I just checked in on the girls… they’re looking really good.”

Skye looked at the clock on the wall, then commented… “Bobby should be up there with them, he said he was going to go straight there after his session.”

“Yes…. That’s actually why I came.” She held out a manila folder with some paperwork inside. “I have the birth certificate registrations for the girls, and I wanted to bring them to the two of you… not sure if you have discussed your plans on who’s name you’re going to place as the father. I know it’s not the easiest topic to discuss… but, well… the time has come to make decisions if you haven’t yet. We have appointments open with a Registrar General here at the hospital, but Henrik… since you weren’t born in Scotland you’ll need to provide your Swedish birth extract. And know who will be signing as the father for each of the girls so that they can be at the appointment as well.”

“Actually, I wasn’t born in Scotland either,” Skye smiled at the doctor. 

“OH!, well, I hadn’t realized… Where were you born if you don’t mind my asking?”

Skye shook her head. “Not at all. I was born in New Zealand.”

“Ahhh, yes… your mother..”

Skye and Henrik could tell she was uncomfortable, not wanting to seem too rude or curious at how the parents were planning on dealing with the unusual paternity of the twins.

Henrik reached out a hand toward the folder thanking the doctor and asked if she could make an appointment for the Registrar in a few days to give them time to go gather their own birth certificates for the paperwork.

After her doctor left, Henrik looked contemplatively at the folder…

Skye looked at him, studying his facial expression. “Quid for your thoughts…” she questioned quietly, resting her head onto his shoulder.

Henrik sighed deeply. “I’ve got to be honest… I’m torn and I never would have expected to be.”

“Tell me… whatever you’re thinking… I want to know.”

He ran his free hand through his hair, scratching his scalp while he thought of the best way to express his thoughts.

“If you would have asked me a few weeks ago what I would want to put on the twins birth certificates the answer would have been unequivocally me… my name on both girl’s papers… But now….”

Skye waited patiently… this was something that the three had talked about and nothing had been fully decided. The last time the topic had come up Bobby had seemed resigned to accept whatever Henrik and Skye decided, but she knew how he really felt… he loved that little girl more than anything in the world. He’d fallen in love with both of them actually…. Just like Henrik had. It was hard not to after all.

Skye and Henrik both knew that it would break Bobby’s heart not to be on Senna’s birth certificate, but it was too important to earn Henrik and Skye’s trust for him to make a big thing about it. As far as she was concerned that in and of itself was proof of just how much he would sacrifice to be in her life…. To be in THEIR lives. 

They’d even overheard him talking on the phone the other night with his manager telling him he couldn’t make a festival he wanted to book Paisley Cuddle at because he wouldn’t leave the country until his daughters were home form the hospital. 

Henrik finally spoke again, pulling Skye from her thoughts.

“I think the RIGHT thing to do is to put Bobby on Senna’s certificate and me on Scarlet’s. It just doesn’t feel right to leave him out. We’re not… perfect, I mean, he has a ways to go… but he IS her dad too, and he’s earned some respect from me in the way he’s handled the last few weeks.”

Skye beamed at him, kissing him softly on the cheek. “Should we go tell him?”

Henrik nodded and they got out of the bed, slipped their shoes on and headed up to the NICU.

The elevator doors slid open and Henrik turned to Skye…. “Is that guitar?”

The two entered the NICU and stopped. Bobby sat on the rolling stool between the twin’s incubators… his fingers bringing the strings of the acoustic 12 string to life as he softly serenaded their daughters.

They watched quietly, noticing the huge smiles on the two NICU nurses as they sat by other babies incubators across the room.

Henrik slung his arm over Skye’s shoulders and she looked up at him, falling in love with him a little more as she took in the way his eyes softened at the corners watching the guy who had once been his enemy in a completely new light.

Bobby swiveled back and forth between Senna and Scarlet’s incubators as he continued to sing… completely unaware of Skye and Henrik’s presence… he was in his own private little world, just him and the two new loves of his life.

Winnie the pooh doesn’t know what to do  
Got a honey jar stuck on his nose.  
He came to me asking help and advice  
And from here no one knows where he goes.  
So I sent him to ask of the Owl if he’s there  
How to loosen a jar from the nose of a bear  
So, help me if you can I’ve got to get  
Back to the house at Pooh Corner by one  
You’d be surprised there’s so much to be done,  
Count all the bees in the hive….  
Chase all the clouds from the sky  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh,  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin,  
Back to the ways of Pooh….

Bobby finished the last instrumental notes of the song then looked at each of the girls in turn. 

“Ahhh, Scarlet… yeh like that eh? Senna over there doesn’ae seem tae know about the music yet… but you…. ah might make a musician of yeh wee girl…. Okay, how ‘bout this one. Ah heard yer other daddy hummin eht the other day. Maybe we kin sing a duet for yeh… right now yeh’l just have tae settle wi’ meh ah’m afraid…”

“Yeh know, the lyrics are perfect for the two oh yeh… it’s a song about keepin tryin… keepin up hope and faith.”

“Thas what ah want the two oh yeh tae do alright? Do that for both of yer daddies… am yer Patois, and Henrik’s yer Pappa…. Tha’s daddy in both Jamaican and Swedish. The both of you lot just keep growin and doin what yer supposed tae do so you kin go home wi’ yer mama and pappa…”

“An ah’l be around as much as they’ll let meh… ah promise yeh wee angels, ah’l always be there…”

He started slowly, gently finger picking the strings… then began to sing, his voice low with just the perfect amount of his trademark scratchiness that was just so… Bobby.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free

Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of a dark black night

Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of a dark black night

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All you r life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise


	39. EPILOGUE PART 1 - BOBBY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has past since the twin's birth and it's wedding day for Henrik and Skye... The day from Bobby's POV.... will he be stuck in feelings from his past... or will new possibilities for the future shine their light on the day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half of the last chapter... although I never set out for this work to have such a strongly loved secondary plot surrounding the antagonist bad boy Bobby character, the story morphed into something even better than I originally outlined.  
> This last chapter 1/2 focuses strictly on Bobby's POV and sets up for the sequel I have begun to draft - The Player's Hidden Queen.
> 
> For all you Bobby stans that have fallen for my interpretation of him in this Henrik LI FanFic, thank you for all of your love and support as I crafted his heartbreaking backstory. I know many of you were disappointed I didn't flip the story and have Bobby win Skye's love in the end.... but I believe you will be happy he didn't in the next work! :) 
> 
> Songs in this chapter -  
> Hot Blooded - Foreigner  
> Pony - Ginuwine (yes... that is the music from the incredible Channing Tatum dance in Magic Mike XXL - you are very very welcome lol!)  
> **The section of lyrics I used for Paisley Cuddle's first hit that Bobby sings near the end are from one of my husband's originals - it's from a song titled - For Real

BOBBY’S POV  
Fairy lights twinkled in the tree canopy above creating a shimmering rooftop over the neat rows of white chairs. Bobby watched on as Henrik’s nieces threw flower petals of all different colors shapes and sizes onto the pathway running down the center, making a kaleidoscope effect on the ground as they skipped happily up the aisle.

Senna made a little happy cooing sound against his shoulder as she sucked on her dummy teat. “Shhhh wee one,” he whispered against the downy softness of her dark silky hair as he kissed it. She smelled delightfully of baby. A smell he never realized existed, but now couldn’t get enough of.

Scarlet was being held by Henrik’s sister sitting next to him. She smiled toothlessly at him as he made a funny face for her. God he loved these little girls! He hadn’t any idea what unconditional love had felt like until they entered his life.

The past year since the girls had been born had been a whirlwind, and it all tumbled through his brain as he watched Lucas accompanying Chelsea down the aisle walking toward Henrik and the priest.

After spending 3 weeks at hospital in the NICU and then graduating to the Special Care Nursery for another 2, the girls finally had met all the parameters needed to be released. 

The twins were still small for their age… at their adjusted age 12 month check up last week they’d come in at a respectable 5th% height and weight. Not too bad for bairns brought into the world almost two months early. Senna, the bigger of the two at birth had been overtaken by her 1 minute younger twin and now sat at just 7.6 kg to Scarlet’s 7.8kg. 

They still had a bit to catch up to other 12 month old’s though. As preemies, they were doing what full term babies were doing at about 10 months… so they were gaining ground. Regardless, they were happy and healthy which was all that mattered. 

Bobby rocked Senna against him, lulling her to sleep as the harp music played softly in the background. He marveled at how perfect she and Scarlet looked in their bonny little pink dresses covered in butterfly embroidery… it was like holding a baby doll. 

Her quietness now was a far cry from her activities this morning when she and her twin had been crawling at breakneck speed around his new Edinburgh flat. He’d been in stitches watching as they pulled themselves up on any surface they could reach, only to plop back down on nappy-padded butts and smile toothlessly at each other. 

They were quite the pair, these two… so close they even held hands and cuddled up to one another while they slept. Bobby’s mind flashed back to the first days home with them how they’d cry and cry when placed in their separate cots. He felt a sense of pride remembering it was he who suggested they try placing them together which immediately solved the problem.

Figuring out just how to work the whole ‘shared parenting’ thing had been…. interesting. In the end it was decided that it would be less confusing to keep the girls together as a unit wherever they went – whether it was to Bobby’s place or Skye and Henrik’s. They had drawn up and agreed to what was essentially shared custody of both girls, which meant that both residences were considered the girl’s ‘home’ and both guys were called their daddy… though just by the different words Patois and Pappa. 

Just because he was a dad didn’t mean he had to be fully domesticated though… that was Henrik’s gig.

While he WAS seeing a therapist to work through past hurts and be a better person from it… Bobby had no intention of becoming someone else. Thankfully Skye didn’t expect some sort of perfection from him… he WAS a musician after all in a punk band that had risen quickly to popularity once they’d released their first album 5 months ago. 

Let Henrik be the vanilla parent… HE was the fun one! Bobby smiled to himself at just how polar opposite their parenting styles were, and yet the Yin/Yang just… worked. It wasn’t traditional by any means but as long as they put the girl’s needs first they figured the rest would work out.

Sometimes he felt like he was living two separate lives though. Contractually for work he had to be the rock god bad boy of Paisley Cuddle - the sexual, wild child front man (which, being honest he LOVED to do), while at the same time he had to abide by the rules of the custody contract which required him to keep off drugs and no drinking when he had the girls. Half party animal and half Mr. Mum was an interesting juggling act to play. 

The music stopped for a moment, causing him to look up from his daughter’s adorable little freckle sprinkled nose. He knew what was coming next and a small part of his heart twisted painfully. 

Externally Bobby felt he’d done a good job at backing off of Skye… respecting she and Henrik’s relationship and accepting she and him were truly over. But he realized he’d probably never stop loving her. Hopefully one day he’d find someone who would fill that hole left by giving her up… not today though and he expected this was going to be hard.

The harp accompanied by a cello and viola began playing Nessun Dorma as Skye appeared within a break in the trees and began walking down the flower strewn path with her Da Hamish Fraser…. Skye beamed radiantly as she glided toward a gob smacked Henrik who was grinning ear to fucking ear.

Bobby’s breath caught in his throat. Late day sunshine cast an almost ethereal glow around her, bouncing off her hair and making her look like a forest princess from a fairytale. She wore a chiffon and lace spaghetti strap white wedding gown and the skirt elegantly billowed around her as she moved. 

Smiling sadly to himself he sat back down with the rest of the guests as she reached Henrik and the ceremony began. 

It was quick and simple… and Bobby had to admit it fit Henrik and Skye to a tee. As the sunset behind them painted the sky in brilliant tones of pinks and purples the couple said “I do” and it was done….on to the party.

While he’d been tempted when the priest asked if anyone objected, he was proud of himself for his resolve to stay quiet. He’d learned a lot about himself over the past year… namely that he was a wildcard, but even wildcards knew when not to be played. 

Following your passion was fine, long as you looked at the bigger picture…and having these little girls made that a necessity. 

Bobby made his way into the glade where the reception tent had been erected and sighed. Time to put on his happy face and make the best out of what he’d accepted as inevitable…that Henrik had walked ‘literally’ into the sunset with the girl that once was his. 

A large hand clapped him on the shoulder gently yet firmly, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“I thought for sure you’d be wearing a kilt for the occasion. Went with a dressed up version of rock and roll god instead I see..” Lucas’ deep baritone resonated quietly next to him. 

The two men watched Henrik take Skye into his arms for their first dance. “I know we’ve had our differences since the villa, but I have to say I was proud of you for not doing anything to disrupt the ceremony.”

Bobby scrunched his face in annoyance but quickly recovered. “No much choice in the matter… wi’ the girls involved now ah’v made mah peace tha ah’v got tae move on…. no need beating a dead horse eh?”

Lucas raised an eyebrow. He was still reserved around the man… waiting for the other shoe to drop and Bobby knew it. He’d done a lot of crazy shit in his life, but the way he’d chased after and obsessed over Skye was probably the craziest.

“Dinnae raise yer brow at meh Koh… this wee little beastie and her sister have had their way wi’ meh… softened a patch oh meh black twisty heart. Ah’m nae daft… ah wouldn’ae ruin Skye’s big day. Ah know ah’m still a right dick… but THAT would’ae been over that top even for meh.”

Nodding to himself Lucas continued to stand there next to Bobby. Probably a suggestion from Hamish. The man was polite now for the sake of the peace, but still hadn’t fully warmed to him or let bygones be bygones. Bobby doubted he ever would… and now that he was a father of girls he could honestly understand. 

“So, you an Chels next on the roster tae tie the knot or yeh just happy tae continue shackin up?” Bobby asked, with a twinkle in his eye and the corner of his lips twitching up into a teasing smile. 

He may have agreed to see a therapist to work on his past hurts and issues….but that didn’t take the little devil off of his shoulder. He LIKED the little devil after all… little devil was fun. 

Going to therapy hadn’t tamed him so much as it had helped him get a greater understanding of boundaries. He still enjoyed being a DOM, still enjoyed the play and the chase… it WAS fun after all. Too bad no girl since Skye had sparked that desire in him – YET. 

Bobby realized over the past year that the students who participated in the abuse he suffered years ago had removed all of his control and it created a gaping chasm in his ability to care what anyone else thought or felt long as he got his way. The next time he got into a relationship he knew that he could temper that control for better balance.

Senna and Scarlet had been the final reason he needed to re-learn that ability…because without it he would lose his opportunity to stay actively in their lives. 

Skye had taken a hard line and his continued shared custody arrangement the three of them had drafted was conditional. He went to therapy, treated everyone associated with Skye and Henrik with respect, no more fighting or obsessive behavior, no more drug or alcohol abuse, and move out of his manager’s house (the little pond made it way to dangerous and it was only 1 bedroom.) into a flat in Edinburgh so that he would be actively in their lives.

Lucas rolled his eyes at the previous question but let it pass. 

Cradeling his sleeping daughter Bobby strolled over to where Henrik’s Mum held Scarlet.

“Mind if ah put Senna down in the pram?” 

Henrik’s Mum smiled kindly at him and nodded. Bobby was still amazed at how NICE Henrik’s parents were to him. Couldn’t be easy knowing the circumstances…still, they’d been nothing less than kind to him and adored Senna the same as Scarlet so that was all he cared about.

“If you want to dance, Hilde has been eyeing the dancefloor with longing… I’m sure she would love to dance with you.” She said pointing to Henrik’s younger sister. Bobby gently laid Senna into the pram careful not to wake her. 

It was awkward. He didn’t want to be mean and reject the suggestion out of turn, but it was a slow song and he didn’t think he was quite ready for that. Plus, Hilde always looked at Bobby like he was a snack to be gobbled up. She was gorgeous for sure but tapping that would severely piss Henrik off… and he couldn’t risk it.

In answer to his silent quandary the band transitioned to a fun upbeat song that had him shrugging his shoulders internally…

Placing on his most charming smile he winked at Henrik’s Mum, then took a few steps to where Hilde sat and held his hand out to her. “Care tae dance miss? Ah dinnae think we should let all them lot have all the fun!”

Hilde was a pretty good dancer and Bobby was smiling, shimmying and had left his concerns off the dancefloor when the next song stopped him dead in his tracks. 

As a musician Bobby’s ear couldn’t help but be attracted to talent, and as the opening drumbeats to the iconic HOT FOR TEACHER rang out his eyes were drawn magnetically to the stage at the impressive execution. 

The dance floor exploded with energy as the difficult iconic drum solo lead in began and he had to shift his location to see the drummer through the bodies.

What he saw sat behind the extensive drum kit was nothing like he’d expected.

Willowy with just the right amount of shapeliness… (and sporting an incredible rack in a tight white tank top) was a girl who looked to be early 20s. She was stunning, and Bobby felt his dick standing up and taking notice as he drank her in. It was the first time since Skye that his body had such a visceral reaction to a girl.

Her light blonde hair was shaved super short on one side, and the rest… (colored a light vibrant turquoise) fell down to her lower back in soft waves. It swung around in a carefree manner while she attacked the beat and added to her sexiness effortlessly. 

Bobby danced Hilde up to the stage front, then switched places with her so he was facing the musicians to get a better look. 

Grooving and rolling his body to the beat he couldn’t keep his eyes off the dynamo behind the drums… utterly transfixed by her. As he watched her he tried to take in every detail he could - from her toned and tattooed arms covered in colorful full sleeves (what appeared to be new school fruits and veg), to her lip, nose piercings and small purple ear gauges. She was stunning.

Her full lips pulled together in concentration, occasionally quirking up in a small smirk at the enjoyment of completing a particularly satisfying combination. He loved that moment in the performance you just relish the sweet spot. Not too different from sex to be honest. 

His heart picked up the pace as he pictured her body writhing in pleasure with his. Her fair skin shimmered with the fine sheen of sweat that playing drums with that much intensity brings, taking his imagination even further.

The drums halted for the beginning lyrics and the girl twirled her sticks in both hands, her fingers deftly manipulating the double spins then brought them back to hit the first beats. Bobby found himself imagining what those dexterous fingers could do… 

Damn! He was on the dancefloor sporting a huge erection… not that he was embarrassed about it, but his tight leather pants didn’t leave much to the imagination to begin with and he just didn’t want Hilde seeing it and thinking she was the person who brought it on. 

Hilde was nice and easy on the eyes in that Scandinavian way, but end of day she was Henrik’s little sister and he knew that just spelled TROUBLE.

His mind refocused and he continued to study her. God little drummer girl was hot! But probably too young…. 

But HOT. Oh so very hot…

And a fucking excellent drummer. Better than this group deserved honestly. 

They were a decent cover band, but nothing special. SHE on the other hand was phenomenal and he wondered what her deal was.

Soon as the song ended Bobby touched Hilde’s elbow leaning in. “Thanks for the dances sweetheart, ah’m gonnae go find the cludgie…. think ah drank enough water tae make mah back teeth swim. – gonnae go take a pish.” 

Hilde smiled at him and nodded as he exited the dance floor. Why the hell did he feel so flustered all of a sudden? Something about watching the girl as she wailed on her drums sent a delicious zing down his spine and stimulated his… everything.

Returning from his excursion, he leaned against a tree just outside of the area the lights in the tent reached. Everyone looked to be having a blast and letting their hair down a bit. A soft breeze wafted by, and he smiled at the enjoyable feeling…it was freeing being in the shadows.

From here he was able to see everything clearly without being seen himself. The spot he’d picked was even to the side of the stage so he could continue to watch drummer girl, and from this vantage point he could see her entire body. Long toned legs worked the foot pedals rapidly and with expert precision. 

Bobby walked his gaze slowly up her legs enjoying the view and imagining them wrapped around his waist. She was wearing tight hot pink bootie work out shorts that even sitting on her drum stool showed off the perfect globes of her arse. 

Noticing the slight indentation of her incredible glutes made his dick push eagerly yet painfully against the zipper on his leather pants…. accentuated by the fact that he was commando underneath. “Fuuuuck meh…” Bobby blew out on a sigh. 

He’d never had such a primal response to a girl in his life. 

Knowing his own body and it’s needs he knew there was only one way to ease his erection….he was past the point of calming it by thinking of benign things. 

Slinking back further into the darkness and ducking behind a large tree, Bobby unzipped his pants letting his painfully engorged penis free and began to masturbate. Visions of drummer girl filled his head as he worked his shaft expertly imagining it was her hand and mouth on him instead. 

Focusing on and isolating the drums from the rest of the band he matched his rhythm to hers. Bobby laughed softly when he realized the song they were playing…

You don’t have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind  
Honey you oughta know  
Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line  
I wanna know what you’re doin’ after the show

Now it’s up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous  
Just me and you, I’ll show you lovin’ like you never knew

That’s why, I’m hot blooded, check it and see  
I feel a fever burning inside me  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I’m hot blooded, I’m hot blooded (I’m hot)

It was incredibly sensual. Moving his hand to the beats she was playing, he substituted it in his imagination for her touch. The wave of his climax finally crashed over him, sending his load arcing powerfully out through the night air. 

His dick should have calmed down but fuck it all if it didn’t still stand at attention. This was why he always more than pleased his partner… because of his stamina. Ready for round two without skipping a beat. 

Spitting into his palm for lubrication Bobby started round two. Picturing in his mind drummer girl doing a strip tease for him to the current song the band was playing - Pony by Ginuwine, he finally came again… just as hard as his first time. Thankfully, his dick decided it was time to take a rest and he tucked himself back into his leather pants.

Shit… if he was this affected just by watching and thinking about her, he could only imagine what ACTUALLY being with her would be like.  
Feeling much more relaxed, he returned to his original spot leaning back against the tree. Bobby’s eyes roamed the partygoers… there were a few people on the invite list from Love Island but not many. They really just wanted to move past Love Island and Bobby couldn’t agree more.

Priya sat at a table in the corner laughing with a guy she met a few months back from season 1. She’d come into one of his restaurants and he’d recognized her… ummm, Jake maybe? Bobby couldn’t be sure as he’d been distracted and missed half of her introduction earlier, but she seemed pretty smitten with Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome.

Actually he was pretty astonished with how he felt. Especially following the masturbatory session he’d just had. 

He’d resigned himself earlier in the day as he got dressed that he’d be spending the whole night mourning the full-stop loss of Skye…. Crazy turn of events to find his interest and curiosity about the female drummer of the entertainment band filling his thoughts instead. 

The band as a whole wasn’t bad, but she far outshone each of the others. He wondered how she learned to play like that. It wasn’t just her talent (which was vast), but also her flair. She seemed entranced as she played and filled out classic songs with her own uniqueness. By manipulating the beat and time of the piece she subtly added dynamic, finesse and creativity that gave the songs a greater depth.

There was a passion, a fire there…her speed was mind-blowing, and he found himself caught up wondering who her influences were. Closing his eyes he listened trying to pick them out… 

Hmmm, he’d bet John Bonham from Led Zeppelin, Neal Peart from Rush, Karen Carpenter and Chaka Kahn for sure. 

He’d noticed earlier her kit included 2 base drums, he was sure if he took a peek he would see one with a single and one with a double kick… and she worked them both expertly. 

Now that his eyes were closed he could hear similar blazing triplets between her hands and feet as well as her patterns of her right foot with in grooves and drum fills…. plus he could hear the accuracy and differences in how she played with volume. 

She wasn’t just all one note hard hitting as many drummers, but instead had nuance and variation. Yup, he definitely could tell she loved her some Bonham and Peart…. they’d been the same way. 

There was more though, her capacity for crazy speed was incredible. Different sections where she just took off he had no idea where her stamina came from. It was obvious she took other influences from speed metal, grunge and punk. 

Yeah, he could definitely hear some Gene Hoglan in there with her double slap and Stuart Copeland’s approach to a backbeat. But it wasn’t copying… more like echoes within her own personal style.

In fact, the more he listened with his eyes closed he realized she WAS original…the way she gave the beat to the song was so varied that it was impossible to tie her down to a particular style or overriding influence. And on top of it all she had incredible stage presence. 

The night finally coming to an end, Bobby emerged from the shadows to offer Skye and Henrik his congratulations before they took off for their short weekend honeymoon. Skye wasn’t up for leaving the girls for an extended amount of time, so Henrik’s parents were staying in town to watch over them for the first two nights and he was going to take them the third…. 

Which meant TONIGHT he had no child duties… giving him the opportunity to stick around and maybe, just maybe connect with drummer girl. Just thinking about how her percussion skills might carry over into the bedroom caused him to grow stiff again. 

Much as he’d gone through counseling to get his head on straight, Bobby still enjoyed the side of himself that was predatory. Not in a bad psycho way… but in his DOM way. He still enjoyed control, still relished having that edge – difference now was that he was aware of the line in his headspace and didn’t cross it.

Bobby gave a goodnight kiss to each of the twins as their grandparents loaded them into their car seats to head home, then walked over to his new car to wait…. Hoping to get an opportunity to talk with drummer girl. 

Throwing his dress jacket and button up into his car, Bobby lounged back on the bonnet in just his tight leather pants and a fitted white tee. He smiled to himself and looked up at the stars….knowing the tee showed off his cut physique. He looked damn good and he knew it. Time to put out the bait and wait. 

As the band tore down their gear and made trips back and forth to load their van parked close by he could hear the bickering amongst the boys. It was Bobby’s luck that they’d parked their van just one spot over from his so he could hear everything.

“Fuck that mate! She’s all over the place wi’ her fancy timing and extras… ah cannae keep mah own lines straight…” the bassist whined loudly.

“Just shut it will yeh Brian… ah’m tired oh hearin yeh complain! Before her we barely had enough songs tae make a decent set… now she’s not only got us more variety, but she’s aces tae look at!” came from the lead singer. 

“She’s only been wi’ us a month… we kin find someone else…” bassist continued whining.

“You kiddin meh? Ah think ah might be wearin her down…. we cannae boot her so soon… bet ya the van’s pink slip ah’l have her suckin mah cock before the month’s out!” the singer laughed.

“Whatcha grousing about now you two?” the guitar player questioned as he approached with an armful of gear. 

“Fuckin Ava… why’d we have tae bring on a GIRL drummer anyway?” sneered bassist.

Guitar player laughed and punched his buddy playfully, “she’s good AND has an incredible set of tits… great for keepin meh stimulated during the sets if yeh know what ah mean!”

All three broke into laughter as they continued to graphically outline her “assets” and what they each hoped to do with them in the future as they loaded the van. 

Ava…. Bobby rolled around the feeling of the word on his tongue silently. 

It fit her. 

He’d never met her, hadn’t a single idea of what she was like in reality… but somehow he knew the name fit her.

“Hey guys, here’s the rest of my kit,” her soft slightly gravelly voice filled his ears as she pushed up the hand cart toward the van with the last of her drum cases. He couldn’t place the faint accent, but his guess was maybe Dutch. Could be either the Netherlands or Belgium. 

The three had just been joking about her incredible tits and apparently when she said the word ‘kit’ it threw them over the edge, causing the three to double over laughing with their inside joke.

“Seriously? This again?” she put her hands on her small lithe hips and looked at them irritably. “What’s the sophomoric inside joke at my expense tonight?”

Bobby saw his in and took it… Sitting up casually he eyed the group and inserted himself into the conversation, making sure to invoke all of his Paisley Cuddle front man sex appeal through his body language and lazy accent.

“They’ve gone tae callin yer tits ‘the kit’… an though is true, yeh’v got an amazin set oh diddies… ah’d smack em if ah were you. Pure shite tae disrespect a bandmate like tha. Oh course, eht’s par for the course comin from mediocre musicians tae wanna put down someone they know ehs miles beyond their talent… and a girl tae boot.” Bobby drawled out stretching his arms above his head, which caused the bottom of his shirt to rise exposing part of his chiseled abs. He flexed his muscles and smiled his cheeky half-smile at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

Lead singer stared angrily over at Bobby not liking getting called out by a stranger, then growled menacingly. “Fuck off dickhead!”

The girl shrugged her shoulders like she wasn’t bothered. “Thanks, but I know these three lunkheads talk trash actually. It’s the most predictable thing they do, and I’m used to it.” 

“Dinnae have tae get used tae eht lass, they’re a trio oh wankers an none of ehm kin match yer talent. Why are yeh wi’ them anyways?”

“And who are you?” the girl questioned… one perfect blonde eyebrow arched. “You talk big for some rando wedding guest laying out on the hood of a ludicrously expensive sports car.”

“Oy,” he put his hand over his heart, making sure to flex the muscles in his sleeve tattooed arms subtly.

Taking on a playful tone he continued. “Ahm crushed nae tae be recognized…. No bother, just think oh meh as a fan who knows a wee bit about bein in a band.” 

In reality, he and the rest of Paisley Cuddle were having a hard time going out in public now and not being recognized. It was something new he hadn’t quite gotten used to, not being able to lead their normal lives following the release of their new album. All of the hits on media and video platforms their two videos were receiving had thrust them into the public eye and they were using that momentum for the upcoming tour. 

Ava eyed him through the dim light cast by the overhead car park lights trying to place where she knew him from, but the shadows made it difficult.

He began to sing the opening lyric from their new hit...

Strange this life so full of complications  
Do you choose to stand or kneel?  
Don't know which way is the right direction  
Can you lead the way ?  
Is it all just in my head or are you real?

Her eyes flew open wide as she realized immediately who she'd been talking to in the semi-dark. A quick glance at the shocked and embarrassed faces of her bandmates gave him a bit of satisfaction and fed his ego.

“Wait… Bobby McKenzie?!” She smiled at him briefly, not believing what she was seeing before schooling her expression again. “What are you doing at this little wedding?”

Bobby slid like a cat off the bonnet of his car and slinked toward them adopting his stage persona.

“Bride an Groom are friends oh mine. Yeh could say we’re like family.” He said smoothly, never taking his striking amber eyes off hers… it was a signature move of his that was proven to get immediate wet panties as a response. 

They were a deep silvery blue… her eyes. He had the answer to his internal question as they held each other’s gaze.

Guitar player glared at Bobby, seeming to have come to his senses and realize the three guys had not only been dissed by him, but that he was getting a strong reaction from Ava… something that despite continual effort he had yet to do. 

Ignoring the thee guys, Bobby zoned in on her alone, smiling cheekily. “So yeh know meh lass, but ah’m at a disadvantage. How unfair ehs that?”

Ava watched him approach internally rolling her eyes. She’d grown up around the music business and smooth guys with all the moves were nothing new to her. He was gorgeous, but she knew better than to fall for it…. 

Still, unlike others before him Bobby McKenzie caused butterflies to flutter around low in her belly. Damned if she’d let HIM know that though. 

Okay, she’d bite a little on his lure she thought. Smiling self confidently back at him she held out her hand for him to take. “Ava… Ava Kayleigh.”

Bobby took her hand in his and ghosted his breath on the back of it while holding deeply sexually charged eye contact. Damn, he thought to himself how hot it was… how hot SHE was. Slowly he kissed the back of her hand and seductively winked at her.

“Ava Kayleigh…” the corners of his lips quirked up and a naughty spark twinkled playfully in his eyes, “that eht, or yeh got a last name tae?”

Ava’s breath caught in her throat as the touch of his full velvety lips seemed to almost burn her the flesh of her hand sending a jolt of electricity coursing through her. ‘Get it together Ava!’ she chastised herself internally. ‘You know guys like him… they’re all alike and will only cause you heartache!’

Pulling herself together and ignoring the warm wetness pooling between her thighs, Ava chuckled deep in her throat. Cocking a brow at him she smirked. “No last name… just Ava Kayleigh. Does that move always work for you?”

“Never had any complaints so far…” his eyes twinkled mischievously at her. “Ah’d love tae take yeh out tae discuss music… seein as how these meatheads dinnae seem tae appreciate the talent they’ve got.”

Ava threw back her head and laughed… the melodious sound causing his dick to react in a way that hadn’t happened since the villa. “Much as these guys annoy me, they’re my band… I’ll take a raincheck.”

With that she deftly pulled her hand from his and turned for the van. Bobby watched inquisitively as she reached in and grabbed a helmet from the front passenger seat.

Sauntering over to a Harley motorcycle she smoothly threw her leg over the seat, strapped her helmet on, then started the bike. Turning her head, she fixed Bobby with a dazzling smile then revved the engine and took off without looking back. 

His eyes never leaving her form, Bobby had paid no attention as her bandmates climbed into their van driving away following her… leaving him standing bemused alone in the car park.

Bobby smiled widely and shook his head. It’d been a long time since he’d been so smoothly handled… mad respect for that feisty girl who’d unintentionally released the need for a good chase. 

Damn, that girl with her attitude, talent and raw sexuality was going to infiltrate his dreams tonight… ‘Lucky meh!’ he thought to himself then threw back his head and laughed.


	40. EPILOGUE PART 2 - HENRIK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henrik and Skye race to the honeymoon cabin in the woods for their first night as official husband and wife.
> 
> If you’ve enjoyed this fanfic please check out the sequel - The Player’s Hidden Queen, highlighting my unique take on my bad boy Bobby and his continuing story looking for HIS love! 😈🔥❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale the Henrik stans have been waiting for! 🔥❤️🔥❤️🔥❤️
> 
> I will miss this story, but I hope you have enjoyed it! Not to many good Henrik LI fanfics out there so I hope I have done you proud! 
> 
> 🥰Thank you to all of you who have read and posted Kudos & comments! Your support has meant the world to me!!  
> All my FB readers - a special thanks for all of your encouragement and feedback! 💋 hope you’ve enjoyed the wild ride and looking forward to continuing it on in the sequel!! 😉🌋  
> You are all the best!! 
> 
> ** Swedish Translations in this chapter  
> min sexiga fru translates to my sexy wife in English  
> bröllopsnatt translates to wedding night in English
> 
> Songs the influenced the chapter:
> 
> You Can Leave Your Hat On - Joe Cocker  
> Whole Lotta Love - Led Zeppelin

HENRIK POV 

“Wait!! Stop Skye!! Wait for me!!” He laughed as he chased her through the woods along the lit path… away from the reception area and the remaining guests. The party had been nice but neither of them could wait to get each other alone. 

Soon as he had mentioned they think about saying their goodbyes Skye couldn't wait to get out of there. He laughed at her excitement.

In the clearing ahead she raced toward the small honeymoon cabin they were spending their first night in as a married couple.

Her skirt bunched up in her hands freed her feet to run unencumbered. Henrik's thoughts traveled back to his first day in the villa when Skye joked about him living in a cabin in the woods. He had REALLY misjudged her back then thinking she was a pampered city girl. 

Skye turned her head and beamed back at him with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, then threw back her head laughing joyously and put on a burst of speed.

“So THAT’S the way you want to play this then?!” Henrik yelled out to her and poured on the steam racing to catch up.

‘Damn she’s fast!’ he shook his head in amazement. ‘Just not fast enough!’ 

Catching up to her with his longer stride Skye squealed in playful protest as he scooped her up in his arms from behind, then stopped and spun her around under the canopy of summer stars.

“GOTCHA you crazy Ratatoskr!” Henrik growled deeply in her ear, smiling widely. “Now…. How should I punish my naughty naughty WIFE?”

Skye nuzzled her face into his neck and peppered it with soft kisses. “Mmmmm, I could think of many ways… HUSBAND.”

Henrik raised an eyebrow at her, his emerald eyes darkening lustfully… “can you now?”

Stepping up to the front porch, he repositioned Skye so that instead of the bridal carry she was hoisted over one shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Giggling, Skye saucily reached down whacking him on his ass. “Oh my God, how romantic!”

“Woman shush! I’m carrying you over the threshold Viking style!” he countered, responding with both a gentle bite and a slap on her ass in kind. 

Henrik let out a huge laugh grinning his megawatt smile. “Bridal carries are for wimps – my ancestors would never let me live it down if you weren’t thoroughly ravished tonight… and that begins with the way a barbarian carries his bride…. Lucky you!!”

With Skye laughing hanging over his shoulder, Henrik opened the door to the cabin and stepped inside….then kicked it firmly shut with his foot behind him. The strong way he was moving and acting was seriously sexy and he knew it. He smiled to himself as he heard her breath catch in her throat.

The cabin was warm and cozy…a fire crackled quietly in the hearth and along with about a dozen vanilla and lavender scented candles provided the only light illuminating the space.

Taking three long strides he reached the bed and threw her down on it. “God you look sexy in firelight…” he breathed out on a sigh, taking in her flushed cheeks as she looked up at him with those beautiful light green eyes he could lose himself in.

Skye propped herself up on her elbows smiling at him cheekily. 

“Hmmmm, what are you going to do about it then? I’m curious about this whole ‘ravished by a Viking’ thing… is this a new side I’m seeing?”

Quicker than she could react, Henrik grabbed her by the waist and flipped her over onto her stomach, then leaned in.

Pressing himself to her back he whispered in her ear…”absolutely min sexiga fru…. Oh the things I’ve been planning to do on our bröllopsnatt... ”

Skye could feel how hard he was through the back of her dress and bit her lip, moaning out as he rolled his hips against her... ”Damn you’re hot when you go all Viking beast on me..”

Slowly lowering her zipper, Henrik traced his tongue down her spine causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. Everywhere he touched causing an intoxicating burning sensation that made her head spin.

Running his fingers up her back he slipped them underneath the spaghetti straps and pushed one, then the other off of her shoulders... then snaked his arm around her waist underneath the fabric of her dress. 

As he lifted her up from the bed with her back pressed to his chest, her gown fell down her body leaving her naked aside from her white lacy panties. 

Henrik ran his free hand up her thigh, then over her hip and flat belly. Teasing her as he lightly slid his fingers under the lace. 

Kissing a path from her shoulder up her neck he whispered in her ear. ”You are so fucking gorgeous and I can’t believe you’re all mine. Finally ALL MINE....”

”Henrik, I’ve always been yours...” she whispered back to him.

”Mmmmmhmmmm...” he murmured as he nipped at the tender spot behind her ear he knew she loved... ”but there’s something about it being officially legal that makes me so horney....”

Slipping his hand down the front of her panties he nudged her thighs apart with his knee from behind, and slid his fingers down parting her folds. ”You’re so wet for me baby.”

Skye moaned loudly as his thumb pressed against and circled her clit. This was a whole new side of him that she’d yet to see and it was seriously turning her on. Something about the fact that he was fully dressed, holding her from behind and stroking the heat in her body so effortlessly had her vision blurry with desire. 

”You like that huh?” he chuckled dangerously against the soft skin of her neck, biting down with just enough pressure. ”You like when I take control?”

Skye nodded, whimpering and panting as he swirled his fingers dipping one, two, then three inside her expertly curling and dragging the tips against her g spot. 

”Use your words Skye... do you like that baby?” he said as he sucked on the spot he’d just bitten down on marking her. 

”Tell me... do you like it when I possess you like this? I’m going to make you come harder than you ever have before baby... you want that? You want me to make you come over and over?” 

Henrik punctuated his question by reaching up with his other hand and cupping her breast, pinching and rolling the nipple between his fingers while circling her clit expertly with his thumb.

”Oh my god yesssss....” Skye moaned, ”take control Henrik... ” Skye’s moan suddenly changed to a passionate gasp as he began to thrust his fingers in and out more rapidly... ”Shit! Don’t stop....it’s so HOT! You are so goooood at that!” 

Smiling against her neck he pulled his fingers out and with both hands pushed her lacy panties down her legs and removed her shoes. 

He whispered chuckling into her ear when he stood back up. ”Not yet baby, this is going to last and last... I'm going to pound into you again and again making you scream my name louder than you ever have before... I haven’t properly done my new husbandly duties in the bedroom unless you can’t walk straight in the morning!”

A still fully dressed Henrik turned his naked bride around and lifted her back up over his shoulder, then walked over to the fireplace. 

Kneeling down, he lay her on a fluffy rug on the floor then smiled wickedly down at her. 

His eyes roamed over her body and Skye squirmed in anticipation.

”I think this is very uneven HUSBAND... you have way too many clothes on.... that makes it hard to make more babies.” Skye said smiling up at him.

”Ahhhh, you want me to get naked then and roll around in front of the fire with you making more babies?” he smiled back at her, passion flickering behind his eyes. 

He ran a hand over her now flat belly looking at it reverently, then back up into her eyes. ”You ready for that? I know we talked about it... and you know I want more. But if you’re not ready...” he reached into the pocket on the inside of his jacket producing several packets of condoms.

Skye reached out and touched his face, her fingers skimming his jawline and smiled. She hadn’t been able to go back on the pill after the twins - it made her sick, so they’d been using condoms.

Skye nodded, then took the condoms from his hand and chucked them across the room... ”I need you naked immediately. I can’t wait to feel you come deep inside of me again.”

Growling deeply in satisfaction he nodded, ”but first you have to earn it...”

Skye looked at him in confusion.

Henrik stood up and walked over to the bedside table and popped the cork on the champagne. Ignoring the glasses he just brought the entire bottle back to where Skye lay on the fluffy sheepskin rug on the floor in front of the fire.

Sitting down he took a big swig out of the bottle then grinned. 

Pulling out his phone he tapped on the screen for his music app. Joe Cocker’s You Can Leave Your Hat On began to play from his phone. 

”Dance for me.” Henrik said smiling at her devilishly... "a dance in exchange for my clothes."

Skye threw her head back laughing but met his devilish look with one of her own and bounded up to her feet. 

Strutting around the room fully naked, she walked around sexily.

Baby take off your coat  
Real slow  
And take off your shoes  
I’ll take off your shoes  
Baby take off your dress  
Yes yes yes

Swaying her hips to the sultry beat she shimmied her shoulders slowly, then turned her back to him. 

You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on

Bending her knees slightly she arched her back then dipped her hips first to the left and then to the right. Rolling her head back she caught his eye and bit her lip seductively.

You can leave your hat on

Skye did a slow body roll, dropping to the ground on her knees and did a hair flip... then slid around so her body faced sideways to him.

Go on over there  
Turn on the light

Turning her face to him she winked, then rolled her body down and ran her cheek along the floor as she arched her back in a very feline way, throwing her ass sexily up in the air as she slid her body down along the ground.

Not all the lights  
Come over here  
Stand on this chair  
That’s right

Reversing the move, she slid back up and threw her hair back, blowing a kiss in his direction – slow and sultry. 

Running her hands through her hair she trailed her fingertips down her neck as she shimmied causing her full breasts to bounce sexily.

Raise your arms up in the air  
Now shake ’em  
You give me a reason to live

She smiled watching Henrik’s face cloud over with lust.

You give me a reason to live  
You give me a reason to live

Skye placed her hands on the floor and crawled sexily over to him, then sat up on her heels and traced her fingers down over her breasts, swaying her hips as she trailed them further down to her fully shaved pubic and slid her finger through her folds

You give me a reason to live  
Sweet darling

Lifting her finger she traced along her bottom lip then sucked while continuing to gyrate

You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on

Not able to hold himself back any longer Henrik started tearing off his own clothes, never breaking eye contact with her. 

”God you’re so fucking sexy Skye... I’m the luckiest guy on the planet... shit... I can’t get out of these clothes fast enough!”

Skye laughed and reached out, helping him with his belt. 

Stripped of all his clothes, Henrik roughly grabbed Skye to him and kissed her hard and deep causing her to gasp in surprise at first... then match his with equal ferocity. 

The dam of sexual tension burst and she found herself clawing at him in desperation..... all she wanted to do was climb up onto his lap and sink down onto him.

Henrik laughed against her lips, holding her hips hostage in his strong grip so that just his tip teased her entrance but not allowing her to sink down on him fully... to her frustration.

Throwing her down on the rug he leaned over her and kissed her hard, then smiled wickedly at her. 

Trailing kisses down her body he murmured...”no baby... I get to take you first, MY way... then you can even the score and have your way with me.... trust me, you are going to LOVE what I have planned.”

Grabbing the bottle of champagne he took a small swig, leaning down and letting it dribble across her skin... then licked it back up. 

He repeated the process over her breasts and belly, finally lifting her thighs up over his shoulders as he kneeled between them. Spreading her lower lips he dribbled champagne over her, lapping his tongue across her labia and clitoris and driving his tongue inside, making her scream out in ecstasy. 

”OHMYGOD Henrik whatever has gotten into you DON’T STOP!!!” Skye screamed out making Henrik smirk in satisfaction.

It wasn’t so much that he’d been holding out on her sexually, but more that he’d been saving a few tricks specifically for tonight.... wanting to make their first time as a married couple memorable. He knew everyone always thought of him as the ’nice guy’... but he wasn’t as vanilla as he was sure many people thought. And Skye was getting to see him with it fully on display tonight. 

”I love it when you scream my name baby!” he smirked at her between tongue flicks as she watched him eat her out. ”You’re delicious you know that?”

In the inverted position, shoulders and head on the floor and Henrik holding up her hips to his face with her knees over his shoulders he brought her to an explosive climax. 

Skye’s body shook from the most earth shattering orgasm she’d ever experienced... screaming his name over and over again as she mumbled a string of unintelligible words. 

”YESYESOHMYFUCKING....HENRICKHENRIKOHSHIT!!!OH...OH!!!!HEEEEENNNNRRIIKKKKYESYESMMMMMMMMMOHDON’TSTOPAHHHHHHHENRIK!!!OHMYGODILOVEILOVEYOOOOUUU!!!AHHHH!!!!”

Just when her orgasm began to recede, Henrik captured her fevered gaze in his and winked. ”Do you trust me?” he whispered huskily.

In her orgasm rattled brain she couldn't string two words together at the moment so she just nodded.

Smirking at her, Henrik dipped two fingers into her sopping wet pussy, then slowly pulled them out and traced a path to her anus. Keeping eye contact with her he circled it then slowly began to insert one finger. ”Breathe and relax babe... I swear it will be worth it.”

Skye nodded, getting lost in the deepness of his eyes... gasping as he inserted it further then began to swivel it around inside. Leaning in with his mouth he began to stroke her clit with his tongue as he moved his finger in and out and then stretched her adding a second. Her body responded almost immediately as she furrowed her brow at the combination of pain and pleasure. 

A fire let loose in Henrik as he began to work both in tandem, losing himself in her moans and keening sounds as he found her spot inside. 

Tiny sparks of light burst behind Skye's eyelids as the pleasure intensified and magnified. 

Thrusting his fingers in and out, curling them just so with the perfect pressure he stimulated the g spot within and bit down on her clit with just the right pressure to send her spiraling into another orgasm... 

......only this time he kept relentlessly stimulating her through it. 

He grinned wide in satisfaction, watching her eyes roll back into her head as he made her dissolve into shudders as a third orgasmic wave crashed over her.

While Skye’s body continued to tremble the receding waves Henrik lay her down on the rug and thrust up into her, capturing her lips in his swollen ones and pulling her knees around his hips.

”Oh my god Skye you feel so amazing baby” he panted as he pounded into her and she scratched at his back wildly... unable to bring him close enough.

”Hen!” she panted as he drove into her relentlessly, stimulating her tender clit over and over and not allowing her to come down from the orgasm’s high. 

Feeling her tighten around him he worked the angle he knew was her undoing, and when she climaxed this time he fell over the cliff right along with her exploding deep inside.

Panting and sweaty, their hearts racing, Henrik rolled over so that he was under her. 

Skye draped over him feeling completely boneless trying to catch her breath. 

”Bloody hell!” she mumbled, still unsure of her ability to string a coherent sentence together. Her limbs all felt like they were filled with cement. ”You’ve been holding out on me....”

Henrik laughed, his chest rumbling underneath her cheek. ”Naw baby, just figured some things deserve the right time and setting....”

Henrik tenderly smoothed the hair off her sweaty forehead then leaned down to kiss it. ”Just so I know... was that your first time having that many orgasms one after the other?”

”Don’t sound so proud mister.... but yes... the most I’ve ever had before was two.”

”Excuse you.... of course I’m gonna sound proud! That was FOUR Mrs. Magnusson!” He laughed, making her smile. ”I definitely deserve a trophy...”

”I can’t believe you just.... you know... found THAT spot.” she blushed, referring to the anal stimulation. ”I never thought I would like that... but, oh my god...”

”I didn’t hurt you did I?” his voice, laced with concern quietly whispered against the top of her head. ”I know we’ve never talked about it, I just couldn’t help myself... I just was so in the zone. You’re going to be sore tomorrow..... sorry about that.”

”No Hen! Don’t apologize! I... I liked it, oh my god I never realized how incredible that could be! I don’t care if I’m sore....” she bit her lip then looked up at him and blushed. ”Can you, um, do it again?”

Skye felt him twitch and harden against her. Snaking her hand down his chest and stomach she wrapped her hand around his cock. 

”You’re sure feisty tonight!” she laughed. ”Have you ... you know, ever fully gone there with somebody?”

”Full penetration?” he asked for clarification.

Skye nodded.

”No... just fingering. You’re the first person I’ve fantasized about doing it with.... full on I mean.”

”So you want to then?” she asked quietly.

”GOD YES!” he blew out shakily at the thought of it. ”That would be virgin territory for both of us, something intimate we could share for the first time. But... only if YOU wanted it too.”

Skye laughed and ran a fingernail down his shaft... ”you’re wild tonight... I like it.”

Henrik growled in satisfaction as she began to stroke him. ”I dunno... guess it’s just something a little feral that’s been released in me now that you are legally 100% my bride. My mind has sooooo many dirty things it wants to do with you...”

Blushing she looked up at him... he was right, there was a feralness to his gaze at her, and she found it EXTREMELY sexy. 

”I can feel you getting wet against my thigh babe,” he laughed thickly... ”

Kissing him deeply she positioned herself over him and slid him back inside as she straddled him in the cowgirl position. ”Oh, yeah...” she hummed, her head lulling back as he reached one hand for her clit and the other massaged her breast.

She rode him for awhile like that, eyes closed in bliss.... when she felt his hands on her hips. 

Henrik held her up and pulled out, then repositioned himself to her other hole. Skye could feel him at the entrance not moving... 

Opening her eyes she looked into his. The question on his face was clear... ’yes or no?’

Her heart skipped a beat. She’d never wanted to with anyone else... but something about tonight, wanting to connect with him completely... share that new intimacy between them as each other’s first anal... it made her brave. 

”This way YOU control the depth and the pace that you’re comfortable with...” he said quietly

Nodding she began to slowly lower herself down. 

It was hard to describe the combination of pain and pleasure that tangled together in the sensation, but the look of ecstasy on Henrik’s face as they joined and she slowly started to move on him made it all worth it. 

Hours later, Henrik lost track of the amount of sex positions and orgasms they’d had between the two of them as they lay tangled in each others arms on the rug in front of the dwindling fire.

Skye was asleep, and he tenderly brushed her hair from her face watching the light of the flickering flames dance across her beautiful features. 

How had he gotten so lucky? 

Yes their lives had been complicated from the start of their relationship in Peru... he couldn’t even sugar coat it... they had gone through a shitload of complications and a lot of it outright sucked...

But getting to THIS moment right now was all that mattered. They’d made their vows in front of their family and friends... and Skye was HIS.

Even all the shit with Bobby had ended up working out alright surprisingly enough. It was a bizarre situation that they made work, and so far it HAD worked. At the end of the day, HE was the one here with Skye and he had two beautiful daughters that were surrounded by people that loved them. 

If someone would have asked him two years ago when he was auditioning for Love Island where he thought his life would be at this time, he NEVER would have predicted where he would end up... but somehow it felt... right. 

Skye made the cutest little cooing noise in her sleep and cuddled in to his warm embrace. ’God I love her’ he thought to himself. 'I've never loved anyone the way that I love her.'

He’d never told another girl that in his life... Skye was the first. She didn’t know that of course. He guessed he was just waiting for it to REALLY count in his heart... 

As he looked down on her he felt deep in his bones that she was his everything. 

A slow smile drew itself across his lips as he felt his dick grow hard again. They’d been at it incessantly for hours and she was exhausted but he wanted her again so badly. He mused to himself she could always say no... but no way to know unless he tried.

Tenderly, he rolled over so that she was under him and nuzzled her ear. Kissing her neck he settled himself between her thighs and rubbed against her opening.

Skye murmured sleepily, a smile raising the corners of her mouth. ”You just can’t get enough of me can you?”

He kissed slowly from one side of her collar bone to the other, speaking huskily against her skin. ”Never... I’m addicted and I’m never giving you up.”

”Mmmhmmm....” she arched like a cat underneath him, then placed her hands on his hips guiding him in. ”God, you’re right... I don’t know if I will even be able to get out of bed tomorrow, I’m going to be so sore...”

Henrik looked at her with worry, pausing his hips mid thrust. ”Babe... I’m sorry... do you want me to stop?” she felt so good... he didn’t know if he could, but he didn’t want to hurt her any more than they already had.

Skye smiled up at him wickedly. 

"Hurts SO GOOD..." she cooed seductively, tilting her chin up to meet his lips and kissing him hard. 

When they finally separated for a breath she whispered fiercely at him... ”DON’T STOP.... don’t ever stop. I want to feel you filling me completely... for the rest of our lives. Call me a masochist but I don't care....”

Henrik was never a guy who considered himself lucky, but right then as their bodies moved together as one... and the girl of his dreams moaned out his name when she came... he KNEW that he was indeed the luckiest guy on the planet and was the sonofabitch that won the jackpot. 

As he drifted to sleep his thoughts landed on a realization and Henrik smiled...the whole wild ride had been worth it. 

Playing his final hand against the ultimate player he’d gone all in...

And walked away the winner.


End file.
